Logrando la imposible
by Indra Snape-Potter
Summary: Básicamente son los personajes de Harry Potter pero en una versión un tanto diferente de Luna nueva disfrútenla.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: "Severus está de regreso"

Severus regresa…

No puedo explicar lo que paso en ese momento, tal vez fue la sorpresa de ver sus ojos negros como dos túneles sin salida… o el hecho de verlo de la mano de otro que parecía ser Andre; un escalofrió recorrió mi nuca, la cicatriz de la herida de mi pecho se abrió de una manera contundente y un poco drástica, lo único que podida ver en esos momentos eran los ojos grises mercurio de Draco a mi lado…

-Harry calma… yo sé que esto es duro para ti-entrecerró los ojos un poco y pude notar la angustia en su voz- pero no tienes que quedarte aquí parado echando raíces, vamos… llegaremos tarde a la clase de Binns.

Era el primer día del mes de Marzo… justo hace 6 meses que por última vez vi sus ojos agrios y duros en mi rostro, junto al bosque de la casa del tio Louis… ¿Acaso sus palabras tenían sentido? ¿Acaso era cierto que ya no me amaba? En ese mismo instante que lo vi abriéndole la puerta de su flamante volvo y ayudándole a salir fue cuando me di cuenta por primera vez que todos esos meses de obstinación y muerte en vida de mi parte no valieron de mucho, ya que él ya tenía alguien más, y por más duro que eso pareciera lo tendría que aceptar…

-Son solo 3 meses más-me dije en mi fuero interno-solo 3 malditos meses más y este sufrimiento habrá terminado.

La clase de profesor Binns ya había comenzado, mecánicamente fui hasta el final de la fila a trompicones… y ahí estaba el mirándome con los ojos vacíos, sin ningún rastro de remordimiento ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Aquel día en el claro no se había significado nada para el?, mientras que me hacia todas esas preguntas sentía su mirada clavada en mi rostro, la respiración se me fue entrecortando, empecé a sentirme mareada y el sollozo que rujía por salir de mi garganta se hizo cada vez más fuerte, los ojos se me empezaron a nublar y una pequeña lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla.

-Señor Potter, ¿está usted bien? - bravo ahora el señor Binns se preocupaba por mi estado de ánimo, ¡qué alegría! - ¿gusta que la excuse de mi clase?

-Sí, señor Binns la verdad es que hoy no me siento muy bien- mi tono de histeria subía cada vez más y los ojos de mis compañeros seguían clavados en mi… pero no era eso lo que me importaba, en si habían un par de ojos que eran los que me perforaban como taladros y me hacían sentir cada vez más que estaba a punto de colapsar, un temblor gigante me empezó a recorrer el cuerpo… las imágenes del claro, la graduación, el día de mi cumpleaños y hasta las imágenes de aquel horrendo día en el bosque me pasaban como diapositivas por la mente, ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de regresar?, ¿Qué le hice yo para merecer esto? Me seguía llenando de preguntas… y de repente… sin más ni más me deje en el oscuro abismo oscuro que gritaba mi nombre… no sabía dónde me encontraba… las lágrimas borraban mi vista y me deje caer en el piso del pasillo sollozando como nunca antes lo había hecho no supe cuándo ni como pero solo escuche una voz distante que gritaba…

-¿Harry? ¿Harry? ¡Por dios alguien que me ayude!- la voz de Teo Nott retumbaba como taladro en mi cabeza no supe ni cómo ni cuándo ni porque… pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba acostado en la enfermería y la señora Pomfrey a mi lado.

-Hay hijo, que bueno que despertaste nos has dado un susto grandísimo- su voz sonaba aliviada

Después de repetirle a la señora Pomfrey mil veces que estaba bien me dejo ir a la cafetería a almorzar algo, Draco sujetaba mi codo por un lado y Ron por el otro, solo había silencio y sus miradas se encontraban por minuto examinando mi cara, me pregunto cuál era mi expresión me imagino que no estaba nada bien por el ceño fruncido que tenían los dos.

-Harry todo va a estar bien- la voz de Ron sonaba tranquilizadora- solo cuando entres por favor no voltees a la meza de los Snape, así todo va a ser más fácil

-Si Harry- completo Draco – has como si nunca hubiera existido en tu vida Severus Snape, como si nunca lo hubieras conocido- me resultaba bastante difícil olvidarme de su voz, de sus facciones, de sus caricias y de sus besos, ¿Cómo demonios esperaban que me olvidara de el en un minuto?, tome aire precipitadamente, para no comenzar a hiperventilar y empuje la puerta para entrar en la cafetería, que como siempre estaba llena, hicimos fila y lo único que ordene fue una limonada, al sentarnos me sentí como en el primer día de clases toda la escuela viéndome, viendo mi reacción anta tan impresionante hecho. Os únicos tres pares de ojos que no me prestaban atención eran los de la mesa de enfrente, la de los Snape o las serpientes por él, un sollozo quería salir, me mordí la lengua para aguantarme las ganas de llorar y justo como me dijeron Ron y Draco, me porte de la manera más casual posible.

-Humm… Harry ¿si quieres podemos saltarnos las siguientes 2 clases eh irnos a la plaza del reloj?, parece que eso es lo que necesitas más que nada en estos momentos salir de aquí- la vos de Draco parecía preocupada y a la vez emocionada

-Humm… si Harry tal vez eso sirva para despejarnos un rato, ¿no lo crees así Harry?- la vos de Ron estaba llena de curiosidad pero no comprendí ni una palabra que me dijeron, lo único que hice fue mover la cabeza de arriba abajo en señas de aceptación.

No podía respirar, tenía el hueco de mi pecho abierto y el dolor se extendía hasta el punto más pequeño de mi cuerpo, no soportaba aquello… su cinismo me volvía loco, tenía ganas de parame y gritarle que ¿Por qué me hacía esto? ¿Dónde había quedado todo el amor que, él supuestamente tenia?, levante un poco la frente y mire por mis pestañas la peor escena que pude vislumbrar… Severus, Diana y Andre riendo de lo más despreocupados… Severus levanto con un dedo su barbilla para besarlo, con un beso suave y rápido, fue ahí cuando no pude más y tuve que salir corriendo a tomar aire… no importa que me hubieran visto o no, lo único que me interesaba era salir de ahí ya que estaba a punto de caer de nuevo.

Llegue hasta el edificio 3 al sur de la cafetería y hay me tumbe cobre la acera, esperando a que el monstruo que tenía dentro por fin pudiera salir, con las gotitas de lluvia dándome en la cara, me deje llevar por la tristeza y empecé a tener un flash-back de todas las cosas que me habían sucedido desde que Severus Snape llego a mi vida, las buenas y las malas…las tristes y las felices… ¿Cómo puede ser tan idiota? ¿Cómo pude pensar que Severus sentiría tanto amor por mí? En ese mismo instante decidí o más bien prometí, que no volvería a derramar una lagrima por Severus Snape… nunca en mi vida, me levante muy lentamente aun con el dolor del pecho a mil por hora, me limpie las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta y me levante de repente instintivamente voltee para atrás y lo vi… con una belleza impresionante… el cabello castaño rebelde y ojos color avellana.

-Harry ¿te encuentras bien?- su voz sonaba preocupada aunque su rostro se mantuviera sereno

-Ah hola Diana…- mi voz se quebró en la última letra

-Harry enserio cuanto lo siento, yo le dije que no era bueno regresar aquí pero él no me escucho…

-No Diana… no te preocupes no es tu culpa no estoy molesto contigo- claro que lo estaba… pero como había prometido antes ni una sola lagrima mas

-Bueno… me tengo que retirar adiós

-¡Harry, no espera!, ¿Cómo te sientes?- sus ojos intentaban ver mi alma… pero gracias a dios había tenido todos esos meses de practica para controlar mis emociones por el bien de mis padres

-Genial Diana, gracias por preguntar…-mi voz se crispo de histeria- bueno… este… me tengo que ir a clases… me dio gusto en saludarte… adiós…

-Harry… te recuerdo que veo en tu futuro- sus ojos se llenaron de ternura y compasión- y no te veo yendo a clases así que a mí no me engañas… ¿Por qué no mejor…?

-Basta Diana…-la interrumpí con una mirada envenenada y mi tono fue mordaz- lo que yo haga o deje de hacer eso es algo que a ti ya no te tiene que importar… así que metete en tus propios asuntos, y si no te importa me tengo que ir.

Le di la espalda y casi me fui corriendo… sentía sus ojos clavados en mi pero no mí importaba, lo único en ese momento que deseaba con más fuerza que nada era salir corriendo de ahí, eh ir a cualquier lugar que estuviera en un radio de 10000 kilómetros de distancia alejada de los Snape o cualquier cosa que me pudiera recordar a ellos.

Subí a mi auto y encendí el motor, me asuste cuando rujió en motor, salí despacio del estacionamiento de la escuela … baje las 2 ventanillas y deje que el viento me diera en la cara... dejando una extraña sensación de lágrimas en mis mejillas… no sabía a donde me dirigía ni que rumbo había tomado mi vida… lo único que sabía era que mientras más me alejara de la escuela mejor estaría, el tiempo se pasó volando… y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba afuera de la casita de ladrillos roja… Arturus me estaba esperando afuera… con Serpens y Anthony…, al ver mi cara, los tres corrieron hacia el auto y sentí como una mano me sacaba cargando mientras que otra me acariciaba la coronilla.

-Harry ¿Qué… que pasa...? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien?...-La voz de Arturus aún me parecía muy distante… como si estuviera del otro lado de la casa gritándome…

-Sí... Estoy bien - Había dicho esa mentira tanto tiempo... Que me salió de lo más natural…

-Es por esos malditos chupasangre ¿Verdad?-La voz de Anthony se tornó Sombría y molesta...

-Si… Harry, ya notamos que trajeron a otra sanguijuela con ellos... pero no te preocupes aquí estarás a salvo…-Me deje caer en los brazos de Arturus y no supe más… me sumergí en un duermevela doloroso… solo escuchaba mi respiración entrecortada y sentirá como cada vez más mi corazón iba dejando de latir… una vocecita en mi cabeza empezó a murmurar una y otra vez ni una lagrima más… ni una lagrima más… pero no fue suficiente para que me calmara… me deje caer en el hoyo de sufrimiento que se abría ante mis pies… y la cara de Severus aparecía ante mí con su media sonrisa pícara… luego.. Aparecía otra imagen en la que Severus besaba a un chico… pero no era a mí... Era a Andre... con sus grandes ojos y su cabello castaño ondulado hasta la cintura… desprendia una bellaza comparable a la de Lucius... ¡Oh cuanto me dolía recordar los nombres de aquella familia a la que un día quise pertenecer!

Abrí los ojos después de un largo rato, y me encontraba recostado en el pequeño sillón de la casa de Arturus entumida y adolorida me levante… y me encontré con 3 pares de ojos, café oscuro, otros azul marino intenso y unos grises que me observaban…

-Harry ¿Cómo te sientes?- una voz grave y gutural invadió el ambiente.

-Bien... Estoy bien… -Mi voz sonaba tan poco convincente que ni yo mismo me la podría haber creído.

-Harry... Demonios… no sufras… por favor-la voz de Arturus sonaba suplicante y preocupada…-Odio a esos malditos chupasangre… si no fuera por el tratado ya estarían mue…. –Dejo la palabra a medias.. Por la crispación de mi rostro.

-Discúlpenme enserio por llegar de esa manera tan premeditada pero no sabía a donde más acudir… - Y era cierto... Mi mente no dio para más y me encontraba ya en el camino de a la casa de Arturus antes de darme cuenta.

-No te preocupes Harry… sabes que aquí es tu casa y puedes llegar cuando gustes - La voz de Logan me tranquilizo al instante… tanto que casi pensé que Remus estaba al lado mío utilizando su poder para tranquilizar mi estado emocional.

-Mu... Mu... Muchas gracias… -Tartamudee un poco para aguantarme el sollozo que tenía en la garganta…-¿Qué hora es disculpen?

-Humm… me parece que son las ocho y tres cuartos...

-¡Oh no! Tengo que llegar a casa… a hacer mi tarea y la cena o si no mi tio Louis se va a morir de hambre… ¿Cuántas horas dormí?

-Humm...-La voz de Arturus se hizo más suave- Me parece que una horas más o menos...

-Guau... ¡Es mucho!...-Me levante del sillón de un brinco-Chicos me gustaría quedarme...-Mi voz tuvo un tono de tristeza-Pero me tengo que marchar… este...e… Arturus ¿Te importaría si mañana vengo a visitarte después de la escuela?

-Claro que no Harry... sabes que aquí estaré…-Se levantó y me abrazo con más fuerza que la debida... Su piel llameante me quemo un poco... Pero bueno que esperaba mi mejor amigo era un licántropo y su piel por lo general era así... Aunque ahora la sentí más caliente que de costumbre…

-Muchas gracias a todos… este...e… Arturus mañana nos vemos…-Me despedí con un ademan de la mano y salí casi corriendo a la camioneta… el motor volvió a gruñir... Y de nuevo me encontraba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos afuera de la casa de mi tio Louis... Fiu gracias a dios la Patrulla todavía no estaba y las luces del porche estaban apagadas…

Corrí hacia la casa porque estaba casi diluviando y tome la llave del alero de la puerta… en cuanto entre... Prendí las luces y fui directo a la cocina… abrí el refrigerador y hay estaba mi salvación... Guau… gracias a dios porque sobro estofado de la noche anterior… lo calenté en el horno de microondas mientras me sumergía en mis pensamientos de nuevo…

Ok... ¿Qué era lo peor que me podía pasar? Verlo 3 meces más… con Andre... si de por si verlo era duro… verlo de la mano de otra... Era mucho peor… aun recordaba aquella sensación por mi cuerpo… aquella chispa de electricidad que surgió el primer momento en que lo vi… su belleza griega era algo inaudito...su voz profunda y cuando me susurraba era más imposiblemente suave que el mismo terciopelo, me derretía como mantequilla en sus manos… y ahora en este momento de mi vida... Hoy justamente hoy... todos esos recuerdos quedaron reducidos a polvo… la noche se pasó lento… muy muy lento… tirado en mi cama con las piernas entre los brazos como estaba en este momento no escuchaba otra cosa en mi cabeza que no fuera el nombre de Severus, Severus, Severus, Severus… como una llave que no está bien cerrada y cada gotita era Severus... Severus... Severus recordé cada una de las veces que me había dicho que me amaba, cada palabra que había utilizado en mi presencia, cada sonrisa torcida que le había visto… y entre más recordaba más me daba cuenta que el dolor del pecho seguía creciendo… me deje caer en las lágrimas…, lo siguiente que vi fue una luz roja por mi ventana... Y me di cuenta que ya estaba amaneciendo… me levante a trompicones al baño... Y me agarre fuertemente del lavabo… no había visto mi aspecto desde hace mucho tiempo y levante el rostro para verme en el espejo… parecía un zombi... Estaba más pálida que de costumbre y los ojos se me veían inexpresivos... Dos curvas moradas se interponían debajo de mis ojos... Y mi expresión era de nada… inescrutable...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

¿Por qué de todos los pueblos que había en Inglaterra me tenía que tocar vivir aquí?¿Porque de todos los millones de personas que había en el mundo me tuve que enamorar de un Vampiro?, y si así es, ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar del único Vampiro que sabía exactamente donde lastimarme? mientras inundaba mi cerebro de todas esas preguntas desayune una barra de cereal y un vaso de leche, subí a mi auto arrastrando los pies y de un momento a otro me encontré en el gran estacionamiento de la escuela de Londres, intente mantenerme lo más alejado del Volvo y baje de mi auto con paso lento, fui a sentarme a las banquitas que estaban afuera de la cafetería, con la esperanza de no encontrarme a ningún par de ojos color ónix ante mi pero, como siempre mi mala suerte tenía que actuar primero, justo al lado mío, pasaban Severus y Andre agarrados de la mano. Severus le cargaba la mochila y Andre le daba un beso en la comisura de la boca como agradecimiento.

Corrí de su lado, las imágenes que no quería recordar se vinieron como efluvio a la mente, una gota de sudor me surco la nuca, me encontraba ya sentado en clase de Lengua, cuando oí un leve ronroneo que me saco de mis lagunas mentales, voltee los ojos para ver de dónde venía y 1 par de ojos negros se juntaron con mi mirada, por más de 1 minuto, estudie aquel rostro tan familiar y Severus hizo lo mismo, tenia tantas preguntas por hacerle, tantas cosas que reclamarle. Pero no tenía energía para decirle nada solo para mirarlo, el señor Binns llamó mi atención y 2 segundos después que volví a voltear, él ya se había volteado y estaba concentrado en sus apuntes de clase, suspire rendido y empecé a divagar en mis pensamientos todavía con el dolor del pecho que nunca se iba, recordé como era mi vida antes de conocer a Severus y como fue después, muchas cosas habían cambiado hace ya tanto tiempo casi no me di cuenta cuando sonó el timbre y tuve que levantar la vista. Él ya se había esfumado y yo estaba medio solo en el salón, el día paso igual de rápido hasta la hora del almuerzo mi peor pesadilla.

-Harry anda vamos... que se va a llenar- La voz un entusiasta de Draco me hizo despertar.

-Si Draco, tienes razón - Esperaba que por favor empezara a parlotear como era su costumbre para yo poder sumergirme de nuevo en mi mente, el único lugar seguro que tenía para sufrir en silencio.

-Humm... Harry, no es que quiera ponerle un dedo a la herida, pero Snape te está viendo y no es una mirada que digamos del todo linda- Los ojos de Draco se trasladaban de mi rostro a la mesa de enfrente una y otra vez.

-Ah- Fue lo único que pude decir antes que el temor me llenara el cuerpo.

-Oyez Harry, este, este, ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?- Note el intento de Ron por distraerme eh intente darle un poco de más importancia a la plática mientras sentía unos ojos inquietos penetrando mi rostro.

-Humm... saliendo de la escuela voy a ir a la casa de Arturus ya quedamos y en la noche, no se, yo creo que nada– Por supuesto que no iba a hacer nada estaba de un humor de perros.

-Hay Harry vamos a salir hoy, es Viernes por la noche, ándale di que sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, siiii ¿Si? Por favor sal con nosotros... –imploro Draco

-¿A dónde van a ir?- Mi voz sonaba distraída, claro, porque estaba muy ocupado disuadiéndome a mí mismo de la idea que Severus Snape casi me aniquilaba con la mirada.

-Pues a un café que se llama Gelatos- La voz de Ron se escuchaba emocionada.

-Humm... pues sí, los acompaño- Lo dije con tono resignado, pero al parecer la emoción de Draco no dejo verlo.

-¡Yupi! Eh he por fin una salida con el dramático de Harry!...

En ese instante sonó el timbre… se acercaba la peor hora de todo el día, la clase de Biología. Salí de la cafetería a paso lento, intentando retrasarme el mayor tiempo posible para no tener que ver a mi compañero de Biología, al vampiro de mis sueños, al amor de mi vida, mientras caminaba hacia el edificio 6 mi respiración se volvió hiperventilación. Eh intente calmarme antes de doblar la manija de la puerta para entrar al pasillo, esos 5 pasos que me faltaban para llegar a la puerta de Biología se me hicieron lo más duro posible, no lo quería cerca de mi, podría escuchar mi corazón como sonaba cada vez que lo veía, como se me subía la sangre a las mejillas cada vez que mis ojos se encontraban con los suyos, y como lo seguía amando con todo mi ser. NO HARRY! NO! Demuéstrale quien manda, demuéstrale que puedes vivir sin él una vocecita gritaba en mi cabeza, eh intente por todos los lados hacerle caso, llegue con paso lento a la meza de granito falso y me senté en mi lugar sin dirigir ni una sola mirada a la silla que estaba al lado, sentí una torrente de emociones que inundaba mi cuerpo y me dejaba sin aliento intente calmarme y me agarre con fuerza a la mesa de granito, dejando caer mi cabeza en los brazos, ignorando la mirada que tenía clavada en el rostro. Esa mirada que si veía me iba a derretir, esa mirada de sed, esa mirada por la que sigo sufriendo. SU MIRADA.

Por suerte la clase empezó en ese mismo instante, estábamos viendo Tratamiento de las células madres, un tema que por supuesto ya había visto en mi escuela de París, entonces, no había nada en que concentrarme. Una vez más deje caer mi capucha de mi chamarra para crear una pantalla oscura, quise voltear para ver su expresión y lo hice. oh vaya error, estaba hay mirándome de una manera deliberadamente hostil, como la típica mirada que tiene a algo que le repugna, tenía la mano sobre la nariz y estaba con su puño cerrado en la rodilla, otra vez, igual que a inicio de semestre el año pasado, me parecía que tanto tiempo lejos lo había des inmunizado de mi olor.

La clase paso muy lento, más de lo que yo esperaba, dieron el toque y voltee el rostro para tomar mi mochila, él ya se había esfumado como siempre, tarde un poco en calmar los temblores que recorrían todo mi cuerpo y fui directo al Gimnasio. Gracias a dios la clase fue de teoría del futbol y me deje llevar de nuevo por mis lagunas mentales, casi estaba al borde del aturdimiento cuando sentí una mirada clavada en mi cara, voltee un poco a la izquierda y ahí estaba el sentado, la cosa más bella que existe en este mundo, Andre, con su cabello castaño ondulado... y sus ojos grandes me estaba observando, no de una manera curiosa, más bien emanaba ondas de hostilidad hacia mí y eso se notaba, no logre apartar la mirada como por 2 minutos, hasta que el timbre sonó de nuevo y me regreso a la realidad un minuto estaba ahí y al siguiente estaba ya muy cerca de los vestidores me sentí mareado y empecé a respirar muy rápido, gracias a dios ya había acabado este día, ahora si podría ir a visitar a Arturus, mi propio sol. Mi amigo licántropo que me había sacado de tantos problemas, que había puesto puntos en mis heridas, esperaba que eso pasara de nuevo, me volví a meter en mis pensamientos mientras caminaba en dirección a mi camioneta por el estacionamiento, solo sentí como unas manos frías me tomaban los brazos. Y gire sobre mis talones para ver quién era.

Y ahí con una sonrisa plateada y con andares de bailarina estaba Diana agarrándome con fuerza, me quede helado de la sorpresa y se me crispo el rostro, no supe que decir.

-Oh! Vamos Harry, no te asustes solo soy yo- Su voz se tornó picara, como un niño haciendo una broma.

-¿Qué pasa Diana que necesitas?-Dije con la voz más fría que me salió.

-Mmm... nada Harry solo que escuche que ibas hoy al café nuevo de la plaza- Me sonrió de con mucho fulgor-y me preguntaba si ¿Podría ir hoy contigo?- Me quede helado de la sorpresa y abrí los ojos como platos, para luego garraspar un poco.

-Humm… Diana, la verdad no creo que sea una buena idea- Voltee un poco el rostro y me encontré con la mirada de Severus y Andre clavadas en mi rostro, me dio un leve escalofrió -La verdad no me siento muy a gusto y pues no te quiero hacer pasar un mal rato Diana, aparte tu ya no eres mi amiga- Su rostro se crispo con una expresión de decepción y tristeza para luego volverse en una expresión de ira.

-Mira Harry quiero que quede claro que el hecho de que mi hermano ya no esté contigo no quiere decir que tú y yo dejemos de ser amigos ¿Ok? Lo estoy intentando así que dame una oportunidad - Me sacudió un poco los hombros y se tornó un poco más tierna -Así que te vas a tener que acostumbrar, Harry porque no voy a dejar de ser tu amiga.

Asentí con la cabeza aun aturdida por la mirada de Severus en mi cara.

-Bueno Harry, llego a tu casa en 1 hora para irnos al café Geltos nos vamos en mi carro y no me digas que no porque quiero probar mi nuevo Porche- Asentí de nuevo con la cabeza, aunque mis pensamientos ya estaban muy muy lejos de ahí, me subí a la camioneta y saque el celular que Louis me había regalado para navidad, marque el primer número de mi agenda y contestaron.

-¿Si diga?

-Humm... ¿Estará por ahí el Jefe Rousselot?

-Si Harry soy yo.

-Ah... tio voy a ir hoy a la plaza con Draco, Ron y este... este... Diana va a pasar por mí

-¿Diana Snape? - su voz sonó sorprendida

-Este… si, voy a pasar un rato con ella.

-Ok Harry... este, cuídate mucho hijo te quiero

-Yo también te quiero tío

Y se cortó la comunicación, demonios, mientras manejaba me iba dando cuenta del gran peligro que se me avecinaba en 1 hora, estar con la hermana del amor de mi vida, mientras él estaba con su nueva distracción, o bueno así lo había llamado aquel día en el bosque sentí como se me hacía un nudo en la garganta. Pero controle mis emociones volví a sacar el celular de mi mochila y llame sin pensarlo.

-¿Si diga?-Contesto una voz fuerte y gutural.

-¿Arturus? ¿Eres tú?

-Sí, si Harry ¿Qué pasa?

-Esteee... este… me parece que hoy no voy a poder ir lo siento mucho Arturus y la verdad si lo sentía más que nada en este momento.

-Ah... si... Harry estaba a punto de marcarte por eso-Su voz sonó aliviada -me parece que yo tampoco voy a poder verte hoy veras, este salió algo de improvisto y pues ¿No estás enojado verdad?- Rio con aquella risa suya que tanto me animaba

-Jajaja no Arturus no te preocupes otro día será-Esperaba que fuera más pronto que nada me urgía desahogarme con alguien que supiera de que se trata la situación en la que estoy en estos momentos.

-Ha bueno Harry, este pues yo te dejo- Su voz tomo un matiz de urgencia -Nos vemos luego cielo, yo también quiero platicar contigo.

-Adiós Arturus

-Adiós Harry- y así sin darme cuenta ya estaba afuera de mi casa con las manos aferradas al volante, intentando respirar, tranquilo... tranquilo. No pasa nada, fiiu era muy bueno ser el único que podía escucharme en mi fuero interno, gracias al cielo por eso, entre en la casa a paso lento y subí las escaleras arrastrando las piernas, fui directo al closet a sacar mi mochila para las salidas y una camisa limpia, sin pensarlo voltee hacia el piso del closet y ahí se encontraba un estéreo torturado por mi. Me hicieron recordar mi último cumpleaños con los Snape, cuando las cosas se empezaron a poner difíciles, cuando Severus se dio cuenta que ya no me amaba como antes, cuando Albafica se lanzó contra mí para querer matarme y de repente todo eso me pareció muy distante muy fuera de lugar, me senté sobre la cama solo para no caerme. Y puse mi cabeza entre las piernas, el dolor del pecho se hacía de nuevo cada vez más grande, Sev ya está con otro, Sev ya está con otro. Me decía una y otra vez en mi mente, pero no lograba comprender esas palabras, llego a un punto en que todo esto, lo que estaba viviendo me parecía una pesadilla -Quiero despertar- Gemí entre un sollozo no sé cuánto tiempo pase así, con las lágrimas escurriéndose por mis mejillas hasta que escuche un clacson afuera de mi casa y recordé lo que tanto temía, Diana.

Me cambie la camisa rápidamente y tome mi chaqueta, baje la escaleras corriendo y salí por la puerta disparado, afuera un Porche Turbo amarillo canario me esperaba, me impresione al verlo, vidrios cromados, asientos de cuero negro, un verdadero coche deportivo, voltee a ver mi automóvil descolorido y bueno, eran 2 coches demasiado diferentes, suspire y por fin subí al deportivo.

-Hola Harry- La voz de Diana retumbo en mi mente como campanas.

-Diana- hice un asentamiento con la cabeza.

-Harry esto va a ser súper divertido, estaba pensando en ir de compras antes de ir a Gelatos ósea digo tus amigos van a llegar como hasta dentro d horas a el café y mientras pues podemos- Su voz se hizo un zumbido y en mi mente, estaba impresionado Diana traía la pulsera que yo le había dado a Severus la traía en la mano, ahogue un grito y cerré los ojos -¿Harry? ¿Harry? ¿Qué tienes? Qué pasa?

Un escalofrió recorrió toda mi piel y hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas se pusieron alerta, solté el aire lentamente y abrí los ojos.

-Flash back-

-Severus! Mira lo que te compre amor! - Estaba súper emocionado por darle el regalito a Sev que le había comprado.

-Amor no tenías que comprarme nada! Todavía no es nuestro aniversario- Me dijo impresionado.

-Hay Severus no importa! Es que vi esto y me acorde de ti amor! - Le di la cajita azul obscuro y la abrió desesperado. Sus ojos se llenaron de emoción al ver la pulsera de plata y en él un pequeño dije que traía un corazón.

-Amor muchísimas gracias! Te amo- Me abrazo y me dio un beso de esos serios

-Fin Del Flash back-

-Nada Diana, no pasa nada– Mi voz sonaba vacía como si la estuviera diciendo una maquina.

-Harry- La expresión de Diana se volvió seria - Enserio siento mucho lo que estás pasando, le dije Harry, enserio que le dije que te iba a hacer mucho daño trayendo al idiota de Andre aquí a Londres y presentándolo como su novio - Mis ojos se volvieron a cerrar y sentí la mirada de Diana clavada en mi rostro, estudiándome su voz se hizo más cálida.

-No te preocupes Diana– Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y dije con tono frio lo más frio que me pudo salir, casi con indiferencia -En realidad eso ya no importa, creo que hasta ahora entendí, que– La garganta me ardió y me dio una punzada más fuerte de dolor en el pecho -Simplemente Severus ya no me quiere y eso es algo con lo que tendré que lidiar por los días de mi vida- Reí oscamente

Diana me vio con ojos retraídos y cálidos, se calló durante unos minutos y luego soltó el aire lentamente.

-Harry, enserio no sé cómo puedes soportar esto- Me miro con curiosidad -Enserio ¿No te dan ni poquitas ganas de gritarle? ¿Ni de reclamarle nada?

-No Diana- Mi mente empezaba a divagar de nuevo en aquellos días en los que todo era miel sobre hojuelas.

-¿Cómo te sientes al respecto Harry?- Su tono era de preocupación. Oh, vamos es Diana no le podría mantener secretos, era mi mejor amiga ¿Qué más podía hacer? -Pues- Me dolía decir en voz alta como me sentía, la boca se me lleno de un sabor amargo, garraspe un poco y añadí -Estoy muerto en vida Diana, siento como si mi corazón estuviera, no se como muerto, me dejo guiar por la cabeza siento un hueco en el pecho, como si me hubieran abierto y al verlo–Respire hondo y volví a cerrar los ojos para que las lágrimas que ahora rosaban mis ojos no salieran -Me doy cuenta que haga lo que haga lo sigo queriendo con la misma intensidad de aquel día en el prado. De aquella primera noche que pasamos juntos, de aquel día en que me llevo a su casa, de aquel juego de pelota, de cuando me salvo de Tom, de cuando desperté en el Hospital y el primer rostro que vi fue el de. De mi primer cumpleaños con ustedes, incluso- Garraspe un poco -Aquel día en el bosque, cuando me dijo que ya no me amaba yo seguía amándolo con la intensidad del primer día Diana, es algo más fuerte que yo, algo que me lastima, pero que no lo puedo dejar– Respire hondo esta vez y temblé un poco -Dirás que soy un estúpido masoquist, pero no puedo simplemente no puedo- Diana me miraba con su expresión inescrutable muy concentrada en cada cosa que yo le había dicho.

-Vaya- Exclamo muy impresionada -Es impresionante cuanto amor sientes por el Harry, es algo muy extraño lo que sientes por el dejas que te lastime, pero lo amas– Abrió los ojos como platos -Oh Harry ¿Qué hare contigo?- Reí sin ganas.

-¿Diana, te puedo pedir un favor? Me miro con ojos curiosos.

-MMmm Eso depende de que sea Harry

-Por favor cuando estés cerca de Severus no pienses en lo que te acabo de decir, no quiero que sepa lo que yo aún siento por el por favor.

-Ah… claro Harry no te preocupes no se enterara de nada

-Muchas gracias Diana fue bueno hablar contigo- Me miro con ojos satisfechos y me dijo:

-Si, fue bueno hablar Harry- Me estudio con la mirada unos segundos -Anqué dudo que ese semblante que tienes se te quite de un día para otro, espero enserio que la situación mejore porque no se vale que estés así por culpa de Severus.

-¿Diana? ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Mmm... claro Harry lo que sea- La mire con ojos compungidos lo que iba a preguntar iba a terminar de partirme el corazón pero tenía que saberlo tenía que enterarme.

-Es... este… ¿Él es?- Torcí el gesto -¿Es el feliz? ¿Lo quiere mucho?- Las últimas palabras me salieron entre dientes, Diana me miro impresionada por unos segundos, respiro hondo algunas veces y me respondió:

-Mmm pues...-Dudo un poco pero al final lo dijo -Pues Harry, te diré, si, si es feliz, si lo quiere y lo quiere mucho.

El latido de mi corazón se paralizo, cerré los ojos pero no pude evitar que 2 lágrimas gordas salieran por el rabillo del ojo deslizándose por mi mejilla hasta tocar mis labios, respire hondo aunque no podía y respondí entre dientes:

-Me alegro por el Diana- La herida de mi pecho comenzó a arder más fuerte que nunca

-Enserio que haces un sacrificio muy grande Harry- Movió la cabeza en forma de desaprobación -Nunca había visto a alguien que pudiera amar tanto como tu amas a Severus, pero te diré– Lo pensó un poco y se decidió -Algunas veces, su expresión muestra vacío, como que le falta algo, ese brillo en los ojos no es el mismo- Torció el gesto -Es más ya no hace las mismas cosas que antes Harry, cuando estaba contigo. Se ha vuelto muy huraño no sé cómo explicarlo.

-Humm…-Fue lo único que pude exclamar no tenía palabras por el dolor tan grande que sentía en el pecho.

Un enfrenon y ya estábamos afuera de un gran centro comercial en la plaza, el tiempo se me fue tan rápido, entramos por las puertas de cristal y fuimos directos al área de modas, yo no tenia opción Diana me arrastro como una loca, hay mientras ella se volvía loca comprando cosas, yo me volvía a sumir en mi mente. Si lo quiere y lo quiere mucho, esas palabras retumbaban en mi mente, me abrían más la herida, como mil cuchillos ¿Cómo podía quererlo más de lo que me quiso a mí? Bueno, ¿Si alguna vez me quiso a mi mejor dicho?, me seguía llenando de preguntas la cabeza, caminaba con la cabeza desconectada del cuerpo no sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos, no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, los parloteos de Diana se volvieron lejanos... hasta que su voz se convirtió en un zumbido casi audible ¿Qué hubiera pasado si nunca hubiera conocido a Severus? ¿Mi vida seguiría vacía? ¿Seguiría igual de escéptica como siempre? ¿O ahora estaría de novia con Damon Lupin?... un escalofrió volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo vacío y regrese a la realidad.

-¿Harry? ¿Harry?- Una voz distante me llamaba hasta que me hizo regresar a la realidad.

-Este ¿Mande Diana?- Dije con aire ausente.

-Mmm. Nada Harry olvídalo- Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro -Enserio no entiendo como pasas todas tus materias si te enfrascas tanto en tus pensamientos.

No conteste, me distraje viendo un gran ventanal de cristal que daba a el estacionamiento del centro comercial, ya había oscurecido. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba divagando? Tendría que ponerle más atención a Diana si no quería que me odiara para todos los días de su vida o mejor dicho de su existencia y que me torturara poniéndome pantalones entallados y cosas así.

-Harry ya es hora de irnos a Gelatos vamos- Me jalo del brazo arrastrándome hasta llegar al deportivo.

Me subí todavía ausente y me quede viendo por el parabrisas lo poco que quedaba del crepúsculo, las palabras de Severus retumbaron en mis oídos.

Es la hora más segura para nosotros, aunque también la más triste es el final de otro día, otro día más de nuestra existencia, no importa que tan perfecto sea el día siempre tiene que acabar.

-Diana- Las palabras se me salieron de la boca sin pensar -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro Harry- Me dijo con tono amable

-Mmm... ¿Qué opina el de que salgas conmigo?-Torcí el gesto al ver cuánto me dolía decir su nombre.

-Bueno- Diana parecía estar recordando cosas -Pues la verdad no le gusta, dice que demasiado daño te hemos hecho y hasta ahorita no me habla ni él ni Andre–Torció el gesto al decir su nombre- Shion y Eileen han hablado con el... y le han dicho que no hay razón por la cual yo no pueda salir contigo, pero él se muestra muy renuente como que le preocupa que nuestra cercanía sea un daño para ti y termines herido.

Jajaja mas herido de lo que ya estaba dudo que se pueda, no dije nada y me mantuve callado Diana parecía pensativa, pero al final me pregunto.

-Harry te tengo una pregunta.

-Si, Diana dime- Lo pensó durante 1 minuto y luego agrego con voz seria pero curiosa.

-No has pensado, no se ¿En seguir tu vida con alguien más? ¿Alguien que no sea Severus?

Pensé mucho en la respuesta y después de unos minutos conteste -No Diana, amo a Severus con toda mi alma y corazón- Sentía como un sollozo iba pasando por mi garganta pero garraspe y lo controle -No creo que vuelva a amar a nadie de esa manera y ahora tú ¿Me puedes contestar algo?

-Claro Harry

-¿Cómo fue que empezó con Andre?-La voz me tembló en la última palabra.

-Harry, ¿De veras quieres escuchar eso?- Me miro con incredulidad.

Asentí con un movimiento de la cabeza porque era incapaz de hablar sin llorar.

-Bueno- Comenzó con aire abatido -Cuando nos fuimos de aquí, fuimos a Estados Unidos a visitar a nuestra familia de haya, Severus no iba muy bien qué digamos. Iba ausente, como si su cuerpo estuviera hay pero su mente estuviera del otro lado del mundo, cuando llegamos Andre, que ya tenía mucho interés en Severus desde hace mucho tiempo lo noto así y empezó a acercarse mucho a él, un día de pronto de la noche a la mañana se hicieron novios, todos pensamos que iba a ser nada más por el tiempo que estuviéramos hay, pero no ya llevan mucho.

Y una vez mas no pude evitarlo, unas lágrimas grandes y gordas salieron por mis ojos un sollozo que tenía ahogado salió por mi boca, en todo lo que podía pensar era en las palabras de Severus aquel día en el bosque.

_"Ya no te quiero, necesito distracciones y tú y yo no podemos estar juntos"_

De un momento a otro ya estábamos afuera del Gelatos, y ahí estaban Ron y Draco esperándonos.

-Diana, Harry aquí estamos– Grito Draco más emocionado de lo usual.

Básicamente pasaron la noche hablando de chicos, la graduación, modas y Gelatos, la noche se me fue rápido porque no participe casi en sus conversaciones solo emitía un Oh o un aaahh. En los momentos adecuados. Ron y Draco dieron por sentado que yo estaba poniendo atención si supieran que mi mente se encontraba a mil kilómetros de distancia me mordí el labio inferior intentando desviar mi mente de temas que no me quería acordar, pero era imposible el dolor que seguía albergando era más fuerte que yo, me desgarraba por dentro ¡Hay si tan solo supiera Severus como me siento en este momento! Aunque claro, eso no haría diferencia alguna mínimo sabría cómo comportarse enfrente de mí.

El viaje de regreso lo llevamos en silencio, creo que por lo menos Diana sabía que hablar sobre EL me ponía mal, de un momento a otro ya me encontraba afuera de la casa de Louis, las luces del Porche estaban prendidas eso quería decir que Louis estaría despierto esperándome, aún era temprano.

-Este- Balbucee un poco -Muchas gracias por ir hoy a Geatos Diana y por escucharme.

-No hay de que Harry sabes que estoy aquí para cuando me necesites y sabes que te apoyo eres mi mejor amigo.

-Oye Diana- Dude un poco pero quería quitarme el sufrimiento de encima -¿Me podrías hacer un favor?

-Claro Harry dime que pasa.


	3. Chapter 3

-MM...no nada Diana olvídalo

-Harry por dios! Dime ahora mismo cual era el favor que me querías pedir- Me dijo con su tono de voz demandante

-Am… Diana... quería ver si podías llevarte el estéreo que me regalaron para el día de mi cumpleaños y este -La mire con ojos tristes

Me miro con un seño en la cara para luego relajarse… yo me mordí el labio- Claro dame el estéreo y ¿Cuál es el otro favor que me querías pedir?

-Humm... pues… quería ver si... la próxima semana podría ir a ver a Lestat y Eileen -Obviamente ese no era el favor que yo le quería pedir pero este no era el mejor momento, tan solo el pronunciar su nombre me dolía más que nada en este mundo

Su mirada se llenó de asombro y parpadeo un par de veces.

-Claro Harry! De hecho la próxima semana Severus y Andre van de cacería, así que claro ¿Por qué no?- Me dio su más grande sonrisa

-Humm ok Diana, entonces déjame ir por el estéreo.

-Claro Harry aquí te espero.

Baje del coche corriendo y llegue al porche abrí la puerta y la cerré con un golpe sordo detrás de mí, Louis estaba desparramado sobre el sillón viendo el partido.

-Harry llegaste temprano

-Ah... si tio espérame, dame 1 minuto

Subí corriendo las escaleras y llegue a mi cuarto, abrí mi closet y tome el estéreo que estaba enterrado entre varias capas de ropa tuve una sensación de vértigo, era lo último que me quedaba de él aparte de los recuerdos, luche por respirar y no dejarme caer en el vacío que se abría bajo mis pies. Baje corriendo las escaleras y Diana seguía en su Porche, me subí en el asiento del copiloto y se los entregue

-¿Harry?- Me miro con ojos fulminantes -¿Sabes lo que van a decir cuando vean este estéreo masacrado? Voy a tener que ir ahora mismo a comprar uno para entregárselos, sino créeme que más noche vas a tener a 5 vampiros enojados en tu ventana

-Ah lo siento Diana, de veras lo siento mucho...-Lo decía con toda sinceridad.

-No te preocupes tontito yo lo arreglo- Se rio con su risa cantarina y yo hice una mueca -Mmm y aparte de eso ¿Deseas que te regrese la pulsera?

-No Diana muchas gracias…-La mire con ojos tristes- Por cierto también dile a Lestat y Eileen que muchas gracias por los boletos de avión y dile a Lucius, Albafica y Remus que les agradezco el estéreo, aaahh y también gracias a ti Diana

Como dolía decir sus nombres en voz alta, sentía que me quemaban la garganta con cada uno, una oleada de tristeza me tomo…y abrase fuerte a Diana

-Oh Harry enserio como te extraño- Me miro con ojos perspicaces -Bueno cariño me tengo que ir, nos veremos el lunes en la escuela

Me invadió una tristeza inmensa al comprender que Diana ya se iba, aunque la fuera a ver el lunes era como mi vínculo con los Snape con él al que no quería mencionar

-Adiós Diana- Musite

Baje del coche y fui directo a mi habitación, tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, en primera que Severus era feliz, eso era lo único que me reconfortaba de todo esto, aunque yo estuviera sufriendo, preferiría verlo feliz, me deje sumir en el duermevela, hasta llegar a la inconsciencia, no soñé con nada, solo el rostro de Severus pasaba por mi mente, sus largas pestañas, sus ojos de un negro fascinante, sus labios de cristal, aquella sonrisa pícara que me derretía, su abdomen brillante.

Era un dios griego, si realmente ahora si me podía contestar aquella pregunta que antes me había hecho con tanto ímpetu ¿Me merecía a Severus? Y la respuesta era que no.

No había ninguna razón por la cual yo podría retenerlo, en mi nada era especial, ni un pelo de mi cabeza, su voz aterciopelada se metía por mi cabeza, sus gruñidos juguetones aquel día en su casa, la facilidad con la que podía hacer que me mareara cuando me besaba, su olor dulce la fuerza con la que me cargaba, cuando corría como se sentía, fue una noche muy muy larga, justo cuando abrí los ojos escuche como Louis se iba, otra vez solo.

Como siempre eh estado solo

Me levante con mucho esfuerzo hoy era de esos días en los que era mejor quedarte en la cama, pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer, cosas que esperaba que me sacaran a el de la cabeza, voltee a mi escritorio y ahí estaba la pulsera una vez más el sufrimiento me inundo… esto ya era cosa de todos los días y me iba acostumbrando cada vez más a como se sentía, aunque no lo niego, me sigue doliendo, me levante rápidamente y tome mi neceser y un juego de ropa limpia.

Sin dejar de ver la pulsera, tenía miedo que si me volteaba por un segundo iba a desaparecer, tal y como desaparecieron todas aquellas cosas, todas aquellas esperanzas todas aquellas bellezas y recuerdos que me mantenían unida a el de todas las maneras posibles, aunque seguía habiendo un lazo más fuerte que todo eso, lo seguía amando mi corazón seguía latiendo y todo gracias a que él seguía presente en mi pensamiento, el agua caliente me hizo regresar a la realidad... el olor de mi champú me hizo sentir de nuevo Harry regrese y me puse a recoger mi cuarto igual el de Luois.

No voltee ni una vez a ver si la pulsera seguía donde la había visto por la mañana, quería pensar que todo era una pesadilla que todo era una simple imaginación mía, baje a hacer la cena y a meter ropa en la secadora, por desgracia mi mente seguía vagando en los más recónditos escondites de mi existencia, recordaba cómo me sentí aquella vez, mi primer beso como lo ataque.

Ja, Ja, Ja me carcajee solo de acordarme, una pequeña parte de mi mente, presiento que la coherencia que todavía me quedaba, me decía que dejara de pensar en el y era la verdad, me hacía más daño…pum, pum, pum

Uno dos tres martillazos de nuevo al corazón, me regreso a la realidad o más bien me regreso al cuerpo el sonido de la secadora que ya había acabado, puse todo en orden, saque la cena de Louis y se la puse en barrita de la cocina, limpie toda la casa, creo que estoy empezando a desarrollar un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo por la limpieza, ya no quedaban más cosas que hacer, subí corriendo las escaleras buscando mi ejemplar manoseado de Romeo y Julieta, y para mi sorpresa la pulsera seguía ahí, sin pensarlo puse en mi reproductor de discos uno de las nocturnas de Chopin y me senté sobre la cama, la primera canción me hizo recordar, el simple hecho de escucharla me sumió de nuevo en mis pensamientos una ráfaga de tristeza inundo de nuevo mi mente y no pude soportar las lágrimas que salieron de mis ya hinchados ojos.

Inmediatamente quite el disco y aventé la pulsera a la basura, ni una lagrima más... ni una más… me dije a mi mismo una y otra vez… pero no me convencí de la idea… afuera... el crepúsculo ya empezaba a dar sus primeros arrancones de luz… y por mi ventana se filtraban pequeños rayitos de luz roja…recordé su expresión aquel día.. Triste… ¿cómo podía haber transcurrido ya tanto tiempo de eso...? cuando lo recordé lo veía todo tan nebuloso… fiuu... saque el aire rápidamente y me limpie las lágrimas que sin querer salieron de mis ojerosos ojos baje las escaleras lentamente y me senté en la mesa de pino de la cocina... recordaba su aspecto cuando se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a mi… pum, pum, pum… otros 3 martillazos al corazón... realmente no me importaba... si tener recuerdos sobre él podría matarme que así fuera… pero preferiría morir antes de olvidar que él había existido…me pare y me senté en el primer escalón de las escaleras… recordaba aquella vez cuando salte encima de él.. Y lo bese... recordaba cómo me hizo sonrojar cuando menciono el color de mi camisa... o si... como añoraba poder sonrojarme….ahora la sangre ya no subía a mi rostro.. Carecía de color… pum, pum, pum… otros 3 martillazos al corazón... me mordí el labio inferior y me senté en el sillón de la sala… recordé como el día de mi cumpleaños habíamos visto Romeo y Julieta... Ja, Ja, Ja… de repente su voz resonó en mi cabeza como un puñado de campanas…

"Pues no estaba dispuesto a vivir sin ti…

Incluso aunque supiera que Lucius y Albafica no me iban a ayudar estaba pensando en irme a Italia y provocar a los Vulturis… nadie provoca a los Vulturis a menor que quieras morir…

No estaba dispuesto a vivir sin ti… No estaba dispuesto a vivir sin ti…"

Pum, pum, pum... otros tres martillazos al corazón ¿Qué había pasado con aquel amor? ¿Dónde había quedado? me parecía todo una fantasía…todo un lindo sueño que luego se convertía en pesadilla. Escuche las llantas de la patrulla de Louis deslizarse por el terreno de granito… me apure a la cocina para calentarle su cena en el microondas… y regresar de mi eterno sueño… escuche la puerta cerrarse… y los pasos cansados de Louis hasta llegar a la cocina…

-Mmm Harry huele muy bien -Dijo Louis con recelo

Básicamente eso fue lo único que se dijo esa noche… subí tranquilamente a mi cuarto a la espera de volver a caer en mis pensamientos y divagues rápidamente… pero no lo logre... otra cosa llamo más mi atención... la pulsera... seguía en mi bote de basura... relucía porque las luces de afuera de la casa se reflejaban en ella… la herida de mi pecho se volvió a abrir… me senté al borde de mi cama… para después dejarme caer y poner mi cabeza entre las rodillas… me mordí el labio inferior tan fuerte que empecé a sangrar rápidamente…me pare al baño corriendo y me vi en el espejo… seguía igual que esta mañana… igual de demacrado… blanco como un fantasma… las ojeras seguían bajo mis ojos.. Y el único cambio que había era que mi labio inferior ahora esta hinchado y sangrando… pero fuera de eso seguía siendo el mismo Zombi... y lo seguiría siendo por el resto de mi vida… hasta que no encontrara una manera con la cual calmar mi dolor, porque dudo mucho que se quite algún día, se calmara por supuesto, pero quitarse jamás…. Recurrí de nuevo a los antigripales para poder dormir... desperté de nuevo cuando las primeras luces del día entraban por mi ventana... odiaba los domingos Y UN DEMONIO! pensé en mi fuero interno desperté justo cuando Louis se subía a la patrulla para irse de pesca con Oliver y Logan bien de nuevo solo la historia de mi vida, me levante muy despacio y voltee mi cara hacia el bote de basura, la pulsera ya no se encontraba hay me estremecí, la busque con la mirada frenética... y estaba ahí al lado de la computadora, ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Pensé para mis adentros si fue Diana. Claro, Diana, no pretendía concebir esperanzas de ningún tipo... yo sabía que estaba con su novio... y no iba a venir solo por una estúpida pulsera… hice lo que tenía que hacer de nuevo sin voltear a ver la pulsera... ahora ya menos metido en mis lagunas mentales porque quería saber cuál era el misterio de la pulsera.. Es Diana... no tengas ilusión… solo es Diana… Seguí sumido con esa idea hasta que me di cuenta que Louis estaba abriendo la puerta… y vaya que la tarde se pasó rápido… Louis llego con una reserva de pescado como para 5 años los metí al refrigerador... le di su cena a Louis y me retire a mi cuarto... esperando que otra vez mi conciencia fuera demasiado fuerte para sacarme del oyó en el que estaba pero no paso así de nuevo tuve que recurrir a los antigripales.

Al día siguiente solo tenía un recuerdo no muy nítido que me había quedado dormido al tocar la cabeza con la almohada… me levante a trompicones y me cambie… me vi en el espejo y si... mi pelo era un caso perdido... nunca lograría peinarlo... al parecer hoy el día estaba seco… no había rastros de lluvia pero aun así estaba nublado... decidí irme caminando a la escuela... necesitaba urgentemente un poco de aire fresco, mientras caminaba lentamente por las calles de Londres, me di cuenta en lo mucho que había cambiado mi vida y mi manera de pensar… en lo mucho que había cambiado yo… en lo mucho que extrañaba mi vida en Paris pero no tanto como para abandonar la de aquí mis pensamientos fueron pausados por un siseo que se escuchó de uno de los arboles más cercanos… voltee mi mirada.. Pero no había nada… sentía unos ojos clavados en mi pero no había nadie… acelere el paso… por el rabillo del ojo vi algo color negro, negro que iba corriendo por los árboles en dirección contraria a donde yo estaba... como huyendo de mi… bah Harry, estás loco, los antigripales te están haciendo daño pensé para mi fuero interno... por fin llegue a la escuela… pero llegue con tiempo de sobra… el estacionamiento estaba casi vacío a excepción de los coches de los profesores… ningún chico de mi edad rondaba a esas horas… me pregunte qué hora seria.. Fui y me senté en las banquitas de afuera de la cafetería… esperando a que dieran el primer toque para entrar a clases... me perdí de nuevo en mis pensamientos... la pulsera... la pulsera... la pulsera… era en todo lo que podía pensar... me estruje los sesos intentando sacar una explicación… pero lo único que conseguí es que de morderme el labio tan fuerte de nuevo se me volviera a abrir... aunque no sangraba tanto como el día anterior... y que me doliera la cabeza peor que nunca… una mano blanca y fría toco mi hombro.. Salte del asiento del susto…

-Hola Harry- Sonrió Diana con su sonrisa color plata…

-Ah... Hola Diana...-No parecía muy emocionado de verla…

-Humm…Harry necesito hablar contigo… -Su voz tenía un matiz de histeria y me preocupe

-Si dime Diana ¿Qué pasa?-Conteste ansioso

-Mmm Pues bien Harry- tomo aire y continuo -La he visto regresar… quiere venir por ti… te quiere a ti...

Mire a Diana con expresión confundida

-No entiendo Diana ¿A qué te refieres?

-Bellatrix- Sus ojos flamearon—

-No- Sofoque un grito y se me bajo la sangre… ósea que ella había sido a quien había visto hoy por la mañana... ella era la que me observaba desde los arboles... ella... tan cerca... estuve tan cerca… me quede frío y congelado del shock que me dio…

-¿Qué pasa Harry?-Pregunto Diana aún más ansiosa

-La vi… la vi hoy... me estaba viendo... desde un árbol…

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con que la viste?-La voz de Diana venia cargada de histeria….

Le conté lo que me había sucedido por la mañana... él porque me había venido caminando etc. etc.… omití la pequeña parte de la pulsera... no quería que ella me creyera un loco… Diana no me interrumpió ni un minuto hasta que acabe de contárselo.

-Pues bien Harry sabes bien que ahora los Snape vamos a intervenir verdad -Enarco una ceja perfecta

-No… Diana enserio no... Lo que ella quiere es a mí... nada me ata para seguir huyendo de ella, antes me ataba -La garganta me quemaba al repetir su nombre -Severus ahora ya que no tengo nada que ver con el... no tengo ninguna intención de ponerlos a ustedes en peligro…

-Harry, no seas tonto Harry, estas mal si crees que vamos a dejar que te pase algo malo- Me acaricio con su pequeña mano nívea la mejilla -Y cuando me refiero a que vamos a meternos los Snape, me refiero a todos los Snape…

Pensé varios minutos hasta captar todas sus palabras….

-A no…, no, no, no… él no puede... no debe...- No me salían palabras de la boca... Severus… peleando por mí... No... Eso no podía pasar...

-Si debe, si puede y si quiere…-Movió la cabeza con una sonrisa…

-No Diana… te repito que de ninguna manera los voy a poner en peligro… punto final de esta discusión….

-Ja, Ja, Ja -Diana sufrió un ataque de risa mientras yo la miraba consternado -¿Enserio crees Harry que no le preocupas lo suficiente como para defenderte de Bellatrix? ¿Crees que no estaría dispuesto a dar la vida por ti?

Ahora fui yo quien sufrió un ataque de risa mientras Diana me miraba consternada.

-Ja, Ja, Ja claro que no Diana, él tiene cosas más importantes en que pensar que en estar salvando a Harry- Lo decía mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas con las mangas de la chaqueta... no sabía si eran lágrimas de risa o de tristeza.

Diana frunció el ceño y note que su mirada se endureció por conforme estudiaba mis facciones…

-Diana, tienes que aceptar que no es el mismo Severus de antes- Lo dije más para mí, que para ella… y me dolió hasta el alma -No querría ni siquiera involucrarse en un asunto que tenga que ver conmigo…., el ya no me ama... no me ama…- y me lo seguí repitiendo una y otra vez en la cabeza para que se me quedara guardado -Así que por favor Diana no hagas de esto un lio más grande y si Bellatrix viene a buscarme que es lo más probable… pues… dejare que me lleve sin chistar créeme es lo mejor.

-Harry enserio no sabes de lo que hablas- Su rostro era serio y como tallado en piedra -Si por Severus fuera... daría la vida por ti…

-Claro Diana... y por eso me dejo… y ahorita está de la mano de Andre- Hable lo más fríamente posible…

-Eso es muy diferente y hasta tú lo sabes...-Se puso a la defensiva y la verdad yo no quería pelear con Diana… era mi mejor amiga así que le di la razón... o más bien por su lado…

-Ok Diana... es diferente -Lo dije con tono ausente y ella frunció el ceño.

Sonó el timbre… puagh… empieza mi tortura… llegue a mi asiento en Lengua donde el señor Binns ya nos estaba esperando con un examen sorpresa Yupi! justo lo que necesitaba para un día como hoy… Severus estaba muy quieto en el asiento contiguo… pero no levanto la vista para verme cuando me senté al lado de él… ni tampoco cuando salió de esa clase... hizo simplemente como si yo no existiera… eso dolió más que nada en este mundo... ningún otro dolor se le puede igualar, así paso todo rapidísimo hasta la hora del almuerzo… pedí una limonada …me senté en el lugar de siempre… y observe justo enfrente de mi... la escena que se desarrollaba todos los días... hasta que saliera de esa maldita escuela y me pudiera ir lejos de ahí… Severus besando a Andre y sonriendo feliz de la vida… Diana por otro lado tenía la vista clavada en mi rostro… Esboce una sonrisa… la cual me regreso... pero esa alegría no subió a sus ojos… Severus vio ese gesto y me observo solo por 2 segundos en los que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y luego evadió mi mirada como si nada hubiera pasado… PUM, PUM, PUM el monstro del dolor del pecho gritaba por salir… estaba ausente de las pláticas que había en mi mesa viajes a la playa, carnes asadas, etc. etc... Cosas sin importancia... tome mi limonada lento...y sonó el timbre... de nuevo a sufrir otra hora fue... ya iba preparado para saber que se sentía tenerlo tan cerca… tan, tan, tan cerca... Y no poderlo tocar… llegue... y para mi suerte todavía no llegaba... me imagino que ha de haber ido a dejar a su niño de cabellos largos y ojos grandes a su salón como es su costumbre, igual que lo hacía contigo retumbo una vocecita en mi cabeza ¡CALLATE! Gruñí para mi fuero interno... estaba tan metida en mi conversación conmigo, que no me di cuenta que él ya se había sentado a un lado mío mirando hacia la ventana hacia como si yo no estuviera hay por completo… me recordó los 2 meses que no me hablo después de que me salvo la vida...mmm suspire recordando aquellos tiempos... me miro por el rabillo del ojo para luego volverse a voltear hacia la ventana...la clase empezó enseguida… sus ojos seguían clavados en la ventana…. Y su puño cerrado descansaba en la mesa…algunas veces durante la clase volteaba y admiraba su belleza… sonó el timbre y me levante lentamente… el por supuesto ya se había esfumado… me pregunto ¿Qué sentiría al verme? ¿Qué pensaría de mí? ¿Se acordara si quiera, que existo cuando no me ve? Mil preguntas se volvieron a formular en mi cabeza mientras iba a clase de Gimnasia…de nuevo... sentada… escuchando sin escuchar las reglas básicas del Tenis... Sentí esa sensación horrible de una mirada clavada en mi rostro... por supuesto yo sabía quién era... sabía quién me estaba observando… y podía sentir las hondas de hostilidad que emanaban de su persona… ¿Alguna vez esta situación pararía? ¿Podría llegar a olvidar completamente a Severus Snape? Buscaba la respuesta en mi fuero interno, me estruje los sesos… y por fin pude encontrarla… No… esa era la respuesta... no podría olvidarlo... al único y más grande amor de mi vida... aunque eso ya no se significara nada para el… para mi si… sus besos... su respiración gélida… sus dedos rosando mi clavícula… me deje llevar de nuevo por mis pensamientos… me deje caer en el vacío que se me ofrecía… al parecer ese era el lugar más seguro para mi… ¿Cómo Diana podía pensar si quiera que Severus lucharía por mí? ¿Diana estaba loca?... no, más bien el loco hay era yo… que empecé a concebir esperanzas… aunque fuera muy muy dentro de mi…

-¡Harry!-Grito una vocecita cantarina detrás de mí.

Sin pensarlo ya estaba en el estacionamiento... justo a 3 pasos de llegar a la salida para irme caminando, no quería voltear, sabía que si me seguía juntando con Diana me haría más daño del que se le puede hacer a una persona…

-¡Harry!- Volvió a gritar la misma vocecita de antes….

Gire sobre mis talones para verla ahí pequeña y meticulosa, con la sonrisa plateada que tanto recordaba

-¿Qué pasa Diana?- Conteste con un hilo de voz

-Humm… me preguntaba Harry ¿Te gustaría ir hoy a dormir a mi casa?- su tono de voz era de curiosidad y ansiedad…

-Esteee... Diana... no sé si has notado que ya no soy bien recibido en tu casa.- Por desgracia -Y tu hermano va a estar hay… así que prefiero no ir… y voy a ir a ver a Arturus hoy a la playa- Un nudo se me hizo en la garganta al pronunciar las últimas palabras

-Pues no Harry, él y Andre se van hoy de cacería... y a Lestat y Eileen les encantaría verte… anda ¡Por favor!... y aparte Arturus puede esperar, prometo solemnemente que yo mañana misma te llevare hasta la línea del tratado! Y te recogeré por favor si?- Sabia que no me iba a dejar en paz… y era tan capaz de llevarme a la fuerza que solo asentí una vez con la cabeza…-Bien Harry ¡Yuppy! Paso por ti a tu casa en media hora.- Y así se fue con sus andares de bailarina… aún seguía teniendo aquella punzada de celos. 

Llegue a mi casa 10 minutos más tarde... aun con los ojos de Severus clavados en mi cerebro… aquella mirada fría que me dedico en clase de biología… ese no era mi Severus, aquel Severus amoroso y paciente… este era otro... o más bien seria que el verdadero Severus, o más bien el que yo quería pensar que era así. Era fruto de mi imaginación, aunque claro, dudo que mi imaginación de para tanto…

Subí corriendo las escaleras para sacar mi pequeña maleta de lona que estaba debajo de mi cama… puse un juego de ropa limpia y mi cepillo de dientes…Pum, pum, pum... voltee la cara a mi escritorio y ahí estaba la pulsera… justo donde había estado esta mañana… lo tome con las 2 manos como si fuera algo frágil…y deje que mi mente volara… que mi mente retrocediera a hacia unos cuantos meses… cuando mi vida era la vida que toda persona quiere… recordé como se sentía estar vivo, el rubor por mis mejillas, mis ojos de suspicacia cada vez que se le ocurría una idea y lo decidí… metí la pulsera a mi maleta de lona… la iba a dejar en su casa… no quería más recuerdos que me pudieran lastimar, aunque de todos modos… ¿De cuantas maneras una persona pude romperle el corazón a otra, y esperar que siga latiendo?... me inunde el pensamiento con mil preguntas más… y tuve un flash-back De Severus y de mi… sentados en el bosque. Aquel horrible día en que me dijo que ya no me amaba... que tenía otras distracciones… estaba seguro que Severus ya no sentía nada por mí, sus ojos eran diferentes cuando me observaban y de nuevo tuve una punzada de dolor en el pecho que se fue extendiendo a todo el cuerpo... me deje caer en el piso para luego poner mi cabeza entre las piernas y con una mano tomar mi pecho para apretarlo… sentía como si me estuvieran destazando por dentro… un clacson me regreso a la realidad…

-Diana- Gemí.

Baje corriendo las escaleras con mi maleta de lona… y salí como un bólido por la puerta… a Diana no le gustaba que la hicieran esperar… subí rápido al auto y ahí me encontré con aquella sonrisa plateada que tanto me gustaba…

-Hola Harry, no te preocupes por Louis- Puse los ojos en blanco -Eileen ya le hablo para decirle que te ibas a quedar a dormir en mi casa y yo mañana te llevaría a la escuela.

-Ah… gracias Diana- Puse los ojos en blanco y me mordí el labio

Recordaba muy bien el camino por el que íbamos… los grandes árboles creciendo al lado del empedrado... los pequeños rayos de luz que se filtraban por sus copas… aquel camino que parecía que nunca se iba a acabar y entre todo ese bosque majestuoso… aquella casa blanca y grande… los recuerdos me inundaron la cabeza… desde donde yo me encontraba… se podía vislumbrar muy bien el ventanal del cuarto de Severus. Una punzada de nuevo me tomo por sorpresa y el dolor se volvió a extender, Diana me miraba con ojos ansiosos.

-Harry ya te dije que todo va a estar bien-Tenia una voz serena y en paz -Ellos no están aquí, se fueron de caza al noroeste de Escocia y regresan hasta mañana por la mañana.

Subí mecánicamente las escaleras del porche y Diana me abrió la puerta… ahí parados en la entrada estaban Lestat y Eileen una oleada de varios sentimientos me inundo el cerebro hasta dejarme sin respiro, Eileen corrió a abrazarme.

-Oh Harry cariño, cuanto te extrañábamos- Me abrazo fuertemente y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Si Harry estábamos ansiosos por volver a verte- La voz de Lestat era sincera... ni un atisbo de mentira -Vamos pasa, tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales platicar.

Me sentí tan familiarizado con aquella casa… todo seguía igual... las pinturas en las paredes, el piano de cola en el pequeño tapanco de la sala los sillones blancos, la televisión de pantalla de plasma, me hicieron recordar muchas cosas. Me senté en el sillón blanco que ya tanto conocía a mi lado izquierdo se sentó Diana y a mi lado derecho Eileen.

En un momento Albafica se encontraba detrás de mí.

-Hola Harry gusto de verte- Su voz era fuerte pero serena.

-Ah... hola Albafica- Solté con un hilo de voz

-Mmm Harry necesitamos hablar contigo de un tema muy serio- La voz de Lestat me tomo por sorpresa sus ojos eran inescrutables.

-Em... si ¿De que desean hablar?- Mi voz tembló en la última silaba.

-Pues bien- Comenzó Lestat -Como sabes Bellatrix ha regresado, aunque no por eso tienes que tener miedo, sabes que los Snape te vamos a proteger pero necesitamos que estés siempre cerca de alguno de nosotros para poder ayudarte- Todos menos uno… pensé para mis adentros.

-Ah... este, Lestat -Dude un momento para luego tomar aire y volver a comenzar -No creo que eso sea posible, mira, Bellatrix a quien busca es a mi… no a ustedes…así que les pido de la manera más atenta que por favor, no me malinterpreten, pero mientras menos personas estén entrometidas en este asunto…mejor será para que nadie este herido.

Cuatro pares de ojos me observaban... unos con gesto de ira y otros con tristeza.

-No Harry, tus eres el que está mal si piensas que te vamos a abandonar ahora- La voz melodiosa de Eileen sonó impaciente.

-Exacto Harry, tú siempre serás parte de esta familia-Agrego Albafica.

-Y siempre nos vas a tener a nosotros para protegerte- Dijo Diana.

-Así es... y haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para protegerte- Termino Lestat.

De repente una oleada de paz me lleno el cuerpo y un Demonio Albafica! Masculle para mis adentros, si ahora me sentía así, pero ¿Que pasaría cuando saliera de esa habitación? Me volvería a inundar la sensación de tristeza volvería a pensar en aquellas cosas de las que me había mantenido tan alejado, no dije ni una sola palabra y asentí con la cabeza.

-Pues bien- la voz de Lestat interrumpió la secuencia de mis pensamientos -Tendrás que venir todos los días después de la escuela aquí Harry- ¿Qué? ¿Lestat se había vuelto completa y totalmente loco? ¿No sabía que mi corazón no podría soportarlo? negué con la cabeza…-¿Por qué no Harry?

-Lestat, no creo, bueno este dudo que a Severus- Su nombre me retumbaba la cabeza -Le agrade la idea de mantenerme cerca de aquí.- y ni a mí tampoco me gustaba esa idea.

-Humm...- Lestat lo pensó un momento -De hecho querido Harry, fue su idea que te mantengamos aquí hasta que atrapemos a Bellatrix.

-¿Qué?- Grite una octava más alta... mis pensamientos no podían imaginarse a Severus, dando esa idea era simplemente imposible.

-Así es- Dijo Eileen con voz cautelosa

Para ese entonces mis pensamientos ya volaban a varios kilómetros de ahí… ¿Cómo? ¿Porque Severus quería hacerme tanto daño? ¿Que ganaba con mantenerme encerrado tanto tiempo en su casa con Andre a su lado?

-¿Harry?- La voz de Diana me trajo de regreso a la realidad -Aunque no lo creas Severus, se sigue preocupando por ti.

-Así es- Asintió Albafica con la cabeza

No, no y no... Eso no podía ser posible… estaba en una dimensión desconocida, no sabía cuál era la expresión de mi cara, pero por los ojos de Lestat no podía ser nada buena.

-Bueno Harry, entonces mañana saliendo de la escuela te esperamos aquí- Lestat me sacudió el brazo suavemente

Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza…no sabía dónde tenía el cuerpo... no sabía dónde tenía el alma... no supe cuánto tiempo me perdí viendo hacia la ventana… solo tenía la extraña sensación de que estaba solo. Ja, Ja solo en una casa de vampiros…mi mente retrocedió a inicios del marzo pasado... a aquella sensación que me dio al verlo por primera vez… con su tez blanca y sus ojos hostiles en mi cara, tal vez ese era el sentimiento que tenía por mí desde el principio.

-Vamos Harry, necesitamos hacer la tarea- Diana interrumpió mis pensamientos una vez más

-Si… calculo no se va a pasar solo

Mientras me desparramaba por el suelo de la habitación de Diana todo se me hizo tan normal, los días que había pasado en esa casa volvieron a tomar mis recuerdos y una vez más me perdí… no supe cómo ni cuándo pero ya era de noche… fui por mi maleta de lona y la abrí- La pulsera -dije para mis adentros, el cuarto de Severus se encontraba enfrente… y Diana estaba en la cocina… ¿sería muy arriesgado de mi parte llevar la pulsera al cuarto?¿El oyó en mi pecho se haría más grande? ¿Me echaría a llorar como es mi costumbre?... las preguntas iban y venían mientras yo cruzaba el corredor y me encontraba con la gran puerta de madera de su cuarto. Lo abrí sigilosamente y me metí rápidamente, todo estaba en oscuras, pero la luz de la luna que se asomaba por su ventanal le daba a todo un toque de luz plateada, aquí estaba su sillón de cuero negro y su equipo de música, puse la pulsera sobre este y me quede mirando por el ventanal, una oleada de tristeza me tomo por sorpresa, recordaba aquellos días en los que jugueteaba con mi Severus, en los que me quedaba dormido sobre su pecho pétreo y me mareaba con su exquisito olor. Rayos… tenía que salir de ahí antes de que me tirara al piso para poner mi cabeza entre las rodillas, salí lo más rápido que pude y me volví a meter en el cuarto de Diana hiperventilando, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, las lágrimas me lo impedían, el corazón me dolía más que nunca y no podía respirar, todo se fue volviendo negro y lo siguiente que recuerdo es haber despertado en el sillón de Diana, con Lestat a mi lado.

-Harry, ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, si... -Dije con un hilo de voz.

-Te desmayaste porque no has comido nada

-Humm... lo siento- Como esperaba Lestat que yo siquiera pensara en comer si me la pasaba pensando en Severus o cielos... cuanto necesitaba a Arturus en esta situación.

-Pues bien… le diré a Diana que te traiga algo Harry, por favor si necesitas algo solo pídelo.

-Gracias

Al siguiente minuto Diana ya estaba enfrente de mí con una gran bandeja de fruta, carne y jugo

-Nos metiste un buen susto eh Harry- El tono de Diana era de desaprobación.

-Lo siento...-Logre decir por la comida que tenía dentro de la boca...

-Bueno… mínimo teníamos aquí a Lesthat.

-Aja

Mi pensamiento se encontraba muy fuera de ahí… me encontraba vagabundeando en los confines de mi existencia… ¿Qué haría Severus al ver la pulsera sobre su reproductor? ¿El habría sido el que la llevo a mi casa? ¿Se molestaría? Esas y mil preguntas más abordaban mi mente en ese momento… lo último que recuerdo fue haber acostado la cabeza sobre la almohada… dormí muchas horas pero para mí parecieron minutos... las manos de Diana me despertaron…

-Harry ya levántate flojo, tenemos que ir a la escuela

Oh, oh… no, no, no me pregunto si ya habrá regresado… tenía miedo de levantarme de donde estaba… ¿Por qué de todas las habitaciones de la casa tenía que dormir en la que estaba justo enfrente de su cuarto?

Me levante a regañadientes y fui directo al baño a arreglarme... no quería pasar ni un momento extra fuera del cuarto de Diana más que el que fuera suficiente… no me iba a exponer a las miradas furtivas de Severus y Andre no, no me iban a lastimar más. Salí cuando estaba listo, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda… y baje las escaleras casi corriendo... Diana ya me esperaba en el vestíbulo…

-Vaya que te has tardado eh...-La voz de Diana era de desesperación...

-MM... lo siento… ¿Nos vamos?

-MM. Espera un minuto estoy esperando a Severus y Andre.

Me quede helado ¿Cómo esperaba Diana que yo estuviera en el mismo auto que Andre y Severus? Aunque fueran unos pocos minutos ¿no sabía que iba a morir en cuanto los viera? ¿Qué demonios pasaba con Diana?

-Tranquilo Harry, ellos 2 irán en el volvo. Tú te irás conmigo- Pareció notar mi expresión de espanto…

Resople… no aun así no lo quería ver... bastante duro era con verlo en la escuela… bastante duro era tener que ir a su casa y todavía querían agregar el que lo viera con Andre justo a 2 metros de mi… ¿Qué clase de loco, masoquista y enfermo era yo?¿Cómo podía aceptar aquello?... se me fue el aire... y voltee a ver a Diana que ahora miraba hacia la puerta trasera... seguí el camino de su mirada... y lo vi... lo vi ahí entrando de la mano con su nueva noviecito riendo.

-Oh hola Diana, Harry-Saludo con tono formal

-Oh Severus, me preguntaba si podríamos irnos ya a la escuela... te recuerdo que necesito ayuda para la protección de Harry y yo sola no puedo ir.

Andre me miro con ojos envenenados mientras Severus, solo asintió con la cabeza una vez...

-De acuerdo solo déjanos ir a cambiar…

Esperamos otros 3 minutos a que volvieran a bajar de las escaleras vestidos espléndidamente… Severus llevaba un sweater verde y unos pantalones de mezclilla… Andre llevaba un sweater blanco y unos pantalones de mezclilla... En ese momento una punzada de celos me tomo por sorpresa y arrugue el ceño como demonios podían lucir así con las prendas más comunes bah, pues si yo fuera vampiro también me vería así.

-¿Vamos? -Pregunto Severus cuando bajo por las escaleras observando primero a Diana y luego dándome un rápido vistazo, me sentí en el abismo negro de nuevo.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo hay? ¿Mi seguridad valía tanto para estar aguantando esto?... no... Preferiría que Bellatrix me matara, no soportaba la sensación de vacío que tenía mi cuerpo una y otra vez los escasos recuerdos me volvían a la mente... y todo pareció una fantasía… ¿Qué tal si entre Severus y yo no había ocurrido nada? ¿Y si hubiera sido fruto de mi imaginación? Ohm vamos Harry, despierta, decía mi pequeña vocecita en mi fuero interno.

Y ahí fue cuando me decidí… nunca más ni una sola lagrima más por Severus Snape, lo olvidaría así fuera lo último que hiciera... y ya sabía la manera…NECESITO A ARTURUS URGENTEMENTE!


	4. Chapter 4

-MM. ¿Harry? Vámonos que se nos va a hacer tarde!- la voz de Diana me trajo de nuevo a la realidad

-A si Diana, oye, ¿Hoy me vas a llevar a Golden verdad? Necesito ver a Arturus- Ok eso son demasiado desesperado.

-Am si Harry no te preocupes, creo que los licántropos te van a poder cuidar aunque sea un rato.

No dije nada y me concentre en todo el paisaje que pasábamos a gran velocidad. Ok, mi plan era olvidar a Severus, aunque sea lo último que haga en toda la vida, necesitaba ver a Arturus, necesitaba sentirme seguro entre sus grandes brazos y olvidarme de todo y de todos.

Llegamos a la escuela, y baje del coche lo antes posible, no quería toparme ni con el volvo de Severus ni con ninguno de los dos pasajeros que traía, Diana me grito

-¡Harry! Nos vemos en la salida, para llevarte a Golden…

Le dije adiós con un ademan de la mano y me precipite a clase de lengua puagh de nuevo tendría que estar con Severus y verle a la cara, una vez más empezaba a sentir el dolor del pecho, 3 pasos antes de abrir la puerta del salón una voz muy masculina me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Humm disculpa, ¿Me podrías ayudar?

Voltee y un muchacho del tamaño de Severus delgado y musculoso con grandes ojos color azul intenso, cabello rubio despeinado y piel bronceada me miraba fijamente.

-Ei! ¿Te asuste? Discúlpame es que estoy perdido - Hizo un puchero adorable

-Este... no, no te preocupes estoy bien soy Harry, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sebastián, mucho gusto Harry.

Nos dimos la mano y en ese momento me di cuenta del gran parecido que tenía con Severus, no Harry, aleja esos pensamientos ahora mismo decía una vocecita en mi cabeza.

-Este… te molestaría decirme ¿Dónde es la clase de lengua con el Sr. Binns?

-A si este… -Estúpido Harry, te quedaste viéndolo como imbécil -Es en este salón, de hecho yo voy a esa clase, si gustas acompañarme.

-Ah… muchas gracias- Sonó aliviado -te sigo.

Ok, o era mi imaginación, o dios me odiaba y quería que sufriera por el resto de mi humanidad ¿Por qué demonios Sebastián tenía que parecerse tanto a Severus? ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? ¿El mundo se iba a acabar? Sebastián me regreso de mis divagues

-Humm pues bien ¿Dónde me podre sentar?- Sus ojos empezaron a examinar el salón en busca de un lugar disponible -¿Tu donde te sientas?

-Este… hasta atrás- Señale con un dedo mi asiento.

-Humm ¿Te molestaría si me siento adelante tuyo?

-No para nada- Tenia sus ojos azules clavados en mi cara

Caminamos hacia nuestros asientos, el profesor aun no entraba y muchas de las chicas y chicos que estaban ahí miraban a Sebastián o más bien se lo tragaban con la mirada, se hicieron muchos cuchicheos alrededor de nosotros sobre el muchacho nuevo.

-Y disculpa mi incumbencia pero, ¿De dónde vienes?

-Ja, Ja no te preocupes, vengo de Vancouver Canadá, mis padres se tuvieron que mudar para acá porque a mi padre le dieron trabajo en la comisaria de aquí, de hecho, eres Harry Potter ¿No? Tu tio es el jefe de la comisaria

Me quede pasmado, ¿Cómo era que me conocía y Louis nunca había dicho nada que alguien iba a llegar a trabajar aquí?

Mis pensamientos fueron desvaneciéndose cuando tuve la desagradable sensación que alguien me observaba, y no era específicamente Sebastián, a mi lado Severus me miraba fijamente y emitió un pequeño gruñido, la expresión en sus ojos era de ira, ira pura pero ¿Qué hice ahora para que me mirara de esa manera? Él no se podía enojar de esa manera porque él y yo no éramos nada, así que si quería sentir celos, que mejor se vaya con Andre, -Aunque eso me esté matando por completo- me dijo mi vocecita en mi fuero interno, Sebastián vio en la dirección de mi mirada y miro fijamente a Severus que parecía que estaba a punto de estallar de puro coraje.

-¿Y a este que le sucede? ¿Es tu novio?- Me murmuro

Sabía que lo que le iba a responder me iba a matar y lo iba a perder para siempre, y sabia también por supuesto que Severus estaría escuchando pero tenía que sacármelo de la cabeza, tenía que hacerlo así fuera lo último que hiciera, así sintiera que me arrancaban el alma del cuerpo.

-No, él y yo no somos nada- Dije con el tono más casual que me salió. Los ojos de Severus casi se salían de las orbitas y pude ver su mano agarrándose de la butaca casi rompiéndola

-Ah… ¿Ósea que no tienes novio?- Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-No, no tengo novio- Dije con el tono más frio de lo que fui capaz, si las miradas fueran puñales Severus ya me hubiera matado desde que llego a clase de Lengua.

-Humm- Fue lo único que pudo decir, en ese momento el profesor Binns entro al salón y empezó su clase, saque mi libreta y justo cuando me disponía a empezar a escribir una nota apareció al lado de mi mano:

Harry:

Hola, espero que todo esto no te esté causando problemas, enserió siento mucho el que Bellatrix te esté persiguiendo prometo encargarme de la situación tan pronto me sea posible, me preguntaba, ¿Me podías explicar una vez más como estuvo lo de tu encuentro con ella?, por favor.

Me quede frío una vez más ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Ok, tranquilízate Harry, el solo quiere saber qué pasa con Bellatrix para poder protegerte y quitarse tu carga de encima, explícaselo, ¡Explícaselo no te quedes como idiota!, Me gritaba mi vocecita interna.

"Hm… pues, ayer me vine caminando de mi casa a la escuela, y pues la vi entre los arboles observándome, pero corrió hacia el otrolado, no sé cómo que parecía estar huyendo de algo o alguien, por cierto, gracias por tu preocupación, pero enserió creo que ninguno de los Snape se tenga que meter en esto, ella lo que quiere es a mí y a nadie más"

Sus ojos leyeron rápidamente aquel párrafo y movió la cabeza con descontento

"Harry nodigas tonterías por favor nosotros te metimos en esto nosotros te sacaremos, por cierto tu pulsera está en tu bolsa de lona ahí te la deje por la mañana"

Em... Severus, me parece que esa pulsera es tuya, así que por favor quédatelo, yo no la quiero, por cierto gracias por encargarte de Bellatrix.

"No hay de qué y por lo de la pulsera será mejor que te lo quedes tu no quiero tener que darle explicaciones a Andre"

Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda y mi cabeza comenzó a girar

"Aah, claro, Andre lo olvidaba, esta bien no te preocupes me quedarecon la pulsera para que no te metas en problemas, bueno este espero que las cosas con Andre vayan bien... mejor dejemos de mandarnos papelitos si no quieres que el profesor nos regañe mm gracias de nuevo"

Asintió con la cabeza y me dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué me quería hacer sufrir de esa manera? Me sentía con un hoyo que amenazaba con traspasarme el cuerpo ¿Esto no pararía nunca? Puf mis pensamientos revoloteaban alrededor de mi cabeza, el timbre sonó y empecé a recoger mis cosas.

-Humm ¿Harry? - la voz de Sebastián me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿Si dime?

-¿Qué clase te toca?- Sus ojos azules me observaban con detenimiento

-Humm español, ¿A ti?

-Igual, ¿Te molesta si me voy contigo?

-Humm no, no para nada.

Todo el camino a clases se la paso parloteando de lo lindo que era vivir en Londres, de sus papas y de sus hermanos, de cómo le emocionaba estar aquí y muchas cosas más, yo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos.

¿La mirada que me dio Severus que habrá querido decir? ¿Acaso se habrá enojado porque estaba platicando con Sebastián? No, eso no podía suceder, a Severus no le importaba un rábano lo que yo hiciera, si le hubiera importado no vendría con Andre, él sabía lo que estaba haciendo al regresar, lastimarme y matarme en vida, llegamos a clase de español y yo estaba así o más perdido en mis pensamientos, Sebastian por enésima vez fue el que me saco de aquella laguna mental que estaba amenazando con ahogarme.

-Eh… Harry, ¿Me podría sentar a un lado tuyo si no te molesta?

-Ah... claro que no Sebastián no hay problema- Lo mire a aquellos ojazos azules que tenía y me perdí en ellos, era tan idéntico a Severus, el parecido casi era turbador, aquí esta quien te puede sacar del oyó donde te dejo Severus, justo frente a ti. No, no, no sacudí la cabeza para quitarme aquella maldita voz -Que lo más probable es que fuera mi conciencia, él era nuevo, y yo no tenía derecho a hacer eso.

La clase se me paso rapidísimo y así fueron las siguientes dos clases, por suerte Sebastián tenía todas las clases conmigo, era extraño, pero me sentía bien en su compañía, era como una distracción escucharlo hablar, me hacía olvidarme aunque fuera un poco de aquel efluvio de preguntas que gritaba por salir de mi garganta.

El almuerzo llego rápido y con el mi hora de muerte, mientras mi mente se iba a varios kilómetros de distancia mi cuerpo se quedaba atascado en medio de la cafetería, la voz chillante de Diana me regreso a la realidad

-Harry! Lestat me dijo que debía ver que comieras, ya que tu desmayo créeme que no lo puso nada feliz

Resople

-Ah... vamos Diana, no necesito niñeras, puedo cuidarme solo- masculle entre dientes.

-Aja… si claro Harry, y ¿Quién es él?- Apunto a Sebastián con un dedo

-Ah… Sebastián, Diana, Diana, Sebastián, él es nuevo aquí en la escuela.

-Mucho gusto Diana encantado de conocerte- Le estrecho la mano y Diana le sonrió

Diana me acompaño a comprar mi desayuno o más bien ella fue la que lo compro, un momento después yo iba hacia mi mesa con una bandeja llena de comida la cual no iba a comer para nada porque no tenía hambre y tenía a Diana vigilándome esto era una completa y total pesadilla.

Mientras desayunaba la mitad de la cafetería veía al pobre de Sebastián que estaba sentado enfrente de mí.

-¿Siempre son así con los nuevos? - Pregunto con un mohín

-Humm si, eres el juguete nuevo, aparte de que estas guapo - ¿Qué demonios acababa de decir? ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando?

-Ah… ósea que ¿Piensas que soy guapo?- Hizo una sonrisa idéntica a la de Severus de lado.

-Humm… pues sí, ¿Quieres que te aplauda?- Le pregunte con sarcasmo

-Ja, Ja, Ja no, no yo solo decía -Volvió a sonreír

La hora del almuerzo termino, y la bandeja de comida se quedó así como llego, yo solo tome una limonada, no tenía ganas de comer nada, sabía que Diana me iba a regañar, pero ¿Cómo esperaba que comiera cuando su hermano me veía desde la otra mesa con cara de odio? ¿Cómo esperaba que comiera cuando me estaba muriendo por dentro porque su hermano ya no me amaba? Antes de entrar a clases respire varias veces, ya era una rutina antes de entrar a clase de Biología, abrí la puerta y hay estaba sentado él con su belleza de siempre me vio y no me quito la vista de encima.

-Humm Harry ¿Dónde te sientas?- Sebastián me saco de mi ensimismamiento

-Humm… ahí- Apunte con un dedo donde estaba Severus.

-Demonios, no me voy a poder sentar en esta clase contigo- Me hizo un puchero

Le di una sonrisa y me fui a sentar al lado de Severus.

Al llegar me observaba como si yo hubiera matado a alguien o algo así, me sentí incomodo, quería que acabara la clase voltee a la puerta y estaba entrando el profesor

-¿Harry?- Una voz aterciopelada que sonaba como a gloria me hablo

-¿Severus? ¿Qué necesitas?- Necesite de toda mi fuerza para poner cara de nada, sabía que me iba a lastimar más, pero necesitaba dejarlo libre, necesitaba que él fuera feliz. Que bueno ya lo era. Pero que se quitara el peso que yo le daba de encima.

-¿Vas a irte con nosotros hoy verdad?- Me pregunto con aquella voz seductora que tanto me encantaba

-Humm… si pero Diana me va a llevar hoy a la playa Golden, y de ahí me va a recoger para llevarme a casa- ¿Ok o Severus se golpeó con la cabeza o no sé qué está pasando? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-Ok- Fue su última palabra antes de que empezara la clase, que se me hizo eterna, de vez en cuando Sebastián volteaba y me dedicaba aquella sonrisa que tanto me gustaba, pero no era de la persona de la que yo la quería, sino una completa y totalmente diferente, demonios, necesitaba ir con Arturus, necesitaba ir con mi amigo licántropo, él era el único que me podría ayudar en este momento.

La clase de Biología se fue muy rápido igual la de Gimnasia, Andre no me volteo a ver ni una sola vez, eso hizo que me sintiera un poco más cómodo los últimos 10 minutos de clase la dieron libre y yo me senté en las gradas del auditorio, solo, porque Sebastián estaba jugando tenis y los demás estaban metidos en sus asuntos, me puse mi iPod, subí el volumen al máximo y una canción empezó a sonar en mi cabeza.

"Have I found you Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you, American mouth big pill looming"

No, demasiado triste, necesitaba otra cosa, que no me recordara a él.

"AND ALL THE ROADS WE HAVE TO WALK ARE WINDING AND ALL THE LIGHTS THAT LEAD US THERE ARE BLINDING THERE ARE MANY THINGS THAT I WOULD LIKE TO SAY TO YOU BUT I DON´T KNOW HOW"

Demonios, no esto era demasiado, me quite mi IPod y lo avente a mi mochila, fui corriendo a cambiarme y salir de ahí lo antes posible, quería ver a Arturus, necesitaba verlo.

Salí corriendo del auditorio y me fui directo al estacionamiento, Diana ya estaba recargada en su porche esperándome.

-Harry, te ves muy pálid - Diana me vio con cara de desaprobación -Eso te pasa por no desayunar nada.

-Oh vamos Diana, ya te dije que yo no necesito niñeras- Puse los ojos en blanco

-Harry- Una voz suave y sensual me grito voltee y Sebastián se estaba acercando.

-Humm… Harry, ¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, nos vemos mañana- Le di un beso en el cachete y justo cuando me iba a voltear para irme me agarro del brazo

-Oye ¿Te importaría si paso por la noche a tu casa?- Sus ojos estaban ansiosos

-Ah… Humm, lo que pasa es que hoy no voy a estar en mi casa, si quieres mejor mañana nos ponemos de acuerdo- Ok, él iba demasiado aprisa, aparte dudo que a Louis le guste que Sebastián llegue a la casa.

-Oh, claro, por supuesto, nos vemos mañana Harry- Me dio una sonrisa torcida y se fue caminando.

-Wow Harry, parece que alguien tiene novio nuevo Ja, Ja, Ja- Diana se torció de la risa.

-Cállate Diana que graciosa- Dije con sarcasmo

-Huy, yo solo decía, no te enojes- Puso su cara de borrego a medio morir y no pude más que sonreírle

-Diana, me prestas tu celular necesito hablar con Arturus para que me recoja en la línea del tratado.

-Uh, hablando de eso- Me miro con una expresión de disculpa -No te voy a poder dejar ir a Golden discúlpame

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Tú lo habías prometido Diana- Chille

-Humm a mí no me mires, échale la culpa a Severus, el me prohibió que te llevara- se encogió de hombros

¿Qué demonios? Él no tenía derecho a prohibirme nada! él y yo no éramos absolutamente nada ¿Por qué le importaba tanto que yo fuera a Golden?

-Pues mira Diana, si tú no me llevas me voy a ir yo, tu hermano no tiene derecho a prohibirme nada- Masculle entre dientes

-Humm… vas a hacer enojar a Severus si te vas

-Me importa un bledo- Le di la espalda y me fui caminando hacia la salida solo serían 10 minutos de caminata a mi casa, tomaría el tributo a los chevys- Ósea mi auto- Y me iría a ver a Arturus, ¿Qué demonios pensaba Severus? El ya no podía tomar decisiones respecto a mi, justo cuando iba cruzando la salida unas manos frías y níveas me tomaron por detrás y la voz de Severus se escuchó.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Harry?

Una gota de sudor me surco la nuca.


	5. Chapter 5

-No creo que te importe demasiado Severus- Le grite en la cara- Así que ¿Me podrías hacer el favor de soltarme y meterte en tus asuntos?

-No- Me vio con ojos soberbios- Mientras yo te esté cuidando, tu no vas a ir a ningún lugar que yo no te autorice.- me sonrió con aires de grandeza.

-Ja, Ja, Ja no me hagas reír Severus Snape, sabes bien que con los licántropos estoy igual de seguro que con ustedes, así que si me disculpas, me tengo que ir, suéltame ahora.

Nos miramos con rabia fijamente hasta que respiro hondo y me soltó, solo para agarrarme por la cintura y cargarme hacia su carro.

-Severus bájame en este instante, ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?- Le gritaba mientras me cargaba como si fuera una mochila- Bájame como un demonio!.

Todo el colegio nos veía con desconcierto, bonita escena has de estar dando Harry!, me dijo mi voz interna. Me metió en el asiento del copiloto y se subió a su asiento para luego arrancar a toda velocidad hacia su casa.

-Eres la persona más terca que he conocido en toda mi existencia- Me grito en la cara.

-Y tú el más entrometido que yo haya visto- Le respondí con el mismo tono.

Se tomó el puente de la nariz y empezó a respirar hondo sin abrir los ojos, obviamente yo sabía que no tendría por qué preocuparme por la carretera ya que bueno, estábamos hablando de Severus, estaciono el auto en un pedazo de tierra y se volteo para mirarme fijamente.

-¿Sabes el susto que me dio no verte en el estacionamiento?- Me dijo con impotencia.

-A ti que te importa si yo estaba o no en el estacionamiento Severus, ni tu ni nadie me va a prohibir ver a mis amigos, y menos a Arturus - Dije entre dientes.

-Pues ¿Sabes qué? Te comunico que mientras yo te esté cuidando, vas a estar en el lugar donde yo quiera, porque no voy a dejar que andes solo con una manada de hombres lobo adolescentes y con una asesina psicópata suelta que lo que más desea es matarte, así que, te vas a tener que atener a lo que yo diga.- Me observaba con aquellos ojos negros que tanto me mataban, ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? Obviamente no iba a dejar que me tratara de esa manera, ya que él estaba con Andre, pero mi pregunta era ¿Por qué le preocupa tanto que me pase algo a mí? Regrese de mis cavilaciones y vi que él esperaba una respuesta de mi parte.

-Ja, Ja, Ja, disculpa, pensé que Louis estaba en la comisaria- Lo dije con todo el sarcasmo posible- y a todo esto, ¿A ti porque te importa tanto que yo siga con vida? ¿No crees que sería mejor que Bellatrix me llevara así te ahorras el disgusto y los problemas con Andre?- Ouch eso me dolió más que nada.

La expresión en sus ojos cambio, fue como si lo hubiera agarrado de sorpresa, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué él me quería hacer sufrir más de lo que yo podía soportar?

-Humm- Dudo un poco, suspiro y luego prosiguió -Pues, Esteee... porque he hecho demasiado esfuerzo por mantenerte con vida durante todo este año, y no pienso dejar que Bellatrix te mate por un error mío por eso me importa tanto, y por favor no seas tan melodramático ¿Si? Que ella no se va a acercar a ti mientras yo esté aquí, y los problemas que yo tenga con Andre no es asunto tuyo.

Arranco el auto y acelero, sus palabras retumbaban como taladros en mis oídos, las lágrimas empezaron a rosar mis ojos, había empezado a concebir esperanzas incluso antes de que yo me hubiera dado cuenta, ósea que él no me estaba defendiendo porque aún me amaba, sino porque era una simple obligación, Severus siempre había sido así, cumpliendo promesas y obligaciones, no lo hacía por gusto, una lagrima gorda recorrió mi mejilla y un sollozo quería salir, gritando por mi boca, me mordí la lengua para ahogarlo, estaba completa y totalmente seguro de una cosa, había perdido a Severus para siempre, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos encontrábamos afuera de su casa, me baje del auto y azote la puerta, Diana y Eileen salieron corriendo a recibirme.

-Mi pequeño Harry! Qué bueno tenerte aquí de nuevo - Oh por eso amaba a Eileen, es como mi propia madre.

-Bonita escena hicieron ustedes dos en el colegio eh- La vocecita cantarina de Diana sonaba burlona.

Resople -Pues eso díselo a tu hermano que me arrastro al auto.

-Severus Snape, ¿Qué hiciste qué? - Eileen volteo a ver a su hijo con gesto de desaprobación.

-Sí, lo lleve de regreso al auto y no voy a pedir disculpas, más bien él es quien debería de estar arrepentido- Me apunto con uno de sus dedos níveos -Yo lo único que estoy haciendo es hacer que su vida dure un poquito más, y él me lo pone demasiado difícil.

-Pues nadie te lo ha pedido Severus- Masculle

-Eso es lo que tú crees- Me dijo con tono hostil

Pum… pum… pum… otros tres golpes a mi corazón de por sí ya casi muerto, el no entendía que yo ya había muerto desde aquel día en el bosque, no ,él no lo entendía, mis ojos se rozaron de lágrimas y corrí hacia adentro de la casa, subí a la recamara de Diana agarre mis cosas y baje las escaleras no quería estar ni un momento más en esa casa, no quería verlo esto se me hacía cada vez más duro, el me daba mil razones para odiarlo pero tenía mil y un razones más para amarlo, esto era demasiado, al bajar las escaleras Diana y Eileen estaban esperándome en el recibidor.

-¿Harry? ¿Porque traes todas tus cosas?- Diana me vio con exasperación.

\- Diana, llévame a casa, Eileen- La voz se me quebró -Muchas gracias por dejarme estar aquí, pero ya no puedo, no puedo, siento que me estoy muriendo.

-Oh… Harry querido siento mucho todo esto- Me abrazo

-Diana por favor, si me quieres, llévame a casa realmente no quiero estar aquí, no lo tomen a mal, pero por favor - Empecé a balbucear intentando retener lo mas posible el sollozo.

-Calma Harry- Diana me acaricio los cabellos -Anda vamos te llevare a tu casa.

Me despedí de Eileen con un beso y fui directamente al coche de Diana las lágrimas me impedían ver el camino de regreso a casa, me sentía horriblemente mal la cabeza me daba vueltas y era difícil de respirar, pero nada de eso era comparable al dolor del hueco en el pecho que se extendió a todo mi cuerpo dejándome atolondrado, una vez más me deje caer en aquel abismo de inconsciencia que ya conocía tan bien mi alma se encontraba ya a kilómetros de distancia.

¿Qué alguien me diga qué demonios he hecho para merecer esto? ¿Porque hay tanto desprecio de su parte? ¿Qué le hice?, las preguntas asaltaron mi mente una vez más, los sollozos no se controlaron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encontraba afuera de la casa de Louis comenzaba el crepúsculo, de nuevo los recuerdos rondaban por mi mente, el primer beso, el día en el prado, la noche que pasamos juntos, mi cumpleaños, la graduación, nuevos sollozos salieron de mi boca y lo que me regreso a la realidad fueron los brazos fríos y fuertes de Diana tomándome por los hombros.

-Calma Harry, veras que todo esto va a pasar en algún momento- Me susurraba

Me tranquilizo un poco estar con Diana ella era mi mejor amiga, ella entendía por lo que estaba pasando, aunque también me dolía demasiado porque era una conexión muy fuerte con el gran amor de mi vida.

-Muchas gracias Diana- Le dije cuando me tranquilice un poco -Nos vemos mañana.

Baje del coche a trompicones, por suerte Louis aún no estaba en la casa, subí a mi cuarto y me tumbe en la cama me tome las piernas con los brazos y me deje ir en aquel duermevela que tanto me llamaba, no supe cuándo ni cómo, pero me desperté justo cuando Louis se estaba yendo al trabajo, mire el reloj de la mesita de al lado de mi cama y eran las 9:30 am, no había ido a la escuela gracias a dios, no sé si hubiera sido capaz de soportar otra tortura como la de ayer.

Me levante de mi cama a regañadientes y fui a tomar una ducha caliente me hizo sentir de nuevo yo, el Harry de antes, salí del baño y fui directo a mi buro, mi teléfono celular estaba vibrando abrí la tapa del teléfono y decía Diana no, no iba a contestar, no quería hablar con nadie que no fuera Arturus, él era el único que me podría calmar en este momento, espere a que dejara de vibrar y marque el número de Arturus.

-¿Si diga?

-¿Arturus? Soy Harry- Bien estaba en su casa, gracias a dios

-Harry! que sorpresa escucharte desaparecido ¿Cuándo vienes a visitarme? Ya te extraño

-Humm ¿Te molestaría si voy ahorita?- Por favor que diga que no, que no hay problema necesito hablar con alguien

-Claro que no, tontito, vente aquí iremos a algún lugar, a la playa- Se rio con su voz gutural

-Bueno Arturus… llego en una hora, tengo que dejarle la cena hecha a Louis.

-Claro Harry no te preocupes aquí te espero

-Nos vemos

-Adiós

Cerré la tapa del teléfono y una vez más comenzó a vibrar, suspire, no tenía intención de contestar, no quería escuchar a Diana así que preferí enviarle un mensaje de texto para que así se dejara de preocupar.

Diana:

Estoy bien no te preocupes, no estaré aquí en mi casa hoy, así que mañana nos vemos besos.

Harry.

Listo, mensaje enviado, baje corriendo las escaleras y fui directo a la cocina, no quería tardarme más de lo necesario haciéndole la cena a Louis saque todas las cosas del refrigerador y me puse a hacerle la cena a la mayor velocidad posible, cuando la cena ya estaba terminada subí corriendo a mi cuarto, tome mi chaqueta y mi celular y fui directo a mi auto.

Arranque y subí a la mayor velocidad posible, lo que más deseaba era alejarme de Londres, todo lo que veía, todo lo que sentía y olía me recordaba a él, me puse a pensar en mi vida, y me di cuenta del cambio tan extremo que había dado de uno año hacia acá, muchas cosas inesperadas habían pasado, mi vida se había vuelo un completo y total cuento de hadas, donde lamentablemente yo ya no era el pequeño doncel indefenso, desearía que nada de esto hubiera pasado, que Severus nunca se hubiera ido y siguiéramos siendo los mismos, las lágrimas desbordaban mis ojos y toda mi felicidad quedo reducida a polvo -O más bien lo que quedaba de mi felicidad- hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que yo no merecía a Severus, él era demasiado para mi yo no me lo merecía.

En esos momentos ya me encontraba afuera de la casa de Arturus y él estaba afuera esperándome.

-Hey Harry- Su sonrisa fue sustituida por asombro- ¿Qué, que tienes pequeño? ¿Qué te pasa?-Sus grandes brazos me tomaron por la cintura y me apegaron a su caliente pecho.

No pude más que sollozar por un buen tiempo, Arturus me llevo al interior de su cabaña y me sentó en el sillón, no dijo nada, solo acariciaba mi cabello y algunas veces me daba pequeños besos en la coronilla, cuando me calme por fin pude hablar con la voz ronca.

-Lo siento mucho Arturus, realmente necesitaba verte- Le dije mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver sus oscuros ojos.

-No te preocupes Harry, solo que me podrías explicar, ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que estés sufriendo tanto? ¿Acaso es esa maldita garrapata de nuevo?- Su voz se tornó siniestra.

-No, no Arturus es por mi, soy la persona más estúpida que hay en el planeta, tengo que entender que el ya no me ama y que esta con otra persona, que si le puede ofrecer todo lo que él necesita.

Me abrazo fuertemente y me dijo

-Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a decir eso, más bien tu eres demasiado para ese idiota, cualquier persona hubiera matado por la oportunidad de estar contigo tal y como él lo hizo

-Gracias gran tonto! por eso eres mi mejor amigo- Le di un beso en la mejilla

-Y bien Harry, me urgía verte tengo que contarte muchas cosas- Sus ojos brillaron de la emoción.

-Ja Ja, ok Lobito pero vamos a la playa, no quiero estar encerrado por mas tiempo.

Caminamos por toda la playa de media luna hasta llegar a nuestro árbol y hay en una rama sobresaliente nos sentamos a admirar el atardecer, el crepúsculo.

-Pues bien Harry, no quiero que vayas a gritar de la emoción ni nada por el estilo ¿Está bien? Pero… este…-Me agarró las dos manos con fuerza y suspiro- Tengo novia, es Artemis… llevamos una semana… y cada día la amo más, nunca me di cuenta de que era la persona perfecta para mi… hasta que tú sabes, se convirtió en lobo y pues estamos juntos -Sonrió de la forma que más me gustaba.

Me quede boquiabierto, Artemis una mujer lobo… realmente yo estaba condenado a vivir en un mundo fantástico.

-Vaya, felicidades Arturus- Le sonreí y lo abrase- Wow… ¿Cuándo paso lo de Artemis? Pobrecita me imagino que la ha de haber pasado muy mal.

-Humm… pues sí, primero si estaba muy triste… pero con mi ayuda ya está mejor… te juro Harry que la amo… es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida… -Suspiro y miro al horizonte.

-Oh Arturus eso es genial!... me alegro mucho por ti y por ella..., - Suspire, Ok… todas las personas a mi alrededor estaban juntas menos yo… una vez más me quedo claro que yo era el bicho raro de Londres o más bien de toda la existencia.

-Humm… si Harry, pero haber no estoy aquí para seguir hablando de eso, vamos a temas de más importancia, ¿Cómo sigues después de lo del imbécil de Snape? Dime si te ha hecho algo, porque te juro que si así ha sido lo matare -Volvió en su cara aquella mascara amarga que hacía que mi Arturus desapareciera.

-No Arturus, más bien yo soy quien siempre está entrometiéndose en su vida ¿Sabes? parece como si el destino me llevara al mismo lugar donde él está solo para hacernos la existencia más indeseable de lo que ya es.

-Bueno y ¿Por qué no te alejas de él y ya? - Lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio y fácil que hubiera.

-No puedo Arturus, aunque eso quisiera, es algo más fuerte que yo, aparte de que estos días he estado en su casa, porque me quieren tener protegido, ya que Bellatrix ha regresado.-Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al recordar aquel cabello negro y aquella cara a con rasgos felinos.

-¿Qué Bellatrix qué?- Se paró de un salto- Demonios Harry, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? ¿Acaso estas mal? nosotros te protegeremos.

-No, no Arturus no quiero involucrar a la manada en esto.

-La manada está involucrada desde hace demasiado tiempo- Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y la máscara amarga resurgió de nuevo.- Y tú eres nuestra prioridad ahora.

-Arturus por favor- Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos- No quiero ponerte en peligro.

En ese momento le dio un ataque de risa que hizo que se sentara, después de secarse las lágrimas volteo a ver mi expresión que era de escepticismo.

-Disculpa Ja, Ja… es que realmente me hiciste reír, enserio cariño, no te preocupes - Me abrazo y me llevo a su pecho donde recargue mi cabeza.- Yo voy a estar perfectamente bien.

Suspire -Eso espero Arturus.

Estuvimos platicando de muchas cosas triviales hasta que oscureció, como extrañaba hablar con él, hizo que me riera y esquivara el dolor aunque fuera por un rato y bueno, me alegraba demasiado que por fin hubiera encontrado a alguien que correspondiera sus sentimientos, mala suerte que no fui yo.

Cuando llegue a casa, Louis estaba desparramado en el sillón.

-Harry llegas un poco tarde.

-Ah… si tio es que estuve en Golden, con Arturus

-Humm… está bien no te preocupes, por cierto -Separo la vista del televisor y me vio con ojos de curiosidad -Te llego eso- Apunto con su dedo un gran ramo de rosas blancas muy bonitas que estaba sobre la mesita del teléfono- Te lo trajo Sebastián, muy buen chico por cierto Harry.

La voz de Louis se fue haciendo cada vez más lejana, mire el ramo de rosas y en él había una tarjetita.

Harry:

Hoy no te vi en la escuela y me preocupe, espero que te gusten las flores y que estés bien, nos vemos mañana.

Por cierto las rosas blancas me recuerdan a ti.

Con cariño

Sebastián.

Me quede boquiabierto, el rubor empezó a subir hacia mis mejillas, tome el ramo de flores y subí corriendo a mi habitación lo deje en mi escritorio y lo estuve observando por un buen tiempo, él se había preocupado por mí, Sebastián era un chico muy lindo, lástima que se parecía tanto a Severus, que lindo gesto de su parte el haberme mandado flores. Sonreí ante la idea de hacerme novio de Sebastián -no idiota! no puedes hacer eso lo vas a lastimar- la vocecita de la conciencia empezó a retumbar en mi cerebro y me saco de mis cavilaciones suspire una vez más no, no puedes ser tonto, ya no mas Harry, yo no podía jugar con los sentimientos de las personas tal y como lo habían hecho conmigo, eso no era justo.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto se escuchó un fuerte golpe en mi ventana, como si la hubieran abierto voltee y ahí estaba recargado en el marco con la vista fija en aquel ramo de flores blancas.

-Humm… Bonito buque, aunque yo te hubiera escogido lirios.

Me sobresalte y me quede congelado.

-Harry, necesito hablar contigo

Y ahí fue cuando toda mi disposición se quedó reducida a polvo.


	6. Chapter 6

-Severus, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Sentí como mi corazón se iba acelerando y como el rubor subía hasta mis mejillas.

-Uh… lastimas mi Ego Harry, vengo a hablar contigo y me corres. -Hizo una expresión de dolor fingida.

Cambio de lugar de la ventana y se sentó en mi cama, con los brazos atrás de la nuca, volteo a ver mi buque y los ojos se le llenaron de ira.

-Lindo buque, ¿Quién te lo ha dado?- Su voz sonaba enojada, contenida.

Parpadee un par de veces, respire profundamente y me fui a sentar a un lado de él en la cama.

-Sebastián, el chico nuevo. -Oh, sí claro Harry, como si le importara. Mi vocecita interna se burlaba.

Se quedó mirando el ramo fijamente durante algunos minutos hasta que volteo sus ojos a mi rostro, me miró fijamente por algunos minutos más, respiro hondo y comenzó.

-Harry, he venido a disculparme por mi actitud de ayer, sé que no debería de haberme comportado de esa manera pero el simple hecho de no verte, me pone ansioso, no sé cómo explicarlo.- Meneo la cabeza.- Y sé que me porte como un completo estúpido, pero el simple hecho de pensar en que ibas a estar con ese maldito perro y no te pueda ver me hace enloquecer.

-Humm, pues hoy fui con él, y mírame no me paso nada- Señale mi cuerpo.

-Sí, ¿Sabes lo cerca que estuve de romper el tratado y cruzar la línea para ir por ti?- Sus ojos denotaban tristeza.

¿Qué demonios? Severus definitivamente se había vuelto loco, ¿Por qué me hacía esto a mí? El debería de estar con Andre, es más, él y yo no deberíamos de tener esta conversación nunca, el me cambio, por Andre, el niño ¨encantador¨ que arruino mi perfecto cuento de hadas, ¿Cómo demonios esperaba Severus que yo reaccionara? ¿Quería acaso que le pusiera mi mejor sonrisa y le dijera, O si… Sev no pasa nada vete tranquilo que no veré a nadie?, me quede congelado por el dolor que empezó a salir de mi pecho, esto era más de lo que yo podría aguantar necesitaba decirle que parara. Yo sabía que él se sentía demasiado culpable por haberme abandonado y por eso había regresado, solo para matar a Bellatrix he irse de nuevo con su nuevo juguete. Pero preferiría morir en manos de Bellatrix a tener que estar aguantando todo esto.

-Harry- Me sacudió el brazo- Por favor di algo, me estas volviendo loco!

-Se… Sev… Severus- Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos -Basta ya. Tienes que parar con esto, me estas lastimando. Primero me dices que yo no soy importante- Tome aire de nuevo- Luego vienes y me dices que te pone ansioso que este con Arturus y que me quieres tener cerca, por si lo olvidas tú fuiste el que me dejo todos estos meses y regresaste como si nada hubiera sucedido, regresaste con otra persona que por cierto me odia sin sentido alguno, me alejaste de tu vida, me alejaste de tu familia, y ¿Todavía esperas que este aquí con los brazos abiertos esperando a ver cuándo vienes?, entiendo que te sientas culpable por haber puesto a Bellatrix en mi contra y que quieras acabar con esto, pero por favor no vengas aquí diciéndome que me quieres cuando tus actos demuestran lo contrario, créeme que sin esto será lo bastante duro cuando te vayas.- Iba a continuar pero su expresión me dejo sin habla, estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos a causa de la sorpresa, la boca levemente abierta y tenía las manos hechas puños.

-Severus ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le sacudí un poco el brazo, el tacto con su gélida piel me hizo recordar aquella primera vez que lo toque, me encantaba el olor que despedía de él era lo mejor que había olido en todo el mundo.

-Harry, discúlpame por causarte todo esto, prometo que en cuanto acabemos con Bellatrix dejaremos de molestarte.-Se puso de pie- Me tengo que marchar.

Lo tome por un brazo, pero no me miro.

-Severus no, no te vayas aun.-Dije en un murmullo, ESTÚPIDO si dejas que te vuelva a lastimar, mi conciencia me gritaba desde mi mente.

Sus ojos se posaron en los míos y me miro por un largo tiempo, se acercó un poco a mí y cerré los ojos, el tenerlo tan cerca me hacía querer besarlo, querer tocar su cara, roso mi mejilla con su dedo y me dio un suave beso en la frente; abrí los ojos un momento después y se encontraba demasiado cerca de mí, nuestras narices casi se juntaban, su cercanía debería de ser un delito, que con gusto pagaría, me miro durante otro largo minuto y se soltó de mi brazo para luego saltar por la ventana, yo me quede petrificado sin poder decir palabra alguna.

Lo que acababa de pasar me dejo sin respiración era demasiado extraño, tome la almohada más cercana y grite contra ella ¿Acaso Severus aún me quería?, no, eso era algo en lo que no me debería de permitir pensar, estaba concibiendo esperanzas de nuevo, no me lo podía permitir esto me sobrepasaba por mucho; mi corazón se empezaba a hinchar dentro de mí y mil recuerdos regresaban a mi cabeza, él se iría cuando acabara con Bellatrix, y no había ni la más mínima cosa que yo pudiera hacer para impedirlo, él estaba con otra persona, el hueco del pecho se abrió aún más dejándome sin aire tome mis rodillas y las puse contra mi cabeza, necesitaba un respiro.

Después de estar echado en la cama durante un rato divagando sobre lo que acaba de pasar me pare de un brinco y fui al baño a ponerme mi pijama, cepillarme los dientes. Regrese y me acosté, tome la almohada donde él se había apoyado y la abrase con fuerza a mi lado oliéndola, su olor me encantaba, lo que había sucedido hace un rato fue mágico, aun no podía creer que eso hubiera pasado realmente.

Justo después de que se fue Severus hace 6 meces pensé que jamás en la vida podría volver a escuchar a mi corazón acelerándose, ni aquel rubor que subía a mis mejillas, pensé que siempre en la vida iba a ser desdichado y no creería de nuevo en el amor, lo odie por haberme dejado de esa manera, le guarde rencor, pero justo cuando sus labios tocaron mi frente todo eso se me olvido, fue como si nunca hubiera existido dolor alguno. Suspire, me estaba haciendo ilusiones demasiado rápido. Divague un poco más recordando aquellos días de felicidad que pase al lado de Severus. No supe cómo ni cuándo me quede dormido, mi alarma me levanto, apenas estaba aclarando, gemí al saber que hoy tendría que ir al colegio.

Me levante titiritando de frio y me puse lo primero que encontré en el closet, mi mezclilla que ya era indispensable y una playera azul marino, que tanto le gustaba a Severus, suspire, me puse los tenis, mis tenis preferidos, Converse negros y baje corriendo las escaleras. Tome una barrita de cereal y me la comí de tres mordiscos, tome un poco de leche directamente de la botella, subí las escaleras corriendo para lavarme los dientes y pues por mi cabello no había nada que hacer solo esperar a que creciera para que no viera como un nido de pajaros. Cuando me vi en el espejo vi a un completo extraño. Tenía un poco de color en las mejillas y mis ojos brillaban, aunque fuera por una razón incorrecta.

Baje las escaleras con la chaqueta en la mano, cerré la puerta con la llave que estaba abajo del alero y me fui directo a mi camioneta. Intente prenderlo pero solo hacia clic, y un demonio!, pensé para mis adentros, bien ahora me tendría que ir caminando a la escuela. Llegaría tarde por supuesto. Estúpido tributo a los Chevys.

Sin más que hacer que ir refunfuñando empecé mi caminata, iba viendo el cielo cuando de repente una mano me toco la espalda, di un grito ahogado y me voltee para ver quién era.

-Hola Harry, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?- Ahí estaba Sebastián, con su sonrisa de lado y sus lindos ojos azules observándome. Diablos era tan parecido a Severus.

-Oh, muy bien Sebastián, me pegaste un susto gigante, ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?

-Placentera-Hizo su sonrisita de lado, parecía como si se estuviera acordando de algún chiste privado.

-Humm… que bien, oye, muchísimas gracias por las flores me encantaron- Le sonreí

-Oh, qué bueno que te hayan gustado, me preocupe un poco al no verte en la escuela y pues pensé que sería un bonito detalle.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza, este chico me ponía nervioso.

-No te deberías de haber molestado, me sentía un poco enfermo, por eso no fui- Si tan solo supieras la verdad del porque no fui pensé para mi fuero interno.

-No te preocupes pequeño, que bueno que te hayan hecho sentir mejor- ¿Cómo me acababa de llamar? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? El rubor subió de nuevo a mis mejillas.

-Esteee… y ¿Cómo te fue ayer?- Intente llevar la conversación hacia temas más superficiales, no quería tener que pasar por eso de nuevo.

-Bastante bien… de hecho hice un amigo nuevo, me parece que se llama Severus Snape, es muy buen chico.- Sonrió de esa forma que tanto me gustaba -y me parece que nos parecemos un poco- Comenzó a reír.

¿Qué Severus qué? ¿Hablo con él? ¿Por qué? Severus nunca habla con nadie que no sea un vampiro, algo muy grande estaba pasando, ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Severus?

-Humm…- Fue lo único que alcance a decir.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya nos encontrábamos en la escuela faltaban 10 minutos para el toque y ya casi todo el estacionamiento se encontraba lleno, lo cruzamos y justo cuando íbamos por las escaleras una fría mano me tomo del brazo.

-Hola Harry- Oh, no esa voz era terriblemente familiar no quería voltear pero tenía que hacerlo, puse mi mejor sonrisa.

.-Si Severus, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- Le dije con el tono más hipócrita que me salió, esperaba que él se diera cuenta.

-Oh, nada, veo que estas un poco ocupado- Sonrió al ver a Sebastián, pero no era una sonrisa buena, era de sus sonrisas traviesas y malvadas. -Solo te quería decir que hoy te irás conmigo a casa, ya que Diana no trajo su auto hoy.

-Humm, me parece que hoy no podré ir a tu casa Severus -Lo fulmine con la mirada -Tengo planes.

Resoplo y me miro con aquellos ojos hostiles.

-No seas ridículo Harry, te irás hoy conmigo y fin de la discusión.- Me sonrió con aquella sonrisita burlona que tanto odiaba.

-A decir verdad Severus- Sebastián lo miro fijamente- Él tiene planes conmigo, iremos hoy a ver una película al cine de la plaza- Oh, qué lindo intento de ayudarme.

Ok eso había estado demasiado mal, hubiera funcionado si Severus no pudiera leer mentes, pero obviamente él sabía que esto era una mentira.

-Ah, pues bien Sebastián, disculpa por interrumpir sus planes me apena mucho- Claro que no le apenaba, mentiroso -Pero lo que pasa es que mi madre cocino hoy para Harry y seria de muy mala educación dejarla plantada. ¿No crees Harry?- Sus ojos negros como la noche se posaron en mí.

-Esteee, si Sebastián me parece que tendremos que dejar la salida para otro día, ¿Qué te parecía mañana?- Le guiñe un ojo, Severus que estaba a mi lado lanzo un gruñido sordo y se puso serio.

-Oh, este, claro Harry mañana iremos no te preocupes- Me sonrió como cuando a un niño le regalan un dulce.

-Bueno Severus, nos veremos al rato, adiós- Le sonreí de la manera más natural que pude, no sé si fue mi imaginación pero vi que sus ojos casi echaban chispas. Caminamos un poco hacia nuestra clase de Lengua.

-Sebastián, muchas gracias por ayudarme.- Le sonreí.

-No hay de que cariño, parecía que necesitabas ayuda con el chico- Se rio por lo bajo.

Entramos a la clase unos minutos antes de que el profesor lo hiciera, tome mi lugar y me dispuse a abrir mi cuaderno para estudiar un poco de mis apuntes, un pequeño gruñido me saco de mi ensimismamiento, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, voltee y Severus me observaba con los ojos más tristes que le hubiera visto en todo lo que llevaba de conocerlo; su expresión reflejaba tristeza… se me vino a la mente aquel horrible día en el que Tom me ataco, cuando estábamos en el salón de espejos… aquella mirada que tuvo cuando sabía que me estaba yendo, que me estaba muriendo.

No entendí el significado de aquella mirada que me daba, parecía como si estuviera intentando decirme algo con aquellos enigmáticos ojos negros, así duramos por lo menos 2 minutos observándonos hasta que el profesor empezó a hablar. Desvié la mirada un poco y cuando voltee, el ya no me observaba, tenía las manos crispadas en dos puños y parecía querer decir algo.

Desvié mi mirada de nuevo, no quería que se diera cuenta de que lo estaba observando. Me parecía que él ya tenía suficiente con tener que verme todos los días como para tener que aguantar aparte mis miradas.

La campana me saco de mis lagunas mentales. Comencé a recoger mis libros pausadamente mientras veía como el amor de mi vida salía con paso elegante por la puerta. Una voz me trajo a la realidad.

-Harry ¿Nos vamos?- Los grandes ojos azules de Sebastián me observaban de manera ansiosa.

-Si… vámonos.

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos de la escuela Sebastián iba hablando hasta por los codos de cual película podíamos ver, que podríamos hacer después de ir al cine etc., así pasaron las siguientes 3 clases hasta el periodo del almuerzo, cuando llegamos a la cafetería desvié mi mirada hacia el piso, no quería observar hacia la mesa de los Snape. Sabía que cualquier movimiento en falso me haría caer.

-¿Quieres algo pequeño?- Sebastián me observaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Humm… no muchas gracias.

Caminamos hacia la mesa, y ahí estaba Draco con Ron las dos tenían una mirada demasiado curiosa, nos sentamos de nuevo Sebastián enfrente de mí y Draco se acercó a mí.

-Hey Harry, te tengo que peguntar algo- Me susurro al oído.

-Si dime Draco.

-¿Sebastián y tu tienen algo?- Me dijo con una sonrisita.

-Ja, Ja, Ja no Draco- Ok, esto me empezaba a asustar, ¿Acaso habrían notado que nos gustábamos?

Me miro con ojos curiosos una vez más se rio y se volteo a platicar con Ron. ¿Me pregunto porque habrá preguntado eso? ¿Era tan notorio?, lo único que si sabía era que Sebastián me gustaba por las razones equivocadas, me gustaba porque se parecía demasiado a Severus, era un buen chico, pero yo estaba destinado a no volver a creer en el amor por algún tiempo.

La hora del almuerzo se pasó rápido y con ella legaba mi hora de muerte, camine lentamente con Sebastián a mi lado hacia clase de biología una parte de mi deseaba huir de ahí, pero otra más grande quería quedarse, quería volver a ver la mirada de Severus, quería saber que le sucedía, porque su mirada me decía tantas cosas.

Llegue a el salón y ahí estaba el, con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana. Sebastián me sacudió un poco el hombro para voltearme hacia donde estaba el.

-Hey Harry, muchas gracias por acompañarme mañana a el cine, enserio necesito salir- Sonrió de esa manera torcida que tanto me gustaba y me abrazo, me quede congelado ante ese acto.

-Oh, no hay de que Sebastián- Me separe un poco de su abrazo efusivo.

Me fui a sentar junto a Severus quien seguía con la mirada perdida en la ventana, me preocupaba demasiado que estuviera tan absorto en sus pensamientos. El jamás había sido así.

La curiosidad y él preocupa miento me empezaron a llenar la cabeza de preguntas ¿Por qué estaría así? ¿Qué habría sucedido? ¿Por qué no había visto al idiota de Andre en todo el día con él? ¿Por qué parecía que sufría demasiado? Me mordí la lengua para que las preguntas no salieran de mi boca, sabría que él no me las contestaría.

Una oleada de tristeza me lleno el cuerpo, ¿Qué tal si él se sentía de esa manera por mi culpa? ERES UN TONTO HARRY sabes que eso no es verdad, no habría posibilidad mi conciencia me gritaba, la clase comenzó y yo no podía poner atención, cada cinco minutos lo observaba, pero él no se molestó en voltearme a ver ni una sola vez, la clase acabo y yo seguía perdido en mis lagunas mentales como siempre, me di cuenta, que daría lo que fuera por saber cuál era el causante de que él estuviera tan triste, y haría lo que fuera para arreglar esa mirada, me entregaría hasta a la misma Bellatrix.

Seguía perdido en mis pensamientos en la clase de Gimnasia, no había escuchado ni una sola palabra que me hubieran dicho, ni siquiera las de Sebastián que ahora se encontraba jugando, busque con mi mirada a Andre pero él no se encontraba ahí, ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Esa sería la razón por la cual Severus estaría así? La clase de gimnasia se pasó igual de rápido, llegaba la hora de la muerte, tendría que salir al estacionamiento he irme con Severus y Diana, eso me hacía ponerme cada vez más nervioso, Salí caminando lentamente por el pasillo que me llevaría hacia ellos. Cuando Salí los vi a los dos ahí esperándome, Diana sonreía de una manera un poco diferente, parecía más feliz de lo normal, Severus me observo con los mismos ojos tristes que en la mañana. Me acerque hasta ellos y me rehusé a ser la primera en romper el silencio.

-Oh, Harry qué bueno que hoy vienes a la casa, Eileen esta tan feliz- La voz de Diana se convirtió en un zumbido, realmente no entendí ni una sola palabra de lo que decía mi vista seguía clavada en los ojos de Severus, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me subí en el asiento trasero.

El camino hacia la casa de los Snape fue callado, lo único que rompía el pacifico silencio era la voz de Diana que cantaba la canción de la radio varias octavas por encima de la misma.

En cuanto llegamos a la casa de los Snape, Severus estaciono el auto, Eileen ya nos esperaba en el pórtico.

-Harry que bueno que viniste- Soltó un pequeño gritito de emoción mientras corría a abrazarme.

-Ah, muchas gracias por invitarme Eileen, cuando Severus me dijo no me pude negar.- Si claro, como si esa fuera la razón.

Me arrastro dentro de la casa y me sentó en la sala, Severus se fue directo a su habitación mientras Diana y Eileen se quedaban a platicar conmigo, mi curiosidad no pudo más y le tuve que preguntar a Diana.

-Diana, ¿Dónde está Andre?- La busque con la mirada.

-Ah, se ha marchado- Desvió los ojos de mi mirada.

-¿Por qué?- Mi voz sonó como un murmullo.

-Uh, este…- Torció el gesto- Creo que se lo tendrías que preguntar a Severus.


	7. Chapter 7

-Humm… Diana, no creo que sea buena idea, dudo que tu hermano me lo quiera decir realmente- Torcí el gesto.

-Eso es lo que tú crees Harry- Empezó a dar saltitos alrededor mío.

-Oh, vamos Diana, sabes bien que yo soy a la última persona a la que tu hermano le contaría algo- "por desgracia su confianza en mí nunca existió" pensé en mi fuero interno.

-Pues… -Una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca.

-¿Qué?- Abrí los ojos como platos.

Justo cuando Diana me iba a contestar Eileen entro con un plato de comida italiana traída especialmente de la plaza y la puso sobre mi regazo.

-Anda Harry- Me toco la mejilla -Come lo necesitas Lestat nos ha regañado porque cada vez más delgado cariño- Me dio un suave beso en la frente y subió hacia su habitación.

No dije nada y comencé a comer, no supe que fue lo que engullí y comencé a divagar; ¿Qué es lo que Diana me habrá querido decir? ¿Por qué demonios Andre habrá desaparecido? ¿Severus estará realmente triste por?, la risa musical de Diana me saco de mi mente.

-Harry, respira o vas a terminar desmayado- ¡y un demonio! Estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que se me olvido respirar.

-Oh, sí lo siento- Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas.

-Harry, que te parece si mañana vamos a la plaza de compras ¿Si? Di que sí anda- Puso su cara de corderito a medio morir.

-No puedo cariño, mañana voy a ir con Sebastián al cine- "para mi desgracia" arrugue el ceño.

Diana abrió tanto los ojos que por un momento pensé que se le iban a salir.

-Harry no puedes ir si no es con alguien de nosotros, te recuerdo que hay una vampiresa sádica y loca intentando matarte- Movió la cabeza con descontento.

-Oh, vamos ya estoy cansado, se la pasan siguiéndome todo el día, ustedes también necesitan un respiro, aparte tú puedes ver si me va a pasar algo.- Otra de las razones por las que no quería que nadie de los Snape fueran, era porque no quería que Severus se diera cuenta de que es lo que hago, si él ya me había superado yo lo tendría que hacer también aunque doliera hasta el alma.

-Mira, mientras Bellatrix siga suelta no vas a estar solo, aparte para que ponerte en peligro, sabes que mis visiones son subjetivas- Diana se puso seria y me vio con ojos envenenados.

-Diana ¿No puedo tener ni un poquito de privacidad?- Cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho y tuve el impulso de sacarle la lengua como niño de cinco años.

-Harrison.- Dio un suspiro y su expresión se suavizo- Yo sé que estas incomodo en esta situación, pero entiende que todo esto es por tu bien. Todos nosotros- Levanto la vista hacia el techo y la volvió a bajar- nos preocupamos por tu bienestar, así que no nos la pongas más difícil de lo que ya está- Sonrió.

-Oh, sí Diana ¿Crees que para mí no es difícil también?- Iba a decirle algunas cosas sobre Andre pero mejor me las ahorre, sabía que Severus estaría escuchando.- Y ¿Qué le voy a decir a Sebastián cuando te vea ahí conmigo? "oh, Sebastián no te importa que haya traído a mi amiga Diana Snape ¿Verdad? Es que mira todo esto tiene una simple explicación- Levante mis manos dramáticamente- Veras, hay una maldita vampiresa sádica que intenta matarme a toda costa, y todo porque Severus mato a su pareja, pero no te preocupes Sebastián todo va a estar bien ya que toda la familia Snape me están protegiendo"- Deje que el sarcasmo inundara mi voz.

Diana me observaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pues si te gusta, si no ya no es mi problema- Dijo entre dientes.

Nos quedamos en silencio por algunos minutos, me mataba pelear con Diana, así que yo fui el que se disculpó primero.

-Lo siento mucho Diana.- Suspire rendido- No debí de haberte hablado así sé que para ustedes ya es bastante difícil cuidarme como para agregarle esto, pero entiéndeme por favor perdóname, yo se que no es tu culpa.- Hice un puchero.

-Harry-Se acercó y me dio un abrazo- Sé que para ti también es muy difícil todo esto y más porque tienes que estar cerda de… -Volteo su mirada al techo y la volvió a bajar -Bueno tú sabes, no me puedo ni imaginar cómo te sientes en este momento- Hice un gesto de dolor -Pero mira ¿Qué te parece si yo voy con Albafica al cine y te estamos cuidando sin que Sebastián se dé cuenta? ¿Por favor? Prometo que hasta tú te vas a olvidar de que estamos ahí- Puso su carita de gato con botas.

-No estoy seguro de que se me vaya a olvidar completamente de que están ahí- Claro que no se me iba a olvidar y más porque tenía presente que iban a estar checando cada uno de mis movimientos y Severus los sabría "Maldito vampiro lector de mentes!"

-Por favor, ¿Si? ¿Sí?- Hizo un lindo puchero -¿Si Harry?

-Ah, está bien está bien- Reí para mis adentros esta era una frase que Arturus me había pegado, incluso utilice el mismo tono condescendiente que el utiliza. Lo extrañaba mucho.

-¡Yupi!- Diana se paró y comenzó a dar saltitos y a aplaudir por toda la sala.

-Diana baja un poco tu nivel de felicidad por dios- ¿Cómo demonios alguien podía ser tan feliz todo el tiempo?

-No.- Puso sus manos en las caderas y me observo seriamente- Harrison James Potter ¿No pensaras ir con alguno de tus atuendos extraños mañana verdad?- Me miro de arriba abajo.

-Sí y ¿Qué?- Me sentí incomodo ante su mirada.

-¡Claro que no vas a ir así!- hizo un gesto dramático- Vas a una cita.

-No es una cita Diana solo somos a-mi-gos - Enfatice cada letra.

-Eso es lo que tú crees.- En un movimiento demasiado rápido para que yo lo notara me cargo, subimos las escaleras rápidamente y ya estábamos afuera de su habitación, alcance a ver que la puerta de Severus estaba cerrada y después de eso solo sentí el golpe contra la cama de Diana.

Diana se fue danzando hacia el closet de Albafica y me empezó a aventar tanta ropa que quede bajo una montaña de esta en treinta segundos.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Diana que haces?- Grite.

-Pues te preparo para mañana- Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-No es una cita, y yo no necesito que me prepares para mañana- Solté un bufido.

-Si claro.- hizo un ademán con la mano mientras sacaba más y más ropa.

-Tú estás loca- Dije moviendo la cabeza sabía que nada me salvaría de esta.

-Jajaja lo se… -Suspiro- Albafica siempre me lo dice- Me saco la lengua.

-Y… hablando de él, ¿Dónde está?- No lo había visto en todo el día y era extraño que estuviera alejado de Diana.

-Oh, fue a Inglaterra a recoger a Remus y Lucius que llegan hoy- Sonrió.

-Ah- Fue lo único que alcance a decir.

La tarde se nos fue muy muy rápido, a pesar de mi tortura platicamos del viaje de Lucius y Remus, de la nueva isla que Lestat le había regalado a Eileen en su aniversario, de lo que habían hecho Diana y Albafica en estos seis meses que no los había visto.

En si hablamos de todos los miembros de la familia Snape menos de uno, que era el único que realmente me interesaba… Se lo agradecí en el alma a Diana… no creo que haya podido ser capaz de aguantar el dolor si hubiese sabido que fue lo que hizo estos seis meses con su noviecito perfecto, a donde habían ido y que habían hecho era simplemente insoportable.

Llego la noche y con ella la hora de irme a casa. Me despedí de Eileen y Lestat; Albafica, Lucius y Remus todavía no llegaban. El único que nunca salió para despedirse fue Severus.

En algún momento del viaje me perdí en mi mente. ¿Por qué Severus no se habrá despedido? Es decir… no somos amigos… pero… por educación. ¿Cuál era la razón de sus ojos tristes? ¿Habrá algo que yo pueda hacer al respecto?.

La sacudida de hombro que me dio Diana fue lo que me trajo a la realidad.

-Harry, ya llegamos- Diana me volvió a sacudir el hombro, una sensación de Deja vu me lleno, se parecía a aquel día en el que fuimos a Gossip y me dijo que Severus era feliz con Andre.

-Ah, sí Diana, gracias por traerme- sonreí a medias.

-No, no hay de que, por cierto,- Sonrió malignamente- Mañana paso por ti y te traigo para ayudarte con la ropa.

-Sí, claro- Murmure.

-Harry ¿Te pasa algo?- Sus ojos analizaban mi cara.

-No estoy bien- Siempre se me había dado muy mal eso de mentir y ella lo noto.

-Oh, vamos Harry te conozco ¿Qué pasa?- Su voz tomo un tono de preocupación.

\- Pues bueno- ¡Vamos idiota, pregunta! La voz de mi conciencia gritaba -hoy, antes de que Eileen me llevara la comida, parecía como si me quisieras decir algo respecto a Severus, cuando hice aquel comentario tu sabes… en el que yo sabía que él no me diría nada ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?- Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas por la vergüenza.

-Ah… eso… pues mira, yo no soy la persona correcta para decírtelo, pero créeme que Severus te quiere decir más cosas de las que tú piensas.

Resople.

-Vaya eso es de gran ayuda eh- La nota de sarcasmo siguió con una de histeria.

-Entiéndelo, está muy confundido… más de lo que aparenta- Los ojos de Diana se volvieron tristes.

-Humm… -No sabía que otra cosa decir.

-Bueno Harry,- Respiro y sonrió -Me tengo que ir… cuídate mucho y nos vemos mañana eh.

-Adiós.

No supe ni cómo ni cuándo me baje del auto, mi mente ya viajaba a varios kilómetros de mi cabeza. ¿Cómo fui tan idiota como para no preguntarle a Severus que tenía? ¿Por qué fui tan cobarde? El me pidió ayuda con su mirada, el necesitaba hablar con alguien y yo no se la di, necesite de todo mi autocontrol para no ir a estrellarme la cabeza contra la primera pared que viera me sentía tan culpable.

-Harry llegas temprano- La voz de Louis me trajo de nuevo a mi cabeza.

-Ah si Louis… tio, ¿Ya cenaste?- Demonios por poco y firmo mi carta de muerte, gracias a dios estaba absorto en el partido.

-Ah, no te estaba esperando.

-Ahorita está la cena.

Fui directo a la cocina a sacar los restos del estofado de anoche, los metí al microondas y le serví la cena, quien se la zampo en cinco minutos. Todo estaba en silencio hasta que Louis hablo.

-Así que- Me observo detenidamente.

-Así que ¿Qué?- Me empecé a poner nervioso esa mirada no me gustaba.

-Humm… no hay algo que me quieras decirme- Entrecerró los ojos un poco.

-¿Algo como que?- Luche por que mi voz no dejara ver el temblor que recorría mi cuerpo.

Puso sus manos atrás de la nuca y esbozo una mueca burlona.

-Algo como un ¿Tio Louis me dejarías ir mañana al cine con Sebastián?- Dijo haciendo una mala imitación de mi tono de voz.

-¿Qué?- Grite ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado? -Ah… este… esto, es que no le di mucha importancia- Balbucee -¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Sebastián me lo dijo, pero ese no es el punto ahora- Seguía con aquella sonrisa burlona- El punto es que tu jovencito no pensabas decirme nada.

-Oh, vamos no le di mucha importancia, solo somos amigos- Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas.

Me pareció escuchar que dijo -Pues eso es lo que piensas tú- pero fue tan bajo que no estoy seguro.

-Lo siento, es que no le di mucha importancia por eso no te dije nada.- Roge.

-Bueno solo quiero que sepas que para mí no hay problema que salgas con otros chicos, Sebastián es un buen muchacho, quiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo Harry de antes, el que eras antes de que conocieras al maldito de Severus Snape- hice una mueca de dolor al escuchar su nombre… ¿Cómo se atrevía a nombrarlo ahora mismo?... eso me lastimaba demasiado.

-Lo intentare- Murmure aun con el dolor en el pecho.

-Bueno ve a dormir Harry, no te preocupes… yo limpiare- Me sonrió con ganas.

-Gracias tio nos vemos mañana.

Me pare y subí a mi habitación en silencio, en cuanto estuve adentro cerré la puerta con pestillo y también la ventana me derrumbe una vez más.

Las palabras de Diana y de Louis me rondaban una y otra vez la cabeza

"esta mas confundido de lo que aparenta"

"el Harry de antes"

¿Pero porque demonios estaba confundido? Él ya había tomado su decisión, había preferido estar con Andre, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer al respecto y ¿Cómo demonios Louis quería que yo fuera el mismo Harry de antes? ¿No se daba cuenta de que Severus se había llevado todo lo que yo era con él?

Empecé a recordar que fue lo que me ocurrió estos últimos seis meses y básicamente no podía recordar mucho de lo que hice, recordé que no había sentido nada desde aquel día en que Severus me había dejado en el bosque de la casa de Louis, no recordaba que le había escrito a Clemence últimamente, mi vida era un abismo negro y yo seguía cada vez hundiéndome más en él.

Recordé la pulsera que Severus había puesto en mi mochila de lona, que ahora se encontraba bajo varias capas de ropa en mi closet, me pare rápidamente a buscarla y la encontré, estaba brillando porque las luces de la calle se reflejaban en ella, la tome entre mis manos como si fuera una frágil pluma.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, mi corazón destrozado me dolió aún más y el hueco de mi pecho se abrió por completo, me deje caer en el piso hiperventilando. Extrañaba a Severus, claro que lo extrañaba, había perdido al más grande y único amor de mi vida.

Me di cuenta, que a la larga lo podría perdonar, porque sabía que él era feliz y eso era lo único que realmente me importaba. Me deje caer en aquel abismo que gritaba mi nombre y no recordé nada más.

Me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, esperaba ansiosamente el frio del piso y su dureza. Pero en lugar de eso sentí mucha comodidad, la comodidad de mi cama y lo caliente de las cobijas ¿Quién demonios me había llevado a mi cama? No recordaba haberme levantado del piso. ¿Cómo es que llegue hasta aquí? "calma Harry, de seguro fue Louis" la voz de mi conciencia me tranquiliza "fue Louis" me decía una y otra vez. ¿Pero si fue Louis porque el seguro de la puerta seguía cerrado y la ventana estaba abierta? Gire mi cabeza velozmente hacía varias direcciones, pero no había nadie en la habitación más que yo, me gire sobre mi mismo para apagar mi reloj despertador y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que traía la pulsera de Severus puesta en la mano derecha, alguien había entrado en mi habitación, y yo estaba seguro que no era un simple humano, pero ¿Quién? ¿Quién pudo haber sido?

Unos toques en la puerta me regresaron a la realidad.


	8. Chapter 8

-Harry James Potter ábreme la puerta ahora mismo o la derribare, y bien sabes que si puedo- Chillo Diana.

-Diana- Gemí -Ya voy.

Me levante a trompicones y abrí la puerta, para después regresarme casi corriendo a mi cama y taparme con las cobijas.

-Vamos señor- Diana comenzó a saltar en mi cama -Levántate ya que se nos hace tarde.

-No- Gemí -Cinco minutos más.

-A-HO-RA- me quito las cobijas y me cargo para llevarme al baño.

-Está bien, está bien, ya comprendí, ahora ¿Podrías bajarme por favor?

-Claro- Me dejo caer de sentón en la taza del baño.

-Ouch- Gemí.

-Oh lo siento.

Abrió la llave de la tina del baño y saco su celular, mando un rápido mensaje de texto mirándome de reojo y luego se rio.

-¿A quién texteas?- Pregunte entrecerrando los ojos con curiosidad, sabía que ese mensaje tenía algo referente a mi… y me imaginaba a quien iba dirigido.

-A nadie de importancia– Sonrió -Ahora a bañarse flojo, aquí te dejo tu atuendo.- Diciendo esto salió del baño azotando la puerta.

Mientras me desnudaba me di cuenta o más bien ya sabía que el mensaje de texto que había enviado Diana trataba sobre mí, el punto es ¿A quién se lo habría mandado? ¿A Severus? No, era poco probable, realmente Londres me estaba volviendo paranoico.

El agua caliente de la ducha me hizo reaccionar y el olor a mi shampoo me trajo de nuevo a la vida. Mientras me secaba tome la decisión de preguntarle a Diana ¿Que si ella era la que había entrado en mi habitación por la noche?, no había nada que perder, lo más probable es que si haya sido ella, que me vio en alguna de sus visiones y vino a recostarme en la cama –si Harry claro, y tú eres rubio y tienes ojos grises, bien sabes quien fue quien entro no seas TONTO- la vocecita en el fondo de mi cabeza me gritaba, sacudí la cabeza un par de veces para quitarme esa maldita voz de mi mente.

No me había dado cuenta de lo que me había puesto hasta que salí del baño y me dio frio.

-Diana Snape Prince- Grite horrorizado- ¿Qué demonios me pusiste?

Traía un sweater color azul marino con cuello en V muy entallado por lo que se adhería a mi como una segunda piel era muy muy entallado y unos pantalones entallados y con una gran cantidad de huecos en la piernas por lo que dejaba ver gran parte de la piel de mis piernas.

-Ja, ja, vamos Harry no te quejes- Me hizo su cara de gato con botas -Ahora ven, siéntate para intentar peinarte.  
-¿Qué? Esta realmente enferma si piensas que yo voy a salir así- Apunte mi cuerpo -Vestido a la calle.

-Harry- Su voz se hizo más siniestra- Te recuerdo que te puedo obligar, no tienes muchas probabilidades que digamos de hacerme cambiar de opinión o de escaparte de mí- Río sordamente -Así que tú decides, por las buenas o por las malas.

-Eres la criatura más peligrosa que he conocido en esta vida- Mi tono era de histeria.

-Lo sé, es un talento natural- Sonrió- Ahora… SIENTATE.

La siguiente media hora fue una completa y total tortura, Diana me alboroto el cabello cosa que no creía posible teniendo en cuenta que era imposible peinarlo.

-Soy la mejor- Dijo Diana limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria dramáticamente- Ve a verte en el espejo.

Cuando me vi en el espejo no me reconocí, ese en el reflejo no era yo, me veía simplemente atractivo, obviamente no tanto como Albafica, Remus o Lestat pero me veía realmente bien.

-Rápido Harry, que se nos hace tarde- Chillo Diana desde mi cuarto.

-Ya voy- Grite dándome el ultimo vistazo antes de irnos.

Nos subimos a su Porche y llegamos a la escuela en menos de 10 minutos, para mi desgracia nos tuvimos que estacionar al lado del volvo plateado "Maldito propietario de un flamante volvo" pensé para mis adentros, Severus estaba esperando a Diana ahí recargado contra este, parecía un dios griego mandado desde el mismo cielo. Respire rápidamente antes de bajar del Porche, estaba a punto de hiperventilar.

Bajamos y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Severus abría los ojos como platos y casi me comía con la mirada, reí para mis adentros.

-Nos vemos luego Diana- Grite por encima de mi hombro.

-Ja si Harry hasta luego- Me guiño un ojo.

Camine hasta mi clase de lengua, con la mirada clavada de todos mis compañeros puesta en mí, parecía el primer día de clases, de nuevo me inundo aquella sensación de querer desaparecer del mapa.

Llegue hasta la puerta de lengua y ahí estaba Sebastián recargado sobre la pared, se veía realmente bien, si no fuera por el color de su pelo y de sus ojos lo habría confundido completamente con Severus.

-Wow Harry, ¿Eres tú?- Me miro de arriba abajo con aquella sonrisa que tanto me gustaba pero no en él.

"Pues quien si no" pensé para mis adentros.

-Si Sebastián, soy yo- Le sonreí.

-Wow, te ves realmente bien- Comenzó a reír.

-Gracias, pero ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Baje la mirada para darme un rápido vistazo, esperaba que no se me hubiera olvidado ponerme algo importante.

-Es que combinamos – Dijo apuntándonos.

"Me las vas a pagar muy muy caro Diana" Pensé para mis adentros, esa maldita Diana ya lo había visto. Sebastián llevaba un sweater ligero color azul marino, se veía el cuello de su camisa blanca y sus pantalones eran del mismo color de los míos, llevaba tenis Adidas blancos.

Una vez más la sensación de Deja vu me abordo, recordé aquel día en mi casa, antes de ir al claro con Severus, sacudí la cabeza para quitarme ese recuerdo.

Lo único que atine a hacer fue sonreír.

Entramos al salón y nos fuimos a sentar a nuestros lugares aun riendo, creo que yo reía más de histeria que de otra cosa.

-Oye Harry, ¿A dónde quieres ir primero? ¿Al cine y luego al Gossip por un café o primero por un café y luego al cine?- sonrió de esa manera torcida que tanto me encantaba, aunque no fuera de esa boca que tanto deseaba.

"Habla idiota, o va a pensar que eres retrasado mental" Gritaba la voz de mi conciencia.

-Ah, pues primero al cine y luego por un café ¿No crees?- Dije aun atolondrado viendo su sonrisa, se parecía tanto a Severus que me dolía el solo mirarlo.

-Claro pequeño- Me acaricio la mejilla -Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Justo cuando dijo eso se escuchó un bufido casi imperceptible, observe con el rabillo del ojo a Severus que estaba sentado en el asiento de al lado rígido, viendo hacia el frente con la mandíbula apretada y la mano crispada en un puño.

-Gracias Sebastián- Dije regresando la mirada a aquellos ojos azul turquesa que me observaban.

La clase comenzó enseguida y Severus no relajo su posición en ningún momento, el único cambio que hubo fue que cambio su mirada hacia Sebastián, lo veía con tanto odio que se me vino a la mente la oración de "si las miradas mataran", Sebastián no parecía ni notarlo, estaba absorto jugando por detrás de su pupitre con mi mano.

La clase iba demasiado rápido y Severus seguía con aquella mirada de asesino.

Por fin, para mi buena suerte, sonó el timbre y comencé a guardar mis cosas temblando y con el corazón más acelerado de lo normal gracias a la mirada que Severus tenía en su rostro angelical, no era justo que un ser tan bello pudiera sufrir tanto, una vez más me sentí culpable por causarle esto, aparte, la última mirada que Severus le había dado a Sebastián antes de salir del salón me dejo petrificado.

-¿Nos vamos pequeño?- Sebastián sonrió y yo salte del susto.

-Si- Fue lo único que atine a decir.

Salimos directos a la siguiente clase, Sebastián no paraba de hablar como ya era su costumbre.

-Saliendo de la escuela te sigo hasta tu casa para que dejes tu auto y de ahí nos vamos ¿Te parece bien?- Puso una sonrisa angelical, pero no era nada comparada con la de Severus.

-Ah, no Sebastián no traigo mi carro, me vine con Diana Snape- Murmure.

-Ah, tú y ella son muy cercanos- No era una pregunta.

-Así es, es mi mejor amiga- "y su hermano el amor de mi vida" pensé en mi fuero interno.

-Oh, me parece que a su hermano no le caigo del todo bien.- Me quede congelado ante esa suposición, que más que suposición era la verdad de nuevo no era una pregunta.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Dije con el tono más casual que me salió para que no notara el temblor en mi voz.

-Pues- Se puso un dedo en la barbilla y medito unos segundos -porque el primer día me trato muy bien, pero cuando vio que me empecé a acercar mucho a ti– Me tomo de la mano -Como que ya no le caí tan bien, me parece que esta celoso.

Tuve que taparme la boca para no estallar en carcajadas, si claro Severus Snape celoso, Ja yo era un cero a la izquierda en su vida, él ya tenía a su niño de cabello negro y ojos grandes y yo había dejado de importarle, eso jamás podría pasar la voz de mi cabeza me recordó las palabras de Diana.

"Le importas más de lo que piensas, más de lo que piensas… más de lo que piensas"

Sacudí mi cabeza un par de veces para sacarme esas palabras.

-Pues no tiene razón para estarlo Sebastián, él y yo no somos nada- Mi corazón se retorció ante esas palabras.

-Pues sí, él no se tiene porque meter en esto- Seguía con mi mano entre sus grandes dedos la levanto y la beso.

-Eh… si- Me quede estático ante su beso.

-Esto- Dijo mirando nuestras manos unidas -¿Te molesta?

"si"

-No- "y un demonio Harry dile que si" gritaba mi conciencia.

-¿Seguro?- Sonrió angelicalmente -¿Ósea que si te tomo de la mano durante todo lo que resta del día no te vas a molestar?

"si"

-No, no te preocupes- Mi conciencia me dio un golpe mentalmente.

Fuimos por los siguientes tres periodos de clase tomados de la mano, los estudiantes nos veían con ojos curiosos, sabía bien lo que estaban pensando. No necesitaba tener el talento de Severus para saber bien lo que pensaban, se notaba en sus ojos, "despechado" grito mi vocecita sacudí mi cabeza para quitarme aquellos enfermizos pensamientos de la mente.

El timbre sonó y era hora del almuerzo, me ponía cada vez más los nervios de punta el tener que entrar a la cafetería de la mano de Sebastián, sabía lo que parecíamos a simple vista una pareja de novios, me estremecí ante aquella idea.

Empuje la puerta de la cafetería, y todas las miradas se giraron hacia nosotros dos, la sangre empezó a subirme a las mejillas y el corazón me empezó a latir demasiado rápido, Sebastián a mi lado parecía realmente absorto como para darse cuenta de que la mitad de la escuela nos observaba.

Por inercia voltee a la mesa de los Snape, y ahí estaba Diana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parecía alegre, emocionada y me estaba observando, a su lado estaba Severus que me observaba de nuevo con aquellos ojos tristes que tanto me habían matado. Me sentí de nuevo culpable.

-Cariño, ¿Qué vas a querer de desayunar?- Pregunto Sebastián con voz ansiosa.

-Humm… nada, solo una limonada- Seguía observando la mesa de los Snape.

Nos fuimos a sentar a nuestra mesa habitual, que por desgracia estaba dentro de la vista periférica de Severus y Diana, la culpabilidad me carcomió toda la hora, a pesar de los intentos fallidos de Ron y Draco por animarme, me habían dicho.

-Hay Harry, no te sientas culpable él te hizo lo mismo- Dijo Ron con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara.

-Exacto una cucharada de su propio chocolate- Agrego Draco.

Sabía que Severus estaría escuchando eso, por lo mismo no quise agregar nada más, no quería que viera lo duro que se me estaba haciendo olvidarlo, ahora él tenía la vista clavada en algún lugar lejano, como si estuviera pensando en algo detalladamente, para mi sorpresa el timbre sonó demasiado rápido y mi tortura había llegado.

Sebastián me volvió a tomar de la mano y fuimos directo al salón de biología en un tranquilo silencio, mi mente vagaba muy muy lejos de ahí, ¿Por qué Severus se habría puesto así? ¿Sería por mí y por Sebastián? "No idiota, recuerda que él te dejo no te quiere" me repetía una y otra vez a lo largo del trayecto hacia el salón.

Por fin llegamos y Sebastián se fue a su lugar, no sin antes darme un suave beso en la frente… camine hacia mi lugar aún embobado.

Severus ya se encontraba ahí con la mirada de nuevo perdida en algún lugar lejano, me senté a su lado pero el pareció no darse cuenta de mi presencia, no soportaba la idea de que estuviera de esa manera por mi así que tuve que juntar todo mi valor para preguntar.

-Se… Severus,- Mi voz se quebró -¿Estas bien?

Giro a verme con la sorpresa escrita en su cara.

-Sí, ¿Alguna razón en especial por la que preguntes eso?- Pregunto con su tono frio y Cortez que utilizaba para los simples humanos.

-Humm… no, simplemente te he visto muy triste estos últimos días y me preguntaba si- carraspeé un poco -¿Te podría ayudar en algo?

Por un momento sus ojos se llenaron de alguna emoción que no pude reconocer y luego volvió a poner cara de nada.

-No, muchas gracias. Mejor vete a ocupar de tu noviecito- Utilizo su tono despectivo.

-Él y yo no somos novios- Dije enojado.

-Pues eso son lo que parecen. – dijo con un tono cargado de amargura.

-Pues no, te equivocas- Dije aún más irritado, no tenía derecho a decirme eso ¿Quién demonios se creía?

-Humm- Fue lo último que dijo.

Por suerte el profesor comenzó la clase en ese mismo instante, tuve que sostenerme en la barra para aplacar mis ganas de gritarle, ¿Quién demonios se creía para hablarme así? El me hizo lo mismo y nunca le conteste tan fríamente. Severus ya no me amaba eso me quedaba más que claro ahora, las lágrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos pero tuve que respirar varias veces para que se calmaran, Severus me vio por el rabillo del ojo suspiro y luego se volvió a voltear.

La clase se pasó demasiado rápido como para notarla, estaba demasiado ocupado luchando contra mi enojo con Severus, era injusto que me tratara así, yo no le había dado ningún motivo.

El timbre sonó y Severus se levantó igual de rápido como era su costumbre, me pareció escuchar un "lo siento" pero lo ignore no iba a sufrir más por ese maldito vampiro.

Sebastián llego a mi lado en menos de medio segundo y me volvió a tomar de la mano, ahora con mucha más fuerza, no me había dado cuenta que tenía unas manos muy muy suaves y cálidas, me sentí cómodo con su tacto.

La clase de gimnasia se pasó demasiado rápido. Estuve un poco más cómodo de lo normal ya que cierto vampiro que me mataba con la mirada había desaparecido de la escuela como por arte de magia aunque aún me seguía preguntando el porqué de su huida, gracias a mi buena suerte la clase se pasó demasiado rápido y el timbre sonó antes de que me diera cuenta.

Bien eso solo podía significar una cosa que ya era tiempo de irme con Sebastián al cine ósea que eso quería decir que Diana y Albafica estarían de chaperones ¿No creen que estoy demasiado grandecito como para saber cuidarme solo?

Sebastián me alcanzo en la puerta del gimnasio.

-Pequeño ¿Estás listo?– Me tomo de la mano.

-Si más que listo- Le sonreí.

Me jalo hasta el estacionamiento donde otra vez todos los alumnos nos observaban con ojos curiosos, por el rabillo del ojo vi que Diana me saludaba con la mano y le regrese el saludo, antes de darme cuenta que Severus estaba a su lado observándome con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara ¿Por qué sonreirá? ¿Qué será tan gracioso?

-Cariño déja te abro la puerta.

Me quede embobado viendo el auto que estaba frente a mí, era un Mustang GT turbo negro como los hermosos ojos de cierto vampiro

-Wow ¿Esto es tuyo?- Sonreí

-Jajaja así es pequeño.- Sebastián cerró la puerta detrás de mí y fue a subirse por su lado.

-Oye-Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas -disculpa mi incumbencia pero ¿Por qué si tienes este auto tus papas se vinieron a vivir aquí y tu papa está trabajando como policía?- Ok tal vez fui muy dura con mi tono de voz, porque se quedó con la boca abierta por la impresión para luego después echarse a reír entre dientes.

-Vaya!... ¿Eres muy curioso lo sabias?- Volvió a reír -Pues… mis papas no me han regalado el auto, fueron mis abuelos como soy el único nieto hombre y pues… digamos que me dan todo lo que quiero, aunque yo no lo acepto, no quiero hacer sentir mal a mis papas, aparte de que no me falta nada.

-Oh, entonces ¿Por qué aceptaste el auto?

-Pues– Se puso serio por un momento -no me lo regalaron, yo trabaje para comprarlo, veras el verano pasado me fui a New York a trabajar en la empresa de mi abuelo como su asistente personal y así fue como me lo compre no quiero ser el típico hijo de papi o más bien de abuelo- Sonreí ante la idea -que tiene todo lo que quiere cuando quiere.

-Eso es muy noble de tu parte.- Que lindo y tierno era… era tan despreocupado, algunas veces era tan fácil que Sebastián me gustara… pero no, mi cuerpo demandaba unos brazos diferentes y mi boca unos labios que no eran los suyos… me sentí mal por no poder hacer que me gustara tanto como yo le gustaba a él.

Sebastián siguió hablando sobre su escuela, donde era el lugar donde vivía sus amigos etc. etc.… emití algunos oh y ah en los momentos adecuados para que pensara que le estaba prestando atención pero la verdad era que mi mente ya volaba a varios cientos de kilómetros de ahí, más que estar en el centro de Londres, mi mente se encontraba junto a Severus aunque yo sabía que él no me veía de la misma manera que yo a él lo seguía amando con cada célula de mi cuerpo y eso dolía más que nada porque sabía que el sentimiento nunca fue mutuo.

Me forcé a pensar en la razón por la cual Severus estaba en Londres… Bellatrix… un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, ella estaba esperando a cualquier error por parte de mis cuidadores para atacarme, cualquier fisura en mi cuidado para matarme, me pregunto si no hubiera sido menos doloroso que ya hubiera terminado con todo esto. Sabía que Diana y Albafica estarían siguiendo el auto en este instante, iba a ser demasiado difícil olvidarme de que ellos iban a estar observando cada uno de mis movimientos y que luego Severus tuviera que verlos en su mente.

Lo amaba. Era lo mejor que me había pasado en mi vida pero tendría que olvidarlo sin importar que él ya había seguido adelante y como había dicho antes sabía que a la larga lo perdonaría por estar con Andre lo único que realmente me importaba era su felicidad y sabía que junto a mí no la había encontrado.

De pronto, de un enfrenon ya estábamos afuera de los cines, este había sido el viaje más corto que había tenido en mi vida, o seria que había estado tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no lo había notado.

-¿Qué quieres ver cariño?- Sonrió de manera angelical.

-Eh… lo que tú quieras Sebastián- Me perdí en sus ojos verdes eran demasiado hermosos y me tomo de la mano.

Llegamos a las taquillas y Sebastián compro boletos para una película de vampiros sádicos, para variar era lo que me faltaba entramos y compramos palomitas y refrescos yo estaba con los ojos muy abiertos para ver cualquier señal de Diana o Albafica pero no los vi, ni siquiera cuando entramos a la sala.

-Cariño ¿Estas bien?- Me dijo con voz ansiosa mientras nos sentábamos en los asientos -¿No te gusto la película que elegí?- Dios era tan lindo cuando se preocupaba.

-No, estoy bien, lo que pasa es que me da un poco de miedo la película- "si claro idiota como si esa fuera la razón" pensé en mi fuero interno.

-Oh, no te preocupes aquí estaré para abrazarte si te da miedo- quito el brazo del asiento y me abrazo.

-Gracias Sebastián- Sonreí de corazón.

-No hay de que pequeño.

En ese momento empezó la película. Me conmociono un poco la imagen que ponían sobre los vampiros era total y completamente falsa yo estaba más que seguro de eso, los vampiros no eran aquellos seres horribles que tenían los colmillos llenos de sangre ni esa fea ropa, Diana hubiera muerto si tuviera que utilizar eso, eran las personas más sensibles que existían en todo el mundo, independientemente de que fueran más rápidos o más hermosos que los humanos sentían de igual manera, se enamoraban de igual manera, sufrían de igual manera.

Este pensamiento hizo que la herida de mi pecho se abriera una y otra vez haciéndome sentir un dolor inmenso, las lágrimas intentaban salir de mis ojos pero las detuve.

Cada vez que me estremecía Sebastián pensaba que era por miedo, y me abrazaba con más fuerza hasta el final de la película que yo quede acostado sobre su pecho y el me rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos. Me sentía realmente cómodo en esa posición, pero él no era con quien yo quería estar de esa forma tan íntima.

-Pequeño salgamos de aquí- Murmuro en mi oído, su aliento me hizo estremecer.

Me tomo de la mano y salimos del cine, un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, afuera ya era de noche y hacia mucho frió.

Sebastián al ver eso se quitó su suéter dejando ver su camisa blanca entre abierta y su pecho bien formado, me quede embobado viéndolo y el solo rió entre dientes.

-Anda pequeño, te vas a congelar.- Sonrió.

-Oh si disculpa.- Me sonroje.

Me ayudo a ponerme el suéter pero justo cuando me ayudo a ponerme el cuello, su cara quedo a centímetros de la mía, podía sentir su aliento en mi cara olía muy bien, me acerque un poco más por inercia y nuestras narices casi se tocaban, puso sus manos en mi cintura y me acerco un poco más a él, nuestros labios estaban a un centímetro de tocarse y…


	9. Chapter 9

Y… sus labios se posaron dulcemente sobre los míos, mientras seguían su propio ritmo su lengua delineo suavemente mi labio inferior y soltó un suspiro. Sabía que estaba besando a Sebastián, pero en mi mente apareció la imagen de Severus, su rostro y sus besos, este era un beso muy diferente a los que yo había recibido, no sentía los labios fríos que me enloquecen de Severus.

Un carraspeo se escuchó detrás de mí rompiendo así con nuestro beso.

-Hola Harry- La voz de Lucius sonaba seria y siniestra. Sus ojos observaban hostilmente a Sebastián.

-Lucius hola, ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Mi voz empezó a temblar y mis mejillas se tornaron rojas. Era extraño que Lucius estuviera aquí sabía que algo extraño estaba pasando.

-Oh, tú sabes lo normal- Seguía con la misma cara seria- Diana y Albafica me han mandado, creo que deberías de venir conmigo Harry.- Examino una vez más a Sebastián y volvió su mirada hacia mí. -Así que será mejor que nos vayamos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Definitivamente algo extraño estaba pasando.

-Por Bellatrix.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de que yo cayera casi en estado catatónico.

Voltee con Sebastián y me observaba con ojos ansiosos.

-Te tienes que ir ¿Verdad?- Sus ojos tenían una sombra de tristeza.

-Me parece que sí, es que ha sucedido una emergencia- "una vampira intenta matarme" dije en mi fuero interno.

-No importa- Sonrió fugazmente pero la felicidad no le llego a los ojos -Lo entiendo, pero me debes otra salida eh… - Dijo con un tono de voz juguetón -Por cierto, gracias por el beso.- Susurro en mi oído.

-Claro, cuando quieras salimos- Lo tome de la mano y sonreí.

-Bueno pequeño- Me dio un beso en la frente -Cuídate mucho y nos vemos mañana.

Odiaba dejar a Sebastián de esa manera, pero no lo podía poner en peligro a él tampoco, las personas a mi alrededor iban a terminar heridas si no acababa con esta situación de una vez por todas.

-Adiós Sebastián.- Le di un beso en la comisura de los labios, lo mire un poco divertido y me fui.

"Wow, Harry Potter ¡¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer?!" La voz de mi conciencia me estaba gritando cada vez más fuerte me patee mentalmente por lo que había hecho, le acaba de dar un beso a Sebastián y había coqueteado con el de la manera más cínica posible realmente algo andaba mal conmigo y por alguna razón el rostro de Severus me apareció en la mente sentí como si lo estuviera engañando "lo estas engañando estúpido" la voz de mi cabeza comenzó a gritar, di un largo suspiro.

-¿Listo?- Lucius me saco de mis cavilaciones con su tono sombrío.

-Este, si, ¿Qué vio Diana? ¿Lucius por qué estas tu aquí y no ella?- Entrecerré un poco los ojos.

-Creo que deberías de esperar un poco, hasta que lleguemos a la casa Diana lo explicara todo ahí.- Parecía nervioso.

-Oh vamos Lucius, dime que ocurre. Dímelo- Mi voz sonaba histérica y alterada.

\- Harry realmente no lo sé, deberíamos de esperar- Pensó un momento y luego asintió.

-¿Qué Lucius…? Dímelo ya- Puse mi mejor tono de demanda, esto me estaba asustando realmente.

-Pues… no mejor esperemos… no sé si podre ser capaz de decírtelo yo- Sus ojos analizaban mi cara mientras salíamos del cine, yo aún traía el sweater de Sebastián, su olor me impregno, mi corazón latía más rápido que antes y mis manos se empezaron a poner sudorosas al recordar el beso que nos dimos, pero algo más me tenía nervioso, la actitud de Lucius, sabía que algo andaba mal.

-¿Es algo malo verdad? Muy muy malo- susurre. La piel se me puso de gallina mientras una gota de sudor surcaba mi nuca, sabía que algo extraño sucedía.

-Vamos- Me subió en su espalda y echamos a correr.

Lucius no dijo nada durante todo el trayecto, ni yo tuve ganas de preguntarle, estaba demasiado preocupado, ensimismado en mis pensamientos como para prestarle atención a otras cosas. ¿Qué habrá sucedido? ¿Bellatrix ya vendría a matarme? ¿Qué habría visto Diana? ¿Estaría en peligro Louis?, esta última pregunta hizo que me diera cuenta de la gravedad de todo esto, sabía que Bellatrix vendría a buscarme, sabía que ella reconocería mi olor en este pueblo, y sabía que todas las personas a mi alrededor estarían en peligro, solo podía pedir que Ron, Draco, Sebastián, Louis y todos estuvieran bien.

Sabía que muy pronto ella estaría cerca de mí, lo podía sentir, sabía que si no se acaba todo esto de una vez por todas las personas que quería resultarían expuestas a este mundo mitológico.

Pero un sentimiento más allá del miedo me volvió a llenar, era culpa, por haber besado a Sebastián, sentía como si estuviese engañando a Severus de alguna manera, sabía que no había hecho nada que él no hubiera hecho frente a mí, pero en mi interior tenía ese sentimiento que me decía que esta vez sí me había pasado de la raya.

Por extraño que parezca seguía teniendo una conexión con Severus, aunque muy poco visible la seguía teniendo, sufría cuando Severus sufría, me alegraba cuando Severus se alegraba, en fin… no soy Diana o Albafica, pero podía sentir sus estados de ánimo, aunque él no sintiera lo mismo.

Sabía bien lo que pasaría después de que los Snape acabaran con Bellatrix, o que en todo caso ella acabara conmigo, de nuevo un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, y no específicamente porque iba como mono araña de la espalda de Lucius mientras este corría por el bosque, sino por el miedo que me daba este pensamiento que había alejado de mi mente con tanto esfuerzo.

Sabía que Severus se terminaría yendo y haciendo su vida, esto nada mas era una parada en su existencia, pero por más raro que esto pareciera, no me importaba con haber pertenecido por lo menos a una parte de su larga existencia me reconfortaba, con saber que había formado parte en algún momento de su vida y que hice un pequeño cambio me animaba a seguir adelante, así fuera que estaba casi un 50% seguro de que Bellatrix terminaría matándome.

El viaje se me hizo muy corto o seria que yo iba ensimismado en mis pensamientos, que de un momento a otro ya nos encontrábamos frente a la casa Snape, todas las luces estaban prendidas y se veía un gran movimiento adentro. Lucius no se paró hasta que estuvimos en la sala y me deposito gentilmente en uno de sus sillones.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin llegan, me estaban matando del susto- La voz melodiosa de Eileen se escuchaba preocupada.

-Todo está bien mama, nadie nos siguió- Decía Lucius aun serio.

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo Diana?- Mire a Diana sentada enfrente de mi observándome tristemente con la cabeza sobre las manos.

\- Harry, lo siento mucho- Decía una y otra vez -Enserio que lo siento Harry.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes? Me estas asustando- Mi corazón dio un brinco al ver que sus ojos se llenaban de tristeza.

-Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo.- Cada vez me empezaba a sentir más nervioso, Albafica al sentir mi estado de ánimo me empezó a mandar hondas de tranquilidad.

-Lou… Louis está en el hospital Harry, Bellatrix lo ha atacado pero por suerte llegamos antes de que lo mordiera- Los ojos de Diana se llenaron de ira.

Y ahí fue cuando me deje ir, no sabía dónde estaba y no me interesaba ir a ninguna parte, me deje ir en el abismo negro que gritaba por mi ausencia…y ahí me quede por largo rato, No, No, Louis no… era lo único que me repetía una y otra vez, ¿Cómo había pasado esto? ¿Por qué Louis? ¿Por qué no yo? mi mente volaba en diferentes direcciones, sentía como si me estuvieran sacando el corazón, el dolor cada vez se fue apoderando de mí y me deje llevar en ese dolor, no quería salir de ahí, lo más extraño era que escuchaba y veía a todos pero sin escuchar ni ver, tenía la vista clavada en algún lugar lejano.

-Diana, ¿Qué le pasa? Hazla reaccionar- Sollozaba Eileen.

-No puedo Mamá, ha quedado catatónica- La voz de Diana denotaba tristeza.

-Hablémosle a Lestat- Dijo Lucius.

-Está atendiendo a Louis ¿Recuerdas?- Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo escuche la voz de Remus.

Y me deje caer de nuevo en mi mente, no podía hablar ni moverme, me encontraba en un estado de duermevela con cansancio, sabía que estaban hablando alrededor mío, pero no le encontraba sentido a sus palabras, lo único que en este momento me importaba era Louis y saber cómo estaba, quería ir a verlo, pero no podía salir de este estado.  
El dolor me envolvió de nuevo y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por mis ojos, lo extraño es que no las podía controlar, era como si no pudiera mandar en mi propio cuerpo. Y me quede ahí inerte eh inmóvil por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Sentí un gélido contacto en mi cara, mis ojos enfocaron dos grandes ojos negros y un mechón de pelo negro, pero aun así no podía salir de mi estado, con forme fueron pasando los minutos, me volví a enfocar en los ojos que tenía enfrente, me observaban con desesperación, ira, ansia y tristeza.

Poco a poco fui volviendo a mi cuerpo, mientras esos grandes ojos seguían clavados en los míos y sus manos gélidas seguían tocando mi cara.

-Harry regresara en sí, en 16 segundos.- La voz antes alegre de Diana ahora era triste.

Y como dijo, justo 16 segundos después parpadee por primera vez después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo estar así, sentía los ojos irritados, pero los ojos de Severus no me dejaban salir del todo de mi estado catatónico.

\- Louis - Fue lo que alcance a decir en un susurro casi inaudible.

\- Harry cariño, todo va a estar bien- La voz maternal de Eileen se escuchó muy lejana.

Aquellos ojos negros seguían clavados en mi cara y su aterciopelada voz se escuchó casi junto a mi oído.

-Harry, regresa por favor no me hagas esto- Su voz sonaba ansiosa, si es que el terciopelo podía escucharse así.

-Severus,- Enfoque mis ojos con los suyos - Louis, ¿Dónde está? Quiero verlo.

-Calma Harry, Louis va a estar bien.- Mientras lo decía me puso sobre su regazo y empezó a hacer pequeños círculos en mi espalda.

-Quiero verlo.- Mi voz era un simple susurro.

\- Lestat lo ha llevado a una clínica en Inglaterra Harry.- La voz de Eileen lleno aquel incomodo silencio.

-Pero va a estar bien-Remus intento poner una sonrisa en su cara, pero esa alegría no le llego a los ojos.

-Severus- Puse mis manos en su rostro -Por favor llévame a verlo, quiero verlo- Empecé a sollozar mientras las lágrimas caían por mis ojos.

-Sssh Harry tranquilo- Me susurro en el oído, su frio aliento me hizo estremecer.

-No- Dije intentando levantarme -Llévame ahora mismo, yo tengo… yo quiero… por favor. Solo llévame por favor.

Me levante como pude e hice ademan de caminar hacia la puerta, pero las frías manos de Severus me tomaron de la cintura y me acercaron a su cuerpo para poder abrazarme, una extraña sensación me recorrió el cuerpo, además del dolor que sentía por Louis, muy en el fondo me sentía feliz, porque aunque fuera por un fugaz momento estaba en los brazos de Severus, del vampiro de mis sueños, aunque él lo hiciera por diferentes razones, por un solo momento sentí que me quería.

\- Harry- El solo sonido de su voz me tranquilizo -Louis está bien, estamos esperando a que Lestat nos hable para poder llevarte, pero te aseguro que todo va a estar bien- Todo esto me lo dijo con un susurro en el oído, mientras que una de sus manos me tomaba de la cintura y la otra me sostenía la cabeza contra su pecho.

\- Harry, lo siento mucho- Si Diana pudiera llorar, sabría que lo estaría haciendo -Es que no lo vi, pero te aseguro que Louis estará bien, ya lo he visto.

-Si Harry tranquilízate- La voz de Lucius sonaba apagada.

No supe cuánto tiempo pase llorando en el regazo de Severus, lo único que él podía hacer era abrazarme cada vez más fuerte a su pecho, fue una noche demasiado larga, lo extraño era que yo sabía que por la mañana la situación estaría igual, Severus me dejaría de un momento a otro, Louis estaba en el hospital y Bellatrix estaba a un punto de matarme y para mi desgracia tenía el maldito sentimiento de culpabilidad por haber besado a Sebastián, este último pensamiento hizo que tuviera un ataque más fuerte de lágrimas, en el que Severus se asustó y me apretó más a su pecho.

Sabía que les estaba haciendo demasiado daño a las personas que estaban a mi alrededor, a los Snape, a Louis –Y en el que más me dolía pensar- a Severus, sabía que él no se merecía ni tenía por qué estarme cuidando, el ahorita debería de estar con Andre.

Un pensamiento empezó a rondarme por la cabeza. Seria todo más fácil si me entregara a Bellatrix, en si nada me detenía aquí en Londres o más bien nada me detenía en esta vida para irme, Louis estaría mucho más seguro y Severus por fin podría ser feliz.

Y ahí en medio de los brazos de mi amado fue cuando lo decidí, lo mejor sería entregarme a Bellatrix para que todo esto acabara, no sabía bien ni cómo ni cuándo hacerlo pero sabía que habría alguna posibilidad, tenía que haberlo.

Una sensación de Deja vu me llego al cuerpo, esto era casi lo mismo que cuando estuvo la situación de Tom, solo que ahora si nada me unía a la vida.

Mientras estaba perdido en mis pensamientos sobre el regazo de Severus, sentí que se puso rígido y todos a mí alrededor también, la voz de Diana me saco de mi ensimismamiento.

-Harry James Potter, ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?- Su voz sonaba enfadada y cuando Diana se enfada, había que tener miedo.

-¿A qué te refieres Diana?- Intente sonar de lo más casual.

-Lo acabo de ver, tu decisión- Sus ojos flamearon.

-¿Alguien nos puede explicar que está sucediendo?- La voz de Lucius sonaba cansada.

Mientras que Sentía las miradas de todos sombre mí, Severus acercó sus labios a mi oído y murmuro.

-Podríamos hablar afuera ¿Por favor?- Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que debajo de esa tranquilidad se cocinaba algo.

Asentí, Severus me levanto del sillón y me tomo de la mano, mientras gruñía.

-Diana, explícales a los demás, voy a tener una plática con Harry.- Hizo una mueca.

Diana asintió mientras Severus me jalaba hacia la puerta trasera aun tomándome de la mano, su tacto hizo que tuviera una descarga eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo, como la primera vez que me toco en aquel salón de clases.

Caminamos hacia el rio y hay en el borde nos sentamos en unas piedras, todo estaba en silencio. Severus tenía dos dedos tomándose el puente de la nariz y respirando entre cortadamente, no supe cuánto tiempo paso hasta que abrió los ojos y me miro firmemente.

-Harry, ¿En qué demonios pensabas?- Su voz sonaba sombría y enojada.

No dije nada y me quede en silencio observando las hondas de agua que se formaban en el rio. Una de sus manos tomo mi barbilla para obligarme a verlo.

-Contéstame- Su voz sonaba demandante y ansiosa.

-Todo sería más fácil así Severus,- Me zafe de su mano y voltee a ver el rio- Sabes que sí, dejaría de estorbar.

Todo se quedó en silencio por algunos minutos hasta que sentí unos brazos que me levantaban y me abrazaban. Recargo su barbilla con mi cabeza y suspiro.

\- Harry, ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar una cosa así? ¿Qué no sabes que eres demasiado importante? ¿No te ha quedado claro aún?- Su voz sonaba dulce y ansiosa a la vez.

-Severus, por favor… eso lo dices para que no me sienta miserable en este momento pero sabes bien lo que va a pasar cuando ustedes se vayan y yo me quede con Louis, mi existencia va a volver a ser vacía y sin sentido.

Me apretó más contra él y suspiro.

-¿Y qué hay de Sebastián? ¿Acaso no es tu novio?- Su voz tomo un matiz de enojo.

-No, solo somos amigos.- Murmure contra su pecho. Mis mejillas se tornaron un poco más rojas.

-¿Y entonces por qué lo besaste?

Eche mi cabeza para atrás para poder observarlo, tenía los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada, tenía una suave arruga en la frente.

-Para poder olvidarte- Susurre


	10. Chapter 10

El silencio volvió a formar parte de la situación "pero que estúpido soy" gritaba en mi fuero interno.

Severus seguía con los ojos cerrados pero con la expresión más relajada. Suspire.

Por fin después de estar algunos minutos más así abrió los ojos, tenía una expresión dulce y tranquila. Toque su cara con ansias, deseaba más que nada saber que era lo que tenía que decirme.

-Severus,- Su nombre hizo que sintiera mariposas en el estómago- Dime de una vez que estás pensando, me estas volviendo loco.- Entrecerré un poco los ojos.

Me dio un beso suave en la frente y apretó un poco más su abrazo, esto hizo que mi corazón palpitara más rápido y que la sangre subiera a mis mejillas, se sentía tan bien el estar en sus brazos.

-Harry yo…

-¡SEVERUS!- Una voz se escuchó a lo lejos.

"y un demonio" pensé en mi fuero interno.

Volví mi mirada hacia la casa, y ahí con su gran belleza estaba Andre, ipso facto Severus me soltó y pude ver su mirada de sorpresa, cuando su piel dejo de tocar la mía, dejo una sensación de gran vacío y hormigueo.

-Lo siento- Murmuro y se fue caminando a zancadas hacia la casa mientras yo lo miraba con la boca abierta. Llego junto a su noviecito Andre y le dio un dulce y rápido beso de bienvenida en sus labios, la mirada comenzó a nublárseme y un sollozo luchaba por salir de mi garganta "estúpido, estúpido, estúpido mil veces" gritaba la vocecita en mi cabeza.

Sentía que me iba a derrumbar de nuevo, alcance a sentarme en una piedra y ahí me deje caer en ese abismo negro que ya me era tan familiar.

Había sido una estúpido por haber pensado que Severus aun sentía algo por mí.

Había sido una estúpido por pensar que Andre ya se había marchado.

Había sido una estúpido por seguir teniendo esperanzas.

¿Qué demonios me estaba sucediendo? Mi cabeza se llenaba de preguntas constantes, ¿Qué me habría querido decir Severus antes de que Andre llegara? "que ya no te quiere y lo dejes de molestar!..." mi conciencia me gritaba de nuevo. El agujero en mi pecho se hizo más grande y el dolor me dejo sumido en la negrura.

No puedo decir exactamente cuánto tiempo estuve sentado ahí afuera, no puedo decir cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, de lo único de lo que fui consciente fue de que el sol ya empezaba a salir- O más bien empezaba a aclarar ya que en Londres nunca había sol-.

Mis músculos se fueron tensando hasta quedar completamente recostado en el césped, la cabeza me daba vueltas y los sollozos se fueron calmando hasta quedar solo como un quejido muy quedo, casi inaudible, mis ojos ya secos de tanto llorar me dolían y el agujero en mi pecho se hizo más grande.

Seguía ensimismado en mi sufrimiento cuando sentí unas pequeñas manos frías tomándome de los hombros y obligándome a sentar.

-Sh, calma Harry- La voz de soprano de Diana me tranquilizo al instante, mientras sus pequeños brazos me rodeaban para poder abrazarme.

-Hola- Susurre con mi voz ronca.

-Vamos Harry- tomo de mi mano y me ayudo a levantarme, caminamos con paso lento hacia la casa -Enserio siento mucho que tengas que pasar por esto, no es justo que tengas que verlos juntos y que todavía tengas que cargar con lo de Louis.

-No te preocupes Diana, sabía que esto era algo que terminaría pasando tarde o temprano- Tome aire para calmar un poco el dolor de mi pecho.

-Es que tú no deberías de pasar por esto Harry.

-Es el destino- "el destino me odia" pensé para mis adentros.

-Harry,- Dudo un poco -¿Enserio pensaste en entregarte así sin más ni más a Bellatrix?- su tono ya no era de enojo, más bien tenía un matiz ansioso.

-Tranquila, fue solo una de esas ideas que me cruzo por la cabeza- "Que es demasiado buena por cierto" me dije en mi fuero interno -no te preocupes.

-Eso espero- Me miro dubitativamente -Por cierto Lestat ha llamado- Me tense cuando escuche eso- Dice que Louis está bien aunque aún no despierta por los sedantes.

Mi cuerpo completo se relajó al escuchar eso, sentí como si me quitaran un peso imaginario de encima. Louis estaba bien, gracias al cielo. De haber podido me hubiese puesto a hacer uno de los bailecitos de Diana si no fuera tan torpe.

-Diana, Diana por favor llévame- dije en un susurro ansioso por que ya habíamos entrado a la cocina.

-Por supuesto- Se acercó un poco más a mi oreja y su aliento frio hizo que me diera escalofríos, susurro- Y recuerda Harry, te tengo bien checado, no voy a dejar que hagas nada estúpido. Ahora eres parte de esta familia.

Y diciendo esto me tomo de un brazo y me jalo hacia la sala, yo todavía estaba un poco aturdido por sus palabras cuando entre en el salón, lo recorrí con mis ojos y me encontré con tres figuras que no conocía.

En uno de los sillones estaba Eileen, Remus y Lucius tomados de la mano. En otro estaba Severus y Andre, Severus lo tenía rodeado con un brazo mientras Andre se recargaba sobre su pecho "igual que como lo hacía contigo" me dijo la vocecita en mi cabeza. Desvié mí mirada rápido de ahí, era demasiado doloroso. Albafica se encontraba a un lado mío, tomándome de un hombro, él sabía lo que yo estaba sintiendo. Y las tres figuras se encontraban frente a mí, eran dos mujeres y un hombre. Una de ellas, castaña rompió el incómodo silencio.

-Hola soy Sakura, la hermana de Andre- Me tendió la mano amigablemente, pero su mirada era demasiado especulativa como para creérselo.- Tú debes ser Harry.

-Hola- Murmure estrechando su fría mano.

-Ellos son Arthur y Molly- Dijo apuntando a los otros dos que tenían cabellera rojiza.

-Mucho gusto- Murmure.

Los dos asintieron en señal de saludo, todo se quedó en un incómodo silencio, pero por alguna razón yo estaba sintiendo una reconfortante paz interior "es por Albafica tonto" me dije a mi mismo. No podía confiar en mis sentimientos cuando él estuviera cerca.

Observe a todos en la sala y algo en mi hizo clic instantáneo, Andre no se había ido, había ido por su hermanos a Rumania, esa era la razón por la cual se había mágicamente desaparecido estos últimos días, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué habrían venido? "no te importa Harry, eso es algo que no te tiene porque importar" me pateo mi conciencia internamente y tenía razón, no me debería de importar.

El agujero en mi pecho se estremeció cuando sentí la mirada de Severus clavada en mi rostro. Por suerte Diana rompió aquel silencio incómodo.

-Bueno, voy a llevar a Harry a Inglaterra para que vea a Louis- dijo con tono demandante y serio.

-Yo voy- Lucius murmuro.

-Y yo- Dijo Albafica.

-No es necesario que vayan todos- Dijo Diana mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Pero queremos ir!- Dijeron los dos al unisonó.

Diana se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno- Dijo exasperada- esperen, necesito ir por alguna cosas, aparte Harry necesita arreglarse- Me vio de arriba abajo, su mirada me cohibió- Ven conmigo.

Mientras me jalaba del brazo a su habitación en el tercer piso gemí internamente ¿Por qué Diana siempre tendría que encontrar alguna manera de arreglarme incluso en las peores situaciones?

En cuanto entramos a su habitación fue corriendo hacia el closet de Albafica y saco un juego completo de ropa, me la dio y sin decir ni una sola palabra me arrastro hacia el baño.

-Báñate, te estaré esperando- Sonrió y salió dando un portazo.

Me tome mi tiempo para desnudarme y meterme al baño. Para mi gran sorpresa estaba mi shampoo ahí, suspire aliviado, el olor a mi shampoo hizo que me despertara y viera las cosas más claramente. El dolor en mi pecho aún no se quitaba pero ahora era un poco más soportable.

Seguía rondando por mi cabeza esa idea de entregarme a Bellatrix, aunque ahora que lo veía más claramente, había muchas cosas que no podía dejar, sabia lo mucho que les afectaría mi muerte, y eso era lo que me detenía, aunque sabía que a Severus más que afectarle, le ayudaría "quitarse al humano de encima". Reí secamente para mis adentros.

Salí de ducharme y me vi en el espejo, la cara la tenía más pálida que de costumbre, dos manchas moradas se dibujaban bajo mis ojos muertos, porque el brillo de estos ya no estaba, pero más que eso se veía como si realmente estuviera muerto en vida. Era algo más profundo que solo lo físico.

Me cambie lentamente con lo que Diana me había dado, era una camiseta blanca de manga larga con cuello en V y unos pantalones de mezclilla obscura bastante ajustados para mi gusto pero no tenía ganas de discutir con Diana, así que me los puse sin chistar.

Cuando me estaba secando el pelo con la toalla me di cuenta que algo brillaba en mi muñeca. Era la pulsera que le había dado a Severus, que brillaba gracias a que las luces del baño la hacían reflejarse por el dije que tenía colgando, aun la traía puesta, eso me recordó que alguien había entrado en mi habitación el día anterior, por tantas emociones juntas lo había olvidado. La curiosidad invadió mi cuerpo "No te emociones Harry James Potter lo más probable es que haya sido Diana" me recordé mentalmente para no concebir esperanzas.

Terminando de secarme el cabello salí del baño a trompicones y fui directo al cuarto de Diana, la pequeña duende ya se encontraba ahí esperándome con un cepillo en la mano, si no hubiera estado tan mal me hubiese reído, se veía como una escena de alguna historia de terror pero cómica. Gemí para mis adentros.

-Oh, vamos Alice ¿Ni porque tenemos prisa puedes dejar de torturarme? Recuerda que Lucius, Remus y Albafica ya intentaron de todo mu cabello es imposible peinarlo- Gruñí.

-Bien, no intentare peinártelo, solo voy a desenredártelo- Soltó una suave risa- vamos Harry entre menos te quejes más rápido terminamos.

Me senté en el banquito refunfuñando una sarta de incoherencias, sabía que en cualquier discusión con Diana terminaría perdiendo, porque cuando Diana Snape quería una cosa no había poder humano- O en su caso poder sobre humano- que la hiciera cambiar de opinión. Suspire lastimosamente.

-Oh vamos Harry en unos minutos estarás deslumbrante- Sonrió maléficamente.

-Si claro Diana lo estaré contra mi voluntad- El sarcasmo inundo mi voz mientras refunfuñaba. Algo en mi me dijo que era el momento perfecto para preguntar sobre la pulsera.

-Harry respira- rio entre dientes.

\- Diana ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- Dije en un susurro casi inaudible mientras mis mejillas se tornaban rojas como un tomate.

-Claro- Acerco su oído a mi boca, con una expresión curiosa.

-¿Fuiste tú la que ayer entro a mi cuarto y me puso la pulsera que le había regalado a Severus?- Susurre rápidamente.

Diana abrió los ojos como platos y luego hecho la cabeza para atrás para reírse abiertamente, su risa parecía el sonar de las campanas.

-Oh Harry, ja Jajaja tu curiosidad es única- hice un mohín -Pues no,- Suspiro y sonrió -yo no fui quien entro- Susurro en mi oído.

-Si no fuiste tú… entonces eso quiere decir…- Me calle al instante, eso no podía ser posible.

-Así es Harry- Susurro casi inaudiblemente -sabes bien quien fue… pero si quieres saber por qué tendrás que preguntárselo tú mismo.

Me quede atónito al entender sus palabras ¿Por qué Severus habría ido a mi habitación? ¿Qué iría a buscar? Una gota de sudor me surco la nuca. Esto no podía ser cierto el dolor en mi pecho se extendió más dejándome sin aire, pero al mismo tiempo sentía mariposas en mi estómago.

-Harry respira- Alice sonrió -No entiendo cómo te has salvado de morir asfixiado.

-Ja muy graciosa- como amaba utilizar el sarcasmo!

-Bien Harry ya estas listo-Sonrió de nuevo -Así que vámonos.

No me vi en el espejo, mi mente ya volaba a kilómetros de distancia ¿Por qué Severus haría una cosa así? ¿Qué no sabía que me hacía más daño? Baje las escaleras lentamente agarrándome del barandal de cristal con la mirada fija en mis pies, Albafica y Lucius ya nos esperaban en el recibidor, nos iríamos en el Jeep de Lucius.

-Harry, veras que todo va a salir bien- La voz maternal de Eileen me lleno de cariño, mientras me abrazaba y me daba un suave beso en la frente.

-Gracias Leen- Dije de corazón.

-Suerte Harry.- Remus me sonrió tímidamente.

-Gracias Rem.- Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Suerte- La voz de Sakura hizo que saliera de mi pequeña burbuja de felicidad.

-Gracias Sakura.- Recorrí la sala con mis ojos, y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que Severus, me observaba curiosamente, sus ojos negros hicieron que me diera escalofríos -Arthur, Molly un gusto- suspire y salí por la puerta del garaje aun con la mirada de Severus clavada en mi espalda, sabía que estaría pensando en por qué no me había despedido ni de él ni de Andre.

El camino a Inglaterra se me paso muy rápido, seria porque la mayor parte del tiempo me la pase dormido con la cabeza en el regazo de Diana, tuve un sueño muy poco usual, o más bien fue un Flash-Back, yo estaba viendo como Severus entraba a mi cuarto por la ventana, me cargaba y me metía en la cama, me ponía la pulsera y me daba un suave beso en los labios y se iba. Lo extraño era que en el sueño podía sentir el dolor que me ocasionaba ver que Severus se volvía a ir, me volvía a dejar. Aunque estaba consciente que tarde o temprano eso iba a suceder. Severus se iría y no habría otra opción.

A lo lejos escuchaba una vocecita que me llamaba "Harry!...", se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte hasta que desperté por completo.

-Harry, levántate ya llegamos- Canturreaba Diana al lado mío mientras me sacudía.

-¿Tan rápido?- Gruñí con voz soñoliento mientras me tallaba los ojos.

-Así es querido- Diana quito mis dos manos y las quito de mi cara.

Gruñí una sarta de incoherencias mientras Lucius me ayudaba a bajar del Jeep y Albafica ayudaba a Diana.

-¿Listo hermanito?- Lucius sonrió alegremente mientras me pasaba uno de sus pesados brazos por los hombros, me había encariñado mucho con él, era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve.

-Eso creo- Dije en un suspiro.

-Veras que todo saldrá bien Harry, Louis está bien.- Dijo Albafica mientras tomaba la mano de Diana.

Entramos en silencio al hospital, y fuimos directo al cuarto de Louis, cuando íbamos cruzando por el Hall una voz masculina muy familiar Grito mi nombre.

-Harry!...

Lucius que aún tenía su brazo sobre mis hombros se tensó y me acerco más a él. Gire mi cabeza un poco hacia atrás y me encontré a Sebastián corriendo hacia nosotros.

-Harry,- Jadeo -¿Estas bien?

-Sebastián si estoy bien, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- La sorpresa inundaba mi voz.

-Mi papá vino a visitar a tu tio, lleva un rato ahí adentro- Apunto el pasillo de las habitaciones.

-Ah…- Fue lo único que alcance a decir.

-Oye, pequeño, siento mucho lo de tu tio- Hizo su sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba -Espero que se cure del todo.

-Gracias Sebastián- Le sonreí tímidamente.

-UJUM- Lucius carraspeo a mi lado. -Harry vayamos a ver a tu tio- Le hecho una mirada envenenada a Sebastián pero este ni se inmuto. Con un poco de esfuerzo logra zafarme de su brazo que me tenía inmovilizado para acercarme un poco más a Sebastián.

-Bueno Sebastián, iré a ver a Louis, ¿Estarás por aquí otro rato?

-Si, estaré aquí un rato más- Volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno me tengo que ir- Suspire.

Y antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta Sebastián me tomo por sorpresa y me dio un rápido beso en los labios. Sonrió juguetón ante la mirada atónita de Lucius y mía.

-Nos vemos.- Sonrió y se fue.

Todo se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos hasta que Diana llego saltando a mi lado dando palmaditas y riendo.

-Wow, ese chico sí que es arriesgado- Sonrió intensamente.

-Es un idiota- Mascullo Lucius.

-Es un estúpido- Gruño Albafica, de Lucius me esperaba esa actitud pero de Albafica no, ahora los dos parecían los hermanos celosos.

-Bueno, ya… suficiente, si me beso o no ese es mi problema.- Gruñí -Y les pediría de favor que no pensaran en esto enfrente de su hermano, ya no quiero más problemas con él.

-¿Mas problemas con quien Harry?- Una voz seseante y sexi se escuchó tras de mí y al instante me congele.


	11. Chapter 11

Y justo en ese momento todo el mundo se me vino encima "y un demonio!" maldije en mi fuero interno. Gire sobre mi lentamente para encontrarme a Severus con aquella belleza griega que quitaba el aliento, su rostro tenía una expresión de tristeza, sus ojos decían demasiadas cosas que no pude comprender, pero toda esa magia que salió cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron desapareció cuando vi con quien venía. Andre con una sonrisa burlona en su cara y su mirada despectiva estaba a su lado, venían tomados de la mano- o más bien Andre casi se colgaba de esta para estar junto a él-. Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento para luego empezar a latir desbocadamente, y la sangre subió rápidamente a mis mejillas.

-Y bien… ¿Con quién no quieres tener más problemas Harry?- Enarco sus dos cejas perfectas. Esperando mi respuesta.

-Yo… yo… Humm… con nadie Severus… no es de tu incumbencia- "BRAVO idiota!... aléjalo más! Anda" me grite sarcásticamente en mi fuero interno.

-Tienes razón- Suspiro y rodo los ojos -Eso a mí no me importa.

Andre hizo otra de sus sonrisas burlonas y Lucius, Albafica y Diana bufaron.

-¿Qué haces aquí hermanito?- Pregunto Diana con su cara de Borrego a medio morir en una carretera.

-Vine a hablar con Lestat, así que si me disculpan- Asintió con la cabeza, me dio una última mirada fugaz de tristeza O eso me pareció ver en su rostro y se fue arrastrando a Andre al pasillo de los consultorios.

Después de un largo minuto de silencio en el que intente no llorar con todas mis fuerzas Diana hablo.

-¿Por qué demonios trajo Severus a ese aquí?- Utilizo el tono más despectivo que pudo.

-No lo sé- dijo Lucius- Pero hay dos opciones, o Severus es un idiota o Andre "Yo soy dueño de Seviie" Lestrange –imito su voz y una de sus poses y no pude más que reírme- Chantajeo al idiota de Severus para que lo trajera, en todo caso… Severus sigue siendo un idiota.

Todos rieron ante su comentario, menos yo. Sabía muy bien que a Diana no le caía nada bien Andre, pero no sabía que tampoco Lucius y Albafica lo soportaban mucho. También me preguntaba ¿Por qué habían venido? ¿Qué hacía toda la familia de Lestrange aquí? ¿Había algo que me estuvieran ocultando? Ante esa pregunta sentí como si algo me pegara en la cabeza imaginariamente, había algo que me estaban ocultando… el punto era ¿Qué?..., me estruje los sesos pensando en que podrían estarme ocultando los Snape. Y si… "no Harry no pienses en eso" mi conciencia me regaño antes de que acabara la frase y se lo agradecí infinitamente Severus y Andre… no… ellos no… ellos no van a…. ellos no iban a hacer eso que se me estaba viniendo a la mente… o sí? Sentí como si me sacaran todo el aire del cuerpo y el hoyo en mi pecho temblaba del dolor.

-Hey Harry ¿Sigues aquí?- Diana paso una mano por enfrente de mis ojos.

-A sí, lo siento…- Murmure intentado respirar.

-No te preocupes por ellos- Su tono era de enojo -Ahora lo más importante es ir a ver a Louis.

-Tienes razón.- dije suavemente.

-Ahora vamos, Lestat me dijo donde era…- Sonrió, pero esa alegría no le subió a los ojos.

Sin decir ni un comentario más Lucius me volvió a pasar su musculoso brazo por los hombros y me dio un suave empujoncito para que caminara, ya que parecía que todo este tiempo había echado raíces imaginarias en el piso.

Caminamos lento y silenciosamente por los pasillos detrás de Diana y Albafica, parecía un laberinto, dimos vuelta en unos, pasamos de largo otros, caminamos derecho en algunos, en fin, si hubiese venido solo me hubiese perdido.

No me había dado cuenta de en qué área estábamos hasta que frente de mi vi un letrero que decía TERAPIA INTENSIVA, mis rodillas temblaron en cuanto comprendí la gravedad de las palabras ¿Louis de veras estaba así de mal? "no idiota… solo lo ataco un vampiro…!" me regañe mentalmente, pero Lestat dijo que iba a estar bien ¿Por qué lo tenían aun aquí? ¿Louis estaría realmente bien? Una y mil preguntas me llenaron la cabeza "maldito el momento en que se me ocurrió venir a Londres!" grite en mi fuero interno. Mientras entrabamos a el pasillo largo con puertas de los dos lados me di cuenta de que si yo me hubiese quedado en Paris nada de esto me hubiese sucedido, Louis estaría ahorita perfectamente bien, mi madre no estaría sola, Bellatrix y Tom seguirían juntos y lo que más me dolió pensar fue que Severus se tendría que haber ahorrado tanto tiempo mal gastado en mí, mi corazón se volvió a estremecer en cuanto pensé en esto.

Sin darme cuenta ya nos habíamos detenido afuera de una habitación que tenía el numero 10 marcado afuera, suspire y mi corazón se aceleró un poco las manos me empezaron a sudar y las rodillas me temblaban cada vez más, Albafica ha de haber sentido mi nerviosismo, porque de un momento a otro empecé a sentir una gran paz interior, sabía que de nada iba a servir una vez que estuviera ahí adentro ya que Albafica no estaría conmigo.

-Te esperaremos aquí afuera Harry.- La expresión de Diana era dubitativa.

Albafica y Lucius me dieron una gran sonrisa, antes de entrar inhale y exhale un par de veces para no caer en un estado nervioso.

Abrí la puerta, entre y la cerré detrás de mí, lo que vi me horrorizo completamente. Louis estaba postrado en una cama de hospital, con varios tubos a su alrededor y dentro de él, en su cara tenia moretones, sus brazos y piernas estaban enyesados y se veía completa y totalmente demacrado. Dios mío ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué he hecho? Mis ojos se rozaron al instante de lágrimas, me mordí la lengua para no sollozar.

Di unos cuantos pasos para acercarme a una silla que estaba a su lado, me senté y apoye la cabeza en la cama, lo observe con detenimiento por algún rato; a pesar de todo tenía una expresión tranquila, parecía como si estuviese soñando con cosas linda, y eso me tranquilizo un poco.

La culpabilidad lleno mi cuerpo al recorrer con mis ojos su cuerpo casi destrozado por Bellatrix, ¿Qué había hecho?, ¿Por qué a Louis? ¿Por qué no a mí?

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas silenciosamente… realmente yo era un peligro para todas las personas que estaban a mi alrededor, yo mismo era la peor persona que podría haber conocido.

Mientras me concentraba en que mis lágrimas estaban cayendo sobre las sabanas de Louis sentí un fuerte tacto en la cabeza, abrí los ojos y me encontré con Louis despierto, una pequeña sonrisa cruzaba su cara ahora un poco deforme por los golpes recibidos. Mi corazón dio un brinco, me enjuague rápidamente mis lágrimas con las mangas y le sonreí de vuelta.

-Hola mi pequeño- Dijo con voz pastosa y ronca.

-Pa… pá…-Tartamudee por culpa de los sollozos que amenazaban con salir. Eso es lo que el tio Louis era para mí, mi papá.

-Sh… calma Harry.- Sonrió suavemente -Todo va a estar bien- Murmuro.

No me salieron palabras, los sollozos tenían atada mi garganta, lo único que atine a hacer en el momento fue en pararme y darle un suave beso en la frente.

-Vaya Harry.- Rio entre dientes -Tendré que ponerme en peligro más seguido muchacho!... cuanto amor!...

Solté una risotada, Louis estaba bien, él iba a estar bien y eso era lo único que importaba por el momento.

-Vaya papá ya veo que ni enfermo se te quita lo gracioso.

Frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero.

-Oh, vamos jefe Pointe du Lac-Potter era solo una broma- Le sonreí tiernamente.

-Tienes razón hijo- Me tomo de la mano con su mano enyesada -Maldito animal salvaje- Gruño -La próxima vez llevare mi rifle.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo completo, la imagen de Bellatrix atacando a mi padre se me vino a la mente, sacudí la cabeza para sacarme esa idea, ahora eso no importaba, lo que importaba es que Louis estaba bien.

-No va a haber próxima vez papá, tu- Lo apunte con mi dedo -Te vas a quedar en casa hasta que te quiten todo esto, dudo que puedas atrapar muchos ladrones con la mitad del cuerpo enyesado.

-Ja tienes razón.- Sonrió.

Nos miramos fijamente por algunos momentos, sentía como si me quitaran un grandísimo peso de encima, sentía que la sangre regresaba a mis mejillas y que mi corazón latía con normalidad.

-Así que, me parece que voy a estar atado a esta cama de hospital por algunos días más, pero, tu jovencito, no vas a faltar a la escuela- Frunció el ceño -Así que te vas a quedar en casa del doctor Snape y su señora.

-¿Qué?- Chille -Estas realmente mal Louis Pointe du Lac-Potter si piensas que yo te voy a dejar aquí, no voy a ir a la escuela, ni siquiera estamos en exámenes así que…

Me tapo la boca con uno de sus brazos enyesados y yo seguí balbuceando contra este.

-Nada… tú te vas y yo me quedo aquí, saliendo de la escuela podrás venir a visitarme ¿De acuerdo?- Su tono era demandante, por un momento realmente pareció mi papá.

-De acuerdo- Susurre.

La tarde se nos pasó muy rápido, le conté todo lo que me había pasado de ayer a hoy, evite los pequeños detalles como "papá entonces Lucius me llevo corriendo por el bosque para llegar a casa de los Snape, donde Diana tuvo una visión en la que me iba a entregar a Bellatrix" o "papá me bese con Sebastián" creo que es mejor para su salud no saber de esas cosas. Me conto lo que le habían dicho los doctores y sobre sus huesos rotos, los dos brazos y las dos piernas. Me conto que Arturus y Logan ya lo habían visitado y que el papá de Sebastián también.

-Te gusta ese chico ¿Verdad?- Sonrió maliciosamente.

-Papá, solo somos amigos- Me sonroje instantáneamente.

-Si claro Harry, y yo soy Mickey Mouse- Volvió a sonreír.

-Pues, a decir verdad, te pareces un poco eh Papá.- Reímos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Me despedí de él ya entrada la noche, necesitaba descansar un poco al igual que yo, hoy había sido un día de demasiadas emociones.

Salí del hospital aun sintiéndome tranquilo, sabía que Louis estaría a salvo ahí, ya que a Lestat le tocaban los turnos nocturnos.

Todo el viaje de regreso fue en silencio, cada quien iba perdido en su mente, lo que iba a pasar cuando llegara a casa de los Snape me preocupaba. Me estresaba tener que estar bajo el mismo techo que Severus y Andre y todos los de Lestrange. ¿Por qué estarían ellos ahí? ¿Qué era tan importante para que hayan venido todos? Estas preguntas me recordaron la duda que tenía por la mañana, sabía que los Snape me estaban ocultando algo pero ¿Qué era? tendría que preguntarle a Diana, tarde o temprano me tendría que decir, quiero decir, estaría viviendo en su casa alrededor de una semana en lo que Louis salía del hospital- Me dio un escalofrió solo de imaginármelo. Tendría que decírmelo tarde o temprano.

Aparcamos en el garaje de los Snape, en medio del volvo plateado y el Porche amarillo de Diana, todas las luces de la casa estaban prendidas, por lo que pude deducir que aún seguían todos juntos en la sala.

Cuando bajamos del Jeep de Lucius, Diana se fue caminando o más bien danzando, hacia adentro de la casa mientras que Albafica y Lucius se ponían cada uno al lado mío.

-Pues bien Harry ya lo sabes- Dijo Lucius serio.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte dubitativamente.

-Sebastián nos cae mal- Dijo Albafica en un gruñido.

No dije nada y seguí caminando. Haciendo el intento por reprimir una sonrisa, los dos se veían tan lindos haciéndola de los hermanos celosos.

-No te hagas el desentendido- Murmuro Lucius con voz siniestra.

-No lo queremos cerca de ti- Dijo Albafica.

-Así que quedas advertido- Finalizo Lucius.

-Ok chicos, no sabía que les tenía que pedir permiso para salir con alguien, pensé que Louis estaba en el hospital, pero ya que tanto insisten, le pasare su mensaje- Sonreí.

-Si- Los dos gruñeron al unisonó.

Entre a la casa aun riendo para mis adentros, Albafica y Lucius eran como los hermanos mayores que nunca tuve, era tan divertido verlos celosos, anqué supiera que solo había una razón por la cual hacían eso, y esa razón estaba justamente sentado en la sala tomado de la mano de su noviecito.

-Harry- La voz de Eileen hizo que desviara la mirada de Severus -Que bueno que ya regresaste cariño ¿Cómo esta Louis? ¿Verdad que está bien?

-Si Leen, va a estar bien- Sonreí débilmente.

-Oh, qué bueno, te dije que todo iba a salir bien.- Sus brazos me rodearon y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, tenías razón- Murmure suavemente.

-Harry cariño, sube a dormir, estas ya más muerto que vivo…- Me susurro Eileen al oído.

-Si Leen- Dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Subí las escaleras lentamente, mientras sentía algunas miradas clavadas en la espalda, sabía que bien a quien pertenecían esos ojos, suspire pesadamente mientras arrastraba los pies hacia el segundo piso, y de ahí al cuarto de Diana entre y me deje caer sobre el sofá.

Sabía bien que algo extraño estaba sucediendo, los Snape me estaban ocultando algo pero ¿Qué era? ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Por qué todos los de Lestrange estaban aquí? ¿Qué iba a pasar?

Seguía ensimismado en mis pensamientos con los ojos cerrados cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba a un lado mío.

-Harry- Dijo Diana con voz suave y tranquila -Ten tu pijama, cámbiate y te llevare a la nueva habitación de invitados.- Rio suavemente.

-Si Diana.- La vi con expresión dubitativa por algunos minutos sabía que este era el momento perfecto para preguntarle qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, así que junte todas mis fuerzas y abrí la boca.

-Diana…- "Escúpelo ya idiota" me regañe mentalmente.

-¿Si dime Harry?- Me vio con ojos curiosos.

-¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?- Susurre.

-Claro, ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-De algo importante- Musite -Pero podríamos hablar afuera en el rio, no quiero que escuchen aquí.

Rio entre dientes.

-Claro que si tontito vamos.

Diciendo esto me jalo del brazo y me arrastro por las escaleras, pasamos la cocina y dejamos la casa, nos acercamos a la orilla del rio y ahí con sus andares de bailarina se sentó en el césped y dio unas palmaditas a su lado para que también me sentara, así que la obedecí. Era una noche muy linda, aunque estuviese nublada, el rio estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna y se veía su reflejo, se escuchaban todos los sonidos de los animales, era un lugar mágico, lo malo era que se avecinaba una tormenta, se podía sentir en el fuerte ulular del viento.

-Ahora sí, dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? –Sonrió con aquella sonrisa plateada que tanto me deslumbraba y me saco de mi ensimismamiento.

-Bueno… yo… este…- Empecé a tartamudear.

-Escúpelo ya Harry.- Su tono era impaciente.

-¿Hay algo que me están ocultando verdad?- La mire de reojo -algo va a pasar y ustedes no me quieren decir.

En ese instante se puso tensa y abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Por qué piensas eso Harry?- susurro.

-Porque todos los de Lestrange están aquí y porque Andre cada vez que me ve en sus ojos hay algo burlón, así que sé que algo me están ocultando- Murmure suavemente.

Nos quedamos en silencio por algunos minutos. Diana siguió con su postura rígida viendo en algún lugar lejano, sabía que esto debería de ser demasiado malo, ¿Por qué ella reaccionaba de esa manera? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? no pude aguantar más la ansiedad y termine rompiendo el silencio.

-Diana dime ya que sucede- Dije con voz ansiosa -Me estas poniendo nervioso.

-Harry yo no soy la persona adecuada para darte esa noticia- Murmuro con los ojos aun perdidos.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces quién?- Dije con una nota de enfado en la voz.

-Severus y tu tienen que hablar de eso.- musito.

-Diana dímelo tú, sabes bien que tu hermano no me va a contar nada- Rogué con un puchero.

-No,- Siguió seria- No puedo, esos son asuntos de Severus y de Andre.

-Por favor, si me quieres realmente dime. Por favor- Mi voz se fue haciendo cada vez más baja hasta que fue casi inaudible.

-No Harry, realmente no puedo.

Y diciendo esto se levantó rápidamente y camino a zancadas hacia la casa, su reacción me impresiono. Diana nunca se había comportado de esa manera, algo estaba sucediendo pero ¿Qué era? ¿Que tenían que ver Andre y Severus en todo esto? este pensamiento hizo que me imaginase lo peor, sacudí la cabeza para quitarme aquellos pensamientos, "calma Harry, no puede ser tan grave" me tranquilice en mi fuero interno, aunque no sirvió de mucho.

Me quede por algunos momentos más sentada ahí bajo la cobija de la luna, estrujándome los sesos para encontrar alguna pista, pero lo único que conseguí fue que me doliera la cabeza y que me doliera el pecho.

Me levante y camine lentamente hacia la casa, todos estaban en la sala, sentados platicando. Pero en cuanto yo entre se callaron. Esto me hizo sospechar aún más. Pero no dije nada, seguí mi camino y subí las escaleras, llegue al cuarto de Diana y Albafica, tome la pijama y me cambie, deje que mi mente vagara por los confines de mi existencia recordando meticulosamente los momentos en que fui feliz con Severus al menos eso me tranquilizaría un poco, por lo general cuando estaba triste o nervioso empezaba a recordar todos aquellos momentos que viví con él y eso me calmaba.

Cuando me cambie con el pijama azul obscuro que me había dado Diana que era un pantalón de seda y una playera de seda subí rápidamente al tercer piso, donde probablemente estaría la habitación de invitados.

En el pasillo de arriba había dos puertas, una enfrente de la otra, así que me decidí por la de la izquierda. Abrí la puerta y entre silenciosamente, prendí las luces y me encontré en una habitación completamente vacía lo único que había en medio de esa gran habitación era una gran caja blanca, parecía de esas cajas donde te entregan los trajes para boda, esta estaba abierta y se veía una tela color negro, sedosa… la curiosidad me lleno ¿Qué seria eso? ¿Por qué solo tendrían una habitación para esta caja? Justo cuando di un paso para acercarme a la caja la puerta se abrió a mis espaldas y yo di un salto.

-Harry, la habitación de huéspedes es la de enfrente- Dijo Diana con la expresión seria.

-Oh, lo siento, me confundí.- Murmure con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza.

-Así es…- Hizo un ademan con la mano para que saliera.

Camine lentamente hasta que me encontré del otro lado de la puerta, Diana el cerro con llave y se fue. ¿Diana estaba enojada conmigo? ¿Qué había hecho ahora? Suspire fuertemente y fui a abrir la habitación de huéspedes, al entrar me impresione, en medio de esta había una cama matrimonial muy alta, todo tenía un delicado equilibrio, era de todos los tipos de azules con destellos dorados, era muy bella.

Subí de un salto a la cama y me deje caer entre las almohadas, mi cuerpo me lo agradeció mis parpados me pesaban así que los cerré, me deje llevar en aquel duermevela que tanto necesitaba, sabía bien que este misterio tenía que ver con Severus y con Andre pero porque, que sucedería.  
Mi cabeza voló una vez más y caí en la inconsciencia soñando con los últimos días que estuve de novio con Severus, sabía que estos sentimientos y estos recuerdos dejaban un sabor demasiado amargo en mí pero valía la pena, Severus era lo único que valía la pena en mi vida, sabía que a la larga podría superar el verlo a él y a Andre juntos, lo sabía aunque me costara mi alma y mi corazón, su felicidad era más importante para mí que cualquier cosa que quisiera o necesitase.

Sabía que estaba llorando, en mis sueños podía sentir esa sensación de las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas. Aunque no sabía por qué.

Me desperté muy muy temprano por la mañana, tan temprano que al parecer todavía no aclaraba afuera, me estire en la cama, intentando desperezarme. Me cambie con la ropa que supongo Diana me había dejado ahí por la noche, me calce los zapatos y estuve listo en un dos por tres.

Salí de mi habitación silenciosamente, pensaba en ir al cuarto de Diana a charlar con ella un rato, no quería que nos enojáramos, ella era mi mejor amiga.

Llegue al cuarto de Diana, pero ella no se encontraba ahí, baje las escaleras pero tampoco se encontraba en la sala ni en la cocina, a decir verdad no se encontraban ninguno de los Snape. "lo más probable es que fueran a cazar" dije en mi fuero interno.

Fui y me senté en uno de los cómodos asientos de la sala, pensaba ver un poco la televisión. Pero unos papeles que estaban sobre la mesita de centro me llamaron la atención. Los tome entre mis manos y los leí con ojos curiosos.

"no…" di un grito ahogado dejándome caer sobre mis rodillas. Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí.


	12. Chapter 12

Sentí el suave piso de mármol sobre mis rodillas, el oyó de mi pecho se desgarro dolorosamente y las lágrimas salían a borbotones por mis ojos inundando mis mejillas y dejando un sabor salado al pasar por mi boca, tuve que apoyarme también con las manos porque sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a desmayar.

"Esto no puede estar pasándome… no por favor" me gritaba en mi fuero interno.

No podía estar en esa casa ni un minuto más, deje la "invitación" y todos los papeles que esta tenia tirados por el piso, me pare rápidamente y tome las llaves del Porche de Diana que estaban sobre la mesita. Salí pitando hacia el garaje.

Me subí al auto y salí a toda velocidad, sabía que tenía algunos minutos antes de que Diana me viera y me intentara detener, así que acelere un poco más.

Salí por el camino de terracería a 110 km/h y me dirigí hacia la ciudad. Ya empezaba a aclarar afuera, aunque la ciudad seguía vacía o eso era lo que yo veía, ya que gracias a la velocidad a la que iba todo se veía como manchones sin color, todo a blanco y negro, aparte de que las lágrimas eran otro factor por el cual no se veía nada con claridad.

"Harry James Potter eres la persona más estúpida que hay, ¿Cómo pudiste concebir esperanzas otra vez?" me gritaba mi conciencia. Y era la verdad, había concebido esperanzas inclusive antes de que sucediera algo de importancia. ¿Por qué Severus me había hecho esto? ¿Por qué ayer se había portado tan caballeroso y tierno conmigo y hoy me lastimaba de esa manera? Las lágrimas seguían cayendo mientras sentía que mi corazón se iba partiendo lentamente en mil pedazos, haciendo el dolor aún más fuerte.

El velocímetro estaba ya en 180 km/h y subiendo, los sollozos salían por mi boca privándome del aire para respirar, "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me sucedía esto?".

Pase el letrero que decía "Bienvenido a Londres" a 200 km/h, no podía estar en este pueblo, ni tampoco en Golden, tenía que salir de aquí, de cualquier cosa que pudiese tener su esencia, aunque sabía perfectamente bien, que más que las cosas yo mismo era él que lo invocaba a cada minuto que pasaba, puesto que aunque el ya no me amara yo sí, con cada una de las células de mi cuerpo, con cada uno de los pedacitos que quedaban de mi corazón, con cada una de las lágrimas que salían por mis ojos adoloridos, con toda mi alma.

No sabía bien a donde me dirigía, ni era algo que realmente me importase demasiado, solo sabía que el auto tenia tanque lleno, así que podía ir a donde quisiera.

El dolor en mi pecho se agrando una vez más, impidiendo respirar por completo, pero aun así no me detuve, tenía que alejarme de ahí lo más pronto posible, sabía que Diana aun así no me podría ver, porque no había tomado ninguna decisión de a dónde irme. "Una decisión espontanea" murmure en mi fuero interno.

Las imágenes de todo lo que había sucedido desde que lo conocí me inundaron la cabeza, el primer día del claro, nuestro primer beso, la graduación, mi último cumpleaños, el día de su regreso, aquella noche en la que estuvo en mi cuarto, ayer que me tuvo entre sus brazos sin importarle el dolor que me estaba causando al darme otra vez esperanzas y luego tirarme a la basura como un muñeco de trapo.

El aire se me fue por completo y las lágrimas por fin me nublaron por completo mis ojos, me tenía que detener, así que me detuve en un mirador que daba hacia un sendero, todo era verde… todo igual que en Londres… un planeta alienígena.

Baje del auto sin siquiera importarme en cerrar la puerta, corrí hasta donde mis piernas pudieron y ahí me deje caer sobre mis rodillas.

-¡NO PORFAVOR!- grite con toda la fuerza que me quedaba en mis pulmones de por sí ya agitados, mientras los sollozos salían de nuevo por mi boca.

Cerré los ojos una vez más dejando que las lágrimas saliesen, levante mi cara para que diera al cielo, que por cierto estaba extrañamente limpio, sin rastros de nubes que amenazasen con dejar salir las gotas de lluvia.

Me deje caer en aquel abismo negro en el que ya me era demasiado familiar, deje que mi mente vagara en los más recónditos rincones de mi maldita existencia, dejándome caer así en un estado de estupor que calmo un poco el dolor que sentía.

Los rayos de sol me daban en la cara, sabía que Diana no podría acercarse aquí ya que no podía salir al sol sin causar un choque, "un lugar con sol, un lugar donde siempre haya sol" me dije en mi fuero interno, intentado pensar en todos los lugares que hubiese soleados para poder ir, no quería estar ni un momento más en Londres.

A mi mente regreso la imagen de aquella invitación color marfil con letras doradas y negras, aquel maldito papel… ¿Cómo algo tan simple podía causar tanto dolor?... "el ya no te ama… y nunca lo hará…" me dije en mi fuero interno.

-Se van a casar- Murmure suavemente mientras otras dos lagrimas gordas caían por mis mejillas.

Las oleadas de dolor que me habían llegado antes no eran nada comparadas con las que me llegaban en el momento en que pronuncie esas palabras, sentía como si por cada una de esas letras mi corazón recibiera una descarga eléctrica.

El amor, las esperanzas, la vida, su sentido en si ya no tenían ningún tipo de significado que realmente importara para mí. Sentía mi interior destrozado, sentía mi cuerpo sin vida.

No supe realmente cuanto tiempo estuve así, hincado y con la luz en la cara, tampoco era que me importase demasiado, solo fui consciente que el sol cada vez se iba poniendo más alto, hasta quedar casi sobre mí.

Por fin abrí mis ojos, ya sin lágrimas pero aun así rojos e irritados de tanto llorar, aun sentía que me faltaba aire pero sabía que tendría que salir de ahí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Me levante lentamente y subí al auto, arranque a toda velocidad y tome la carretera, no me importaba a donde me dirigía pero tenía que ser en algún lugar donde pudiera estar alejado de los demás.

En sí, si Bellatrix me encontraba o no, si me mataba o me perdonaba ya no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, una vez más la vida había dejado de tener importancia para mí.

El velocímetro estaba de nuevo en 180 km/h y subiendo; nunca me había gustado demasiado la velocidad, pero hoy la necesitaba.

Seguí conduciendo con el acelerador hasta el fondo. Mientras conducía una imagen demasiado macabra me vino a la mente. Un arco lleno de flores blancas, debajo de este Severus con un smoking negro, mi sonrisa preferida de lado dibujada en su cara y sus ojos chispeantes de alegría… a su lado, Andre vestido de modo similar que Severus y su sonrisa burlona, este pensamiento hizo que me estremeciera lo sabía, o era idiota o era masoquista para poder imaginarme eso, pero ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? ¿Lastimarme más? me parece que eso era física y mentalmente imposible.

Algo comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de mis pantalones sacándome así de mis pensamientos, era mi celular no recordaba el haberlo traído conmigo. Lo saque y vi que en la pantalla decía Diana, no conteste sabía que esto era un error, que lo más probable es que mi vida estuviese en peligro porque no tenía a nadie quien me protegiese de Bellatrix pero para mí eso ya no tenía importancia, así que avente mi celular al asiento del copiloto y deje de prestarle atención, aunque sabía que este no dejaría de vibrar en un buen rato.

Conduje a toda velocidad por la carretera, pensaba en ir a Inglaterra pero sabía bien que ahí se encontraba Lestat–Que lo más probable es que ya estuviese informado de mi huida -Me detendría.

Pase de largo Inglaterra a toda velocidad y seguí manejando, intentando sacar a mi mente del ensimismamiento y estado de sopor en el que se encontraba.

"se van a casar…. Se van a casar… y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto IDIOTA!" me repetía todo el tiempo en mi mente, aunque sabía lo que estas palabras significaban no las podía entender no me podía imaginar a Severus, mi Sev "no idiota ya no es tuyo"-Me susurre mentalmente- Casado con Andre.

Otra oleada de dolor me recorrió el cuerpo, aunque ya me comenzaba a acostumbrar a la extraña sensación de vacío con dolor que tenía en mi pecho.

Seguía conduciendo, la flechita del velocímetro ya tocaba el lado derecho, pero seguía sin importarme. El sol cada vez se ponía más alto, según mis dudosas cuentas ya eran pasadas del medio día. Pero eso aún seguía sin importarme.

A mi mente se vino la imagen de Louis en la cama de hospital, sabía bien que si Bellatrix acababa conmigo todo sería más fácil para todas las personas que me rodeaban, esa idea nadie me la podría sacar de la cabeza "todos estarían mejor… mucho mejor" me decía una y otra vez en mi fuero interno intentando memorizar aquellas palabras.

Conduje hacia el rumbo de Paris, no importándome que el viaje fuera de tres días, aunque la última vez que había ido solo había sido de uno, una sensación de Deja vu me lleno el cuerpo, esto era como la vez que iba huyendo de Tom y Bellatrix cuando iba con Diana y Albafica en el Mercedes de Lestat. Gracias a dios Clemence se había quedado con la casa después de mudarse a Jacksonville, según ella era una "excelente inversión"

Las palabras de Severus se me vinieron a la mente "ahora tu eres mi vida… mi vida… mi vida…" y ahí se quedaron flotando por un buen rato. Llego la tarde, y con ella el crepúsculo que se ponía frente a mí.

Sabía que podría quedarme en la casa de mi madre sin problema alguno, traía un juego de llaves así que podría llegar, estaría ahí uno o dos días hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente listo para regresar y enfrentarme a mi maldito destino, "si es que regresaba" murmure en mi fuero interno.

De haber podido hubiese acelerado más, pero la flecha ya estaba en el tope, jamás había ido a esta velocidad, pero sabía que entre más alejado de Londres estuviera más seguras estarían todas las personas a las que amo.

Deje que mi mente se metiera de nuevo en aquel estado de catatonia en el que me sentía un poco más seguro, pensé en mi vida antes y después de haber conocido a Severus Snape y en todo lo que esto me traería. ¿Cómo pude caer en esto? ¿La vida realmente me odiaba tanto?, el dolor del pecho se incrementó hasta casi dejarme sin aliento, mientras seguía perdido en los confines de mi existencia. Seguí conduciendo hasta que empecé a tener sueño pero para ese entonces como por arte de magia ya me encontraba en las afueras de Francia, al darme cuenta de esto me impresione, tendría que haber conducido a casi el triple del límite de velocidad para poder llegar en un solo día a Paris.

Dure veinte minutos más en cruzar la ciudad y llegar a mi casa, aparque el auto en el garaje, tome mi celular del asiento del copiloto y me baje a trompicones del auto, con la espalda dormida y los ojos casi cerrándose del sueño.

Abrí la puerta con la llave que estaba debajo del alero y la cerré detrás de mí, la casa estaba a obscuras, pero la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana.

Subí casi dormido a mi habitación y me deje caer sobre mi cama, gire un poco mi cabeza para poder ver hacia la ventana. Luna Nueva. Temblé aunque no tuviera frio.

Y ahí fue cuando me deje ir en los brazos de Morfeo, esa noche no soñé con nada estaba demasiado cansado y demasiado adolorido como para poder tener pesadillas. Solo dormí con aquella extraña sensación que ya se hacía un poco más familiar, la sensación de que me faltaba algo en mi pecho, el dolor que sentía y el vacío que añoraba llenar.

Abrí mis ojos al día siguiente, la potente luz del sol entraba por mi ventana traspasando las cortinas, había dormido horas pero para mí parecían segundos, tenía miedo de despertar porque sabía que hoy me tendría que enfrentar con la realidad que gritaba mi nombre, el dolor en mi pecho aún no se iba y mis ojos ya no eran capaces de dejar salir las lágrimas, parecía como si estos se hubiesen secado por completo.

Me estire en mi cama, aun adolorido de la espalda, pero más dolor me causaba el agujero imaginario en mi pecho. Me levante intentando despabilarme así que fui al baño y me moje la cara para así salirme de mi estado de ensoñación.

Por primera vez desde hace algunos días me veía en el espejo, me veía realmente diferente. Mi cara ya no tenía ni una chispa de vida, parecía un zombi pero eso no me impresiono, es decir, ¿Cómo esperaba estar después de que mi vida había dejado de tener sentido? ¿Feliz, alegre y cantando canciones de un musical?... no. Eso nunca iba a suceder, la alegría se había esfumado de mi vida.

Suspire dándome el último vistazo en el espejo antes de salir del baño y regresar a mi habitación. Tome mi celular y vi "¡¿432 LLAMAS PERDIDAS?!" grite en mi fuero interno. Diana realmente tendría que estar preocupada. Así que junte todo mi valor y marque su número, sabía que era lo que me esperaba al otro lado de la línea, así que respire profundamente. El teléfono no sonó ni dos veces cuando contesto.

-"Harry James Potter, ¿Dónde estás?"- grito literalmente por el teléfono.

-Calma Diana, estoy bien… no te preocupes- Murmure lo más suavemente posible.

-¿Qué no me preocupe? ¡¿Qué no me preocupe?! Harry si no fuera porque soy inmortal ya me hubiese dado un infarto, Eileen está casi muerta porque no sabe dónde estás, yo he intentado ver en tu futuro pero no había podido porque a ti no se te había ocurrido un lugar a donde ir, Albafica y Lucius han salido a buscar tu rastro desde ayer por la mañana, Severus esta como loco…- gritaba cada vez más alto, pero cuando pronuncio su nombre la tuve que parar.

-Basta Diana- Dije con mi tono de voz demandante- Discúlpame por haberlos preocupado de esa manera ¿De acuerdo?, pero estoy bien… así que ya basta- Chille.

-Harry- suspiro un poco más calmada -casi muero del susto, ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estás?- si hubiese podido llorar, lo estaría haciendo.

-Lo siento Diana, estoy en Paris, en casa de mi madre pero por favor no le digas a nadie en donde me encuentro- "y mucho menos a tu hermano" grite en mi fuero interno -no quiero que nadie lo sepa.

-bien, por la tarde estaré por ahí- Musito con su voz de soprano.

-Está bien- Susurre.

-Por favor no te muevas de ahí hasta que yo llegue ¿De acuerdo?- su voz sonaba con un matiz de alivio y de enojo a la vez.

-De acuerdo- Murmure.

-Nos veremos en un rato, adiós Harry- Murmuro y colgó.

Di un largo suspiro después de colgar el teléfono, "perfecto ahora el duendecito va a venir por mi" gruñí en mi fuero interno.

De todos modos ¿Qué era lo peor que podía suceder?, Severus y Andre se iban a casar, yo saldría de sus vidas y todo volvería a ser como si él jamás hubiese existido, otra oleada de dolor me llego al pecho y me deje caer sobre la cama, cerrando mis ojos para volver a perderme en aquel abismo negro que tanto gritaba por mí, por desgracia, eso fue imposible.

Las oleadas de dolor seguían yendo y viniendo sin dejarme en paz ni un solo minuto. Cada vez me iba acostumbrando más al dolor que sentía, porque sabía que este no se iba a quitar en toda mi vida.

"será como si nunca hubiese existido". La aterciopelada voz de Severus volvió a sonar en el fondo de mi cabeza, me tape con una almohada intentando desaparecer ese pensamiento. Sabía que tenía que encontrar alguna actividad para despejarme la mente de ese sufrimiento. Lo sabía.

Me pare de la cama y baje pitando a la cocina, rezando porque Clemence hubiese dejado alguna comida enlatada en la alacena, ya que yo no llevaba ni un solo centavo.

Para mi suerte había dejado algunas latas de Atún y galletas, las debió de haber dejado la última vez que estuvo ahí, porque no parecía que tuviesen mucho tiempo. Las abrí, saque un plato de los estantes, me lo serví y lo empecé a comer. Mi estómago me lo agradeció.

Mientras comía el atún me di cuenta de que esto que acababa de suceder ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo, solo que no quería aceptarlo. Sabía que Severus terminaría haciendo una vida sin mí, junto a Andre, pero la razón por la cual nunca me obligue a aceptarlo fue porque jamás lo había visto, ósea, jamás había estado tan cerca de esa situación, por lo cual no me había afectado tanto.

Muy en el fondo también sabía que a la larga lo terminaría aceptando, o más que aceptando terminaría por seguir viendo, aunque eso fuera el esfuerzo más grande que alguna vez tuve que hacer, lo tendría que hacer por Louis y por Arturus, por Ron, por Draco, por Sebastián y en fin por todas las personas que me rodeaban, tendría que sobrevivir con los lindos recuerdos que me quedaban de aquellos primeros días de marzo, de aquellos meses hasta septiembre, porque si eso era lo único lindo que me quedaba de él lo aceptaría sin chistar, era mejor tener algo a no tener nada y hacer como si nunca hubiese existido.

Lo único que esperaba era que Andre lo pudiese hacer realmente feliz, eso era lo único a lo que le ponía esperanzas.

Sabía que Severus se merecía lo mejor y sabía que yo no era la persona correcta para dárselo.

Termine de comer mi atún y lave mi plato, subí corriendo las escaleras y fui directo a mi cuarto, lo que más ansiaba en este momento era darme un baño, así que saque de mi closet la ropa que no me pude llevar a Londres ya que era demasiado abierta y casi no cubría nada. Saque unos shorts blancos y una camisa tipo polo color verde esmeralda, fui al baño donde gracias a dios estaba mi shampoo en el neceser y tome una agradable ducha con agua caliente.

Mientras las gotas de agua caliente golpeaban contra mi espalda y mi cuello recordé todos los momentos felices que había pasado con Severus, aunque sabía que esto era masoquista, era lo único que podía calmar mis nervios. Recordé mi primer beso con él, jamás pensé que un beso pudiese ser así, porque al fin y al cabo un beso es solo un beso, depende de la pasión que cada uno le ponga pero en ese beso hubo más que pura y simple pasión, fue como si para mí algo hubiese hecho clic en mi vida y de un momento a otro todo se hubiese puesto en el lugar correspondiente.  
Recordé aquel día que desperté en el hospital y al primer rostro que vi fue el de aquel lindo ángel que estaba junto a mi cama. Deje escapar un suspiro bajo, todos esos recuerdos hicieron que una leve sonrisa se dibujara en mi cara. Eran los mejores recuerdos y las mejores experiencias que había tenido en mi vida y por mucha iban a ser las últimas.

Salí de bañarme y me vestí, aquí gracias a dios hacía calor, ni loco me hubiese puesto esto si aún siguiera en Londres.

Salí del baño y fui a mi cuarto, aún seguía como lo recordaba, mi cama pegada a la ventana, el escritorio y el closet de pino, las paredes pintadas de rojo. Era igual a como lo había dejado.

Me deje caer sobre la cama y me acurruque para poder dormir un poco más, el dolor en mi pecho se había vuelto más soportable, aunque no del todo, seguía estremeciéndome la manera en la que se había abierto.

Los ojos empezaron a entrecerrárseme y me deje caer en un estado de duermevela muy tranquilo, soñando con todas las cosas lindas que Severus y yo habíamos pasado.

Abrí los ojos algunas horas después, afuera el crepúsculo ya estaba poniéndose. Suspire. Diana no tardaría en llegar.

Me levante y fui al baño, al mirarme al espejo vi que mi pelo estaba hecho una maraña. Un recuerdo se me vino a la mente.

"Tu pelo es una maraña, pero me gusta" Dijo con aquella aterciopelada voz que tanto me gustaba.

"Humm… me darías otro minuto humano?" pregunte avergonzado.

"Claro" Sonrió y mostro su hilera de blancos dientes.

Sacudí la cabeza un par de veces para quitarme aquel recuerdo, de la primera noche que él se había quedado conmigo. Suspire una vez más, realmente era la persona más masoquista que existía.

Escuche el ronroneo de un auto afuera, el sonido me tomo desprevenido y salte del susto. Baje pitando las escaleras y abrí la puerta, lo más probable es que Diana hubiese venido en avión y aquí hubiese rentado un auto. Aun con Diana en el volante era humanamente imposible que hubiese llegado tan rápido.

Abrí la puerta y el auto que se estacionaba afuera de mi casa me dejo pasmado. Era un volvo, idéntico al de Severus pero en rojo obscuro, no se veía quien venía ya que los vidrios estaban completamente polarizados, pero era Diana, lo sabía, aunque mi corazón me daba la pequeña sensación de que podía ser otra persona. Sacudí la cabeza para quitarme esa idea.

Me quede ahí parado en la puerta de la casa esperando a que mi visita bajara del auto. Y así lo hizo, ahí con sus andares de bailarina estaba Diana bajando del auto pero su expresión tenía algo extraño.

¿Era tristeza? No.

¿Era enojo? Podría ser.

¿Diana estaba avergonzada? Sí.

En sus ojos se podía ver eso, si hubiese podido sonrojarse lo hubiese hecho, aunque no entendía el porqué.

Me saludo con un gesto de la mano mientras que cerraba la puerta. Pero de la puerta del copiloto salió otra persona. Toda la calma que tenía se vino abajo e hipsofacto me petrifique.

-Severus- Murmure y todo se me vino abajo.


	13. Chapter 13

"Diana te matare" grite en mi fuero interno, esto no me podía estar sucediendo, ¿Por qué a mí? De todos los integrantes de la familia Snape porque él tenía que haber venido, se lo dije a Diana, se lo dije maldita sea!

Diana corrió hacia mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Harry.- Chillo dando saltitos -Me has metido el peor susto de mi existencia!.- Diciendo esto me volvió a abrazar pero pego su boca a mi oído, su frio aliento me dio escalofríos- Lo siento mucho Harry, escucho nuestra llamada y me amenazo, de que si no lo dejaba venir conmigo, el vendría a la fuerza- Su tono tomo un tono de enojo -Enserio que lo intente… lo siento.

Se separó un poco de mi pero aún tenía sus manos en mis hombros, tomándome como a un niño pequeño. Sus ojos escrutaban mi cara en busca de alguna señal que pudiese decir que era lo que estaba pensando, pero yo solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza.

¿Por qué Severus hacia esto? ¿Qué ganaba con venir? ¿Quería verme sufrir más? ¿Acaso era tan masoquista? Estas y mil preguntas se metieron en mi cabeza en menos de un segundo, sabía que había venido por alguna razón, pero no la encontraba. Él ya tenía a Andre ¿Qué más quería de mí?, un escalofrió gigante recorrió todo mi cuerpo al sentir la mirada de Severus clavada en mi rostro y en ese momento hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas se pusieron alerta.

Seguía inmerso en mis pensamientos hasta que la voz de Diana me saco del ensimismamiento.

-Harry, mejor entremos- Me jalo de un brazo y yo la seguí mecánicamente, aun con las sobras del escalofrío que me había dado.

Entramos y Diana y yo nos sentamos en un silloncito de la sala, Severus se sentó en el sillón individual. A pesar de tenerlo frente a mí no me atreví a levantar la mirada, sabía que en cuanto me encontrara con aquellos ojos negros que se me asemejaban a túneles sin salida me perdería en ellos y mi fuerza se haría polvo, no me podía dar el lujo de hacer eso, aunque lo desease con toda el alma. Tenía que dejar a Severus tener su propia vida, él no podía estar siempre con el pequeño humano. Él tenía que ser libre y feliz y yo se lo estaba impidiendo. "eres un cobarde" Gritaba una vocecita en el fondo de mi cabeza.

La sala estaba en silencio, un silencio incómodo. Se podía casi cortar la atención que había con un cuchillo. Pero dadas las circunstancias yo tendría que ser el primero en hablar, quiero decir, yo fui quien salió huyendo primero.

-Yo– Tome aire lentamente -Lo siento mucho, si los preocupe- Dije con la mirada aun clavada en mis manos entrelazadas y el dolor de mi pecho se hacía un poco más agudo.

-No importa Harry, - Dijo Diana con vos cálida -Lo importante es que estas bien y nada te sucedió, y ahora- Dudo un poco pero por fin pregunto -¿Nos podrías explicar por qué huiste?

Ipso facto me congele, no podía decirles el porqué de mi huida, eso solo haría que Severus se sintiera más culpable y que yo siguiese arruinando su vida, como esperaban que les dijera "Diana, Severus me fui porque me entere de que el amor de mi vida se va a casar con un maldito vampiro que por cierto, me odia!" era algo que no se podía explicar con palabras. Y tampoco yo quería hablar respecto al tema.

-Bien Harry.- La voz de Diana empezaba a dejar al aire su curiosidad -Estamos esperando.

-Fue por… una situación… que me tomo por sorpresa- En ese momento me atreví a levantar la vista hacia Diana -Pero estoy intentado superarlo.

Severus frente a mi soltó un bufido casi inaudible y yo volví a bajar la mirada, esta situación hizo que el agujero en mi pecho se tensara una vez más, pero este dolor se iba haciendo cada vez más familiar, de todos modos sabía perfectamente que me tendría que acostumbrar, dudo que se pudiese quitar con el tiempo.

-¿No quieres hablar del tema?- Pregunto Diana con voz amable.

-No, la verdad es que no- Murmure mientras una gota de sudor surcaba mi nuca.

-Ok- Diana tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me obligo a verla -Harry no te voy a obligar si no quieres- Sonrió cálidamente -Por cierto, Clemence ha marcado como loca al hospital, quiere hablar contigo. Lestat le dijo que tú estabas con Eileen y conmigo en Escocia acompañándonos, porque no te podías quedar solo en casa, así que no te preocupes podemos quedarnos aquí algunos días si quieres- Volvió a sonreír pero esa alegría no le llego a los ojos.

Al escuchar esto mi corazón destrozado dio un brinco, Clemence, tenía que hablar con ella, se me había pasado por completo esto. También necesitaba hablar con Arturus, recordé la última vez que lo vi y pareció que había sido hace años en vez que hace una corta semana, esto me dio un poco de esperanzas.

-Diana, ¿Puedo llamar a Clemence y a Arturus?- Pregunte con un poco de brillo en los ojos.

Severus frente a mi soltó un gruñido y cerro la mandíbula audiblemente ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? ¿Ahora porque estaba enojado? Por primera vez me atreví a mirarlo, sus ojos se oscurecieron al instante, en ellos había un dejo de ira, pero ¿Por qué? Sabía bien que Arturus nunca le había caído bien. Pero esa no era una razón para comportarse de esa manera.

Independientemente del enojo que me embargo al ver su expresión, me di cuenta de que en el momento en que lo mire directamente a los ojos todo mi cuerpo pareció relajarse, era como si el tuviese algún don extraño sobre mí, parecía como si todo el mundo alrededor desapareciese y quedáramos solo él y yo en alguna clase de burbuja me perdí de nuevo en su mirada y presentía que él hacía lo mismo, lo mire detenidamente, sus facciones, sus labios, todo, otro escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo al darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado observándolo. Pudieron haber sido segundos o bien horas la verdad es que eso no tenía demasiada relevancia. "Idiota!... deja de mirarlo parece que tienes retraso!" me gritaba una vocecita demasiado lejana en el fondo de mi cabeza. Que cada vez se fue haciendo más fuerte hasta que por fin logro sacarme del ensimismamiento en el que estaba.

Sacudí la cabeza un par de veces para quitarme del todo el hechizo de su mirada y gire mi cabeza para ver a Diana que intercambiaba miradas entre Severus y yo parecía demasiado extrañada. Pero una vez más no era algo que me importase demasiado.

-Si Harry- Dijo dubitativamente -Llámales, mientras Severus y yo iremos por las maletas al auto.

Salte del sillón y subí las escaleras corriendo, por más extraño que pareciese sentía como si volara, esa mirada que habíamos cruzado Severus y yo había hecho que sintiera un poco de vida de nuevo en el cuerpo "Estas volviendo a concebir esperanzas!".

Sacudí la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, esperanzas, esperanzas no ya no, ni una sola vez mas, tenía que librarme de esto a como diese lugar, me estaba lastimando y estaba lastimando a Severus- Al pensar en esto el dolor en mi pecho se hizo un poco más fuerte- Así que por esa razón tendría que dejarlo ya.

Con estos pensamientos llegue a mi cuarto ausente. En mi buro estaba mi celular. Dude un poco en tomarlo ya que sabía perfectamente que me esperaría una charla demasiado larga con mi madre respecto a todo lo que había sucedido y la verdad no sabía si estaba de humor para aguantar que me estuviese repitiendo todo una y otra vez. Suspire lentamente y marque el número de la casa de Clemence en Jacksonville, tenía que marcarle. Al fin y al cabo era mi madre.

El teléfono sonó tres veces y una linda voz contesto el teléfono.

-¿Si diga?

-¿Mama? Soy yo Harry.- Dije cautelosamente.

-Harry James Potter, por fin llamas a la pobre de tu madre, hijo no sabes lo preocupada que he estado por todo lo que ha sucedido con el pobre de Louis y tu ni una llamada me habías hecho ¿Qué piensas? ok, ok olvida lo que dije ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Estás en Escocia cierto? ¿Cómo te la estás pasando?- dijo todo tan rápido que no tomo ni un solo respiro, jamás pensé que hubiese una persona que pudiese aventar tanta cantidad de palabras sin respirar, pero parece que ya la había encontrado.

-Calma mamá, respira. Estoy bien, la estoy pasando fenomenal aquí en Escocia aunque extraño a mi tio Louis, pero regreso a Londres en un par de días.- Dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Oh mi niño- Clemence comenzó a sollozar -Pobre de ti y de todo lo que está pasando, en cuanto llegues a Londres iré contigo no quiero dejarte solo.

Un espasmo recorrió mi cuerpo completo, Clemence no podía ir a Londres, sería ponerla en peligro… no… no podía permitir eso. El simple hecho de saber que Bellatrix estaría cerca de la indefensa de mi madre me puso los nervios de punta.

-Ah, no mama no te preocupes, Lestat dice que Louis estará fuera del hospital en algunos días, así que no hay la razón por la cual vayas hasta Londres, todo estará bien- Intente sonar lo más alegre y despreocupado del mundo, no quería a Clemence en Londres.

-¿Estás seguro hijo?- pregunto dubitativamente.

-Si mamá no te preocupes- Mentí de nuevo pero con más naturalidad que nunca, esto de mentir se me estaba empezando a dar bien.

-Prométeme que si necesitas algo no dudaras en llamarme y estaré ahí más rápido que un rayo.- dijo con voz tierna.

-Te lo prometo mamá- Murmure.

Después de una exhaustiva plática de treinta minutos con Clemence en la que me obligo a contarle casi todos los detalles de lo que había sucedido últimamente por fin pude colgar. A veces mi madre podía ser tan exagerada.

Tome el celular una vez más, buscando el teléfono celular de Arturus pero justo antes de que me pudiese meter a la agenda de mi móvil Diana entro en mi cuarto con sus andares de Bailarina y su sonrisa plateada, se sentó a un lado de mí en la cama.

-Harry,- Dijo quitándome el celular de la mano -vamos a cenar. Mañana podrás llamar a Arturus. De todos modos Lestat ha estado en contacto con toda la manada. Así que no te preocupes todos están enterados de todo lo que ha sucedido.

Sus palabras me dejaron con la boca abierta. Vampiros y licántropos. Licántropos y vampiros. Juntos. Esto no podía estar sucediendo.

-Jajaja Harry respira- Dijo Diana pasando una mano por enfrente de mis ojos -Aunque no nos gusten los chuchos- dijo con un tono despectivo -ellos te quieren y nos han servido para cazar a Bellatrix. Créeme no le queda mucho tiempo teniendo a los licántropos de nuestro lado- Sonrió con seguridad.

-¿Ellos están con... ustedes? Ósea, ellos los están ayudando- Dije sin aire.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes por eso, ya habrá tiempo para hablar del tema- me toco la mejilla -Ahora vamos a cenar.

-Está bien- Murmure aun perdido en mi mente.

-Harry respira.- Volvió a reír -Oye ¿Quieres salir hoy?

Ok... Ahora si Diana se había vuelto completamente loca, ya era demasiado tarde eran las ¡¿8:35 pm?! era muy temprano.

Diana debió de ver mi expresión de incredulidad y puso su cara de borreguito degollado a medio morir, como odiaba esa maldita cara.

-Si, por favor, vamos a salir- Puso un puchero -Por favor, por favor, por favor hazlo por mí… te prometo que estaremos aquí para antes de las 12 pero por favor, quiero conocer algo de Paris por favor…!

-Diana estás completamente loca, no voy a salir hoy, no ves que no tengo ropa, aparte de que soy un peligro andante para caminar por las calles de Paris y por ultimo no creo que a Severus le guste demasiado la idea. Y un bono extra estoy demasiado incomodo en esta situación- Dije casi gritando.

-Harry, Harry, no seas tonto- Dijo sonriendo - traigo la ropa de Albafica, vamos a salir para que se te despeje un poco la mente, Severus ya acepto en ir porque él también quiere salir y por ultimo yo sé que esto es incómodo pero te terminaras acostumbrando por favor- Junto sus manos y puso un puchero… "Como odio a Diana Snape".

-Está bien, está bien… pero antes de las 12 quiero estar aquí- Entrecerré un poco los ojos con enojo.

-¡Yuppy!- Empezó a dar saltitos por todo el cuarto y a aplaudir.

-Impresionante- Murmure con los ojos clavados en el duende que saltaba -Como algo tan pequeño puede ser tan nefasto.

-Es un talento natural- Me saco la lengua divertida.

-Bien, empecemos antes de que me arrepienta.- Dije con un gesto dramático.

Diana bajo las escaleras y subió de nuevo en menos de un minuto con 3 maletas. Suspire esto realmente iba a ser una tortura.

Mientras Diana me arreglaba- O más bien me torturaba -mi mente divago sabía perfectamente que esto era lo que necesitaba, salir y despejarme, conocer gente nueva e intentar sacarme a Severus Snape de la mente, pero por desgracia no podía y no es porque no pudiese lograrlo sino porque no quería, sabía que esta era una actitud demasiado sadomasoquista de mi parte y que al final cuando él se fuera y se casara iba a pagar las consecuencias muy, muy caras, pero como ya lo había pensado antes, preferiría sufrir por todo lo que restaba de mi maldita existencia a olvidar siquiera algún detalle de la existencia de Severus en mi vida. Sabía que era una actitud estúpida de mi parte, que al fin y al cabo el único herido en la situación sería yo, pero una vez más, no me importaba. Aparte de que estaba el hecho de que yo tendría que seguir con mi maldita y desastrosa vida… sabía que si no lo hacía terminaría lastimando a Severus, por no poder superarlo, así que lo tendría que hacer aunque sintiese que una parte de mi alma se quedara con el…Severus Snape jamás podría ser otra cosa que el más puro y simple amor de mi total existencia. Nadie podría tomar su lugar.

Y ahí prometí que aunque me doliera tendría que seguir adelante con alguien, con alguien que no fuera Severus y que lo tendría que empezar a hacer desde ahorita, a mi mente vino la imagen de Sebastián, el perfecto clon de Severus. Este pensamiento hizo que me diera escalofríos. Era demasiado difícil imaginarse una vida sin Severus, imaginarme con Sebastián era mucho peor, él era un buen chico y todo, pero era demasiado parecido a Severus y eso sería un recordatorio no solo físico sino también mental de que Severus algún día existió. Aunque sabía que con el tiempo por lo físico me vería diferente, renovado o como lo pudiese llamar, por dentro cada sentimiento, cada célula, cada latido de mi corazón serian de él y eso nunca nadie lo cambiaria.

-Harry estás listo- Chillo Diana limpiándose una lágrima imaginaria de su cara con gesto dramático.

Yo todavía seguía ensimismado en los más oscuros recovecos de mi mente cuando me vi en el espejo. La imagen que vi me regreso a la realidad.

-Diana White Snape- Grite con furia -No pienso utilizar esto. Mejor desnúdame, creo que eso taparía más- Dije con sarcasmo.

-Oh vamos Harry, aquí hace calor y te ves magnifico,- su mirada y su voz se tornaron más siniestras -Aparte, no te vas a cambiar, inténtalo si quieres pero te aseguro que saldrás vestido de esta casa así.

"¿Por qué había aceptado salir? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?" mientras me preguntaba esto me pateaba mentalmente al ver mi reflejo en el espejo. Era yo, pero diferente. Tenía el cabello más alborotado de lo normal. Tenía una camisa roja que se pegaba a mi torso como una segunda piel, tenía unos shorts negros que me quedaban más cortos que mi ropa para dormir y se podían apreciar mis piernas blancas y mi trasero realmente bien. Mi simple imagen hizo que me pusiera rojo. Sabía que no podría cambiarme de ropa, a menos que quisiera morir en manos de Diana. "Maldita Diana Snape te odio!" grite internamente. Traía unas sandalias rojas, como de satín que era de piso. Mis ojos estaban delineados por afuera y por dentro con delineador negro y las pestañas se veían demasiado espesas, así que mi mirada se veía más profunda que nada, mis labios rojos por mordérmelos. En otra ocasión podría decir que si me veía bien. Pero ahorita era algo que realmente no me importaba.

Suspire pesadamente antes de girarme a Diana.

-Listo…- Gruñí- Ahora ¿Nos podríamos ir? Tengo mucha hambre- Mi estómago gruño al mismo tiempo.

-Claro- Sonrió malévolamente- Vamos Severus nos espera abajo.

Respire profundamente varias veces para no hiperventilar mientras bajaba las escaleras, ¿Por qué demonios me había metido en esto? Yo no debería de salir así vestido y menos en el estado de depresión en el que me encontraba en estos momentos "Bravo Harry James Potter, solo a ti se te ocurre!" mi conciencia me pateaba internamente mientras gritaba esto.

Llegamos abajo y las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, pero la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana, ahí estaba Severus sentado en uno de los sillones, su belleza resaltaba gracias a la luz que se colaba por la ventana, tenía una camisa negra, abierta de los primeros dos botones y las mangas dobladas hasta la mitad de su antebrazo, estaba desfajado, y llevaba unos pantalones medio sueltos de mezclilla, me deslumbre al instante. No podía quitarle la mirada de encima. "deja de verlo así idiota!" me grite internamente.

Sacudí la cabeza y fije mi mirada en Diana que miraba a Severus divertida y Severus a su vez me miraba a mí con los ojos abiertos como platos. Su boca estaba en una línea. Eso solo podía decir una cosa. Problemas.

-Él no va a salir vestido así- Gruño con voz siniestra.

-Hermanito- dijo Diana con sarcasmo y enojo- va a salir así porque yo lo digo, ¿Alguna duda?- Dijo entre dientes.

Severus se tomó el puente de la nariz con dos de sus dedos de la mano izquierda, respiro profundamente y abrió los ojos.

-Vámonos- Gruño.

Salimos de la casa y nos subimos en el volvo, yo atrás y Diana y Severus adelante. Nadie dijo ni una sola palabra en todo el camino, solo se podía sentir la tensión que Severus emanaba de sí mismo. ¿Por qué se había puesto así? No tenía derecho a decirme que era y que no era lo que yo me podía poner, es decir si a esas vamos yo le diría que es un pecado andante y no lo dejaría salir de su casa. Él no tenía derecho alguno en decidir nada en mi vida. Nada. Aunque me gustaría que lo hiciera. "Tonto Harry deja de pensar así de él!.." me grito mi conciencia. Y tenía razón. Tenía que sacarme a Severus Snape de mi mente, lo tenía que hacer.

Llegamos al centro de Paris, donde había muchos restaurantes, discos y bares. Aparcamos en un lugar vacío casi en el centro de la calle y nos bajamos. Yo me sentía demasiado incomodo con el atuendo que estaba utilizando, así que mis mejillas estaban pintadas de rojo por tiempo indefinido. Solo rezaba porque no me dijeran nada.

Caminamos hacia un restaurante muy lindo, que tenía mesas afuera con sombrillas y había lámparas con la luz tenue, había música lounge, así que se podía decir que estaba agradable el lugar.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas de afuera y llego el mesero a pedirnos la orden.

-Yo un vaso de coca cola por favor- Dijo Diana con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Que sean dos- Dije yo.

-Tres- Apunto Severus con la mirada fija en mí, esta mirada hizo que me diera un escalofrió, no era una mirada de odio, ni de curiosidad, era una mirada con un sentimiento que realmente no pude descifrar.

-¿Y de cenar?- Pregunto el camarero.

Dos pares de ojos se posaron en mí rápidamente, obvio, yo era quien cenaría, "y un demonio!.." pensé en mi fuero interno.

-Humm… ravioles con zetas por favor- Murmure, era lo primero que vi en la carta.

Al pronunciar estas palabras ipso facto me petrifique… un flash back de una fría noche en Inglaterra, de una mesera de veintiún años, de unos individuos queriéndome lastimar, de un secreto que descubrí, de un vampiro del que me enamore irrevocablemente me llegaron a la mente. El dolor de mi pecho que por un momento se había calmado volvió a regurgitar con toda su fuerza, dejándome sin aire. Esto era demasiado difícil, demasiado.

Gire mi vista hacia Severus, que parecía que también se había acordado de aquella noche en Inglaterra, solo que esta vez el me desvió la mirada. Como intentado ocultarme alguna emoción que no quería que yo viera.

Suspire pesadamente, y Severus me observo por el rabillo de su ojo para luego volver a poner cara de nada. Inescrutable.

-Hay, Harry- Gire a ver a Diana que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara -Iré a hablar con Albafica, en un momento regreso- Sonrío con más ganas.

No pude decir nada y me congele, maldita Diana me las iba a pagar luego. ¿Por qué me quería dejar a solas con su hermano? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de la situación? Maldije internamente. La mire con ojos asesinos, esto nunca se lo iba a perdonar. Ella simplemente sonrío.

Se paró con sus andares de bailarina y se desapareció de mi vista, quien sabe a dónde se fue.

Severus y yo nos observamos por un buen rato, ninguno le desvió la mirada al otro esta vez. Intentábamos decirnos mil y un cosas con la mirada. Pero por desgracia eso no era suficiente. Por fin… se dignó a dirigirme la palabra.

-Harry- Murmuro con voz enojada- Nunca, me escuchas, nunca en tu vida vuelvas a hacerme esto.

-¿De qué hablas?- Luche porque mi voz no dejara ver el temblor que ahora me recorría todo el cuerpo.

Se acercó un poco más a mí.

-No vuelvas a desaparecer de esa manera- Sus ojos llamearon.

Me quede en silencio. No sabía que responderle. De lo único de lo que era consciente era de la gota de sudor que me surcaba la nuca y del temblor que me recorría entero el cuerpo.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- Pregunto expectante.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Dímelo- Dijo demandante.

Negué con la cabeza una vez más.

-Ahora- Susurro tan cerca de mí que su aliento dulce me golpeo la cara.

Parpadee un par de veces antes de volver a mi cuerpo, me había quedado petrificado por la cercanía en la que estábamos, si me acercaba unos centímetros más lo podría besar. Claro, eso no sucedería ni ahora ni nunca. Aunque muriese por hacerlo.

Lo mire fijamente a los ojos, y puse mi cara más cínica. Tenía que decírselo, tenía que sacarme esto de la mente y ver cómo reaccionaba. Él y yo todavía estábamos demasiado, peligrosamente demasiado cerca. Este era el momento.

-Felicidades por tu boda- Dije con tono casual y un intento de sonrisa en los labios, pero esa alegría no me subió a los ojos.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry POV

¿Era posible que a los vampiros se les callera la mandíbula? Porque si no era posible entonces no sabía exactamente qué era lo que le había sucedido a Severus. En el momento en que pronuncie aquellas palabras Severus se quedó completa y totalmente inmóvil con la boca abierta – literalmente abierta- y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que temí por un momento de que se le fuesen a salir de las orbitas.

Aparte de que al pronunciar aquellas palabras mi interior había quedado reducido a puro y simple polvo, "estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!" me gritaba en mi fuero interno, ¿Qué demonios me había sucedido?, tanto quería saber su respuesta, pero ahora que veía su reacción se esfumaron todas las ganas de escucharla. El obviamente no esperaba esto, el no esperaba que yo lo supiese. Pero, digo, ¿Esperaba que yo no me enterase de lo que iba a ocurrir hasta el día de su boda? ¿Qué me iba a quedar con una maldita sonrisa en los labios y que le iba a dar mis felicitaciones? No, él sabía demasiado bien lo que sucedería en el instante en que yo me enterara. Morirme en vida.

Severus siguió con esa cara de impresión, es más, creo que se veía un poco más pálido de lo normal –si eso era físicamente posible-. Mis ansias subieron, quería una respuesta, así que tuve que ser yo quien rompiera el silencio.

-Severus,- Murmure -¿Podrías responderme?

-Ha… Harry…- Musito -Lo siento… yo… realmente lo siento- Bajo su mirada y crispo sus manos en dos puños.

Me quede en silencio intentando analizar sus palabras, él decía lo siento, pero no era porque en realidad lo sintiese, sino por pura y mera cortesía, no lo decía por haberme hecho sufrir de esa manera. No él nunca diría un lo siento por eso.

El silencio se prolongó, pero yo no iba a ser el que lo rompiera, mi mente en si se encontraba en un estado de atolondramiento gigante, el dolor en mi pecho se hacía cada vez más fuerte conforme respiraba la dulce esencia que venía de Severus, quien estaba a escasos centímetros de mí, "esto no puede estar sucediendo, esto no puede estar sucediendo. Despierta por favor DESPIERTA!" me gritaba en mi fuero interno. Me separe un poco de él, sus ojos negros, me tenían hipnotizado, pero no me podía dar el lujo de estar tan cerca, no cuando tenía la maldita sensación en mis labios de querer besarlo.

-Harry, dime lo que estás pensando por favor- Dijo con tono ansioso.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Nada Severus.- Esboce una simple sonrisa, pero esa alegría no me subió a los ojos -No estoy pensando en nada.

Un gruñido sordo salió de su pecho, sacándome completamente de mi ensimismamiento, acerco un poco sus labios a mi oído y dijo con voz enojada, si es que el terciopelo podía escucharse así.

-Harry, te conozco- suspiro y su frio aliento me dio escalofríos -Así que dime de una vez que es lo que piensas.- se separó un poco de mí y me volví a perder en su profunda mirada ónix.

-No Severus, tu no me conoces- Al decir esto sentí que algo en mi interior se quebraba.

-¿Acaso has cambiado?- Pregunto enarcando una ceja perfecta.

-Demasiado- Dije suavemente.

Me observo de nuevo, pero ahora su expresión era diferente, sus ojos denotaban tristeza y tenía una mueca en la cara. Nos miramos de nuevo por un largo rato, intentando descifrar lo que cada uno estaba pensando. No sabía cuál era la cara que yo tenía, pero por su mirada sabía que no estaba del todo bien. Yo había cambiado, demasiado, la vida en si para mí ya no tenía sentido. El sentido de mi existencia estaba sentado a un lado de mí observándome. Pero el ya no me pertenecía, más bien, nunca lo había hecho. Pero yo sí, cada partícula de mi cuerpo, cada suspiro adquirido, cada respiración, cada latido del corazón tenían la marca de Severus, toda mi maldita existencia tenía la marca de Severus. Aunque eso no le importase demasiado a él por supuesto.

Recorrí cada centímetro de su rostro con mi mirada, sus labios entre abiertos, sus ojos negros, su nariz simétrica, todo. Su rostro era el de un ángel, un ángel al que yo no merecía. ¿Qué cosa podría tener yo que lo hiciera quedarse conmigo? Nada. Ni un solo pelo de mi cabeza valía tanto la pena como para merecerlo.

El mesero llego con nuestras bebidas y la comida. Pero yo no me moví ni cambie el curso de mi mirada. Ni él tampoco lo hizo. Suspiro lentamente y por fin se dignó a hablar.

-Come- Me ordeno apuntando con su barbilla el plato.

Obedecí al instante. Tome uno de los ravioles con el tenedor y me lo metí en la boca, esto me abrió el apetito como por arte de magia, no me había dado cuenta de cuanta hambre tenía hasta que sentí el delicioso sabor del raviol recorriéndome toda la garganta.

El me observo sin decir ni una sola palabra. Sabía que no se quedaría así de quieto. Sabía realmente bien que teníamos esta plática pendiente. Le agradecí al cielo por qué me dejara comer en silencio, tenía que poner mis ideas en orden. Sabía que si seguíamos hablando terminaría por decirle toda la verdad, que lo amaba, y que si se casaba con Andre yo moriría completamente, más de lo que estaba ahora. Que moría por besar sus labios y que mataría por ser yo quien estuviese en lugar de Andre para casarme con él, porque yo moría por unirme a él, era lo único que deseaba en este momento. Aunque mi miedo al matrimonio fuera casi una enfermedad, estaba dispuesta a sacrificar eso por estar con él por el resto de mi humanidad.

Fije mi mirada en el plato mientras cogía otro raviol con el tenedor. No quería verlo, esto era demasiado difícil, el agujero en mi pecho estaba a la espera de por fin poderse abrir contundentemente, y yo sabía perfectamente que esa espera no se alargaría mucho.

Gracias al cielo Diana apareció de nuevo, pero no traía una expresión de felicidad. Se dejó caer en la silla frente a mí y resoplo.

-¿Y bien?- Enarco una ceja perfecta.

-¿Y bien qué?- Dije poniéndome otro raviol en la boca.

Me miro con cara de incredulidad por unos segundos y después agrego.

-Nada, Albafica está bien. Dice que a Louis lo darán de alta para pasado mañana.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Me emocione tanto al pensar en eso que casi me ahogo con un raviol. Me tuve que dar varias palmaditas en el pecho para poder volver a respirar.

-Entonces ¿Nos podríamos ir mañana?- Dije con los ojos abiertos como platos y una sonrisa dibujada en mi cara.

-Sí, si eso es lo que quieres- Diana asintió con la cabeza dándole una rápida mirada al vampiro de cabellos negros que se encontraba a un lado mío y luego a mí.

-Sí, eso es lo que quiero- Musite.

-¿Listo para irnos?- Pregunto Diana.

-Sí, estoy listo- Hice una mueca.

Severus le hizo una seña al camarero y este vino hacia nosotros.

-Alguna otra cosa más que les pueda ofrecer- Dijo viéndome a mí, entendí el doble sentido en sus palabras.

-No- Dijo Severus atrayendo la atención del camarero hacia el -La cuenta por favor- Dijo con la voz fría y calculadora.

-Por supuesto.- El camarero saco una carpetita de cuero negro y se la entregó a Severus pero sin dejar de verme.

-Aquí tiene- Dijo Severus al instante mandándole una mirada asesina mientras le entregaba la carpeta con el dinero.

-Gracias- Dijo el camarero y me volvió a observar con un intento de mirada sexi que más que gustarme me dio asco.- Regresen pronto

Severus tomo mi cintura y me saco de ahí. Me tense al instante por su agarre pero camine a su lado. Cuando estábamos fuera de la vista del camarero me soltó. Dejándome una sensación de hormigueo donde me había tocado. Extrañe su frio tacto.

-Wow Harry.- Chillo Diana saltando y dando palmaditas- Casi te come con la mirada.

Severus a un lado de mi gruño.

-Eso no es gracioso Diana- Dije con enojo -Hizo eso por la manera en la que vengo vestido y todo gracias a ti- Arrugue el ceño.

-Oh vamos Harry,- Dijo con una sonrisa malévola- estas soltero ¿No? Deberías de aprovechar.

Severus y yo nos tensamos al instante. Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que yo realmente estaba soltero. La misma palabra hizo que me diera escalofríos. Severus a mi lado volvió a gruñir, aunque aún no entendía realmente el porqué de su enojo. El debería de alegrarse de eso ¿No?, en todo caso él fue el que me dejo así.

-Bueno, bueno no se pongan así los dos- Dijo Diana con un puchero irresistible -No era para tanto.

-Está bien- Murmure -Solo que no lo había pensado de esa manera.

Los ojos de Severus se posaron en mí, mientras que yo tenía mi mirada baja. Parecía que mi respuesta lo había impresionado. Pero la pregunta aquí era ¿Por qué? El de seguro había pensado en eso antes que yo. Aunque algo muy muy dentro de mí que fue creciendo cada vez más me dijo que no.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?- Pregunto Diana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -Hay que celebrar que Louis ya va a salir del hospital ¿No creen?- Hizo un puchero.

-No- Gruñí -Yo quiero dormir.- Aunque en realidad no tenía sueño.

-Oh vamos Harry no seas aguafiestas, ¿Cuándo personas como nosotros- se apuntó a sí misma y luego a Severus- podremos estar en Paris otra vez sin correr peligro?

-Cuando ustedes quieran y sea de noche- Contraataque con mi ceño fruncido.

Diana bufo y rodo sus ojos.

-Bien, vámonos- Gruño.

Caminamos hacia el volvo en silencio y nos metimos en el auto, como siempre en el viaje de regreso no se dijo ni una sola palabra. Gracias a dios, no podría haber soportado otra de las locas ideas de Diana por divertirnos, ella tendía a dejarse llevar por el momento. Severus también estaba muy ausente, parecía perdido en su propio mundo. Con la mirada perdida en las grandes luces de la ciudad mientras las pasábamos a toda velocidad. Yo iba también viendo por la ventana, pensando en lo que había sucedido hace rato con Severus, la realidad me pego como si fuera un guante de box. Severus y Andre se iban a casar muy pronto y para mi desgracia yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.  
Y aunque lo pudiese sabía que con quien realmente Severus quería estar era con él, no conmigo, sino ¿Por qué demonios me había dejado? Los ojos se me empezaron a rozar una vez más de lágrimas, pero las retuve. No podía hacerle esto a Severus, no podía dejar que viera mi sufrimiento porque sabía que eso lo haría infeliz. No porque me quisiera ni mucho menos- porque eso ya me había quedado bastante claro desde hace tiempo- sino porque él era todo un caballero y odiaba verme llorando. El agujero en mi pecho se tensó dejándome sin aire. Tuve que respirar pausadamente para regresar a la normalidad.

Estacionamos el auto afuera de la casa y nos bajamos. Todo seguía en silencio cuando entramos a la casa. Por supuesto Diana lo tenía que romper.

-Así que…- se giró hacia Severus en cuanto entramos a la sala- Tú te irás con Harry mañana por la noche en avión a Londres. Yo todavía me tengo que quedar aquí haciendo unas cosas- Dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

Ipso facto me tense, ¿Por qué Diana me quería hacer esto?, no, no esto era una maldita pesadilla, realmente empezaba a odiar a Diana en este momento.

Harry acepto sin chistar, con un movimiento de su cabeza. El y Diana intercambiaron una mirada demasiado extraña que no pude descifrar. Solo esperaba que esa mirada no tuviera nada que ver conmigo.

Me despedí de los dos y subí a mi cuarto. Estaba demasiado agotado y ya pasaban de las 11:00 así que me desvestí con desgana y me puse un pijama que Diana me había dejado sobre la cama. Era un short y una playera azul obscuro. Me acurruque en mi cama y me deje caer en el sueño que tanto me llamaba.

Caí en un estado de duermevela que no me ayudo del todo, puesto que aún era consciente del dolor que tenía dentro de mí, realmente no sabía cómo había sobrevivido todo este tiempo. Ninguna persona normal hubiese aguantado todos los sentimientos que yo tenía encerrados en mi corazón. ¿Por qué Severus tenía que hacerme esto? ¿Qué le había hecho yo?... aparte de amarlo con toda mi alma. Sabía que era un completo estúpido al estar amando a alguien al que no pensaba en mí de la misma manera. Pero era lo único que aún me mantenía con vida. Lo único que realmente me daba un aliento para poder seguir adelante. Él ha sido, es y será el amor de mi vida y aunque él se case, y se vaya no poder cambiar los sentimientos que tengo por él.

Y ahí me deje caer de nuevo más hondo en el abismo negro de mi sufrimiento. Extrañaba tanto su tacto contra mi piel. Sus fríos labios sobre los míos. Argh…. Era simplemente insoportable.

No sé en qué momento de la noche me dormí realmente. Un sueño sin pesadillas. Aunque aun así sentía el vacío en mi cuerpo, desde hace exactamente 6 meses me sentía así. Como si no tuviese nada en el cuerpo. Como si toda la alegría de mi mundo se hubiese extinguido. Como extrañaba ser feliz y poder creer en las cosas. No sabía realmente como había caído en esto, hace seis meses era la persona más feliz que había en el mundo y hoy era un huraño. Mi vida dio un giro de 360° y no entendía porque. Estos pensamientos me acechaban constantemente. Aunque ahora no tenia del todo la energía para poder hacerme más preguntas. Solo me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo para que mis parpados descansaran.

-Harry - La voz chillona de Diana me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

Gire sobre mi mismo y me tape la cara con una almohada, ¿Es que acaso esta duendecilla no sabía qué hora era?

-Harry ya levántate dormilon- Canturreo mientras saltaba en mi cama.

-Diana por dios, es muy temprano- Gruñí bajo la almohada.

-No- Chillo -Son las 10:00 de la mañana Harry, levántate ahora- Y diciendo esto me quito las cobijas de encima.

-Eres la cosa más peligrosa que he conocido en toda mi vida- Dije con mi voz pastosa.

-Ja- Rio sarcásticamente -Lo sé, ahora a levantarse. Vamos flojo.

Me estire en la cama y me levante tallándome los ojos, odiaba definitivamente a Diana Snape.

-Vamos, vamos- Me empujo al baño -Metete a bañar, ten aquí está tu ropa.

Me dio un juego de ropa limpia y me metió a fuerza al baño. Suspire. Ella nunca iba a cambiar.

-Rápido Harry, que se nos hace tarde- Chillo mientras ponía sus manos en mi espalda para seguir empujándome.

-¿Tarde para qué?- Gruñí.

-Tonto Harry, para desayunar y preparar todo para nuestro regreso- Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

No dije nada y me encerré en el baño. Abrí la llave de la regadera y me comencé a desvestir mecánicamente. Ningún pensamiento coherente me venía a la mente. Solo varios recuerdos de Severus y de mi me llenaron la cabeza. Decidí recordarlos todos, una vez más esto era lo único que me podía subir el ánimo un día como estos. El olor a mi shampoo me regreso la vida al cuerpo. Fresas. Este olor me hizo tener un flashback de una conversación que tuve con Severus.

-OoO Flashback OoO-

El día del partido de beisbol con su familia en el claro Severus pasó por mí en el Jeep de Lucius. La lluvia me había mojado todo el cabello. Entonces él se acercó para darme un suave beso en la coronilla. Al instante gimió y yo lo mire sorprendido.

-Hueles deliciosamente a lluvia- comento.

-Pero ¿Bien o mal?- pregunte con precaución.

-De las dos maneras- suspiro- Siempre de las dos maneras.

-OoO Fin Del Flashback OoO-

Nunca comprendí realmente lo que quiso decir en ese momento. ¿A qué se refería con siempre de las dos maneras? Suspire. Severus siempre iba a ser un misterio para mí. Creo que jamás podría llegar a conocerlo realmente. Eso me entristeció al instante.

Las gotitas de agua caliente que recorrían mi espalda me relajaron completamente. Era lo que necesitaba, relajarme, porque sabía que en el instante en que estuviera dos horas con Severus en el avión mi cuerpo se tensaría ipso facto.

Salí de bañarme, me seque el cuerpo y me puse lo que Diana me había dado. Realmente no le preste mucha atención. Sabía que era algo blanco y unos pantalones de mezclilla muy estrechos y entubados pero no me interesaba realmente. Seguía inmerso en mis pensamientos mientras me lavaba los dientes. "Severus… si supieras cuanto te amo…" decía una vocecita en el fondo de mi cabeza. ¿Me pregunto si la alguna vez sabría realmente cuanto lo amo? ¿Habría una persona que lo pudiese amar más que yo?... y la respuesta para las dos preguntas era un simple y rotundo No… él nunca lo sabría y por ende no se daría cuenta. Y no creo que hubiese otra persona que lo amara más que yo, él era mi mundo, aunque él no lo supiese. Pero creo que era mejor así…. Así no tendría por qué preocuparse por algo que realmente no importaba.

Salí del baño, aunque me encontrase perdido en algún lugar de mi mente camine escaleras abajo, ahí con todas las cortinas cerradas se encontraban Diana y Severus en la sala platicando en murmullos bajos, parecía como si se estuviesen peleando. Diana miraba a Severus enojada y con los brazos cruzados, este la veía con cara divertida pero enojada. Los dos al verme se callaron al instante. ¿Por qué estarían peleando? Mi curiosidad creció.

-Harry.- Canturreo Diana ahora con una sonrisa en la cara- ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

Camine hacia la sala y me senté en uno de los sillones frente a ellos, tome mis piernas con mis manos y suspire.

-No tengo hambre- Murmure.

Diana puso cara de disgusto.

-Harry, ya sabes lo que dijo Lesthat sobre tus desmayos- Dijo entre dientes.

-Lo sé- Baje la mirada -Pero enserio no tengo hambre.

La mirada de Severus estaba clavada en mi rostro, esto me ponía demasiado nervioso, mi corazón empezó a acelerarse y mis mejillas se tornaron rojas.

-Bien Harry.- Diana llamo mi atención una vez más -Hoy te irás a las 6:30 de la tarde con Severus a Londres, yo me quedare aquí un rato más porque necesito hacer algunas cosas y me iré en el Porche, así que los alcanzare haya más al rato- Dijo lentamente como si se lo estuviese explicando a un niño pequeño.

-Está bien- Murmure casi inaudiblemente con la mirada de nuevo fija en mis rodillas.

-¿Harry?- Dijo Diana con los ojos perdidos en algún lugar lejano.

Severus al leer su pensamiento puso cara de enojo y frunció el ceño.

-¿Si Diana?- Murmure con la vista fija en ella.

-Deberías ir a contestar tu celular- Dijo con una sonrisa en la boca.

En ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar en el piso de arriba. Me pare rápidamente y subí pitando las escaleras, llegue a mi cuarto y tome el celular que estaba en la mesita de noche, era un número desconocido, pero decidí contestar.

-Bue… Bueno- Jadee por el esfuerzo hecho.

-¿Harry?- una voz demasiado sensual y familiar me llego desde el otro lado del teléfono -soy yo Sebastián.

-Hola Sebastián- sonreí al instante -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien pequeño aquí extrañándote- dijo con tono triste -¿Tu cómo estás?... escuche que te fuiste a Escocia.

-Ah sí, pero regreso hoy, a las 9:00 de la noche ya estaré en Inglaterra con Louis- Dije con una sonrisa.

-Qué bueno pequeño, realmente te extraño. Oye ¿Te importaría si te voy a visitar hoy por la noche?- Dijo con un tono dulce.

-Claro Sebastián, me encantaría que fueras- Dije con voz jocosa.

-Bien pequeño, entonces ahí estaré a las 9:00 en punto, me tengo que ir… pero te mando un beso de esos que te gustan- Dijo con tono pícaro y no pude evitar reírme al igual que él, las imágenes del beso que nos habíamos dado me llegaron a la mente como diluvio.

-Claro Sebastián, cuídate y nos veremos luego… igual tú también un beso de esos que te gustan- Murmure la última parte.

-Ah… entonces serán besos tuyos… jaja ja… adiós pequeño- Dijo con voz tierna.

-Adiós Sebastián- Colgué el teléfono.

A veces era tan fácil que Sebastián me gustara, con el todo era más fácil todo salía más natural pero no, él no era la persona a la que yo amaba. Aunque sabía perfectamente que él me podría ayudar a superar a Severus pero no lo quería utilizar de esa manera. No, Sebastián valía demasiado como para poder hacerle eso.

El día se pasó demasiado rápido, yo me la pase sentado en la sala leyendo – O más bien intentando leer ya que Severus no dejaba de observarme- El cuervo de Edgard Alan Poe. En realidad no entendí ni una sola palabra de las que había leído porque mi mente viajaba a kilómetros de mi cuerpo. Pensé en demasiadas cosas, ¿Cómo sería la boda de Severus? ¿Tendría sus gustos? ¿Estaría llena de vampiros? ¿Qué flores pondrían? ¿Qué música habría? ¿Diana estaría ayudando? mil preguntas al respecto me saltaron a la mente. Aunque sabía que esto me lastimaba lo suficiente como para dejarme sin aire, me daba demasiada curiosidad saber todos los detalles…. ¿Severus dejaría a Andre coordinar la boda o el también ayudaría? ¿Cómo sería su anillo de compromiso? ¿Dónde seria la boda?. Intente imaginármela, y por desgracia si pude, la boda perfecta con las personas perfectas, simplemente la vida perfecta. Por supuesto yo no estaba dentro de la imagen. La imagen que yo tenía de donde estaría cuando la boda pasara era de mi, más destruida que nunca, mas lastimada que nadie, esa era mi imagen.  
Realmente no sabía cómo le iba a hacer para salir de ese sufrimiento una vez que ocurriera ni yo mismo lo sabía. Varios suspiros se me escaparon en toda la tarde, por supuesto Severus se daba cuenta de ellos, porque cada vez que suspiraba Severus ensanchaba más su mirada, como intentando ver cuál era la razón por la cual suspiraba. Obviamente no pudo… pero creo que tenía una pequeña idea por la cual yo estaba tan perdida en mi mente, porque no me dejo solo ni un instante.

A las seis de la tarde ya nos encontrábamos yendo hacia el aeropuerto en el volvo, todo iba en silencio como ya era costumbre, Severus iba perdido en su mundo, Diana iba canturreando algo tan bajo que no supe bien que era lo que decía y yo iba en el asiento trasero con la cabeza entre las manos, el corazón a toda velocidad, mis mejillas rojas y casi hiperventilando.

-Harry- La voz de Diana me regreso a la realidad.

Levante la cabeza y ya nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento subterráneo del aeropuerto.

-Harry llegare luego a Inglaterra no te preocupes- Sonrió- Ahora bájate o si no perderán el vuelo- Hizo un ademan con la mano.

-Gracias Diana- Me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla -Nos veremos luego.

Dicho esto me baje del auto, Severus ya me esperaba en la entrada para los elevadores, suspire este iba a ser un largo viaje.

Llegamos al avión casi corriendo, por suerte aun no cerraban las puertas de abordaje. Subimos y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos, el mío era el que daba a la ventana. Por suerte tenía algo en que distraerme, porque todavía me quedaba un vuelo de dos horas con el amor de mi vida.

Severus a mi lado estaba leyendo un libro, aunque no pude leer el texto porque estaba en Francés, no sabía de dónde demonios lo había sacado. Yo por consiguiente recosté mi cabeza en el mullido asiento de primera clase y deje que mi mente vagara de nuevo en aquel abismo negro, iba a empezar cuando la aterciopelada voz de Severus llamó mi atención.

-Harry.- Murmuro con sus ojos hipnotizantes en los míos.

-¿Si Severus?- mi voz se quebró en la última letra.

Dudo un poco pero luego hablo.

-Siento, mucho de que te hayas enterado de mi boda con Andre de esa manera- Me vio con ojos tristes -Yo… te lo iba a decir, solo que no sabía de qué manera.

Sentí como si me sacaran todo el aire del cuerpo, "No por favor… otra vez no!" grite en mi fuero interno, requirió de todo mi autocontrol para poder responderle sin que me pusiera a llorar.

-No importa Severus.- Murmure -De todos modos, ya se veía venir.

Al escuchar esto su expresión se crispo y asintió. No se dijo nada más en todo el viaje. Yo estaba al borde de la hiperventilación, sentía que cada uno de los huesos de mi cuerpo se estaban partiendo, sentía que las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de mis ojos, sentía que el corazón cada vez se iba haciendo más polvo, tenía las manos aferradas al asiento en un intento de calmar mi ansiedad… aunque me sirvió de muy poco.

Entonces el si se iba a casar, de nuevo la verdad me abofeteo la cara… si antes no lo había tenido claro ahora si… ahora que él lo había dicho en voz alta no me quedaban dudas… él y Andre se iban a casar y no había nada más que yo pudiese hacer.

Una suave lagrima que escapo recorrió mi mejilla y llego hasta mi labio, por suerte estaba volteado hacia la ventana, pero claro, Severus se daría cuenta, pero no dijo nada… solo se limitó a observarme… como intentando leerme el pensamiento… si tan solo supiera que dentro de mi había un remolino de emociones que no podía entender…

Todo el trayecto de Paris a Inglaterra me la pase viendo hacia la ventana, perdido en mi dolorosa mente, por suerte en cuanto llegáramos al hospital no lo vería, necesitaba ubicarme… necesitaba respirar… ya que su dulce aroma había llenado todo a mi alrededor. ¿Por qué me sucedía esto a mí? Definitivamente el mundo me odiaba más de lo normal, esto era producto de mi mala suerte… maldito el momento en que se me ocurrió pisar Londres. Maldito el momento en que se me ocurrió estar con Severus Snape. Maldito el momento en que le entregue mi corazón.

No sabía si era porque yo estaba tan perdido y despistado maldiciendo todo en mi vida o si me había dormido en algún trayecto del vuelo pero el punto es que de algún momento a otro ya nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto de Inglaterra. Bajamos del avión, yo aún iba demasiado ausente cuando me subí al volvo plateado… realmente no sabía que sucedía a mi alrededor… seguía en mi lucha interna por no morir… me pregunte en algún momento si esto hubiese sido más fácil, si Tom me hubiese matado… nada de esto estaría ocurriendo.

Las luces de la ciudad pasaban volando por el camino, ya que Severus seguía manejando como loco… pero en este momento era algo que realmente no me importaba, si me moría o no… no me interesaba ni una pizca…

Ni Severus ni yo dijimos ni una sola palabra en todo el viaje hacia el hospital, aparcamos el auto en un lugar cerca de la puerta y bajamos… el frio que me azoto fue el que me hizo regresar a la realidad, por poco me empezaban a castañear los dientes… por suerte llegamos al hall del hospital antes de que eso sucediera.

-Gracias por traerme- Murmure con la vista baja.

-No hay de que- Murmuro el también.

En ese instante levante la vista… parecía que él quería decirme algo… pero una voz llamo mi nombre en la lejanía.

-Harry!...- Conocía perfectamente esa voz

Severus a mi lado bufo.

-Iré con Lestat.- Cuchicheo y se fue a paso firme al pasillo.

Yo me quede sin habla… ¿Por qué esto me sucedía a mí? ¿Qué era lo que Severus quería decirme?

-Pequeño!- Sebastián me tomo de la cintura antes de darme tiempo de girarme, me abrazo fuertemente y me dio un suave beso en la coronilla.

-Hola- Sonreí involuntariamente ante su expresión de cariño.

-Hola mi pequeño- Me observaba tiernamente, como si un niño hubiese encontrado su juguete preferido. -¿La pasaste bien en Escocia?

-Si…- "si tan solo supieras" murmure en mi interior -¿Y tú? ¿Cómo la has pasado?

-Mal –Frunció el ceño- Te he extrañado como no tienes idea- Sonrió, con aquella sonrisa que me dejaba sin aliento.- Oye pequeño- Sus mejillas se pusieron de un color rojo intenso, se veía tan adorable- Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-Si dime- Dije jocosamente.

-Tú… me preguntaba si tú…- Se empezó a trabar y yo reí internamente- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Ipso facto me congele, ni siquiera llevábamos tanto tiempo de conocernos, apenas una semana, dos a lo mucho… y ya me estaba pidiendo ser novios… no… no podía… pero una vocecita en el fondo de mi cabeza gritaba que si… sabía que él era lo que necesitaba para sacarme de la mente a Severus. El solo pensamiento de que eso sucediera me lastimo… pero sabía que era necesario…, sabía que me iba a odiar profundamente por esta decisión si Sebastián salía herido… pero era un riesgo que tendría que correr.

-Si- Murmure.

Sus ojos brillaron de excitación al entender el significado de aquella palabra, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me dio un suave, dulce y tierno beso en los labios. Se separó de mí lentamente y sonrió como nunca antes lo había visto sonreír.

-Gracias pequeño- Murmuro juntando su frente con la mía- Te prometo que no te vas a decepcionar.

Me quede callado, aun no asimilaba demasiado bien que era lo que estaba sucediendo, era novio de Sebastián, si… pero por alguna extraña razón esto no me decía nada… esas palabras no las podía poner en una oración coherente.

-Tengo que ir a ver a Louis- Murmure perdiéndome en sus ojos verdes. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

-Bueno pequeño- Me dio otro suave beso en los labios- Nos veremos mañana de acuerdo?...

-De acuerdo- Dije aun perdido en sus ojos azules.

Me dio un suave beso de despedida y se fue… camine como zombi por el pasillo para ir al cuarto de Louis pero no pude llegar hasta ahí, en uno de los pasillos me detuve y me apoye contra una pared " ¡¿Qué demonios he hecho?!" me grite en mi fuero interno. Mi corazón estaba acelerado y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas.

De un momento a otro las luces se apagaron, todo estaba a obscuras. Mi corazón dio un brinco al no poder ver nada, así que me quede pegada a la pared muerto de miedo, nunca me había gustado la obscuridad. "Todo va a estar bien, es solo un apagón". Me repetía internamente.

Las lágrimas caían cada vez más rápido por mis mejillas mientras seguía pegada a la pared, ¿Qué otra cosa me podía suceder hoy?...

Sentí a alguien cerca de mí, me tense en ese instante.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Dije con voz temblorosa.

Pero nadie me contesto…yo ya me empezaba a desesperar, mil imágenes se me vinieron a la mente… podría ser cualquier persona… incluso Bellatrix, temblé al pensar en su nombre.

Sentí a ese alguien frente a mí, y de pronto dos manos me tenían pegada a la pared… no sabía quién era, solo escuchaba su respiración…

Estaba a punto de gritar cuando unos labios me callaron.

Me quede congelado pero luego me deje llevar, ese beso era diferente, esos labios yo los conocía. Nuestras lenguas hicieron una danza salvaje mientras yo enredaba mis manos en su cabello y él me tomaba por la cintura con una mano apretándome contra él mientras que con la otra se detenía de la pared. Esta fue la mejor sensación de mi vida, era el mejor beso que había tenido, su lengua delineaba mi labio inferior mientras que la mía hacia lo mismo. Sus manos recorrían mi espalda y un gemido lento salía de su boca, esto hizo que me pegara más a él y que profundizara más nuestro beso hasta casi dejarnos sin respiración.

Me perdí de nuevo en ese beso, sabía que este estaba llegando a su fin… así que lo aproveche a como pude, aferrándome más a él, lo sentía venir, mordí suavemente su labio inferior y se separó de mí, podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro.

Me soltó y suspiro cerca de mi oído.

-Ese es un beso verdadero- Dijo con su voz aterciopelada antes de irse.

Ipso Facto me congele, unos segundos después se prendieron las luces. Yo estaba recargada en la pared hiperventilando y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, me deje caer en el piso y puse mi cabeza entre las rodillas.

-Severus- Murmure.

Y los recuerdos me volvieron a azotar.

Severus POV

La furia recorría todo mi cuerpo mientras veía en la cabeza de ese idiota las intenciones que tenía con Harry ¿Qué acaso era idiota? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de que Harry no lo quiere?... vi también en su mente cuando le daba un beso fugaz antes de irse ¿A eso le llamaba besar?... ¿Es que enserio estaba tan idiota que no sabía besar? ¿Y más no besar los labios rojos y carnosos de Harry? Enserio que ese chico me empezaba a colmar la paciencia.

Y fue ahí cuando tuve la maravillosa idea, aunque sabía que tendría que ser rápido porque no tendría demasiado tiempo. Corrí a velocidad inhumana hacia la caja de electricidad que estaba en el subterráneo debajo del hospital… Corte la electricidad y subí a toda velocidad al pasillo donde el olor a Fresias era más fuerte… y ahí escuche el latir de su corazón rápido y su respiración entrecortada… me pare frente a él y pude sentir la tensión en su cuerpo y el miedo que salía por todos sus poros… su olor me llamaba… más que llamarme me cantaba.

-¿Quién está ahí?-Murmuro de forma tensa… recordé lo adorable que se veía cuando se asustaba y puse mis dos manos como una jaula para que su cuerpo estuviera entre el mío y la pared.

Sentí que iba a gritar así que lo silencie de la única manera que sabía. Al unir sus labios de nuevo con los míos sentí una chispa encendida dentro de mí. El me tomo del cabello como recordaba que a él le gustaba y yo lo tome con una de mis manos por la cintura para acercarlo más a mi… no quería que escapara… me impresiono realmente que mi ángel me devolviera el beso… así que jure sacarle el mayor jugo posible a sus deliciosos labios que sabían cómo a dulce… estos últimos días en Paris lo había observado y seguía idéntico… solo que por mi culpa ya no tenía vida en su cuerpo… se movía mecánicamente… ya no se ruborizaba ni reía de la manera en la que yo recordaba… y me culpe internamente por eso.

Profundice más el beso porque me encantaba como olía… Fresias… mi olor preferido. Los impulsos me llevaron a querer hacer muchas más cosas con el ahí… cosas que no me había imaginado nunca. Así que esa fue mi señal para irme de ahí… no quería que mis impulsos me llevasen a otros lugares.

Me separe lentamente de él y sonreí al sentir su aliento tibio contra mi cara.

-Ese es un verdadero beso- Le murmure al oído y sentí que temblaba en mis brazos.

Me fui a velocidad vampírica aun con el dulce sabor de sus labios en los míos.


	15. Chapter 15

Una suave sonrisa jugueteaba por mi boca, mientras que la sangre subía salvajemente a mis mejillas y mi corazón latía tan desbocado que sentí por un momento que se me iba a salir del pecho.

-Severus- volví a susurrar y sentí que en mis ojos se prendía una chispa.

¿Qué era lo que acababa de suceder? Sentía que mis pies ya no tocaban el suelo y que los pedazos de mi corazón se volvían a juntar lentamente. Volví a sentir la lujuriosa sensación del aire en mis pulmones resecos y mil mariposas me llenaron al instante el estómago como por arte de alguna extraña magia "Amor…" murmure en mi fuero interno.

Las imágenes, los recuerdos, las sensaciones me volvieron a azotar la mente. Instintivamente me lleve una mano a la boca, tocándome suavemente con un dedo mis labios hinchados. Tenía una agradable sensación en el cuerpo… era una sensación que no sentía desde hace ya bastante tiempo… sentía como si volviera a estar lleno de algo… lleno de eso que me faltaba desde el día en que él se fue. Parecía como si la felicidad me hubiese regresado de golpe.

-Severus- Murmure de nuevo, gozando de la agradable sensación que esa simple palabra me daba al pronunciarla

Oleadas de diferentes sentimientos me llegaban por todos lados, cada una causaba un distinto frenesí que mi cuerpo aceptaba gustoso a su paso. Cada una era algo indescriptible… algo que no había sentido desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

Extrañe su cercanía en mi cuerpo, sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos en mis caderas y el olor que el desprendía. La dolorosa pero justa sensación que todo eso dejaba a su paso. Me estremecí solo de recordarlo.

¿Qué había sucedido?... mi cabeza se lo preguntaba inconscientemente esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaría… una pregunta sin sentido… una pregunta que no esperaba ser respondida por mis pensamientos ni por mi boca.

Realmente eso no importaba demasiado… o eso era lo que yo quería sentir en el momento… la simple dicha que causaron sus labios sobre los míos por esos segundos valía para tener todas las incógnitas posibles…

Respire varias veces más antes de poder ponerme de pie completamente. Aun recargado en la pared no sabía bien si me estaba engañando o no, pero sentía como si mis pies no estuvieran en el piso, me sentía extrañamente con una sensación de caída libre…

No sentía en el cuerpo otra sensación que no fuera la de mi corazón que se aceleraba con cada uno de los recuerdos y las sensaciones dejadas. Ese corazón que había dejado de latir hace tanto tiempo por fin podía volverlo a sentir sin ningún dolor al alcance.

Extrañamente el hoyo en mi pecho desapareció… pareciese como si este nunca hubiera estado… como si nunca hubiese existido tal dolor.

Camine ausente por los pasillos, a paso lento ya que tenía mil cosas en la cabeza por las cuales empezar a pensar.

¿Qué había sucedido? De nuevo la pregunta azotaba en mi cabeza pero aun sin recibir una respuesta. Me negaba a conseguir respuestas… ya que sabía realmente que en el momento en el que las consiguiera todo lo que sentía en este instante desaparecería como el polvo que desaparece con el viento.

La pequeña sonrisa aun no abandonaba mis labios… la ausencia dejaba su propio sabor amargo que me llenaba toda la garganta… era como haber consumido droga… y ahora era cuando empezaba a sufrir sus efectos… no queriendo que llegaran las consecuencias.

Camine sin rumbo por los pasillos, intentando perderme de nuevo en las diapositivas que pasaban por mi mente… ¿Qué significaba este beso?... esa pregunta rondaba fugitivamente por mi cabeza… pero como antes… me negaba a darme respuestas… no quería que el efecto de la droga terminara todavía.

Por fin llegue a la habitación de Louis me sentía aun en las nubes cuando entre Louis dormía, mejor para mí porque si hubiese estado despierto probablemente se habría dado cuenta de lo distraído que estaba.

Me deje caer en el sillón al lado de la cama de hospital y solté un suspiro demasiado largo sin quitar la boba sonrisa de mi cara… "Me beso… Severus me beso…" me repetía internamente, como intentando grabarme esas palabras sobre mi cerebro… intentando grabar hasta el más mínimo detalle de nuestro corto encuentro.

Suspire una vez más… su perfume aun me llenaba… no era acido ni cítrico, ni dulce ni almizclado… era simplemente único. Y ese delicioso perfume aún seguía en mi boca danzando como palabras al viento.

Suspiros… suspiros por Severus, suspiros por lo que había sucedido… suspiros por cómo estaba… suspiros por la vida… lo que había sucedido era como un simple suspiro… que fácil llego… y fácil se fue.

Me quede dormido con aquella sonrisa en mi cara... aquella sonrisa que hace tanto que no aparecía en mi rostro… aquella sonrisa con la que torpemente me sentía ansioso y feliz. Aquella sonrisa que sabía perfectamente que desaparecería cuando me despertara por la mañana… aunque realmente no me importaba… aunque deseara con mi alma no despertar jamás.

En mi mente vagaban las imágenes… su boca contra mi boca… nuestras lenguas moviéndose en una danza sin final… una danza que pudo haber seguido… pero por desgracia no lo hizo. Sabía bien que mientras dormía también suspiraba una y otra vez… llegue a pensar que los suspiros nunca se irían… ¿Cómo se podían ir si soñaba con ellos todo el tiempo?

Abrió los ojos lentamente esperando a que la realidad me callera encima, mirando aun al techo… pero todo lo que escuche fue silencio… un silencio profundo y cómodo… me relaje al instante… quedándome un poco más en la posición en la que me encontraba.

Levante un poco la cabeza y ahogue un grito cuando vi quien me estaba observando desde el otro lado del cuarto.

Diana estaba con una expresión seria en su cara… parecía enojada… tenía sus bracitos cruzados sobre su pecho y me veía fijamente.

-Hola Diana- Cuchichee intentando reprimir la sonrisa boba en mi cara.

No dijo nada y se acercó con sus andares de bailarina hacia un lado mío.

-Necesito hablar contigo- Murmuro en mi oído.

Yo asentí y me pare de la silla, intentando estirarme un poco antes de salir por la puerta. Diana salió detrás de mí y la cerró detrás de ella.

Me recargue en la pared del pasillo con los brazos cruzados en un abrazo a mí mismo intentado darme un poco de calor a causa del frio.

La expresión de Diana no cambio ni un instante… aun parecía molesta… y me observaba detenidamente. Suspire de nuevo con impaciencia…, Diana por fin hablo.

-Lo besaste – Dijo con tono acusador.

Me quede petrificado, no me impresionaba que ella lo supiera… me impresionaba su actitud… no parecía nada feliz.

-Harrison James Potter, lo besaste- Dijo con tono aún más brusco.

-Si…- Murmure reprimiendo la sonrisa que luchaba por dibujarse en mi cara.

-¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- su voz empezó a subir de tono- No lo puedo creer… ¿Por qué hiciste algo así?

Yo la observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y mis mejillas encendidas.

-¿A qué te refieres Diana? ¿No era eso lo que querías?- Me empecé a enojar- ¿Por qué nos mandaste solos entonces? ¿Por qué me dejaste solo con él en Paris? ¿Por qué?

Diana se quedó petrificada viéndome con su cara inescrutable… tuvo que respirar lentamente para poder hablar… sentía que en algún momento de esto… alguna de las dos iba a explotar.

-Harry,- Dijo mi nombre entre dientes- Te has dado cuenta de lo que hiciste ¿Cierto?... Severus le ha sido infiel a Andre por tu culpa… y tú a su vez le has sido infiel a Sebastián por su culpa… ¿Estas consciente de las consecuencias de sus malditos actos?- Chillo furiosa.

Al fin, como lo esperaba la realidad me cayó encima… sin aviso… una sensación demasiado extraña empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo haciendo que la felicidad se fuera lentamente… parecía como si me estuvieran drenando el cuerpo.

Infiel… intente entender esa palabra… lentamente encontré su significado… y lo último que yo quería fue lo primero que sentí… culpabilidad… culpabilidad por haber engañado a Sebastián… enojo… enojo por saber que gracias a mi Severus le fue infiel a Andre… odio… odio a mí mismo por haber dejado que la situación se me fuera de las manos, y por ultimo… felicidad… aunque hubiese sido un poco… no sabía por qué… pero ese sentimiento seguía rondándome.

Volví a sentir el espectro del hueco en mi pecho a la espera de cualquier cosa para poder abrirse realmente.

Me deje caer lentamente hacia el piso… resbalándome con mi espalda mientras las lágrimas intentaban inundarme los ojos. Sentí unos pequeños brazos rodeándome los hombros… pero no les preste demasiada importancia. "¿Qué he hecho?" la pregunta misma me ahogaba la cabeza… ahora si era hora de empezar a conseguir respuestas.

-Harry.- Murmuro Diana ahora un poco más calmada- Lo siento… siento que te hayas ilusionado de esa manera…

Yo no era capaz de decir palabra alguna… sentía de nuevo que mi corazón se iba rompiendo lentamente dentro de mí.

-Se lo dije- Musito con su voz de soprano- Por eso peleamos en Paris… cuando bajaste a la sala… le dije que no te ilusionara… le dije que te dejara en paz si su deseo era casarse con Andre… pero no me escucho. Y justo cuando venía hacia acá… fue cuando tuve la visión de todo lo que sucedió.

Deje de escuchar cuando dijo lo de Andre… sus palabras en si después de ahí dejaron de tener sentido para mí. El agujero en mi pecho se abrió de nuevo haciendo que todo el aire que lujuriosamente había guardado antes se saliera como cuando un globo se poncha.

Mis sollozos eran cada vez más altos, me ahogaban… al igual que mis lágrimas… me tuve que tomar de ambos costados porque sentía como si me despedazaran por dentro.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?- Solloce con la cara enterrada en el hombro de Diana.

Se quedó en silencio… tenía que decirme la verdad… lo tenía que hacer… si me iba a matar… que lo hiciera ahora.

-Dímelo- Solloce de nuevo mirándola a los ojos.

-El… bueno… el…- Suspiro- Él lo hizo porque… se enteró de que eras novio de Sebastián… y…- Bajo un poco más la voz- Lo hizo para ver que sentías…

-¿Y qué más?- Murmure tan bajo que ni yo mismo me pude escuchar del todo bien.

-Para… que no lo pudieras olvidar… y que no pudieses estar con Sebastián… de la manera en la que… tú sabes estuviste con el- Murmuro suavemente.

No dije más… los sollozos volvieron a salir por mi boca… las lágrimas de nuevo desbordaron mis ojos… y las oleadas de dolor me empezaban a dejar atolondrado… con qué facilidad podía irse todo al caño… unos minutos antes era la persona más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra… y ahora era el muñeco de trapo más roto que se podía encontrar.

Me utilizo, me ilusiono, me beso…. Y luego volvió a romperme… él era la persona más egoísta que pudiera haber conocido en toda mi vida… Severus Snape era la persona más malditamente egoísta que existía.

Las lágrimas aun salían por mis ojos, no las podía parar, ni era algo que yo deseara realmente ya que era la única manera de desahogarme… "Estúpido si pensaste que realmente iba a dejar a Andre por ti… Idiota!" una fría voz me decía en el fondo de mi cabeza… muy en el fondo de mi corazón yo lo deseaba de esa manera… aunque ahora la realidad me dijera cosas diferentes.

Los bracitos de Diana aún seguían alrededor de mi… intentando protegerme… aunque por desgracia aquí la única amenaza era yo mismo… yo era el que siempre me lastimaba…. Era una amenaza andante.

Respire profundamente como intentando tomar todo el aire que me faltaba de los pulmones… aunque sabía perfectamente que eso no iba a servir de nada… tendría esta maldita sensación hasta que me muriera.

Era imposible que me sacara las imágenes de la mente… no podía… y muy en el fondo tampoco lo quería… el simple hecho de intentar sacarlas me dolía más que el recordarlas… aunque no supiera del todo bien la razón por la cual pasaba esto.

No supe bien cuanto tiempo me la pase sollozando en el piso, hecho un ovillo con mi cabeza en el regazo de Diana… y de nuevo… no era algo que realmente me importase… mi vida de nuevo ya no tenía sentido alguno… todo se había esfumado.

-Harry- La vocecita de Diana me saco de mi cabeza por unos momentos.

-Humm…- Conteste.

-Vamos a casa- Murmuro.

Me tense al instante… Diana realmente tendría que estar loca si pensaba que yo iría a casa con Severus ahí… no lo podría ver a la cara… no podría… no… esto no podía estarme pasando.

Diana noto mi estado y murmuro tan bajo que dude por unos segundos haberla escuchado bien.

-Prometo que no se te va a acercar, te lo prometo… pero vamos… necesitas dormir y Louis no te puede ver así si despierta- Hizo un mohín- Mañana vendremos por el para llevarlo a casa. Te prometo que Severus ya no te va a molestar.

Lo dude un poco, pero había tanta sinceridad en sus ojos que no pude dudarlo… aparte... estaría solo algunas horas… ya era tarde así que solo llegaría a dormir y luego a volverme a ir.

-Si vamos- Dije aun con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas.

Esto era otra prueba que se me presentaba, sabía perfectamente que me tendría que acostumbrar a verlos juntos… a ver a los dos tomados de la mano… y ver en sus dedos los anillos que demostraban que estarían juntos por siempre…

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos en silencio sentía que de nuevo el mundo se me caía encima… la sensación que había tenido antes de felicidad se había esfumado por completo y ahora su lugar era tomado por la misma maldita sensación que tenía desde hace seis meses… esto no podía estar sucediendo de nuevo. Me negaba a aceptar que esto estuviera sucediendo de nuevo… todo esto debía de ser una pesadilla. Lo sabía… una maldita pesadilla.

Salimos y una tenue lluvia caía sobre nosotros, el aire soplaba fríamente… me dieron escalofríos inconscientemente.

Llegamos al Porche de Diana y me subí en el asiento del copiloto… aun ausente y en el estado de tensión en el que me encontraba… aun no era realmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo… ni tampoco lo quería… quería seguir con la maldita idea de que todo esto era una pesadilla e iba a despertar de un momento a otro en mi cuarto… lo deseaba más que nada.

Salimos del estacionamiento a 160 km/h… en otras circunstancias me hubiese asustado de la velocidad… pero ahora era algo que realmente no me importaba… apoye mi cabeza en el asiento y cerré los ojos, dejando que otras dos lagrimas me salieran de los ojos… las cuales se confundieron con las gotitas de la lluvia que aún tenía en mi cara.

-¿Harry?- Dijo Diana dubitativamente.

-Si- Murmure muy bajo para que la voz no se me rompiera.

-Por favor olvídalo- Dijo con tono de súplica.

Analice sus palabras… olvidarlo… si hubiese tenido energía me hubiera reído… olvidarlo… eso nunca iba a ocurrir… si lo olvidaba mi vida dejaría de servir… era lo único que me mantenía a flote… aunque fuera una simple ilusión.

-No puedo- Susurre muy bajito.

-Si puedes- Dijo con tono ansioso- Si puedes Harry, si él lo hizo, tu deberías de hacer lo mismo… tienes a la persona perfecta para olvidarlo.

Las palabras de Diana me azotaron… "si él lo hizo…" ósea que el si me había olvidado… la herida en mi pecho se estremeció ante esas palabras. Pero lo peor es que me empezaba a acostumbrar al dolor que provenía de mi pecho… al dolor del que tanto había huido… y ahora simplemente me hundía en él.

-¿Harry?- Chillo Diana.

-¿Si Diana?- Dije en un jadeo, intentando recobrar el aire.

-Inténtalo por favor- Dijo con tono de súplica.

Tome aire, estas palabras sabía que me iban a doler… pero tenía que decírselo a Diana tenía que descargarme con alguien.

-No puedo Diana- Suspire- Prefiero seguir sufriendo, y llámame masoquista si quieres, antes de olvidarlo… él es la única razón en mi vida que aún me mantiene a flote… es lo único que realmente tiene algo de valor en mi vida. Y aunque él se case… siempre va a ser el más único y gran amor de mi existencia.

Diana se quedó analizando todas mis palabras, con una expresión inescrutable… su ceño se fue frunciendo poco a poco hasta que quedo una arruga en su frente marmolea…

-Sabes bien que no te puedes pasar la vida así Harry.- Dijo con enojo- No por el… no después de lo que te hizo.

-No puedo Diana- Me seguía negando mentalmente a la idea.

-Escúchame- Chillo- Si puedes… tienes que hacerlo… tienes que demostrarle… y tienes a Sebastián… ¿No crees que él se merece también una oportunidad? ¿No crees que tú te mereces una oportunidad para ver si puedes seguir sin Severus?- Escupió el ultimo nombre como si fuera una maldición.

Me quede callado… sabía perfectamente que tenía que intentarlo… solo que algo muy, muy dentro de mí me decía que no… tenía miedo… miedo de que Severus dejara de aparecerse en mi cabeza… miedo de dejar de recordar su gélido aliento, su tacto frio… la sensación de su pecho pétreo contra mi… sus brazos rodeándome… su aterciopelada voz. Tenía miedo.

-No puedo Diana- Solté- Tengo miedo- Dije aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Miedo de que?- Murmuro.

-De que Severus se me borre del pensamiento- Al decir esto dos lagrimas gordas me salieron de los ojos- Tengo miedo de que tarde o temprano… si lo olvido… dejare de amarlo… y no puedo hacer eso. Simplemente no puedo.

-Harry.- Murmuro Diana- Sé que al principio va a ser duro porque lo amas… pero tienes que aprender a vivir sin el… tiendes que dejarlo atrás… yo lo amo como hermano. Pero lo que está haciendo no tiene nombre- Su voz se escuchaba enojada.

-Lo intentare- Suspire, aun no sabiendo conscientemente que era lo que había dicho.

-Bien,- Suspiro de alivio- Inténtalo con Sebastián, es un gran chico…

-Sí, lo es- Dije cuando más lagrimas se escapaban por mis ojos.

No dijimos nada más en todo el camino… ni yo abrí los ojos, me era más fácil enfrentar la realidad de esta manera… a tientas. El agujero en mi pecho se había abierto de nuevo, aunque el dolor ya me era demasiado familiar.

El repiqueteo de la lluvia en el auto era lo único que se escuchaba de fondo cuando entramos por el caminito de piedras en la casa de los Snape.

Mi estómago se tensó al instante y una gota de sudor me surco la nuca, "Estúpido… nunca debiste de haber aceptado venir ¿En qué demonios pensabas Harrison James Potter?" me regañaba internamente.

Nos estacionamos entre el descapotable rojo de Remus y el Jeep de Lucius, por desgracia vi también ahí el volvo… eso solo significaba que Severus estaba en casa.

Baje del auto rígido… y Diana llego a mi lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me tomo de la mano y murmuro.

-Todo va a estar bien, yo te voy a proteger.

Sus palabras me dieron un poco de seguridad, aunque no sirviera de mucho.

Entramos a la casa por la puerta del garaje y al instante sentí dos grandes brazos rodeándome y dejándome sin respirar.

-¡Hermanito!- Grito Lucius mientras me abrazaba tan fuerte que casi me rompía los huesos.

-Lucius… no… puedo… respirar…- Dije entrecortadamente.

-Uh… lo siento- Dijo mientras me ponía en el piso pero no dejo de abrazarme… aunque ya no con tanta fuerza. -Harry.- Murmuro en mi oído- Te prometo que no te va a volver a lastimar lo prometo.

Me tense al instante, ¿Por qué Lucius había dicho eso?... mi mente voló en un millón de conjeturas, pero una voz me saco de mi mente antes de que pudiera dejar volar mi imaginación.

-Harry- La voz maternal de Eileen me llamo desde detrás de Lucius.

-Eileen- Dije zafándome del abrazo de Lucius y corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla.

-Cuanto me alegra que estés bien- Dijo en medio de un sollozo.

-Lo siento- Dije también con lágrimas en los ojos, Eileen no se merecía esto… que estúpido fui al irme… terminaba hiriendo a todos.

-Bueno, bueno basta de cursilerías- Dijo Lucius desde mi espalda como un niño pequeño. Yo solo reí.

-Vamos arriba Harry- Dijo Diana tomándome de un brazo.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, pero en ese momento sentí a Diana tensarse a mi lado y a Lucius que se ponía delante de mí.

-Déjalo en paz- Gruño Lucius.

Yo no podía ver quien estaba en las escaleras, pero tenía una idea demasiado cercana de quien podría ser.

-No- Dijo una voz demasiado familiar para mí.

Y en ese momento… mi cuerpo dejo de funcionar, el aire se me fue y me encontré de nuevo en un abismo negro.


	16. Chapter 16

"Esto no está sucediendo, no, esto no está pasando…." Me gritaba en mi fuero interno mientras intentaba luchar con la obscuridad que me rodeaba completamente, tenía que salir de ahí… a como diera lugar… aunque muy dentro sentía que aquí nada me podía lastimar… era como estar en un duermevela tranquilo y sin dolor… solo escuchaba susurros alrededor mío pero no les encontraba el significado… aunque sabía perfectamente bien que esto no sería lo suficiente como para escapar de lo que me esperaba.

Abrí mis ojos lenta y cautelosamente no queriendo encontrarme con la realidad y me encontré con cuatro caras de ángeles que me rodeaban observándome con los seños fruncidos y todo tipo de expresiones, alivio, enojo, ira, dolor… en fin. Rem, Diana, Albafica y Lucius me veían desde arriba como dioses griegos viendo desde el Olimpo y dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando vieron mis ojos abiertos. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza me pego, inconscientemente me lleve las manos a las sienes y empecé a masajeármelas.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Dije con voz pastosa.

-Te desmayaste- Contesto la vocecita de soprano de Diana mientras me veía preocupada.

-¿Eh?- Pregunte con cara de incredulidad.

-Si Harry, te desmayaste cuando viste a… bueno tu sabes a quien...- Dijo Albafica mientras me mandaba olas de tranquilidad.

En ese instante todos los recuerdos me volvieron a la mente como gotas de lluvia cuando caen. Todos al mismo tiempo. Recordé el haberme desplomado y los grandes brazos de Lucius rodearme para que no me pegase con el piso, recordé los ojos preocupados de Severus al verme, los gruñidos que salían de su boca cuando Lucius le dijo que se hiciera a un lado y el sollozo sofocado que salió de la garganta de Eileen, por ultimo recordé los siseos y movimientos bruscos de Albafica y Rem al quitar a Severus del camino para que me pudieran llevar a su habitación. Temblé ante el recuerdo y el dolor de cabeza se hizo más fuerte.

-¡Hermanito!... ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Chillo Lucius como un niño pequeño.

-Sí, creo que si- Murmure aun aturdida por los recuerdos vagos que me venían a la mente… pero el que más me golpeaba eran los ojos de Severus sobre mi… recordaba bien esa expresión. Era la expresión que tenía cuando me encontró en el salón de espejos donde Tom estaba a punto de matarme. Otro escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo y un vacío se fue apoderando de mi… o más que vacío era el sentimiento de mis ilusiones muertas que gritaban inconscientemente por ser despertadas.

Sacudí la cabeza un par de veces, estos malditos pensamientos me los tenía que sacar, el dolor en mi pecho se volvía insoportable… me encontré a mí mismo pidiéndole a dios que me volviera a dejar caer en los brazos de Morfeo… aunque aun así siguiera sintiendo… pero ya no tanto, como si fuera una medicina que calmaba el dolor… más nunca lo quitaba.

-Harry- Murmuro Remus sacándome de mi cabeza.

-¿dime Rem?- Enfoque mi mirada en ella.

-Necesitamos hablar contigo- Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro- La duda se apodero de mi cuerpo roto… ¿De que querrían hablar conmigo? ¿Sera algo malo? ¿Tendrá que ver con el – Me había prometido mentalmente no decir su nombre- o con Andre?

Levante mi cabeza y me senté con los pies cruzados en la cama mientras sentía que todo me daba vueltas. Lucius se sentó a mi lado izquierdo pasándome un brazo por los hombros, Diana se sentó a mi lado derecho y Albafica y Remus frente a mí.

-Harry.- Comenzó Rem viéndome con una extraña expresión en la cara que no supe descifrar- Tienes que dejarlo ir.

Ipso facto me congele… sabía perfectamente a quien se referían y mi pecho también… ya que el dolor comenzó subir y bajar por todo el cuerpo dejándome sin aire.

-Harry, esto no es sano para ti- Añadió Ficc que me veía con ojos impacientes- Él no va a cambiar de opinión y solo te está lastimando.

Una gota de sudor me surco la nuca, esta era la plática que yo no quería tener… con nadie… sabía perfectamente lo que me iban a decir… pero yo no lo quería escuchar, más que nada no lo quería aceptar "Severus es diferente… él es diferente… él no ha hecho nada NADA!" intente levantar las manos para taparme las orejas, pero el brazo de Lucius no me dejaba… me dio la impresión de que él sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer y por eso no me dejaba moverme.

-Harry por favor, el solo te hace daño ya no soportamos verte así, no podemos, no a ti- Murmuro Lucius con voz enojada, jamás en mi vida lo había visto así, con los ojos entrecerrados y las comisuras de su boca levantadas dejando ver sus dientes, se veía realmente como un vampiro.

Mi mente comenzó a comprender sus palabras… aunque su significado no me dijese nada… podrían decirme lo que quisieran… pero yo sabía perfectamente que nunca lo olvidaría "nunca te olvidare… nunca amor… nunca" una vocecita me susurraba desde el fondo de mi cabeza. Y aunque yo supiese que eso estuviera mal… tenía miedo… una parte de mí no quería dejar ir a Severus, aunque supiese que eso significara ser infeliz por el resto de mi vida.

-Harry- Diana tomo mi cara con sus dos manitas frías y me obligo a mirarla -Esto te está destrozando y si no lo dejas ir pronto será demasiado tarde. Ve lo que hiciste, huiste hasta Paris, dejaste a Louis en el hospital, estas más delgado que nunca porque no has probado ni un solo bocado… ¿Es que enserio piensas estar así toda tu vida? ¿A la espera de que Severus regrese y te diga que te ama?... no puedes seguir así.- Dijo con un tono maternal.

No podía articular ni una sola palabra… el dolor que tenía internamente me bloqueo todo lo físico… sabía que lo que me estaban diciendo era la verdad, sabía que yo no podía seguir así… pero algo me detenía… aunque realmente no sabía que era.

-No puedo…, Él es mi vida- Murmure bajando la mirada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el dolor en el corazón.

-Harry- me hablo Remus con voz firme- Mírame Harry- dijo con un tono que no se podía ignorar, así que subí mis ojos bañados en lágrimas y me la encontré cerca de mí, tomo mi cara con sus dos manos y me vio a los ojos con expresión demandante- Tu eres fuerte, Dios, no sé cómo has soportado todo esto y por eso eres lo suficientemente inteligente para hacer lo que es correcto, así que escúchame bien- Dio un largo suspiro pero sin soltarme ni dejar de observarme- Deja a Severus, deja que haga su vida… tú y el ya no están juntos y te estás aferrando a una idea que no va a suceder. El ya escogió su camino y me duele decirte esto, pero no lo va a cambiar… así que solo déjalo ir.

No fui capaz de decir ni media palabra porque los sollozos salían por mi boca como aire… "No lo va a cambiar… su camino… no lo va a cambiar por ti" las palabras seguían retumbando en mi mente como tambores, sabía perfectamente eso… lo sabía desde un principio, desde que lo vi en la escuela hace ya algunas semanas, lo sabía, solo que no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para pensarlo.

Y ahí en medio de esos bellos ángeles fue cuando todas las conjeturas que me había formado en la cabeza de un posible cariño de Severus hacia mí se desmoronaron. Nada era real… todo había sido una pantalla, una maldita pantalla… y sabía que yo había sido la culpable por haberme dejado llevar. Severus solo me había besado porque era egoísta, porque no quería verme feliz, porque sabía perfectamente que Sebastián podría ser mi salvavidas. Él lo sabía… y eso le enojaba. Lo sabía desde el primer momento en que vio al chico en la clase de lengua.

Este pensamiento hizo que me diera un ataque más fuerte de lágrimas, Lucius me paso los dos brazos y dejo que me recargara en su pecho… llorando más de lo que había llorado hace ya bastante tiempo.

Muchos recuerdos me inundaron la mente, El beso de Severus en la obscuridad… la sensación de felicidad que me había embargado, sus orbes color onix que me observaban con diferentes sentimientos que me confundían, recordé aquella noche en el lago de su casa… la manera en que se había portado… aquella noche en Paris cuando me tomo de la cintura… su roce aun dolía, aun podía sentir el vacío amargo que dejaban sus manos por mi cuerpo.

-Harry- Lucius me murmuro al oído. -Tranquilízate hermanito yo sé que te duele… pero tranquilízate- Decía suavemente… y por extraño que pareciese sus palabras lograron parar un poco las lágrimas que salían por mis ojos, pero no del todo… aun había rastros del agua salada que corría por mis mejillas.

-Harry- Diana me miraba con ojos avergonzados- Siento mucho haberte traído hoy aquí… no pensé que esto fuera tan fuerte para ti, pero te prometo que en cuanto despiertes iremos a Inglaterra por Louis… lo llevaremos a tu casa y no tendrás que regresar aquí… lo siento mucho- Bajo la cabeza en estas últimas palabras.

La observe por largo rato, también vi los rostros de Albafica, Rem y Lucius todos me veían con preocupación… como si fuera una pieza de cristal que con cualquier cosa se pudiera romper. Y en todo caso así era, me sentía tan frágil que sentía que hasta el viento en ese instante me podría destrozar con una sola de sus ráfagas.

Tendría que reponerme, lo sabía… por el bien de todos aquellos a quien amaba… incluyendo a Severus, sabía que con mi sufrimiento lo único que hacía era lastimarlo… y eso era algo que no me podía perdonar. Yo no podía lastimar a un ángel… así que aunque me costara la vida intentaría hacer lo mejor por los demás. Aunque muriese en el intento. Lo tenía que hacer.

-Todo va a estar bien- Canturreaba Albafica mientras me mandaba olas y olas de tranquilidad quedando exhausto.

-Harry- Rem llamó mi atención- Prométenos que lo vas a intentar por favor.- Vi en sus ojos que en verdad quería que yo me repusiera… que en verdad se preocupaba por mí. Así que tuve que prometerlo, no quedaban más opciones.

-Lo prometo- Murmure hundiendo más mi cabeza en el hombro de Lucius y cerré mis ojos para intentar dormirme.

Todo se quedó en silencio… un silencio muy largo, solo se escuchaba de fondo el latir rápido de mi corazón. Los pensamientos que tanto había encerrado en un cajón en mi cerebro se liberaron. ¿Cómo superaría a Severus? ¿Cómo sobreviviría? ¿Severus se pondría contento por esto?... mil y un preguntas rodaban por mi mente como mariposas en verano. Las manos me sudaban y la mandíbula me empezó a temblar al empezar a buscar las respuestas que tanto había evadido…

Las lágrimas salían silenciosas por mis ojos cerrados e hinchados. Las horas parecían eternas en aquella habitación. No quería abrir los ojos, no, aun no. Quería quedarme un poco más dentro de mi mente, aquel lugar donde la única persona que podía lastimarme era yo y mi subconsciente.

Mis recuerdos me inundaron la cabeza… todas las veces que Severus había estado conmigo, los besos que nos habíamos dado, las caricias llenas de sentimientos que habían inundado cada parte de nuestro cuerpo.

No supe en qué momento me quede dormido soñando con cosas lindas y agradables, posibles finales de cuentos de hadas que venían a mi mente donde yo era un doncel y Severus mi príncipe azul… sé que sonaba como una soberana tontería… pero por unos escasos momentos me hubiese gustado que así fuera. Doncel y príncipe. Cuentos de hadas, corceles blancos, sapos que hablaban y mariposas de colores que soltaban algún polvo mágico. Por desgracia mi realidad era otra. Una demasiado diferente.

Y aun así en los sueños podía sentir un leve dolor nebuloso que se extendía por mi cuerpo.

Una voz que gritaba mi nombre se escuchaba a lo lejos, "Harry… Harry… despierta" se hacía cada vez más cercana… hasta el punto en que desperté de mi sueño y me encontré aun en los brazos musculosos de Lucius que me observaba con curiosidad.

-Hermanito… estabas hablando en sueños… príncipes y donceles- Intento sofocar su risa en un ataque de tos… pero no lo logro.

-Lo siento…- "y un demonio!" Maldije en mi fuero interno, siempre me tenía que pasar lo mismo- ¿Dónde están los demás Lucius?- Pregunte mientras me tallaba los ojos rojos y adoloridos de tanto llorar.

-Rem y Diana han ido abajo por agua y comida para ti- Contesto tranquilamente.

No alcance a contestar cuando alguien entro por la puerta. Me tense al instante y escondí la cara en el hombro de Lucius… pero me tranquilice al instante… solo era Albafica. Una oleada de paz y calma inundo el cuarto… como por arte de magia.

-Hermanito, sé que no es el momento adecuado… pero te queremos preguntar algo- Lucius se puso serio, dio un suspiro y apretó su agarre alrededor mío.- ¿No tienes algo que decirnos a Albafica y a mí?- Sentí el escrutinio detrás de su voz y sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco al igual que los de Albafica que se sentó a un lado mío.

-¿Algo como que Lucius?- Pregunte en un bostezo.

-Algo como – Empezó a imitar mi voz con sarcasmo- "Hermanito, Albafica me he vuelto novio del idiota de Sebastián"- Entrecerró un poco más los ojos y Albafica que se encontraba a un lado mío se tensó.

-Esto… yo…- No sabía por dónde comenzar… sabía que a Albafica y a Lucius no les caía bien Sebastián… así que no supe bien cómo explicarlo- Yo…. Bueno… y un demonio!... si Lucius y Albafica soy novio de Sebastián- Gruñí un poco divertido por sus expresiones de enojo.

-No nos cae bien- Siseo Albafica a mi lado y yo torcí el gesto.

-Así que, aunque sabemos que está contigo- Dijo Lucius entre dientes- No nos caerá bien- Me apretó un poco más casi dejándome sin aire- Y tendrá que pasar nuestro interrogatorio ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo con voz firme.

Tuve que utilizar todo mi autocontrol para no reírme en ese momento, así que solo atine a asentir utilizando mi pelo como cortina para que no vieran la sonrisa que jugueteaba en mis labios. Enserio estaban enojados y celosos… como los hermanitos que nunca he tenido. Por extraño que parezca esto me subió un poco mi estado de ánimo, logro calmar un poco mi dolor del pecho… aunque no del todo.

-¿Por qué les cae tan mal?- Cuchichee con cara de incredulidad. No conocía a nadie aparte de ellos dos que les callera mal Sebastián. Era una excelente persona.

Lucius abrió la boca, pero en el momento en que iba a contestarme entraron Diana y Rem por la puerta y la volvió a cerrar. Le di una mirada para que supiera que esto no se quedaría así, igual a Albafica. Tenía que haber una verdadera razón por la cual lo odiaran. Y yo la tenía que saber.

-Harry- Canturreo Diana danzando hasta mi con una bandeja de comida- Te hemos hecho el desayuno- Frunció el ceño- Aunque no hemos comido en más de 60 años comida humana… presiento que ha quedado muy bien.

-Gracias Diana- Mire la bandeja frente a mi sin mucho apetito- Pero de verdad no tengo hambre- Baje la mirada.

-Harrison James Potter, Vas a comer AHORA!- Dijo Rem con aquel tono suyo que daba miedo desobedecer.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No tengo hambre… de veras…- Mire por la ventana un momento y se veía que empezaba a aclarar un poco- ¿Qué hora es?- Pregunte mirando a Diana.

-Las 7:30 de la mañana- Acerco un poco la bandeja hacia mí- Así que señorito "Desvió-el-tema" comerás A-HO-RA- separo las palabras como si estuviese diciéndolas a un niño pequeño.

Acepte refunfuñando, a veces Diana podía ser tan… decidida. Picotee mi desayuno, sin saber en sí que engullía… me perdí en mis pensamientos mientras veía fijamente por la ventana… escuchando sin escuchar lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Escuche que Diana decía algo de ropa, y Rem algo de unos autos… pero al fin y al cabo me perdí, en mi interior mi conciencia gritaba "Lo tienes que olvidar Harry… por tu bien, por su bien y por el de los demás… lo tienes que olvidar" Y por cada una de esas palabras sentía como si me quitaran una parte de mi interior. Era consciente de lo que sucedería en algunos días… su boda. Pero aun no me podía hacer a la idea de que Severus realmente se fuera a casar con una persona que no fuera yo. El hueco en mi interior se volvió a tensar a causa del dolor que sentía, pero sabía perfectamente que tendría que aprender a lidiar con el… porque ahora si dudaba demasiado que se fuera… ni siquiera aunque pasaran los años. Me terminaría acostumbrando… porque será algo con lo que tendría que vivir día a día… año tras año... hasta que dejase de existir… y aun así dudo que dejara de sentir ese tipo de vacío en mi interior.

La luz de la ventana seguía aclarándose y con ella mi mente se iba despejando cada vez más. Ahora lo veía todo con más claridad… sabía perfectamente lo que tendría que hacer. Aunque no lo quisiese "Es todo por tu bien Harry… todo por tu bien" me repetía aquella vocecita desde el interior de mi cabeza.

-¿Harry?- Pregunto Diana sacándome de mi ensoñación- Báñate y vámonos, Hoy Louis sale del hospital- y Diciendo esto me puso de pie me dio un conjunto de ropa limpia y me empujó hacia el baño.

Hoy a Louis lo daban de alta, sentía como si cada una de esas palabritas tan simples me quitara uno de los muchos pesos con los que cargaba encima… "Louis por fin estaría en casa… por fin…". Una sonrisita de suficiencia se formó en mi cara. Por fin estaría bien.

Me bañe rápidamente y me cambie… sin darme cuenta en sí que era lo que traía puesto… era una playera negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla demasiado entallados, pero por las prisas no me moleste ni en chistar por la ropa.

Salí pitando del baño hacia el cuarto de Lucius y Rem que era donde Diana me estaba esperando.

Bajamos las escaleras para ir por las chaquetas y fue cuando caí en cuenta…, no había visto a la familia de Lestrange ni tampoco a Eileen… ¿Dónde se encontrarían?

-Diana- Pregunte dubitativamente- ¿Dónde está Eileen?

-Ah…- Dudo un poco pero contesto- Se fue de caza ayer con los de Lestrange y con él.

No pregunte más. Era normal que se haya ido con ellos… quiero decir, el –A quien me había negado a pronunciar su nombre por temor a que me rompiera en pedazos- formaría parte de su familia en muy poco tiempo. Gemí internamente ante el dolor de mi pecho.

Lucius, Albafica, Rem y Diana me acompañaron al hospital, íbamos todos en el Jeep de Lucius, cuando subimos a él me extraño no ver el Volvo del estacionado. Pero mi mente inconscientemente repelo ese pensamiento… me había dicho – o más bien obligado- Internamente a repeler como peste cualquier pensamiento que tuviese que ver con el… aunque era demasiado difícil, ya que toda mi vida giraba alrededor suyo.

El viaje fue callado, cada quien iba inmerso en sus pensamientos… íbamos a una velocidad terrorífica, pero no me sentía de ánimos para ponerme a discutir con Lucius respecto a eso. Iba perdido viendo los manchones de colores que se pintaban en la ventana como cuadros de museos. ¿Sera feliz?... esa simple pregunta rondaba por mi cabeza desarmando todos mis pensamientos. Esperaba realmente que así lo fuera… él se lo merecía. Él se merecía esa oportunidad y esperaba fervientemente que Andre se la pudiese dar… a comparación de mí que nada más servía para darle dolores de cabeza. ¿Estará enamorado?... Una pregunta nueva regurgito de mis pensamientos… y digamos que eso era más que obvio… Andre en si era el hombre que todos quieren… hermoso tanto como por fuera… como – Me imagino- Por dentro. "Es que enserio Harry James Potter no hay nada atractivo en ti como para retenerlo METETELO EN LA CABEZA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!" me gritaba internamente intentando por todos los medios que esas palabras me quedaran grabadas en toda mi mente y pensamientos.

Escalofríos internos me recorrían el cuerpo una y otra vez haciéndome estremecer por dentro. Amargamente disfrutaba de esta situación, porque mínimo era sentir algo diferente a solo el dolor que me embargaba desde hace ya bastante tiempo

"Tonto, tonto, tonto… Harry eres un tonto!" me gritaba una de mis mil vocecitas… todas al unisonó eran verdades que por tanto tiempo había intentado evadir. Me pregunte por un momento si esto era lo que sentía Severus al escuchar las mentes de los demás, porque en mi interior había una batalla interna entre diferentes voces. Aunque todas gritasen lo mismo.

Seguía inmerso en la batalla con mis voces interiores hasta que un grito ahogado me saco de mi pensamiento.

Diana… Diana había gritado.

-¿Qué sucede Diana?- Chille tomándola de un brazo ya que estaba a un lado mío.

-Harry… Harry- Empezó a murmurar.

Lucius aparco el Jeep a un lado de la carretera y se giró hacia donde estaba Diana que tenía la mirada perdida… conocía perfectamente esa expresión.

-¿Qué sucede Diana que viste?- Pregunte tenso… sabía que esa visión tenía que ver conmigo… murmuro mi nombre.

-Bellatrix… Harry… Bellatrix- Sollozo abrazándome.

-Diana que sucede- Hablo Remus mientras le tomaba una de sus manos.

-Lo vi… a Harry…- Desvió la mirada de mis ojos y se centró en Remus y Albafica que la veía con cara de preocupación- Muerto...- Murmuro la última palabra.

-Diana ¿De qué hablas?- Dijo Albafica cada vez más tenso.

-Harry… en el bosque de la casa de Louis- Empezó a hablar tan rápido que se le atropellaban todas las palabras- Muerto, Bellatrix lo mataba… por un descuido nuestro… no, no, no…- Y diciendo esto se tapó la cara con sus manitas y comenzó a sollozar pero sin lágrimas.

Ipso facto me congele "y es que enserio no me puede pasar nada más?" me pregunte internamente. No.. Yo realmente tenía la peor suerte de todo el mundo. Me sentía extraño, porque en realidad no me impresiono demasiado esa visión… lo sabía… sabía desde hace demasiado tiempo de que había demasiadas probabilidades de que Bellatrix me matara, aunque en realidad nunca lo había pensado lo suficiente como para asustarme o algo así.

Lucius arranco el Jeep mientras hablaba a velocidad vampírica… solo entendí algunas palabras que eran... Lestat, Harry, casa, protección, pero me perdí toda la conversación.

El ambiente en el auto era cada vez más tenso… Albafica intentaba mandarnos olas de tranquilidad, pero ni el mismo las conseguía. Diana estaba hablando por teléfono –lo más probable es que fuera con Lestat- Rem hablaba con Albafica y Lucius iba concentrado en la carretera por la que íbamos de nuevo a la mayor velocidad que alcanzara el Jeep.

"Dios… esto sí es demasiada mala suerte" me repetía internamente. Estaba en blanco, ningún pensamiento coherente me venía a la mente… la única imagen que se aparecía era la cara felina con cabello negro que me acechaba, pero, por extraño que pareciese… más que miedo me daba alegría verla, una manera más de acabar con el sufrimiento de todos los que estaban a mi alrededor.

A mi mente se vino otra imagen, la cara de Severus sonriendo de esa manera que tanto me encantaba y me quitaba el aliento… dios… esto era tan difícil. Sabía perfectamente que si Bellatrix me llegaba a matar sería un respiro para todos. Aunque me dijesen lo contrario.

La hora se pasó demasiado rápido y de un momento a otro ya nos encontrábamos frente al hospital. Lucius se estaciono en un lugar que yo pensé sería demasiado pequeño para el Jeep, pero él lo logro en un solo intento. Bajamos del auto, mis acompañantes estaban todos tensos. Albafica llego a un lado mío y Lucius del otro, me pasó un brazo por los hombros, Rem se puso detrás de mí y Diana delante. Si hubiesen estado de mejor humor se hubiese visto graciosa la Escena. Cuatro vampiros cuidando a un humano.

Caminamos hacia la entrada y ahí Rem, Albafica y Diana se fueron a los consultorios donde supuse los estaría esperando Lestat, Lucius se quedó conmigo.

-Hermanito- Me dijo suavemente aunque se le podía notar lo tenso que estaba- Todo va a estar bien, te prometí que nada ni nadie te haría daño y pienso cumplir mi promesa- Sonrió, pero esa alegría no le subió a los ojos.

-Gracias Lucius- Lo abrace y así nos quedamos por unos minutos que se hicieron eternos, adoraba a Lucius… era como el hermano que en verdad nunca había tenido… igual a toda la familia Snape… todos menos una excepción… que era a la persona que más amaba en el mundo… aunque el sentimiento no fuese mutuo, este pensamiento hizo que me doliera más el pecho y me aferre más a Lucius en un intento estúpido de calmarme, el contesto abrazándome un poco más fuerte. Justo cuando íbamos a separarnos Lucius se tensó al instante y cerro la mandíbula audiblemente.

-Hay viene tu "Noviecito"- Mascullo entre dientes, y yo observe en la dirección de su mirada.

Frente a nosotros Sebastián se estaba acercando con una sonrisa en su rostro, viéndome con sus orbes verdes que tanto me gustaban. Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo al ver el gran parecido con el… un dolor más fuerte me llego, pero no tuve ni tiempo de estremecerme cuando Sebastián ya había llegado a mi lado.

-Hola mi principito, Snape- Dijo con amabilidad.

Me separe de Lucius que seguía viéndolo envenenada mente pero Sebastián ni se inmuto, me acerque a mi novio –me patee mentalmente por esto, aunque no supiese por qué- y le di un suave beso en los labios.

-Hola- Dije con una sonrisa tímida mientras nos tomábamos de la mano casualmente.

-Hermanito- Gruño Lucius- Ve con Louis, yo iré con Lestat- vio a Sebastián con desprecio y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba- Ve directo con Louis Harry… no quiero que te desvíes.- Y diciendo esto se fue a zancadas para el área de consultorios.

Todo se quedó en silencio hasta que vimos que Lucius se perdió de vista y Sebastián hablo.

-Pequeño- Dijo suavemente tomándome la cara con sus dos manos- Te he extrañado- antes de poderle contestar pego sus labios con los míos y nos fundimos en un beso suave y tierno… pero para mí desgracia mis labios deseaban la boca de otra persona y a mi mente solo se vino la imagen de el a quien no quería nombrar. Esto hizo que rompiera el beso instantáneamente. Me sonroje al instante pero el solo sonrió con aquella sonrisa torcida que tanto me mataba.

Le sonreí tímidamente y lo tome de la mano para caminar hacia la habitación de Louis sintiéndome extraño por su tacto cálido al que por cierto no estaba acostumbrado.

-Pequeño- Dijo Sebastián con tono burlón- ¿Me debería de presentar con tu tio como tu novio?- Dijo con una carita angelical que me recordó a las caritas que hacia Diana.

-Esto… am…- "y un demonio! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?"- Si… de todos modos… se va a enterar- Dije frunciendo el ceño. Y era la verdad, lo más probable era que Louis ya lo supiera.

Rio entre dientes y me dio un rápido beso que hizo que me sonrojara. El espectro del agujero en mi pecho estaba a la espera de hacerme caer, pero Sebastián hacia que todo esto se tranquilizara… su sola presencia hacia que todo estuviera en calma, aunque sabía que la única razón por la cual sucedía eso era porque era el doble del amor de mi vida.

Llegamos a la habitación de Louis y me puse nervioso al instante, Sebastián sintió eso y me dio un suave apretón en la mano dándome confianza y yo le sonreí tímidamente antes de tomar el picaporte y abrir la puerta.

Entramos y Louis tenía una sonrisa triunfal en su cara, la habitación estaba llena de felicidad, como si Louis la iluminara con su sonrisa.

-Hijo- Grito- Te he extrañado mi niño- Abrió los brazos para que me acercara y le diera un abrazo, a lo que yo respondí.

-Lo siento tio, pero Eileen me obligo- Dije en un susurro.

-No hay problema hijo- Contesto emocionado y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Jefe Rousselot- Dijo Sebastián con caballerosidad.

-¡Sebastián!- Chillo Louis como un niño pequeño- Hijo que bueno que vienes por aquí… hace mucho que no te veía.

-Igualmente Jefe Rousselot - Dijo Sebastián con una sonrisita jugueteando en sus labios.

-Dime Louis por favor- Dijo mi tio intentando sentirse joven.- Así que… -Me miro dubitativamente- Ustedes dos…- y al instante me congele ¿Era posible que fuera tan observador aun en esa cama de hospital?

-Así es Jefe… Louis- Dijo Sebastián con otra sonrisa que iluminaba su cara mientras yo me ponía de todas las tonalidades de rojo posibles- mi pequeño y yo estamos juntos.- y diciendo esto se acercó y me tomo de la mano.

Por un momento pensé que a Louis se le iba a descomponer la mandíbula de tanto que sonreía como niño pequeño.

-Eso es genial chicos los felicito- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Sebastián se acercó a mí y me tomo la cara con las dos manos, giro un poco la cabeza y se acercó a mí un poco… todo a mi alrededor desapareció… pero escuche a lo lejos silbido bajo de Louis… aunque en realidad eso ya no importara. Era como estar en una burbuja privada. Sus orbes verdes me observaban con pasión, bajaba su mirada de mi boca a mis ojos y otra vez, hasta que acorto el espacio que nos separaba y me dio un beso cargado de deseo… al que yo correspondí sin chistar… no era porque me gustase… sino porque me recordaba demasiado a él…

Me deje llevar y le respondí el beso hundiendo mis dedos en su sedoso pelo negro mientras él me tomaba por la cintura… estaba demasiado concentrado en nuestro beso cuando escuche el ruido de una puerta abrirse y me separe al instante.

Frente a nosotros estaba Lestat que sonreía con tristeza y… -"no… esto no puede estar sucediendo… ¿Por qué a mí?..." me gritaba internamente- el detrás de Lestat con los ojos llenos de fuego y su boca en una línea… conocía demasiado esa expresión… estaba furioso.

Ipso facto la culpabilidad me llego el cuerpo… aunque sabía que no tenía que sentir eso.


	17. Chapter 17

Un escalofrió gigante me recorrió la columna vertebral haciéndome estremecer entre los brazos de Sebastián cuando lo vi a él entrando a la habitación. "y es que enserio esto no se puede poner peor" me dije en mi fuero interno a modo de reproche.

Me apreté más a los brazos de mi novio para no caerme, sentía mis piernas como una gelatina. El entro a la habitación con aire vacilante y una sonrisa cortes se encontraba dibujada en su boca, aunque con sus ojos estuviese matando a Sebastián de mil maneras posibles, pero este ni se inmuto ante su mirada porque jugaba distraído con un mechón de mi pelo.

-Espero no interrumpir nada- Dijo Lestat dándome una sonrisa que no supe descifrar.

-No doctor Snape pase usted- Contesto Louis muy emocionado.

Severus se quedó recargado en el marco de la puerta, un aire misterioso lo rodeaba mientras que clavaba sus orbes negros en mí. Estos tenían mil emociones… mil cosas que me quería decir en una sola mirada "Olvídalo… simplemente olvídalo ya!" me grito mi conciencia pateándome internamente, así que rompí el hechizo de su mirada y me gire a ver a Sebastián que me veía con ojos esperanzados. "Discúlpame amor mío… discúlpame" pedí disculpas internamente deseando que por un momento el me pudiera leer la mente, aunque sabía que eso era imposible. Junte mis labios con los de Sebastián en un beso fugaz y me gire para ver como Lestat checaba a Louis. Escuche un leve gruñido proveniente de la garganta de él pero no me gire a verlo, sabía que si no empezaba en este momento con mi plan no tendría otra oportunidad, aunque esto me doliera realmente en el alma.

Sentía por dentro un huracán de emociones, mi cuerpo demandaba unos brazos demasiado diferentes a los que me estaban abrazando ahora mismo, mis labios por igual… aunque sabía que eso sería imposible. Me dolía en el alma tener que hacer esto, y más enfrente de, el… pero tenía que empezar a olvidarlo… empezar a dejar de amarlo… aunque la vida se me fuera en ello.

Sentía como si su mirada me atravesara como un rayo láser… sabía perfectamente lo que intentaba hacer… intentaba tener contacto visual conmigo, pero no lo permití… y como antes me había preguntado ¿De cuantas maneras se le puede romper el corazón a alguien y esperar que siga latiendo?

-Harry- Dijo Lestat suavemente volteándose hacia mí.

-Si dime Lestat- Dije intentando ocultar el temblor en mi voz.

-Tendrás que ir a recepción a firmar unos papeles- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ah claro- Dije poniendo los ojos en blanco pegándome más al cuerpo de Sebastián, a lo que él respondió con otro leve gruñido casi inaudible.

-Te espero aquí pequeño- Me susurro Sebastián en el odio haciendo que la piel se me pusiera de gallina.

Asentí y salí de la habitación sin darle una sola mirada al vampiro que se encontraba en la puerta, sentí que su aroma me llenaba el cuerpo cuando pase a un lado de él, pero eso no me detuvo… tenía que llegar a recepción antes de que algo sucediera… camine por algunos pasillos con alivio pensando en que no me seguiría, pero como siempre mi mala suerte actuó primero.

-Harry- Me dijo El jalándome de un brazo y aprisionándome contra la pared del corredor.

-Si dime- Conteste sin ninguna expresión en los ojos aunque por dentro me estuviera muriendo.

Sus manos me aprisionaban de nuevo contra la pared, podía sentir su frio aliento sobre mi cara, mientras mi corazón se aceleraba a ritmos desiguales y una gota de sudor surcaba mi nuca.

-¿Qué haces con él?- Pregunto cuando la más extraña de las expresiones le pasaba por la cara, parecía que se fuera a volver loco.

-¿Con quién?- Murmure con la voz fría.

-Con Sebastián- Escupió su nombre como si fuera una grosería.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa- Le dije en un susurro cuando me perdí en sus ojos ónix.

-Me importa y demasiado- Siseo aun con esa expresión extraña.

-No- Lo empuje un poco- No te importa así que ¿Te podrías quitar? No tengo tiempo para esto Snape - Dije entre dientes.

-¿Lo amas?- Me pregunto con rabia en la voz pero con tristeza en los ojos.

Resople cansado

-Harry- rogo- ¿Realmente lo amas como me amaste a mí?

Sus palabras me golpearon como un guante de box, ¿Era dolor lo que escuchaba en su voz? Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo dejándome sin aliento, "esto es solo un truco Harry… un truco para lastimarte" me convencí mentalmente antes de girarme hacia él.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?- Dije con el mismo tono de enojo.

-No me has contestado la pregunta- Volvió a rogar.

Suspire frustrado y cambie mí vista hacia otro lado para que no pudiera ver mis ojos bañados en lágrimas.

-¿No es que te importe, yo seguiré con Sebastián y tu próximamente formaras parte de los Lestrange- Empecé a hablar más rápido para no dejar escapar los sollozos que me abordaban la boca- Así que ¿Qué importa Severus? ¿No es como si fuera a hacer una diferencia verdad? Terminaras tomando tu camino y yo el mío.- Me digne a observarlo con los ojos abiertos como platos y el dolor era tangible en ellos, me daban ganas de abrazarlo pero detuve mis impulsos a tiempo para ver su reacción.

Se tensó al instante, pareciese como si mis preguntas lo hubieran agarrado por sorpresa. Se tomó el puente de la nariz mientras se separaba de mí y se recargaba en la pared de enfrente. Sentí el vacío de su agarre y lo extrañe, deseando que nunca se fuera.

-Discúlpame- Gruño- Esto ha sido un error.

¿Error? ¿A qué se refería con eso?... una y mil preguntas abarcaron mi cabeza al instante… claro que era un error, error el que me hubiera besado, error el que me siguiera lastimando, error el que estuviera aquí… error todo lo que ha sucedido.

-Tienes razón- Solté una carcajada amarga e histérica- Esto ha sido un error.

Lo mire durante unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos y por fin me marche de ahí, dejándolo recargado contra la pared con su mirada clavada en mi espalda. Aun aunque no los pudiese ver sabía que en sus ojos había tristeza… se sentía en el aire que respiraba, se sentía en su postura, era tan tangible que casi se podía tocar.

Llegue a la recepción y firme los papeles, lo que más deseaba en ese instante era poder salir de ese maldito hospital y poder irme a casa. Mi mente viajaba a demasiados kilómetros de distancia intentado descifrar el significado de los actos de cierto vampiro al que yo amaba… esto era tan difícil.

Camine de regreso a la habitación con aire ausente, deseando internamente el poder encontrármelo… aunque eso no sucedió. "Eres un estúpido Harry… sabes bien que él no te quiere… IDIOTA!" me gritaba mi conciencia, pero si no me quería ¿Por qué se comportaba de una manera tan posesiva conmigo?... ¿Por qué me hacía todo esto más difícil?... él ya tenía a tarado de Andre, tenía todo lo que alguna vez él quiso, una vida, una persona a quien amar… y yo había quedado fuera de su panorama… ¿Es que no le era suficiente con eso? ¿Qué demonios quería de mí?

Las siguientes horas fueron demasiado estresantes, Louis estaba incómodo y emocionado por salir, Sebastián parecía sanguijuela pegada a mi todo el rato y yo perdido en mi mente intentando trazar un plan para poder olvidarme del mas único y verdadero amor de mi vida. Sentía el espectro del agujero de mi pecho a la espera de poder abrirse de nuevo… aunque no entendía del todo bien cómo es que iba a suceder eso si ya estaba lo más abierto que se pudiera.

Sus palabras aun las tenía pegadas a mi cabeza… como oraciones que no se iban

"¿Lo amas?"

"¿Realmente lo amas como me amaste a mí?"

Y no se iban por más que hacia el intento por sacarlas de mi mente… ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Terminar de matarme?

Las lágrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos pero me mordí la lengua para que no sucediera, quería llorar por todo lo que me estaba pasando en este momento, pero algo muy dentro de mí me dijo que no sería bueno para nadie… solo sería el recuerdo constante del porqué de mis sufrimientos.

¿Podría seguir mi vida sin Severus?... esa simple pregunta me hacía estremecer de tan solo pensarla… sabía que podía… pero sería una existencia vacía y sin sentido, alimentada solo por recuerdos y sensaciones pasadas, justamente de lo que me alimentaba en estos instantes.

Me había preguntado que si lo amaba, ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida era esa?, mi corazón completo le pertenecía… hasta el más corto de sus latidos tenía su marca… ¿Qué no era más que obvio?

Había prometido olvidarlo, y lo iba a cumplir aunque la vida se me fuera en ello. La felicidad de muchas personas dependía de que yo cumpliera esas promesas… entre ellas la felicidad de Severus, no lo podía obligar a estar con el recuerdo constante de mi sufrimiento, yo no podía lastimar a un ángel… y aunque me lastimara a mí mismo intentando alejarlo de mi corazón lo salvaría al de cualquier clase de sufrimiento… cualquier clase de problema que mi existencia pudiera acarrearle.

-Harry- La voz de Sebastián me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Enfoque sus ojos azules que me observaban con preocupación- ¿Estas bien?

Voltee a ver a Louis que estaba profundamente dormido en su cama y me tranquilice al instante. Me gire a mi novio para poder ver su cara.

-Si- Murmure regresando a la realidad- Solo estoy un poco distraído.

Me miro dubitativo por algunos segundos y agrego.

-Bueno pequeño llevaran a Louis en una ambulancia a tu casa porque no se puede mover- Sonrió dejándome ver sus dientes extremadamente blancos- Así que, me preguntaba si te gustaría irte ahorita para que prepares el cuarto de Louis, de todos modos no tardan en darlo ya de alta.

Lo pensé un momento, lo mejor sería arreglar todo en mi casa para que Louis se sintiera cómodo, aparte de que me encantaría salir de ahí lo más pronto posible… aunque me daba terror dejar a Louis solo. Sebastián pareció entender mi preocupación y se apresuró a agregar.

-Louis estará bien pequeño, el doctor Snape lo acompañara en la ambulancia y le dirá que nosotros nos hemos ido no te preocupes- Susurro suavemente para no despertar a Louis que se encontraba roncando en su cama. Sonrió y me dio un beso en la nariz - Así que vámonos.

Le di una última mirada a Louis, me levante del regazo de Sebastián, camine hacia mi tío y le di un beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación a hurtadillas.

Tomo de mi mano y me jalo hacia afuera del hospital. Al instante me puse alerta, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia todos lados a la espera de ver a alguno de los Snape, pero para mí desgracia no vi a nadie. Los extrañaba a todos… aunque sabía que no sería el mejor momento para verlos.

Subí al Mustang de Sebastián y el subió a mi lado, salimos a toda velocidad del estacionamiento "Habrá alguna cosa en la que no se parezca a Él?" me pregunte internamente mientras me agarraba del asiento por la velocidad a la que íbamos.

Sebastián tomo una de mis manos besándola… ese gesto me enterneció al instante, aunque me recordó que eso lo hacia él, me regañe internamente por estar pensando de nuevo en el amor de mi existencia. Y sus preguntas seguían retumbando en mi cabeza como tambores…, Por qué la expresión triste en su rostro? ¿Qué demonios me estaba ocultando Severus? ¿Qué era?

-Pequeño- Dijo Sebastián suavemente- ¿Estas bien?... te he notado muy distante.

Me gire y le sonreí… aunque sabía bien que esa alegría no había subido a mis ojos.

-Si… solo estoy un poco…- Suspire - Cansado… por todo lo que ha sucedido- Murmure.

-Humm pequeño sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿Cierto?- Pregunto con una perfecta ceja enarcada.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Así que si necesitas algo solo dímelo, quiero lo mejor para ti- Y me dio una de sus sonrisas torcidas que tanto me gustaban.

-Gracias- Murmure dándole un pequeño apretón a su mano que él me correspondió.

El largo camino de regreso a casa se fue volando en conversaciones sobre temas sin importancia… y más que eso llena de silencios incómodos que ninguno de los dos intentaba rellenar… mi mente viajaba a kilómetros de distancia… a mi mente vinieron las palabras de Diana respecto a Bellatrix… mi muerte se podía sentir cerca, yo mismo la podía sentir a un lado mío… aunque en si era algo que en verdad no me llamaba la atención, la muerte era algo con lo que había aprendido a vivir desde que me mude a este pequeño y "seguro" pueblo.

A mi mente regreso la imagen de mi dios helénico, observándome con aquellos ojos negros que hacían que me perdiera de maneras tan diferentes. Lo amaba, más que a mi vida, más que a cualquier cosa que pudiera querer o necesitar… él era simplemente la razón de mi existencia.

Suspire.

Pude sentir la mirada especulativa de Sebastián en mi cara, solo que me rehusé a hacer contacto visual con el… no tenía ganas de lidiar con lo que me quisiera decir… mi cuerpo y mi alma estaban ya cansados… y el problema es que solo una persona podría hacer que eso cambiara, pero esa persona estaba ahora con alguien muy diferente a mí. Una oleada del dolor ya tan familiar me volvió a inundar.

Un amor imposible, así es como yo definiría lo que siento por él, un maldito y desolado amor imposible.

Empecé a sentir nauseas de tan solo pensar en eso.

Veía como Sebastián subía cada vez más la velocidad del auto, aunque no se sintiera del todo realmente… estaba internamente agradecido por llegar lo antes posible a mi casa; tenia demasiadas cosas por hacer, mañana habría instituto… tendría que preparar la casa para Louis, hacer las comprar, limpiar y por desgracia enfrentarme con la realidad por la mañana… era a lo que más le tenía miedo, a lo que me pudiese traer el destino al día siguiente. Aunque juzgando por mi mala suerte no sería nada bueno.

-Pequeño- Dijo suavemente Sebastián- ¿Quieres que pasemos al supermercado antes de llegar a tu casa?- Hablaba mientras una leve sonrisa le jugueteaba en sus carnosos labios.

Me deslumbro.

-Ah… si- Dije aun un poco idiotizado por el efecto que sus labios causaban en mí, me recordaba tanto a la de Severus… al instante me sonroje por pensar en eso.

-Eres tan lindo cuando te sonrojas- Murmuro y toco mi mejilla con su cálida mano.

Mi cara tomo otras diez tonalidades de rojo antes de caer en la realidad.

-Gracias- Susurre con el temblor en mi voz

Rio entre dientes y me volvió a besar la mano que tenía entrelazada con la suya.

Dos horas y 10 bolsas del supermercado después me encontraba ya en mi casa preparando la cena, ya había limpiado todo, a excepción de mi cuarto, no sé porque presentía que la esencia de Severus aun seguiría ahí, la última vez que había estado ahí el también, él había entrado a mi habitación y me había depositado en mi cuarto. Así que me negué a limpiarlo hasta que no estuviese completamente solo, sabía que sufriría internamente al meterme de nuevo en los recuerdos de Severus, pero sería un dolor que pagaría gustoso solo por tener algo de el de nuevo conmigo.

Sebastián me ayudaba con la cena, este chico no dejaba de impresionarme, su habilidad para la cocina era excelente, él era simplemente perfecto, pero una vocecita en el interior de mi cabeza me dijo que no era realmente lo que yo quería y lo sabía, sabía que no me lo merecía, pero era el único que me ayudaría a salir de esta, sería el único que me ayudaría a defenderme de mi mismo cuando me quisiera matar por dejar de pensar en Severus lo sabía, aunque no lo quisiese aceptar.

-Pequeño- Dijo Sebastián tomándome la cara con una de sus manos para obligarme a mirarlo.

-Si dime- Dije con una cálida sonrisa en los labios.

Se acercó peligrosamente a mí girando la cabeza y bajando su mirada de mis labios a mi boca y al revés, había una pícara sonrisa en su cara y fuego en sus ojos.

-¿Le importaría al Señor Potter darle un beso a su novio por buen cocinero que es?- Murmuro divertido a solo un centímetro de mi cara.

La simple palabra novio me hizo estremecer, a lo que Sebastián malinterpreto como un gesto positivo y acorto la distancia entre nosotros fundiéndonos en un beso suave y tierno, su boca buscaba dulcemente la mía abriéndose paso, instintivamente rodee mis manos en torno a su cuello y entrelace su pelo negro entre mis dedos. El beso empezó a subir de nivel cuando sus manos se posaron en mis caderas acercándome más a él –Si eso era humanamente posible-. "Déjalo ir… Solo déjalo ir Harry" las palabras de Remus retumbaban en mis oídos como un fino recordatorio… al que me obligue a obedecer, necesitaba más que nada sacarme este dolor del pecho y haría lo que fuera posible por hacerlo.

Me levanto del piso y me puso sobre la barra de la cocina, haciendo que mis piernas se entrelazaran en su cintura pero nunca dejando de besarme, sus manos acariciaban desenfrenadamente mis costados por debajo de mi camisa y mi espalda. Mis manos acariciaban sus bien, formados pectorales y brazos. En un impulso desenfrenado se separó un poco de mí e intento quitarse la playera, a lo que yo ayude dejando al aire su bien formado torso desnudo, mi mirada lo recorrió lujuriosamente mientras lo volvía a tomar del cuello y lo acercaba a mí para fundirnos en otro beso apasionado.

Su boca era salvaje contra la mía, pero eso no me importaba, necesitaba distracciones, necesitaba algo que realmente me sacara a Severus de la mente, sus preguntas, sus ojos, su aliento TODO, aunque cada vez que cerrara los ojos su rostro fuera lo primero que apareciese atrás de mis parpados no me importaba, necesitaba algo en lo cual distraerme y esta era mi oportunidad.

Sus expertas manos me quitaron la camisa quedándome desnudo de la parte de arriba, me miro algunos segundos como cuando alguien admira un cuadro, sonrió impresionado y se abalanzo de nuevo hacia mi, me mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja dejando exclamar un "Humm" que hizo que me estremeciera y arqueara mi espalda más hacia él.

Los besos estaban cada vez más desenfrenados y nuestras manos recorrían cada parte de nuestro cuerpo. Nuestras lenguas exploraban la boca contraria dejándonos casi sin aliento, pero me negaba a separarme, sabía que si perdía mi concentración todo esto se iría abajo y la imagen mental de Severus reaparecería haciéndome retroceder. Sus preguntas seguían retumbándome una vez más.

"' ¿Lo amas?"

"¿Realmente lo amas como me amaste a mí?"

Estas preguntas hicieron que me diera un ataque de desesperación y me pegue más al cuerpo de Sebastián en busca de algún antídoto para calmarme.

Separo un poco su boca de la mía y empezó a dejar suaves besos por toda mi clavícula con sus suaves labios haciéndome estremecer de nuevo.

Instintivamente tome su suave cabello con las dos manos y volví a acercar su boca a la mía para poder sofocar el sollozo que gritaba por salir de mi boca y derrumbarme, pero sabía que no me podía echar para atrás, tenía que empezar a vivir sin Severus, aunque doliera lo tendría que empezar a hace tal y como él lo hizo sin mí.

Sus dientes recorrieron mi cuello, la temperatura en la cocina empezó a subir, o más bien eran nuestros cuerpos que se encontraban juntos. Quería por un momento en mi vida dejar de sentir el hueco en mi pecho fuera como fuera.

Volvió a besar mi cuello, bajando su boca hacia mi pecho. Deje escapar un suspiro cuando su boca se encontró con uno de mis pesones haciéndome estremecer.

Cerré los ojos, tomando a Sebastián del cabello, haciendo que nos juntáramos más, no quería sentir el vacío… eso me destrozaría.

El subió su cara de nuevo a la mía y me beso de nuevo con fiereza. Sus manos estaban ya en los botones de mi pantalón cuando se escuchó el sonido de una ambulancia al inicio de la calle.

-Mierda- Murmuro Sebastián cuando se alejó de mí.

Y ahí fue cuando todo me cayó encima. Vi el torso desnudo de Sebastián y luego mire el mío, me sonroje al instante por qué tan lejos habíamos llegado. La culpa comenzó a inundar mi sistema tal y como yo había advertido, y las lágrimas empezaron a poblar mis ojos. El único pensamiento coherente que me embargaba era el rostro de Severus y su mirada triste. "Soy un estúpido!" me dije en mi fuero interno.

Me baje rápidamente de la barra y me puse la camisa en tiempo record, en todo este tiempo no me había dignado a ver a Sebastián, por pena y porque mi cara parecía un tomate en primavera.

Comencé a acomodar toda la comida, pero mis manos estaban temblando tanto que había empezado a tirar todo. La mano de mi novio me detuvo.

-Tranquilo pequeño- Susurro Sebastián abrazándome por detrás.

Me gire y le di un fugaz beso.

"A buena hora se te ocurre hacer esto con Sebastián en la COCINA HARRY!" me reprocho mi conciencia mientras me daba una paliza internamente.

Se escuchó cuando abrieron la puerta y varios pasos se escucharon en el hall.

-Harry- Me congele, esa no era la voz de Louis.


	18. Chapter 18

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo completo, reconocería esa voz en donde fuera. Sentí como el color abandonaba mi cara y mi corazón dejaba de latir lentamente. ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en hacer mi vida más desgraciada? Esto era enserio lo último que me podía suceder.

Camine mecánicamente al hall mientras los escalofríos seguían recorriendo todo mi cuerpo y una gota de sudor bajaba por la línea de mi espalda. Sebastián tras de mi soltó un suspiro resignado y me siguió.

No tenía palabras para explicar los sentimientos que me inundaban en ese instante, todos se juntaban y hacían el mismo efecto que el de un frenesí al momento de consumir alguna droga prohibida. Estaba completa y totalmente seguro que en cualquier momento, si no hacía uso de todo el autocontrol que conseguí durante los seis meses en los que Severus no estuvo, colapsaría contra el piso.

Sabía perfectamente las consecuencias que traerían mis actos, pero jamás en mi vida imagine que todas llegarían al instante, como una ola de mar que me hundió completamente, vergüenza, arrepentimiento, dolor, ira, pero la emoción que más me extrañaba tener era felicidad, felicidad porque por primera vez en mi vida hacia algo por olvidar a Severus Snape. Aunque eso no me sirviese de mucho.

Mi mirada era aún baja cuando entre al recibidor, sabía perfectamente que mi cara estaba pálida, el color se había borrado de mi vida.

-Harry- Volvió a decir esa voz aterciopelada ya tan familiar para mí y al instante subí la vista.

Ahí con toda la majestuosidad de su belleza estaba Chris, Lestat y Severus. El primero tenía una sonrisa de felicidad extendida en toda la cara, por lo visto no se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido. Pero en lo que se refería a Lestat y Severus era diferente. Lestat me veía con una sonrisa de tristeza y Severus me veía con enojo, llamas salían por sus orbes negros, tenía las manos crispadas en dos puños y la mandíbula tensa. Sabía perfectamente que significaba eso.

Problemas.

-Pa… papá- Balbucee rompiendo el hechizo de su mirada -Que bueno tenerte aquí- Corrí a abrazarlo mientras las traicioneras lagrimas inundaban mis ojos. Aunque no sabía bien si eran lágrimas de felicidad o de un sentimiento muy diferente.

-Hijo- Dijo Louis mientras me abrazaba con uno de sus brazos enyesados.

Se escuchó un carraspeo detrás de mí y me gire para ver quién era. Sebastián me estaba viendo con una cálida sonrisa en su cara.

-Pequeño me tengo que ir porque ya se hizo tarde- Se tomó el cuello con una de sus manos- Vengo mañana por ti para ir al instituto.

Asentí acercándome a él.

-No me arrepiento de nada, te quiero hermoso- Me murmuro en el oído tan bajo que apenas yo lo pude escuchar antes de abrazarme, me dio un beso cargado de cariño y se fue.

Un incómodo silencio inundo el hall, mientras yo seguía con la vista fija en la puerta donde segundos antes había salido Sebastián, sabía que me tendría que enfrentar con las dos miradas inquisitivas que ahora me taladraban la espalda y hacían que tuviese escalofríos.

-Ayudare a Louis a subir a su habitación- Dijo la sedosa voz de Lestat a mis espaldas.

Asentí aun sin dejar de observar la puerta, a la espera de que el mundo me callera encima, pero para mí desgracia personal no lo hizo.

Escuche pasos en la escalera, seguidos por gruñidos provenientes de la garganta de Louis y por ultimo una puerta cerrándose. "Míralo Harry… Míralo" me alenté mentalmente, esperando que mi cara pacifica fuera lo suficientemente creíble para que no se transparentara el huracán de emociones confusas que tenía dentro de mí.

Tome aire y el valor que aun tenia y me gire para observarlo, el aún seguía ahí, viéndome ahora con ojos tristes y desalentadores, tenía las manos relajadas a cada lado de su cuerpo pero podía ver por lo tenso de su mandíbula que el enojo seguía ahí.

Lo observe un largo rato perdiéndome en sus orbes negros, esos orbes que tanto tiempo me habían vuelto y me seguirían volviendo loco. No sé porque tuve la extraña sensación de que intentaba decirme algo, un sentimiento detrás del enojo. Solo que no me quede a investigarlo. Esto era simplemente más fuerte que yo.

Me gire y fui a zancadas hacia la cocina para poder seguir con la cena que estaba preparando antes de que todo lo que ahora me atormentaba sucediera. Sentía sus pasos detrás de mí, solo que no me voltee para verlo, sabía que si lo hacía todo mi autocontrol se iría al bote.

Tome un cuchillo y me puse a picar la verdura que tenía en la tablita, aun consciente de que Severus estaba demasiado cerca detrás de mí.

-Harry- Su voz fue un susurro.

-¿Si dime?- Dije aun picando la verdura.

-Mírame- Demando en otro susurro.

Yo no levante la mirada por temor a que viera las lágrimas que llenaban mis ojos, lágrimas de tristeza y coraje.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas Snape?- Murmure poniendo las verduras en una hoya.

Suspiro frustrado.

-¿Así va a ser esto?- Pregunto con enojo

-No sé a lo que te refieres- Dije mientras cortaba trocitos de carne.

-¿Me vas a obligar a decirte lo que necesito sin mirarme?-Rogo.

-Estoy ocupado así que dime de una vez que es lo que necesitas- Dije con tono frio.

-Tú lo pediste- Gruño.

-Al grano Snape- Masculle.

Todo se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, pareciese como si estuviera debatiendo consigo mismo entre decirme o no, pero al final hablo.

-¿Sabes en lo que hubiera terminado su jueguito si Lestat y yo no hubiéramos aparecido?- Gruño detrás de mí.

Ipso facto me congele.

Ese comentario prendió una chispa en mi de enojo, él pensaba que esto era un jueguito, él pensaba que yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer algo por olvidarlo realmente, pues obviamente él no me conocía como yo creía no, el no conocía al nuevo Harry y es que ¿Cómo no se podía dar cuenta si el mismo lo había creado?, el mismo había acabado con mis ilusiones, el mismo me había matado en vida.

-Lo que yo haga- Me gire para enfrentarlo- O deje de hacer eso es algo que no te concierne- Hice una mueca burlona -Y no te preocupes… que este "jueguito"- Hice unas comillas en el aire -Así como tú lo llamas si va a tener final tarde o temprano.

Su cara se crispo, dio un paso alejándose de mí y viéndome con ojos asesinos.

-No sabes lo que dices- Gruño.

-Claro que lo se Severus- Seguía con mi mueca burlona- No hare nada que tú no hayas hecho ya con Andre ¿No crees?

"Que se aguante… él empezó".

-Harry- dijo entre dientes- Tú no estás preparado para eso.

Bufe y puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y tú si estabas preparado cuando lo hiciste?- Gruñí exasperado -¿No era esto lo que querías? ¿Qué viviera todas las experiencias humanas?- Comencé a hablar más rápido por temor a que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos -Ya que tu decidiste por mi respecto a esto, mínimo déjame decidir cuándo y como quiera cada experiencia ¿No crees? ¿O tengo que pedirte también autorización para ver cuáles son las adecuadas?- Conteste con sarcasmo.

Los dos nos aniquilamos con la mirada en ese instante, él no tenía derecho a hacerme esto ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Qué aparte de que se va a casar con Andre, por su maldito egoísmo, yo me quede solo? ¿Qué demonios pensaba?, las palabras de aquel día en el bosque de Louis retumbaban en mi mente y por cada de esas palabras sentía a mi corazón achicándose más y más.

Sentía de nuevo la sensación de hormigueo en mis manos, deseaba golpear a alguien o algo, necesitaba sacar la ira contenida que tenía.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo Listar apareció en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

-Harry.- Dijo con su sedosa voz- Aquí están los medicamentos de Louis- Me entrego una bolsita de papel -Son dos pastillas cada ocho horas y el jarabe es por si llegara a sentir demasiado dolor. En cuanto cene ahorita por favor que se duerma, ha sido un viaje muy cansado desde Inglaterra hasta acá.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-y ¿Harry?- Su gesto se endureció- Hoy Diana vendrá a dormir aquí, empezaremos la vigilancia por lo de Bellatrix, recuerda que no puedes estar sin ninguno de nosotros.

El miedo apareció en mi semblante como por arte de magia, Bellatrix me estaba buscando… Bellatrix vendría por mí. Un escalofrió recorrió completo mi cuerpo haciendo que me tambaleara. Las manos fuertes de Lestat me tomaron por los hombros.

-Lestat,- Pregunte dubitativo- ¿Hay alguna oportunidad de que ella se acerque a mí?- Mi voz se quebró en la última palabra.

-No Harry.- Negó con la cabeza y apretó más su agarre -No hay oportunidad mientras siempre estés con alguien de nosotros, Diana te explicara qué es lo que vamos a hacer. Yo me tengo que ir al hospital.– Me dio un abrazo y un beso en la frente -Cuídate mucho mi niño.

Me sonrió, pero vi que esa alegría no subía a sus ojos, estaba en peligro, lo sabía, pero no me sentía así por eso, temía demasiado por las personas que me rodeaban. Louis, Draco, Ron y Sebastián, por todas sabía que estaban en peligro y todo por mi culpa.

-No hemos acabado con esto- Murmuro Severus antes de salir por la puerta y desaparecer por donde vino.

Me quede ahí en silencio en medio de la cocina intentando entender el significado de sus palabras. Mordí mi lengua para que no saliera de mi boca el sollozo que tanto había guardado, aun no me podía derrumbar. Necesitaba estar completamente solo, sabía perfectamente que lo que me esperaba detrás de la puerta de mi cuarto sería algo que realmente nadie querría presenciar… "Harry James Potter, eres un idiota por seguir atormentándote así" me regaño la voz de mi conciencia, a la que por cierto no le hice mucho caso. Severus siempre iba a ser lo más importante en mi vida, un hermoso error, si eso era lo que Severus era un hermoso error que había entrado a mi vida para cambiarla, aunque sus acciones dijeran lo contrario.

Termine la cena de Louis y se la subí, me parecía que mi mente aun no entendía del todo bien que era lo que había sucedido. Las imágenes de lo que hice con Sebastián me venían a la mente como diapositivas. La manera en la que me había tocado, salvajemente dulce, despertó un nuevo sentimiento dentro de mí que no supe del todo descifrar. ¿Lujuria? ¿Pasión? ¿Deseo? no supe cuál de esos tres era, lo que si sabía es que mi cuerpo deseaba más de esos casuales toques y suaves caricias. Mi cuerpo estaba a la espera, aunque mi corazón dijera lo contrario, ya que quería esas caricias, pero de otras manos.

-Hijo ¿Me estas escuchando?- La voz de Louis me saco de mi mente.

-Esto… papá... si... si te estoy escuchando- Dije sacudiendo la cabeza para poder volver a la realidad.

-Hay Harry- Suspiro mi padre divertido- Ese chico Sebastián te está volviendo loco.

"No tienes una idea"

-Ja, Ja, Ja haber señor "Yo-hago-bromas" ten tu medicina la necesitas- Dije con una sonrisa maternal… cuanto había extrañado a Louis en estos últimos días.

Refunfuño incoherencias mientras se metía las pastillas a la boca y tomaba agua.

-Bien, si necesitas algo solo grítame papá- Lo apunte con un dedo mientras me dirigía de espaldas a la puerta- Lestat dijo que necesitabas dormir.

-Sí, si mamá pensé que ya habías muerto- Dijo en un gruñido.

-Ja, no, soy su reencarnación- sonreí- Así que ahora a dormir, no desobedecas.

-Bien, bien... buenas noches- Dijo en un bostezo mientras se acomodaba en su almohada y cerraba los ojos.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación de Louis y me fui a la mía. Necesitaba pensar en todas las cosas que me habían sucedido hoy.

Entre a mi habitación y empecé a caminar de un lado a otro hablando para mí mismo esperando a que llegara el colapso tan familiar que había estado esperando.

-Bien, Severus hoy estuvo más que extraño, casi estuve a punto de hacerlo con Sebastián en la cocina, Severus me dijo que no estaba listo, Severus vino a mi casa, Sebastián dijo que no se arrepentía por casi hacerlo conmigo- Me pare en el instante- ¡Estuve a punto de HACERLO con Sebastián en la cocina!- Chille.

-Wow y yo que pensé que eso de las hormonas no se aplicaba a ti- Dijo Diana mientras yo saltaba por el susto.

-Diana… no… me… vuelvas… a… asustar… así…- Jadee mientras me ponía una mano en el pecho para checar los latidos de mi corazón.

-Lo siento, lo siento- Puso sus manitas frente a mí a modo de defensa- Solo que no es mi culpa que justo cuando yo subía por tu ventana te pusieras a hablar contigo mismo- Sonrió.

Me deje caer sobre la cama y resople mientras me ponía las manos en la cara.

-Así que… Harry… ¿No me piensas dar detalles de tu encuentro culinario?- Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Diana- Chille- ¿Por qué demonios todo me pasa a mí?

-¿A qué te refieres Harry?- Dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de mi en la cama.

-Diana- me apoye sobre un codo para verla mejor- Tu hermano llego justo en el momento en que casi… bueno tu sabes… y un MALDITO demonio!- Chille con mis mejillas en tres tonos de rojo.

-¿Severus?... espera… no... Espera… ¿Severus?-Dijo con tono de incredulidad. Se quedó retraída un momento y luego su boca formo una perfecta O antes de chillar- Ya entendí ¿Qué demonios hacia Severus aquí?- Casi grito.

-¿Y me lo preguntas a mí?- Masculle.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- Pregunto con curiosidad.

Suspire, a este era al punto en el que no quería llegar porque sabía que me volvería a lastimar de alguna manera u otra. Le conté todo lo que nos habíamos dicho y por cada palabra que repetía me sentía peor. La culpa empezó a llenar mi sistema y mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas al instante por el huracán de emociones y sentimientos que tenía dentro de mi intentando salir a como diese lugar.

Diana escucho todo mi relato sin interrumpir, cada vez fruncía más el ceño en su marmolea frente y entrecerraba más los ojos hasta que se quedaron en una línea.

-Severus es un idiota, ya lo sabes- siseo.

-Diana - Murmure- ¿Por qué me está haciendo esto? ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?- Dije mientras una silenciosa lagrima recorría la piel de mi mejilla.

-No lo sé cariño- Dijo mientras me limpiaba la lagrima con uno de sus fríos y níveos dedos -Pero sabes que Severus es un egoísta, no entiendo la verdad que es lo que se propone con todo esto. Pero, por favor Harry , no caigas en su juego de nuevo, por favor no lo hagas.- Su voz tomo un matiz de enojo.

-Diana lo amo- Solloce con lágrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba a Diana con todas mis fuerzas. -Él lo sabe, tú lo sabes, Demonios hasta creo que el presidente lo sabe… ¿Por qué me tiene que hacer las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son?- Solloce de nuevo contra su hombro.

-Sh… calma Harry.- Canturreaba mientras me acariciaba el cabello -Todo saldrá bien.

Me aferre más a su hombro mientras dejaba salir de una vez por todo lo que tenía dentro. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos ni los sollozos de mi boca, sentía como la herida de mi pecho se iba abriendo horrorosamente lento y me dejaba sin aire. ¿Por qué todo esto era tan difícil? ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer esto?, lo único que había hecho en todo este tiempo había sido sobrevivir de esperanzas y recuerdos, no había hecho nada más que aferrarme a la idea de que Severus muy dentro de, el aún me quería, aunque eso quedó descartado cuando se decidió casarse con Catherine, ese fue el peor día de toda mi existencia. "No te quiere Harry… el ya no te quiere" me repetía como un mantra dentro de mi intentado que quedara grabado, aunque lo único que hiciese fuera lastimarme más.

Su boda seria pronto, lo sabía, aunque me negaba rotundamente a saber la fecha, no quería saber el día en que perdería al amor de mi existencia completamente. Este pensamiento hizo que tuviera un ataque más grande de lágrimas y sollozos a lo que Diana contesto abrazándome más fuerte. "Severus te amo" me recordaba instintivamente en mi fuero interno.

Sabía que esto no iba a cambiar con el tiempo, ni mañana ni dentro de mil años, lo único que podía hacer con el dolor que sentía era acostumbrarme, intentar respirar y vivir por la gente que me rodeaba. No porque yo quisiese sino porque era mi obligación.

¿Alguna vez alguien había amado tanto como yo amo a Severus?, esa pregunta rondaba en mi cabeza salvajemente terminando con la poca conciencia que me quedaba. ¿Enserio alguien lo había hecho? mi subconsciente me dio la respuesta al instante no, nadie lo había hecho ni lo haría nunca, es más, dudaba que alguien siquiera supiera la existencia de lo mucho que lo amaba.

No supe en qué momento me quede dormido en los brazos de Diana. Tuve varios sueños y pesadillas, de todos colores y de todas texturas, pero siempre aparecía la misma persona en ellas.

Severus.

Sabía que hasta en mis sueños seguía llorando, podía sentir la cálida sensación de mis lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas y el sabor salado en mi boca que dejaban a su paso. Solo esperaba poder sobrevivir a su partida sin volver a caer de nuevo en el abismo obscuro que tanto aclamaba por mi ausencia.

-Harry, Harry despierta- Cuchicheaba Diana mientras me movía el hombro una y otra vez.

-5 minutos más- Grazne mientras me tapaba la cara con una almohada para que la luz perlada que se introducía en la ventana no me molestara.

-Levántate ahora, tenemos el tiempo contado para arreglarte- Chillo.

Gruñí.

-Harry James Potter, levántate ahora- Chillaba de nuevo mientras me quito las cobijas.

-Demonios Diana , eres molesta ¿Lo sabías?- Sisee mientras me tallaba los ojos hinchados y rojos por tanto llorar con las manos y me estiraba en la cama.

-Lo sé, pero aun así me quieres- Me saco la lengua como una niña de cinco años.

-Lo empiezo a dudar- Dije en un bostezo.

Cruzo sus bracitos sobre su pecho y me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Oh… vamos tonta sabes que si te quiero- Dije con una sonrisita mientras veía como Diana empezó a dar saltitos por toda la habitación mientras aplaudía.

Diana me empujó hacia el baño para que tomara una ducha, hoy tenia instituto "maldito lunes" pensé en mi fuero interno. No me quería encarar con la realidad, sabía que lo tendría que hacer tarde o temprano, pero no quería hacerlo por el momento.

El olor a mi shampoo me ayudo a regresar a mi mundo. El agua corría caliente por mi espalda mandándome una sensación de tranquilidad a todo el cuerpo ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser así? ¿Por qué la gente tenía que sufrir de esa manera? ¿Por qué el amor dolía tanto?

Salí de bañarme y me puse lo que Diana había dejado para mí en el lavabo. Me rehusé a verme en el espejo por temor a lo que me pudiera enseñar mi reflejo, temor a que ni siquiera me pudiese reconocer a mí mismo, ser un completo y total extraño.

Me lave los dientes y salí a la espera de mi próxima media hora de tortura con la duendecilla, que por cierto ya me esperaba en la habitación con un cepillo en la mano.

Suspire.

No dije nada y me senté en el banquito, no serviría de mucho realmente ponerme a pelear con ella, no había nada capaz de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Ni Albafica mismo lo lograba.

-Harry- Chillo Diana mientras trabajaba en mi cabello - Mira ayer no te pude explicar las nuevas medidas de seguridad que hemos tomado, así que pon atención- Suspiro -No puedes ir solo a ningún lugar fuera de Londres a excepción que sea con alguno de nosotros o con alguien de la manada. No puedes estar tu solo por las noches aquí en tu casa, aunque ahora que lo pienso tampoco de día, así que aquí vamos a estar todos ¿Te parece bien? aaahh si y por cierto cuando Louis no esté en casa te irás a comer a la nuestra. – Debió de haber visto mi expresión de perplejidad porque agrego- Y no te preocupes Severus no estará ahí cuando tu estés… que va a ser muy pocas veces. Listo ya acabe tu cabello ahora- Chillo de nuevo.

Yo lo único que atine a hacer fue a asentir con la cabeza, no podía hacer otra cosa, era por mi seguridad y por nada más, aparte de que no tenía por qué estar con Severus ¿Cierto? Lucius no dejaría que él estuviera tan cerca de mí, lo sabía Lucius me lo había prometido. Me aferre a esa idea como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-Enserio que me sigo impresionando a mí misma- Dijo limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Afuera se escuchó el clacson del auto de Sebastián, cogí mi mochila le di un beso en la mejilla a Diana, fui a despedirme de Louis pero él seguía dormido y baje las escaleras pitando. Cerré la puerta con la llave que estaba debajo del alero y me subí al auto de mi novio que me esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola pequeño… Wow… que novio tan hermoso tengo- Se acercó y me dio un beso.

-Hola- Sonreí contra sus labios- Hm… si me vas a dar la bienvenida así todas las mañanas entonces tendrás que venir por mi todos los días.

Me callo de nuevo con sus labios poniendo una mano en mi cabeza y acercándome más a él – Si era físicamente posible-.

-Claro hermoso- Rio entre dientes -No tienes por qué decirlo dos veces, vendré por ti todos los días si me recibes con esa clase de entusiasmo.

Reí y sacudí la cabeza.

-Pequeño necesitamos hablar sobre lo de ayer- Dijo mientras encendía el auto y veía hacia la calle.

-Si, lo mismo pensaba yo- Murmure con diez tonalidades de rojo abarcándome las mejillas de tan solo recordarlo.

-Eres tan hermoso cuando te sonrojas- Dijo acariciándome una de mis mejillas.

-Sebastián- Tome aire -Siento mucho lo de ayer yo no debí comportarme así, lo siento de veras- Solté todo tan rápido que me quede sin aire.

-Pequeño no hay de que pedir disculpas, yo también acepte y la verdad- El más lindo color de rosa coloreo sus mejillas -Hubiera deseado que no nos hubieran interrumpido.- Murmuro al final.

Solté una risita tonta cuando dijo eso, muy dentro de mí también desee lo mismo sabía que intentándolo sería la única manera de olvidar a Severus.

-Yo pensé desee lo mismo- Dije mientras me sonrojaba de nuevo.

Todo el auto se quedó en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabíamos que decir respecto a mi respuesta, lo único de lo que fui consciente fue de que los dos estábamos más sonrojados y de la sonrisita que se dibujaba en los carnosos labios de Sebastián. Un extraño sentimiento creció dentro de mi, sentía como si estuviese traicionando a algo o a alguien, aunque eso no tuviese sentido.

-Pequeño- Dijo Sebastián con aquella sonrisa que tanto me gustaba -Que te parece si saliendo de la escuela vamos por un café y platicamos bien respecto a esto, con más tranquilidad- Me guiño el ojo.

-Claro- Suspire internamente de alivio, tendría más tiempo para saber realmente lo que quería y como explicárselo, aunque sabía que al final del día al único al que seguiría amando y deseando seria a Severus, eso no cambiaría nunca.

Entramos al estacionamiento y aparcamos el auto. Salí de él y Sebastián tomo mi mano mientras yo le sonreía y el veía hacia el frente.

-Wow… no sabía que Snape pudiera utilizar de esa manera la lengua- Murmuro para sí mismo.

Seguí la dirección de su mirada y lo que me encontré fue la peor imagen que pude haber vislumbrado. Severus estaba besándose, si así se le podía llamar a eso porque más que besar parecía tragar, con Andre. El tarado de Andre estaba recargado sobre el auto y Severus aplastándolo contra este con sus manos recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Y ahí mismo sentí como si mi corazón se hubiera partido en mil pedazos y mi autocontrol hubiera salido volando.


	19. Chapter 19

Un escalofrió gigante me recorrió la columna vertebral haciéndome estremecer entre los brazos de Sebastián cuando lo vi a él entrando a la habitación. "y es que enserio esto no se puede poner peor" me dije en mi fuero interno a modo de reproche.

Me apreté más a los brazos de mi novio para no caerme, sentía mis piernas como una gelatina. El entro a la habitación con aire vacilante y una sonrisa cortes se encontraba dibujada en su boca, aunque con sus ojos estuviese matando a Sebastián de mil maneras posibles, pero este ni se inmuto ante su mirada porque jugaba distraído con un mechón de mi pelo.

-Espero no interrumpir nada- Dijo Lestat dándome una sonrisa que no supe descifrar.

-No doctor Snape pase usted- Contesto Louis muy emocionado.

Severus se quedó recargado en el marco de la puerta, un aire misterioso lo rodeaba mientras que clavaba sus orbes negros en mí. Estos tenían mil emociones… mil cosas que me quería decir en una sola mirada "Olvídalo… simplemente olvídalo ya!" me grito mi conciencia pateándome internamente, así que rompí el hechizo de su mirada y me gire a ver a Sebastián que me veía con ojos esperanzados. "Discúlpame amor mío… discúlpame" pedí disculpas internamente deseando que por un momento el me pudiera leer la mente, aunque sabía que eso era imposible. Junte mis labios con los de Sebastián en un beso fugaz y me gire para ver como Lestat checaba a Louis. Escuche un leve gruñido proveniente de la garganta de él pero no me gire a verlo, sabía que si no empezaba en este momento con mi plan no tendría otra oportunidad, aunque esto me doliera realmente en el alma.

Sentía por dentro un huracán de emociones, mi cuerpo demandaba unos brazos demasiado diferentes a los que me estaban abrazando ahora mismo, mis labios por igual… aunque sabía que eso sería imposible. Me dolía en el alma tener que hacer esto, y más enfrente de, el… pero tenía que empezar a olvidarlo… empezar a dejar de amarlo… aunque la vida se me fuera en ello.

Sentía como si su mirada me atravesara como un rayo láser… sabía perfectamente lo que intentaba hacer… intentaba tener contacto visual conmigo, pero no lo permití… y como antes me había preguntado ¿De cuantas maneras se le puede romper el corazón a alguien y esperar que siga latiendo?

-Harry- Dijo Lestat suavemente volteándose hacia mí.

-Si dime Lestat- Dije intentando ocultar el temblor en mi voz.

-Tendrás que ir a recepción a firmar unos papeles- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ah claro- Dije poniendo los ojos en blanco pegándome más al cuerpo de Sebastián, a lo que él respondió con otro leve gruñido casi inaudible.

-Te espero aquí pequeño- Me susurro Sebastián en el odio haciendo que la piel se me pusiera de gallina.

Asentí y salí de la habitación sin darle una sola mirada al vampiro que se encontraba en la puerta, sentí que su aroma me llenaba el cuerpo cuando pase a un lado de él, pero eso no me detuvo… tenía que llegar a recepción antes de que algo sucediera… camine por algunos pasillos con alivio pensando en que no me seguiría, pero como siempre mi mala suerte actuó primero.

-Harry- Me dijo El jalándome de un brazo y aprisionándome contra la pared del corredor.

-Si dime- Conteste sin ninguna expresión en los ojos aunque por dentro me estuviera muriendo.

Sus manos me aprisionaban de nuevo contra la pared, podía sentir su frio aliento sobre mi cara, mientras mi corazón se aceleraba a ritmos desiguales y una gota de sudor surcaba mi nuca.

-¿Qué haces con él?- Pregunto cuando la más extraña de las expresiones le pasaba por la cara, parecía que se fuera a volver loco.

-¿Con quién?- Murmure con la voz fría.

-Con Sebastián- Escupió su nombre como si fuera una grosería.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa- Le dije en un susurro cuando me perdí en sus ojos ónix.

-Me importa y demasiado- Siseo aun con esa expresión extraña.

-No- Lo empuje un poco- No te importa así que ¿Te podrías quitar? No tengo tiempo para esto Snape - Dije entre dientes.

-¿Lo amas?- Me pregunto con rabia en la voz pero con tristeza en los ojos.

Resople cansado

-Harry- rogo- ¿Realmente lo amas como me amaste a mí?

Sus palabras me golpearon como un guante de box, ¿Era dolor lo que escuchaba en su voz? Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo dejándome sin aliento, "esto es solo un truco Harry… un truco para lastimarte" me convencí mentalmente antes de girarme hacia él.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?- Dije con el mismo tono de enojo.

-No me has contestado la pregunta- Volvió a rogar.

Suspire frustrado y cambie mí vista hacia otro lado para que no pudiera ver mis ojos bañados en lágrimas.

-¿No es que te importe, yo seguiré con Sebastián y tu próximamente formaras parte de los Lestrange- Empecé a hablar más rápido para no dejar escapar los sollozos que me abordaban la boca- Así que ¿Qué importa Severus? ¿No es como si fuera a hacer una diferencia verdad? Terminaras tomando tu camino y yo el mío.- Me digne a observarlo con los ojos abiertos como platos y el dolor era tangible en ellos, me daban ganas de abrazarlo pero detuve mis impulsos a tiempo para ver su reacción.

Se tensó al instante, pareciese como si mis preguntas lo hubieran agarrado por sorpresa. Se tomó el puente de la nariz mientras se separaba de mí y se recargaba en la pared de enfrente. Sentí el vacío de su agarre y lo extrañe, deseando que nunca se fuera.

-Discúlpame- Gruño- Esto ha sido un error.

¿Error? ¿A qué se refería con eso?... una y mil preguntas abarcaron mi cabeza al instante… claro que era un error, error el que me hubiera besado, error el que me siguiera lastimando, error el que estuviera aquí… error todo lo que ha sucedido.

-Tienes razón- Solté una carcajada amarga e histérica- Esto ha sido un error.

Lo mire durante unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos y por fin me marche de ahí, dejándolo recargado contra la pared con su mirada clavada en mi espalda. Aun aunque no los pudiese ver sabía que en sus ojos había tristeza… se sentía en el aire que respiraba, se sentía en su postura, era tan tangible que casi se podía tocar.

Llegue a la recepción y firme los papeles, lo que más deseaba en ese instante era poder salir de ese maldito hospital y poder irme a casa. Mi mente viajaba a demasiados kilómetros de distancia intentado descifrar el significado de los actos de cierto vampiro al que yo amaba… esto era tan difícil.

Camine de regreso a la habitación con aire ausente, deseando internamente el poder encontrármelo… aunque eso no sucedió. "Eres un estúpido Harry… sabes bien que él no te quiere… IDIOTA!" me gritaba mi conciencia, pero si no me quería ¿Por qué se comportaba de una manera tan posesiva conmigo?... ¿Por qué me hacía todo esto más difícil?... él ya tenía a tarado de Andre, tenía todo lo que alguna vez él quiso, una vida, una persona a quien amar… y yo había quedado fuera de su panorama… ¿Es que no le era suficiente con eso? ¿Qué demonios quería de mí?

Las siguientes horas fueron demasiado estresantes, Louis estaba incómodo y emocionado por salir, Sebastián parecía sanguijuela pegada a mi todo el rato y yo perdido en mi mente intentando trazar un plan para poder olvidarme del mas único y verdadero amor de mi vida. Sentía el espectro del agujero de mi pecho a la espera de poder abrirse de nuevo… aunque no entendía del todo bien cómo es que iba a suceder eso si ya estaba lo más abierto que se pudiera.

Sus palabras aun las tenía pegadas a mi cabeza… como oraciones que no se iban

"¿Lo amas?"

"¿Realmente lo amas como me amaste a mí?"

Y no se iban por más que hacia el intento por sacarlas de mi mente… ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Terminar de matarme?

Las lágrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos pero me mordí la lengua para que no sucediera, quería llorar por todo lo que me estaba pasando en este momento, pero algo muy dentro de mí me dijo que no sería bueno para nadie… solo sería el recuerdo constante del porqué de mis sufrimientos.

¿Podría seguir mi vida sin Severus?... esa simple pregunta me hacía estremecer de tan solo pensarla… sabía que podía… pero sería una existencia vacía y sin sentido, alimentada solo por recuerdos y sensaciones pasadas, justamente de lo que me alimentaba en estos instantes.

Me había preguntado que si lo amaba, ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida era esa?, mi corazón completo le pertenecía… hasta el más corto de sus latidos tenía su marca… ¿Qué no era más que obvio?

Había prometido olvidarlo, y lo iba a cumplir aunque la vida se me fuera en ello. La felicidad de muchas personas dependía de que yo cumpliera esas promesas… entre ellas la felicidad de Severus, no lo podía obligar a estar con el recuerdo constante de mi sufrimiento, yo no podía lastimar a un ángel… y aunque me lastimara a mí mismo intentando alejarlo de mi corazón lo salvaría al de cualquier clase de sufrimiento… cualquier clase de problema que mi existencia pudiera acarrearle.

-Harry- La voz de Sebastián me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Enfoque sus ojos azules que me observaban con preocupación- ¿Estas bien?

Voltee a ver a Louis que estaba profundamente dormido en su cama y me tranquilice al instante. Me gire a mi novio para poder ver su cara.

-Si- Murmure regresando a la realidad- Solo estoy un poco distraído.

Me miro dubitativo por algunos segundos y agrego.

-Bueno pequeño llevaran a Louis en una ambulancia a tu casa porque no se puede mover- Sonrió dejándome ver sus dientes extremadamente blancos- Así que, me preguntaba si te gustaría irte ahorita para que prepares el cuarto de Louis, de todos modos no tardan en darlo ya de alta.

Lo pensé un momento, lo mejor sería arreglar todo en mi casa para que Louis se sintiera cómodo, aparte de que me encantaría salir de ahí lo más pronto posible… aunque me daba terror dejar a Louis solo. Sebastián pareció entender mi preocupación y se apresuró a agregar.

-Louis estará bien pequeño, el doctor Snape lo acompañara en la ambulancia y le dirá que nosotros nos hemos ido no te preocupes- Susurro suavemente para no despertar a Louis que se encontraba roncando en su cama. Sonrió y me dio un beso en la nariz - Así que vámonos.

Le di una última mirada a Louis, me levante del regazo de Sebastián, camine hacia mi tío y le di un beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación a hurtadillas.

Tomo de mi mano y me jalo hacia afuera del hospital. Al instante me puse alerta, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia todos lados a la espera de ver a alguno de los Snape, pero para mí desgracia no vi a nadie. Los extrañaba a todos… aunque sabía que no sería el mejor momento para verlos.

Subí al Mustang de Sebastián y el subió a mi lado, salimos a toda velocidad del estacionamiento "Habrá alguna cosa en la que no se parezca a Él?" me pregunte internamente mientras me agarraba del asiento por la velocidad a la que íbamos.

Sebastián tomo una de mis manos besándola… ese gesto me enterneció al instante, aunque me recordó que eso lo hacia él, me regañe internamente por estar pensando de nuevo en el amor de mi existencia. Y sus preguntas seguían retumbando en mi cabeza como tambores…, Por qué la expresión triste en su rostro? ¿Qué demonios me estaba ocultando Severus? ¿Qué era?

-Pequeño- Dijo Sebastián suavemente- ¿Estas bien?... te he notado muy distante.

Me gire y le sonreí… aunque sabía bien que esa alegría no había subido a mis ojos.

-Si… solo estoy un poco…- Suspire - Cansado… por todo lo que ha sucedido- Murmure.

-Humm pequeño sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿Cierto?- Pregunto con una perfecta ceja enarcada.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Así que si necesitas algo solo dímelo, quiero lo mejor para ti- Y me dio una de sus sonrisas torcidas que tanto me gustaban.

-Gracias- Murmure dándole un pequeño apretón a su mano que él me correspondió.

El largo camino de regreso a casa se fue volando en conversaciones sobre temas sin importancia… y más que eso llena de silencios incómodos que ninguno de los dos intentaba rellenar… mi mente viajaba a kilómetros de distancia… a mi mente vinieron las palabras de Diana respecto a Bellatrix… mi muerte se podía sentir cerca, yo mismo la podía sentir a un lado mío… aunque en si era algo que en verdad no me llamaba la atención, la muerte era algo con lo que había aprendido a vivir desde que me mude a este pequeño y "seguro" pueblo.

A mi mente regreso la imagen de mi dios helénico, observándome con aquellos ojos negros que hacían que me perdiera de maneras tan diferentes. Lo amaba, más que a mi vida, más que a cualquier cosa que pudiera querer o necesitar… él era simplemente la razón de mi existencia.

Suspire.

Pude sentir la mirada especulativa de Sebastián en mi cara, solo que me rehusé a hacer contacto visual con el… no tenía ganas de lidiar con lo que me quisiera decir… mi cuerpo y mi alma estaban ya cansados… y el problema es que solo una persona podría hacer que eso cambiara, pero esa persona estaba ahora con alguien muy diferente a mí. Una oleada del dolor ya tan familiar me volvió a inundar.

Un amor imposible, así es como yo definiría lo que siento por él, un maldito y desolado amor imposible.

Empecé a sentir nauseas de tan solo pensar en eso.

Veía como Sebastián subía cada vez más la velocidad del auto, aunque no se sintiera del todo realmente… estaba internamente agradecido por llegar lo antes posible a mi casa; tenia demasiadas cosas por hacer, mañana habría instituto… tendría que preparar la casa para Louis, hacer las comprar, limpiar y por desgracia enfrentarme con la realidad por la mañana… era a lo que más le tenía miedo, a lo que me pudiese traer el destino al día siguiente. Aunque juzgando por mi mala suerte no sería nada bueno.

-Pequeño- Dijo suavemente Sebastián- ¿Quieres que pasemos al supermercado antes de llegar a tu casa?- Hablaba mientras una leve sonrisa le jugueteaba en sus carnosos labios.

Me deslumbro.

-Ah… si- Dije aun un poco idiotizado por el efecto que sus labios causaban en mí, me recordaba tanto a la de Severus… al instante me sonroje por pensar en eso.

-Eres tan lindo cuando te sonrojas- Murmuro y toco mi mejilla con su cálida mano.

Mi cara tomo otras diez tonalidades de rojo antes de caer en la realidad.

-Gracias- Susurre con el temblor en mi voz

Rio entre dientes y me volvió a besar la mano que tenía entrelazada con la suya.

Dos horas y 10 bolsas del supermercado después me encontraba ya en mi casa preparando la cena, ya había limpiado todo, a excepción de mi cuarto, no sé porque presentía que la esencia de Severus aun seguiría ahí, la última vez que había estado ahí el también, él había entrado a mi habitación y me había depositado en mi cuarto. Así que me negué a limpiarlo hasta que no estuviese completamente solo, sabía que sufriría internamente al meterme de nuevo en los recuerdos de Severus, pero sería un dolor que pagaría gustoso solo por tener algo de el de nuevo conmigo.

Sebastián me ayudaba con la cena, este chico no dejaba de impresionarme, su habilidad para la cocina era excelente, él era simplemente perfecto, pero una vocecita en el interior de mi cabeza me dijo que no era realmente lo que yo quería y lo sabía, sabía que no me lo merecía, pero era el único que me ayudaría a salir de esta, sería el único que me ayudaría a defenderme de mi mismo cuando me quisiera matar por dejar de pensar en Severus lo sabía, aunque no lo quisiese aceptar.

-Pequeño- Dijo Sebastián tomándome la cara con una de sus manos para obligarme a mirarlo.

-Si dime- Dije con una cálida sonrisa en los labios.

Se acercó peligrosamente a mí girando la cabeza y bajando su mirada de mis labios a mi boca y al revés, había una pícara sonrisa en su cara y fuego en sus ojos.

-¿Le importaría al Señor Potter darle un beso a su novio por buen cocinero que es?- Murmuro divertido a solo un centímetro de mi cara.

La simple palabra novio me hizo estremecer, a lo que Sebastián malinterpreto como un gesto positivo y acorto la distancia entre nosotros fundiéndonos en un beso suave y tierno, su boca buscaba dulcemente la mía abriéndose paso, instintivamente rodee mis manos en torno a su cuello y entrelace su pelo negro entre mis dedos. El beso empezó a subir de nivel cuando sus manos se posaron en mis caderas acercándome más a él –Si eso era humanamente posible-. "Déjalo ir… Solo déjalo ir Harry" las palabras de Remus retumbaban en mis oídos como un fino recordatorio… al que me obligue a obedecer, necesitaba más que nada sacarme este dolor del pecho y haría lo que fuera posible por hacerlo.

Me levanto del piso y me puso sobre la barra de la cocina, haciendo que mis piernas se entrelazaran en su cintura pero nunca dejando de besarme, sus manos acariciaban desenfrenadamente mis costados por debajo de mi camisa y mi espalda. Mis manos acariciaban sus bien, formados pectorales y brazos. En un impulso desenfrenado se separó un poco de mí e intento quitarse la playera, a lo que yo ayude dejando al aire su bien formado torso desnudo, mi mirada lo recorrió lujuriosamente mientras lo volvía a tomar del cuello y lo acercaba a mí para fundirnos en otro beso apasionado.

Su boca era salvaje contra la mía, pero eso no me importaba, necesitaba distracciones, necesitaba algo que realmente me sacara a Severus de la mente, sus preguntas, sus ojos, su aliento TODO, aunque cada vez que cerrara los ojos su rostro fuera lo primero que apareciese atrás de mis parpados no me importaba, necesitaba algo en lo cual distraerme y esta era mi oportunidad.

Sus expertas manos me quitaron la camisa quedándome desnudo de la parte de arriba, me miro algunos segundos como cuando alguien admira un cuadro, sonrió impresionado y se abalanzo de nuevo hacia mi, me mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja dejando exclamar un "Humm" que hizo que me estremeciera y arqueara mi espalda más hacia él.

Los besos estaban cada vez más desenfrenados y nuestras manos recorrían cada parte de nuestro cuerpo. Nuestras lenguas exploraban la boca contraria dejándonos casi sin aliento, pero me negaba a separarme, sabía que si perdía mi concentración todo esto se iría abajo y la imagen mental de Severus reaparecería haciéndome retroceder. Sus preguntas seguían retumbándome una vez más.

"' ¿Lo amas?"

"¿Realmente lo amas como me amaste a mí?"

Estas preguntas hicieron que me diera un ataque de desesperación y me pegue más al cuerpo de Sebastián en busca de algún antídoto para calmarme.

Separo un poco su boca de la mía y empezó a dejar suaves besos por toda mi clavícula con sus suaves labios haciéndome estremecer de nuevo.

Instintivamente tome su suave cabello con las dos manos y volví a acercar su boca a la mía para poder sofocar el sollozo que gritaba por salir de mi boca y derrumbarme, pero sabía que no me podía echar para atrás, tenía que empezar a vivir sin Severus, aunque doliera lo tendría que empezar a hace tal y como él lo hizo sin mí.

Sus dientes recorrieron mi cuello, la temperatura en la cocina empezó a subir, o más bien eran nuestros cuerpos que se encontraban juntos. Quería por un momento en mi vida dejar de sentir el hueco en mi pecho fuera como fuera.

Volvió a besar mi cuello, bajando su boca hacia mi pecho. Deje escapar un suspiro cuando su boca se encontró con uno de mis pesones haciéndome estremecer.

Cerré los ojos, tomando a Sebastián del cabello, haciendo que nos juntáramos más, no quería sentir el vacío… eso me destrozaría.

El subió su cara de nuevo a la mía y me beso de nuevo con fiereza. Sus manos estaban ya en los botones de mi pantalón cuando se escuchó el sonido de una ambulancia al inicio de la calle.

-Mierda- Murmuro Sebastián cuando se alejó de mí.

Y ahí fue cuando todo me cayó encima. Vi el torso desnudo de Sebastián y luego mire el mío, me sonroje al instante por qué tan lejos habíamos llegado. La culpa comenzó a inundar mi sistema tal y como yo había advertido, y las lágrimas empezaron a poblar mis ojos. El único pensamiento coherente que me embargaba era el rostro de Severus y su mirada triste. "Soy un estúpido!" me dije en mi fuero interno.

Me baje rápidamente de la barra y me puse la camisa en tiempo record, en todo este tiempo no me había dignado a ver a Sebastián, por pena y porque mi cara parecía un tomate en primavera.

Comencé a acomodar toda la comida, pero mis manos estaban temblando tanto que había empezado a tirar todo. La mano de mi novio me detuvo.

-Tranquilo pequeño- Susurro Sebastián abrazándome por detrás.

Me gire y le di un fugaz beso.

"A buena hora se te ocurre hacer esto con Sebastián en la COCINA HARRY!" me reprocho mi conciencia mientras me daba una paliza internamente.

Se escuchó cuando abrieron la puerta y varios pasos se escucharon en el hall.

-Harry- Me congele, esa no era la voz de Louis.


	20. Chapter 20

Severus POV

Muy pocos entienden las verdaderas decisiones que los llevan a hacer actos tan poco inteligentes a lo largo de su vida, o simplemente las saben pero no tienen la suficiente fuerza para aceptarlo, y por lo visto yo era uno de ellos, no tenía la suficiente fuerza. Todo lo que había hecho a lo largo de estos meses, todo el sufrimiento que había causado, todo, absolutamente todo no sirvió para salvarlo a el. Solo para acercarlo más a su muerte.

¿Por qué de todas las personas a las que les podría haber pasado esto, le paso a mi Harry? ¿Por qué fui tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de todo lo sucedido? ¿Por qué lo lastime tanto? ¿Por qué no le dije la verdad desde un principio?

-¡Demonios!- Grite mientras golpeaba el tronco de un árbol con mi mano y me dejaba caer contra el suelo de rodillas.

¿En qué demonios pensaba cuando decidí hacer todo esto? Era el ser más imbécil que pudiese existir en la historia. Yo lo amaba, lo amaba más que a mi propia existencia, más que a nada en este mundo, y todo lo eche a perder por ser un maldito egoísta. Y ahora el estaba solo, en manos de una maldita vampira que quería matarlo y yo no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo. Me maldije a mí mismo, quise que en ese mismo instante un meteoro callera del cielo y me aplastara, quise poder ser yo el que estaba en esa situación y no mi ángel, el no había hecho nada para merecerse esto, lo único que hacía era sobrevivir, estaba consciente de que a cada instante que pasaba con Andre lo lastimaba inmensamente, pero era la única solución para que se alejara de mí, se alejara del monstruo que lo lastimaba con el simple hecho de vivir, pero en este instante, eso no servía de mucho, el estaba en peligro y yo no podía hacer absolutamente nada, me sentía tan impotente. ¿Por qué mi niño? ¿Por qué?

Sabía que no solucionaba la situación con estarme odiando a mí mismo en ese instante, pero no sabía que otra cosa hacer para sacar toda la ira que traía dentro, ya había llamado a Lestat, él y Eileen estarían aquí en cualquier momento, también , Albafica, Remus y Lucius estaban en camino, ya le había avisado a los perros de la manada, tenía a Diana buscando en el futuro, había ido al bosque y había buscado el rastro de Bellatrix, pero estaba por todos lados, no tenía una dirección concreta. ¿Qué más podía hacer?, mi mente se devanaba en buscar pistas, alguna que me pudiese llevar a donde estaba Harry, pero no había ni una sola, nada. Todo esto Bellatrix lo había planeado con tiempo.

"Severus"- La voz mental de Diana me llamo.

-¿Qué sucede Diana? ¿Has visto algo?- Dije con ansiedad en la voz aun tumbado sobre mis rodillas sin levantar el rostro.

"No, no he visto nada. ¿Cómo te sientes?"- Pensó.

-¿Cómo quieres que me sienta Diana?- Gruñí- ¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que me sienta cuando el amor de mi existencia podría estar muerto en este instante?!- Grite levantando la cabeza y poniéndome de pie.

-Severus- Chillo- ¡A mí no me hables así! No es mi culpa que hayas sido lo bastante estúpido como para dejarlo e irte con tu maldito puto ¿Cierto?- Me apunto con uno de sus pequeños dedos -Más de una maldita vez te lo dije, te lo rogué, TODOS lo hicimos, incluso Rem.- Sus ojos se volvieron negros.- Pero no, como siempre el idiota de Severus tenía que seguir sus instintos. Pues ahora aguántate y has lo único que puedes. Sálvalo antes de que sea demasiado tarde y ahora sí, no haya marcha atrás. IDIOTA.

Y con esto, se fue corriendo hacia la casa. "Genial" pensé en mi fuero interno. Era como la peste inglesa, todas las personas a mi alrededor terminaban o lastimadas o huyendo de mí.

Colores naranjas y rojos se empezaban a colorear en el cielo y hacían su reflejo en el lago frente a mí. Eran como un aviso, un luminoso aviso que me decía que cada vez me quedaba menos tiempo para salvar a mi ángel, al único al que había amado, y al que siempre amaría. ¿En qué demonios pensaba al irme con Andre? ¿En qué?

¿Podía un corazón muerto sentir dolor?, porque el mío eso era lo que sentía. Puro y mero dolor, que, sabía perfectamente que merecía. Merecía todas las torturas posibles e imaginables, y aun así, ninguna sería suficiente para poder hacerme pagar todo lo que le hice a Harry. Era un monstro, un maldito monstro que hería a la gente que amaba.

Me deje caer en el pasto, viendo hacia el cielo mientras sollozaba sin lágrimas. De haber podido llorar lo hubiese hecho en ese instante. Rezaba silenciosamente en mi mente porque todo estuviese bien, quería aunque fuese un poco de esperanzas, una simple luz que me dijera que Harry seguía vivo, que el saldría bien de todo esto y que podría salvarlo a tiempo. Empecé a recordar los últimos seis meses que pase con él, sin duda los mejores seis meses de mí condenada existencia. Él había cambiado mi mundo, justo como un cometa cuando surca el cielo estrellado, el era mi corazón, mis pulmones, mis sentimientos, Harry era mi todo, y yo lo había lastimado como nadie había lastimado nunca en la vida. Quería morirme en ese mismo instante.

Si cerraba los ojos podía ver sus dos grandes orbes verdes observándome, aquellos orbes que me decían todo y nada, aquellos orbes que tanto me encantaban y hacían que todo lo que estaba a mí alrededor desapareciese por un segundo.

Empecé a recordar cada una de las lindas partes de su cara, sus mejillas que se enrojecían con el más mínimo de los toques y lo hacían ver tan inocente, sus labios que me llamaban como si fueran algún canto de las sirenas para que los probara en cada oportunidad que tuviese, aquel brillo suspicaz en sus ojos cuando sabía que pasaba algo que no le quería decir. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, Harry siempre iba a ser el amor de mi existencia sucediera lo que sucediera, sería el único que siempre seria dueño de mi corazón y de mis pensamientos. Aunque por desgracia, lo había perdido por estúpido.

Incluso si Harry se salvara, no querría regresar conmigo, el ser que tanto daño le causo, el que lo dejo abandonado durante seis largos meses y regreso con otro, el que lo puso en peligro. Me odiaba a mí mismo.

Estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que apenas y escuche el auto de Lestat entrar al garaje, me levante y fui corriendo hacia la casa. Entre a la sala justo cuando él y Leen entraban en el hall.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto Leen mientras corría a abrazarme.

-Bellatrix atrapo a Harry- Murmure tensando todo mi cuerpo.

Leen soltó un grito ahogado mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a la boca y Lestat cerró sus puños en un acto reflejo.

-¿Cómo se enteraron?- Gruño mi padre mientras se acercaba a donde nosotros estábamos.

-Yo lo vi…- Dijo Diana con voz apagada mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones frente a mí.

Antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada la puerta del porche se abrió y por ella entraron Rem, Lucius y Albafica. Sus tres rostros tenían diferentes expresiones, odio, tristeza, incredulidad.

-¿Es cierto lo que escuchamos?- Pregunto Lucius mientras se acercaba a un lado de mi padre.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo fue que se enteraron?- Pregunto Albafica.

Diana les conto la visión que había tenido, mientras yo me dejaba caer en uno de los sillones de la sala con la cabeza entre las manos. Mil imágenes me vinieron a la mente, pero en todas aparecía el rostro de mi Harry. Sentía otra vez que me apretaban el corazón al punto mismo de dejarme sin aire. Era un dolor por encima de todos los que se pudiesen sentir.

-Lestat ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Pregunto Lucius con tono de preocupación.

-Severus- Dijo Lestat con voz ansiosa -¿Le has avisado a la manada?

-Sí, fui a la frontera y ahí estaba Ted, le conté lo sucedido y supongo que ya le aviso a todos, fui en busca del rastro de Bellatrix al bosque, pero estaba por todos lados, no tenía una dirección concreta- Murmure.

-Bien. Diana, ¿Has visto algo?

-No, todo lo veo muy oscuro, escucho las voces, pero son un murmullo tan bajo que no sé qué es lo que dicen.-Contesto Diana escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Albafica que se había sentado a un lado de ella.

-Lestat ¿Qué haremos?- Pregunto Leen en medio de un sollozo.

-Esperar, eso es lo único que nos queda… esperar- Murmuro él mientras abrazaba a Leen que sollozaba secamente.

-¿Dónde está Andre?- Pregunte a Diana. No lo había visto desde hacía rato cuando sucedió lo de la visión y necesitaba disculparme con él por haberlo dejado de esa manera tan abrupta en mi habitación.

-¿Se supone que yo tenga que saber dónde está tu puto Severus?- Contesto con voz acida.

-Diana ¿Lo has visto?- Volví a preguntar ignorando la manera en que lo había llamado. Ella y Remus le habían puesto ese apodo desde hacía ya bastante tiempo.

-¿Y yo que se?, salió por la puerta cuando tú te fuiste diciendo que iba contigo, y tu próxima familia dijo que iba de caza ¿No deberías de saber tu donde está tu prometido?- Escupió la última palabra como si fuera una grosería.

-Andre no fue conmigo Diana, nunca estuvo conmigo.- Dije entre dientes.

-Pues entonces no sé dónde demonios se haya metido, tal vez fue a ver los preparativos para la boda ¿No crees? Digo… ya que el peor de sus miedos fue secuestrado por Bellatrix debería de estar danzando por ahí dándole gracias al cielo de que Harry haya desaparecido.- Contesto con una mueca.

-No te atrevas a volver a decir eso- Gruñí con voz enojada mientras me paraba del sillón.

-Tengo razón Severus –Se paró ella también dándome la cara y empujándome con uno de sus dedos en el pecho- tú lo sabías. Andre odiaba a Harry por el simple hecho de que existiera, se sentía tan malditamente amenazado que lo quería fuera del camino a toda costa, ¿Por qué crees que quiso adelantar la boda?, no hay que leer la mente para saberlo.- Chillo con su vocecita de soprano.

-Tú no sabes nada Diana, no te metas en este asunto.- Masculle entre dientes, sabía que si me presionaba un poco más iba a explotar.

-Obviamente se mas que tu "Seviie"- Imito la vocecita de Andre- Todo esto es tu maldita culpa, todo. Por tu culpa Harry esta con Bellatrix, por tu culpa el podría morirse, por tu culpa ha sufrido más que nadie en este mundo y dios, mínimo si Bellatrix lo mata va a dejar de sufrir contigo. Recuerda muy bien mis palabras Severus, si algo le sucede todo va a ser por tu maldita y estúpida culpa y espero que sufras por eso.- Chillo de nuevo aventándome contra el sofá. Me empezó a mostrar imágenes mentales de Harry, imágenes que me dejaron congelado. ¿Yo había hecho eso? ¿Yo le había causado ese sufrimiento a un ángel? ¿Qué demonios estaba mal conmigo?

-Basta ya los dos- Nos regañó Lestat, pero Diana me seguía mirando fijamente mostrándome una y otra vez las imágenes del rostro crispado de dolor de Harry, de cómo se agarraba el pecho para no desmoronarse, de la sonrisa que tenía cuando lo bese en la obscuridad, de cómo se derrumbó cuando Diana le dijo la verdad, de todo absolutamente todo lo que había sucedido a lo largo de estas semanas sin que yo me hubiese dado cuenta.

Me deje caer de nuevo, "¿Qué he hecho?" me preguntaba en mi fuero interno mientras sentía que todo mi interior colapsaba. Era la peor persona que podría haber existido, me merecía todas las palabras de Diana y mucho más. Era un maldito, tanto había cuidado a Harry de que no lo lastimaran y el que le termino dando el tiro de gracia fui yo, yo el que le había jurado amor eterno, el que le había prometido que haría lo que fuera para mantenerlo a salvo. ¿Qué demonios me sucedía?

-Contrólate hijo, no vas a arreglar nada en ese estado. –Murmuro Lestat mientras me ponía una mano en el hombro.

-Yo lo amo...- Murmure con voz quebrada.

\- Ja, ja, ja ¿A eso le llamas amor Severus?- Contesto Lucius, que me veía con una mirada envenenada mientras una mueca burlona adornaba su boca.

-No empieces tú tampoco Lucius- Le dije con tono amargo.

-No, tienes que saber la verdad, me lo he callado, o más bien TODOS nos lo hemos callado para no hacerte incomodar, pero ya es hora de que escuches lo que pensamos- Gruñón -Estoy de acuerdo con Diana. Harry no se merece que lo trates así, nunca hizo otra cosa más que amarte, y dios sabe porque.- Sus ojos color mercurio me miraban con ira mientras un bramido salía desde lo hondo de mi pecho -Tu no lo amas, nunca lo amaste, ¿A eso es a lo que llamas amor?.

-¡No digas que no lo amo, tú no sabes nada, no eres nadie para decirme que es lo que es el amor Lucius!- Grite mientras me paraba del sillón, lo tomaba de la camiseta y lo acercaba a centímetros de mi cara. Lucius me podía ganar en fuerza, pero en altura estábamos iguales.

-Cuando uno ama no lastima- Murmuro mientras sus dos manos tomaban las mías y me separaban de el -Y porque yo te amo como hermano me voy a aguantar las ganas de golpearte. Pero lo tienes que saber Severus, si algo le pasa a mi hermanito, nadie, y escúchame bien maldito estúpido, nadie de nosotros te lo va a perdonar, y lo peor de todo es que ni tú mismo lo vas a poder hacer. Eso es lo que más te va a matar, que ni tú mismo te vas a poder perdonar que la persona a la que según tu "amaste" se salvó de ser herida por tu estupidez.- Me aventó lejos de él y regreso a abrazar a Rem que se había quedado choqueado por la escena que habíamos hecho.

Me deje caer sobre mis rodillas mientras sollozos secos salían por mi garganta, todo lo que Lucius y Diana me habían dicho era la verdad. Nunca me lo perdonaría. ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? ¿Porque me sucedía esto? ¿Qué había hecho para que todo cayera sobre mí?

Solloce con más fuerza.

Sentía como si todo mi abdomen y pecho lo desgarraran y la garganta se me lleno de un sabor amargo parecido a la hiel, y aun así no era dolor suficiente para saciarme, era un maldito estúpido y no podía cambiar eso.

Las palabras de Lucius retumbaban en mi mente.

"Cuando uno ama no lastima"

Yo lo amaba, de eso no había ni una sola duda, pero ¿Por qué lo lastimaba? Algo en mi mente estaba realmente mal, ¿Cómo pude siquiera a atreverme a pensar en eso? ¿Cómo lo pude lastimar de esa manera? ¿Cómo dios mío cómo? Sentía que All mandaba olas y olas de tranquilidad por toda la sala, pero nada de lo que el hiciera o sintiera me tranquilizaría, sabía que era el único culpable en todo esto, y eso nada lo cambiaria.

Un grito ahogado de Diana me regreso a la realidad. Y la vi… una visión.

...

Harry POV

Desperté lentamente con un dolor en la cabeza, y mi cuerpo totalmente entumecido. Esperaba en mi fuero interno que todo fuese una maldita pesadilla. Tenía el vago recuerdo de haber visto la cara de Bellatrix, de haber sentido su gélido tacto en mi mano, y luego, todo se volvió negro. Rezaba silenciosamente porque todo fuese una invención de mi imaginación y yo no me hubiese topado con ella.

Quería tallarme los ojos porque todo estaba oscuro, pero no podía, algo me tenía atadas las manos y las piernas, y sea lo que fuese que sea, me rozaba la piel al punto mismo de cortarme la circulación y quemaba.

Quería gritar pero no podía, algo me tapaba la boca ahogando mis gritos, "No por favor, que esto no sea lo que estoy pensando, por favor, por favor…" imploraba por dentro. Me sentía desubicado y mareado, tenía un buen golpe en la cabeza y las muñecas y los tobillos me dolían. No podía ver nada, todo era obscuridad, una obscuridad tan grande que sentía como si estuviese literalmente en un hoyo negro. No había ni un solo indicio de algún rayo de luz y esto me asustaba.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a amontonarse en mis ojos, causadas por la obscuridad. Le temía, más que a nada, nunca entendí realmente el porqué de mi miedo, pero ahí estaba, y ese mismo miedo estaba haciendo que cayera en pedazos.

Súbitamente las luces se prendieron, segándome al instante por la luminosidad que había aparecido. Mis ojos lentamente se fueron acostumbrando, dejando ver frente a mí una extensa bodega; las paredes eran de ladrillos que terminaban en un arco, el techo era de lámina. En la pared que se alzaba a lo lejos, frente a mi había una puerta de metal, de esas que son muy pesadas y difíciles de mover.

La puerta se abrió, presentándome a Bellatrix que avanzaba hacia mí con sus andares felinos, una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios dejándome ver la línea de dientes extremadamente blancos que ella tenía. Un escalofrió recorrió completo mi cuerpo. Ella me había encontrado.

-Aw… el Bello Durmiente se ha levantado por fin- Dijo con tono amable, que no iba en nada con su cara, mientras se acercaba más a mí.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedes hablar?- Volvió a canturrear.

Mis ojos desbordaban lágrimas saladas, sabía que este era mi final, lo sabía. Bellatrix me mataría en cualquier momento.

-Uh… el "principito" no puede hablar- Dijo cuándo se ponía frente a mí y me tomaba del cabello para acercarme a ella. -Te voy a destapar la boquita pequeño, pero, si gritas, te juro por lo que más quieras que vas a sufrir más de lo que ya te espera.

En un movimiento quito la cinta gris que me tapaba la boca haciendo que esta dejara un ardor alrededor de mis labios y estos me dolieran.

-Aw… ¿Te dolió?- Volvió a decir con voz amable y una sonrisa burlona dibujada en sus labios. -Hasta que por fin te tengo en mis manos Harry- Agrego y me soltó del pelo de un brusco empujón haciendo que mi cabeza se estampara contra la pared e hiciera el dolor más grande.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- Balbucee entre lágrimas.

-Jajajaja ¿Por qué te traje aquí? ¿Me estas preguntando que porque te traje aquí?- Se sentó en cuclillas frente a mí -Vaya, pensé que para ser un humano que conocía nuestra existencia ibas a ser más inteligente pequeño, pero ya veo que me equivoque. Pues te traje aquí para matarte ¿Para qué más Harry?- Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Los Snape te van a encontrar ¿Lo sabías?- Dije intentando poner un poco de seguridad en mi voz, pero no sé si era para que ella se lo creyese o para que yo tuviese un poco de esperanzas.

-Jajajaja, ¿Crees enserio que los Snape te van a buscar Harry? ¿Si tanto les importas porque te dejaron solo? ¿Si tanto te amaba Severus porque se va a casar con Andre?- Una oleada de decepción me llenó por completo mi cuerpo vacío, ella tenía razón, los Snape no tenían por qué buscarme, esto no era su culpa y no tenían la obligación de salvarme.

Bellatrix pareció notar mis pensamientos y la ola de decepción que me llego, porque añadió.

-Lo vez cariño, en todo caso les estaría haciendo un favor- Acaricio mi mejilla suavemente dejando una de sus manos ahí -Tómalo como nuestro regalo de Bodas para Severus y Andre. Yo te mato y tú haces el favor de desaparecer de este mundo. ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo como si estuviese explicándole las cosas a un niño.

Más lágrimas salían por mis ojos en el momento en que pronuncio la boda de Severus y Andre, todos los sentimientos que me había guardado a lo largo de estas semanas respecto a ese compromiso afloraron dentro de mí haciendo que tuviera un colapso nervioso. Sollozos salían por mi boca y mil lágrimas adornaban mis ojos cayendo como gotas de lluvia.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Murmure ahogadamente.

-En una bodega en Escocia no hay razón para que te lo oculte más- Sonrió -Mínimo para que tengas la satisfacción de saber dónde vas a morir.

Más lágrimas salieron por mis ojos, sabía que lo inevitable estaba a punto de suceder, que mi muerte estaba próxima, pero aun así sentía un miedo interno que no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Logre balbucear mientras el sabor salado de las lágrimas me llenaba la boca.

-Oh pequeño es muy fácil,- Hablo como si yo fuese su mejor amigo que no había visto en años -Severus mato a Tom, yo te mato a ti, pareja por pareja y porque aparte un muy querido amigo me lo pidió y no se lo podía negar.- Rio y su risa se escuchaba como un gorgoreo de pájaros.

Ipso facto me congele. Se lo habían pedido, un amigo, pero ¿Quién? ¿Quién me podía odiar tanto como para desearme esto? ¿Quién?

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, y ahí con su belleza inigualable entraba Andre. Por un momento mi corazón dio un latido de esperanza, pensando estúpidamente que los Snape habían venido a salvarme, pero todo eso quedo desechado en el bote de basura cuando vi que cerraba la puerta tras de el y en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa burlona y maliciosa.

-Pero ¿Mira que tenemos aquí?- Dijo con tono sarcástico mientras se acercaba a donde estábamos Bellatrix y yo -El humano por fin se digna a levantarse, ¿Sabes? Empezaba a pensar que el golpe que te había dado Bellatrix te había matado o algo así, pero no, por desgracia sigues aquí- Hizo una expresión de asco.

-Amigo- Chillo Bellatrix con una suave sonrisa en sus labios -¿Ya podemos empezar o todavía no?

-Claro que si Bellatrix, solo le quiero decir unas cuantas cosas a Harry.- Dijo con tono suave y amigable. Se giró a verme y se acuclillo frente a mí -Antes de que mueras, y nos hagas a todos el maldito favor de desaparecer de este mundo- Apoyo una de sus manos en mis piernas -Quiero que te enteres de cómo hicimos todo esto, y de cómo fuiste tan estúpido para caer en nuestras trampas.

"Como podrás notarlo Harry, Bellatrix y yo nos conocemos, y le doy gracias al cielo por eso. Tom fue a vivir con nosotros a Escocia y ahí fue donde la conocí. Ella deseaba matarte y yo, desde el primer momento en que supe de ti, también lo quise. Siempre he amado a Severus, desde que lo vi por primera vez y ningun humano estúpido me lo iba a quitar. Por suerte la oportunidad se presentó y bueno, querido, tu sabes que no la desaproveche."

"Como sea, en todo caso, tuvimos dos o tres meses para planearlo todo, no sabíamos bien de qué manera íbamos a lograr acercarnos a ti y a Severus, entonces, como caído del cielo su estúpido hermano Albafica pierde el control contigo y nos deja el camino libre para hacer nuestro plan. Sabía perfectamente que los Snape llegarían a Escocia, ya que, hablaron a mi casa tres días antes para pedir hospedaje, yo sabía perfectamente que algo sucedía por el tono apagado con el que el imbécil de Lestat había hablado, así que Bellatrix y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para que seis meses después de eso ella regresara a Londres y empezara todo. Por supuesto en esos seis meses no se quedó haciendo nada, Ja, no querido, ella fue en búsqueda de una de las fases de nuestro plan. Sebastián".

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y mi respiración se cortó, Sebastián, él había sido parte de su plan. ¿El formaba parte de esto? ¿En qué sentido? Sebastián nunca me haría una cosa así, el nunca sería tan mala persona para hacerme eso. ¿Porque? Mis músculos se tensaron más al sentir que el agarre de André se hacía más fuerte en uno de mis muslos regresándome a la realidad.

-Estúpido- Con su mano libre Andre me dio una bofetada en el rostro que hizo que mis dientes castañearan y que su mano se quedara marcada en mi mejilla dejando un dolor indescriptible -Hazme caso ¿Si?, no te lo voy a repetir dos veces y– Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios -No creo que tengas otra oportunidad para escucharla porque vas a morir muy pronto, así que préstame atención.

"Proseguía. Bellatrix busco a Sebastián en todos lados, necesitábamos al doble perfecto de Severus- Aunque fuese difícil ya que mi Seviie no es comparable con nada- y por fin encontró a Sebastián en Rumania, acepto sin chistar en engatusarte, créeme no era nada personal contra ti querido, pero, te preguntaras, ¿Cuál era su paga?, muy fácil, convertirlo en vampiro. Necesitábamos a alguien que se pudiese acercar a ti sin levantar sospechas, alguien que te pudiera utilizar a su antojo, alguien a quien sabríamos que no te negarías y que mejor que un hombre para ese trabajo ¿No crees?"

"Mientras Bellatrix encontraba a Sebastián y lo convencía yo estaba muy ocupado convenciendo a Severus. El primer día que llego tengo que aceptar que estaba demasiado triste y devastado- No entiendo la verdad por qué se deprimió de esa manera por alguien como tú- Me fue muy difícil convencerlo, pero después de prometerle que todo esto iba a ser por su bien y que su familia se lo agradecería profundamente acepto que estuviéramos juntos. Por fin mi sueño dorado, estar con Severus. Así pasamos los siguientes seis meses, cambiándonos de una ciudad a otra. Severus me tocaba, por supuesto, no sabes cuantas de esas noches en las que tú estabas dormido en tu cama llorando porque te había dejado, el me hizo gozar como no tienes una idea, pero siempre terminaba murmurando tu nombre al final, y algunas veces hasta me confundía contigo. Pero todo eso quedaba olvidado cuando recordaba que yo había sido el primero en su vida y tu pronto quedarías borrado del mapa. Por supuesto la estúpida de su hermana Diana que parece una pixie decía que eso no era cierto y Severus jamás te traicionaría así. Pero déjame decirte querido, que todo lo que te estoy contando es verdad, yo si fui el primer hombre en su vida, yo fui al primero que en verdad toco y al primer al que hizo suyo y todo fue tan fácil que en algún momento me llego a aburrir. Los primeros días era como un adolescente lleno de hormonas, lo quería hacer todo el día y toda la noche, pero, con el tiempo, fue tomando experiencia y dios mío si tan solo supieras lo bueno que es ahora."

"Como sea. Pasaron esos fantásticos seis meses y tuvimos que regresar contigo porque la pixie tuvo la visión de que Bellatrix regresaba. Te preguntaras como fue que Severus no leía mis pensamientos. Tuve que ser demasiado cuidadoso, siempre pensar en cosas sin importancia cuando estaba a un lado de él, con el tiempo se hizo fácil, y el dejo de darle importancia a mis pensamientos bloqueándolos. Así eh pasado los últimos seis meses y lo pienso seguir haciendo para toda mi eternidad. Pixie no podía ver absolutamente nada porque pensábamos en cosas diferentes, sabíamos obviamente como atacar, pero no lo habíamos decidido hasta que fuese el momento y aparte que Bellatrix y yo nos veíamos siempre en territorio Quileute así que, era imposible que nos viera."

"Para Sebastián fue un poco más difícil, sufría tanto intentando esconder sus pensamientos de Severus que casi le salía humo por la cabeza. Él también se juntaba en Golden para poder tener noticias de Bellatrix."

"Y tu querido Harry, nos lo hiciste todo tan fácil, que prácticamente nos pusiste tu muerte en bandeja de plata. Sabíamos perfectamente que no te negarías a tener mínimo al doble de Severus en tu vida, qué harías lo que fuera para sacártelo del alma y pues bien, Sebastián logro todo y tú no pusiste ni una sola traba para que hiciera su trabajo. Aparte de que déjame decirte querido que te aprovechaste eh, mira que esos espectáculos en la cocina de tu casa y en el gimnasio son dignos de una película pornográfica."

"Independientemente de todo también te preguntaras ¿Cómo fue que Severus decidió casarse conmigo? Pues tu queridísimo Lucius ayudo con eso, inconscientemente claro está. El estúpido animal decidió que quería volverse a casar con su flamante perro, ósea Remus. El punto es que para intentar levantarle el ánimo a toda la familia propuso una boda triple, tu hipócrita mami Leen y el sensible de tu papi Lestat, el suicida de Albafica y la pixie de Diana, y por último, el animal de Lucius y el perro de Remus. Te juro que no se cual pareja de las tres es la más estúpida. De todas maneras, no me fue muy difícil convencer al incorrompible de Severus, y es que enserio ¿Quién se negaría a un cuerpo como el mío? Ok, regresando al tema, acepto muy poco convencido respecto a la boda. Sus hermanos por supuesto se enojaron con él, Lestat y Eileen le hablaron respecto a las responsabilidades del matrimonio y todas esas tonterías, pero conociendo a Severus, cumpliría su palabra. Y con eso comenzaron todos los planes para nuestra boda, ya que sus hermanos se negaron a casarse con nosotros. ¡Bah, como si alguien los necesitara!"

"Todo iba perfecto, fui a Rumania por mis hermanos y hermanas, en el camino me encontré con Bellatrix para hablarle respecto al plan, te iba a secuestrar dos días después, cuando Sebastián supuestamente te llevara de regreso a casa, pero algo en el plan salió mal y a quien termino atacando esa noche fue a tu tío. Los idiotas de los Snape llegaron a tiempo y alcanzaron a salvarlo. Bellatrix iba por ti hacia Inglaterra pero para nuestra desgracia personal Lucius llego primero y te llevo a casa de los Snape. Yo por supuesto aun me encontraba en Escocia Bellatrix me marco histérica y me conto todo lo que había sucedido, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces regrese con toda mi familia a Londres, bueno todas menos una, Roseau sabía que algo sucedía y no quería formar parte de la situación. Según ella era una traición a los Snape. Pero de todos modos su opinión no me importo. En todo caso, regrese y cual va siendo mi maldita sorpresa que cuando llegue te vi con "mi" Severus abrazado, maldito estúpido."

Paro un poco para respirar y cerró sus ojos. Yo estaba shokeado por toda la información que me había dado, todas las cosas malignas que había hecho.

No tuve tiempo para comprender su relato porque la mano que tenía en mi muslo se apretó más y sus uñas traspasaron la tela de mi pantalón de mezclilla y mi piel. Un grito de desesperación salió de mi boca mientras veía como las níveas manos de Andre se llenaban de una sustancia roja que por supuesto era mi sangre. No podía separarlo, no podía tomarme la pierna porque mis manos y mis brazos seguían atados. El dolor que me causo fue agonizante. Lágrimas de odio y desesperación salían por mis ojos conforme sollozos y gritos salían por mi boca.

-¡Cállate estúpido!- Chillo- Cállate ahora mismo o te juro que te va a ir peor, esto no es nada a lo que te espera.

Bellatrix llego con más cinta y me tapo la boca, haciendo que mis sollozos se hicieran solo un simple murmullo que desaparecía lentamente en la inmensidad de la bodega.

-Severus me juro que nada había sucedido entre ustedes dos- Hablo como si nunca hubiese habido interrupción, con la misma sonrisita con la que me había contado todo su relato. Mis ojos difícilmente lo podían ver porque estaban inundados por las lágrimas gordas que derramaban. -Y obviamente yo le creí. Sabía que por más que Severus quisiera estar contigo jamás faltaría a su palabra como caballero. Entraste a la sala y por supuesto conociste a mi familia. Cuando te fuiste tuve la brillante idea de hacerte saber que próximamente seria el señor de Prince Snape. Esperaba fervientemente que después de que la vieras decidieras suicidarte y ahorrarme todo esto. Sabía que regresarías y al día siguiente todos saldrían de caza, que mejor manera de dejar accidentalmente una de mis invitaciones de boda en la sala."

"La primera parte de mi plan salió como yo quería, la encontraste y te fuiste aparte de que sin yo planearlo, encontraste mi lindo traje de novio en uno de los cuartos, estaba esperanzado que después de todo eso decidieras acabar con tu vida. Pero, por desgracia no te suicidaste. Severus por supuesto se puso como loco porque no estabas, todos los Snape se pusieron a buscarte y pasaron la noche por igual, sigo sin entender realmente que es lo que te hace tan especial para ellos. De todos modos, al día siguiente para mi desgracia diste señales de vida y ¿Cómo no? La estúpida pixie decidió irte a salvar y como si fueran imanes, Severus decidió ir también. Me prometió que nada iba a suceder, que cumpliría su palabra de casarse conmigo y que estuviera confiado. Si claro, ¿Cómo si yo pudiera confiarme estando tu cerca?"

"Bueno, después de pasar dos días en los que estuve cerca de ir yo mismo y matarte, los tres decidieron regresar porque iban a dar de alta a esa cosa que tienes como tío, por fin mi Seviie estaría de regreso. Tuvimos que acelerar todos los planes para que Sebastián cumpliera su parte del trato. Y ¿Cómo no? Tu aceptaste ser su novio."

"Pero, cual va siendo mi sorpresa cuando me entere de que Severus por su maldito impulso te había besado en la obscuridad y tú le respondiste".

Su mano se posó en mi otra pierna y sin antes darme tiempo para saber qué era lo que hacia sus uñas se enterraron de nuevo en mi muslo. El dolor casi hacia que me desmayara, la sangre salía a borbotones de mis dos piernas haciendo que el olor a oxido y sal me mareara. El dolor era tan extenso que empecé a sentir que mi cuerpo perdía las energías y en cualquier momento cerraría los ojos. Gritos de desesperación salían por mi boca, pero se veían detenidos por la cinta que la cubría. Quería pararme, quería detener todo esto. Yo no merecía todo este dolor, yo no había hecho absolutamente nada para que el quisiese herirme de esta manera.

-Cálmate idiota, falta poco para acabar con mi historia y ahora si te puedas morir en paz.- Canturreo con voz amable. -Seviie regreso a la casa, te preguntaras como fue que me entere de que se besaron, muy fácil. El maldito olor a ti en su boca, sabía perfectamente que se habían besado. Su boca olía como si hubiesen vaciado un litro de sangre tuya. El me juro que solo había sido un inocente beso, y que para compensarme adelantaríamos la boda. Por supuesto que acepte gustoso, esta era mi oportunidad, y obviamente la iba a aprovechar. Es impresionante lo que pueden hacer algunos sollozos y mi cuerpo junto ¿No crees Harry? Porque si, esa noche volvimos a estar juntos, y déjame decirte que fue una de las mejores noches que hemos tenido. Todo ese enojo y pasión desmedida me impresionaron. Pero no contaba con que la idiota de la pixie te llevaría a casa, Severus casi se cae de la cama por bajar a verte cuando sintió tu olor, quería aclararte lo del beso. Pero ¿Cómo no? El animal que tiene por hermano no lo dejo acercarse a ti, y para colmo te desmayas, haciendo que Severus casi se golpeara a si mismo porque se sentía culpable."

"Tuve que obligarlo a salir de caza, no quería estar en el mismo sitio donde tú estabas. El perro y pixie desde un principio de todo esto me odiaron completamente. Los dos se la pasaban haciendo comentarios respeto a ti incluyendo también a los idiotas de sus esposos que también no perdían la ocasión de hacerme saber cuánto te extrañaban, cuanto te querían, cuanto desearían verte y toda esa clase de cursilería. Y claro ¿Cómo no? Esa vez no se les paso, cuando vieron que Severus, mi familia y yo salíamos por la puerta de la cocina hacia el jardín para irnos de caza gritaron que estabas enfermo, que Lestat estaba preocupado por ti y no perdieron la oportunidad de enseñarle a Severus imágenes tuyas. Por suerte pude sacar a mi Seviie de ahí antes de que esos dos pudieran convencerlo de quedarse. Para mi mala suerte Severus no se estuvo tranquilo y a las dos horas que habíamos salido de su casa regreso y tomo su auto, según él para ir a ver a Lestat y hablarle sobre el adelanto de la boda."

"Gracias al cielo él fue quien te interrumpió en tu escenita pornográfica en la cocina, vio todo en la mente de Sebastián y por supuesto, Sebastián le agrego algunos detalles. Estaba tan benditamente enojado que, como sabes, sus impulsos ganaron y me beso hoy en la escuela, me beso tan deliciosamente bien que por un momento olvide que estábamos sobre su auto. Tuvimos que parar porque el idiota del director nos regañó. Para mi buena suerte Sebastián aprovecho todas las oportunidades de besarte y en clase de gimnasia diste otra de tus escenitas así que inconscientemente deje que Severus viera en mi mente lo que habías hecho. Llegamos a la casa y las hormonas y su enojo hicieron el trabajo. Justo íbamos a empezar lo que había quedado pendiente en el estacionamiento cuando la idiota de pixie tuvo su visión. Al principio me impresione, esto no estaba planeado. Así que tuve que salir con un plan para poder escaparme de ahí y ver a Bellatrix. Y pues heme aquí, por fin te tengo en mis manos Harry Potter y hoy, gracias al cielo vas a morir y vas a dejar de molestarnos".

Se giró a ver a Bellatrix, que estaba recargada con una sonrisa de suficiencia contra una de las paredes.

-Es todo tuyo amiga- Sonrió alegremente.- Y por cierto, muchísimas gracias por tu regalo para mi boda- Se miró su mano izquierda y suspiro- Próximamente seré Andre Snape Lestrange. Suerte Bellatrix.- Diciendo esto me dio una última sonrisa y salió por la puerta por la que había entrado.

Una gota de sudor surco mi nuca y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo completo. Sabía que este era mi fin y que no me quedaba demasiado tiempo. Deseaba haber dicho tantas cosas de las cuales me calle, tantas cosas las cuales nunca me di cuenta, tantas cosas que debería haber hecho.

¿Han escuchado que cuando estas cerca de tu muerte, tu vida pasa como diapositivas ante ti? Porque eso exactamente fue lo que me sucedió en ese instante. Frente a mi pasaban mil imágenes de todo lo sucedido, los rostros de todos los que conocía se posaron ante mis parpados en menos de un segundo. Me tome la libertad de dejar los rostros más importantes para el final. Los Snape fueron los primeros, aquella familia que tanto me había dado y tanto iba a extrañar, esa familia a la que algún día soñé pertenecer y para mi desgracia ajena en eso se quedaría, algún día. Le siguieron mis padres Clemence y Louis esos dos rostros me trajeron algo de satisfacción a mi lecho de muerte, mínimo ya no estarían en peligro después de que yo me fuera de este mundo y podrían vivir su vida tranquilamente, recordándome tal y como yo los recordaría a ellos. Arturus fue el siguiente, mi propio sol, aquel que me había ayudado tanto a curar mis heridas, mi mejor amigo licántropo, mi confidente.

Al pensar en la última persona de mi lista una terrible nostalgia me lleno todos los sentidos, siempre recordaría a Severus mi corazón siempre le pertenecería y el seria al único que en verdad amaría después de la muerte. Esperaba sentir el vacío en mi pecho al que ya me había acostumbrado a lo largo de todos estos meses, pero en lugar de eso no sentí nada, fue como si el hoyo en mi pecho jamás hubiese existido y tenía una vaga idea del porque sentía eso; era una pérdida de tiempo seguir sintiéndome así, tenía mis minutos contados y para mi desgracia eran muy pocos, no los desperdiciaría en sentir dolores innecesarios, lo único que me quedaba de consuelo es que Severus jamás encontraría otra persona que lo hubiese amado tal y como yo lo hice y que aunque fuera muy dentro de él, cuando estuviera en el altar con Andre, se acordaría de mí.

Ciertamente yo había marcado su vida, y como él me había dicho hace ya muchos meses.

"Nosotros no olvidamos"

Y aunque fuera egoísta eso esperaba, que aunque fuese por algunos segundos al día me recordara como lo que fui, un humano que marco su vida.

Bellatrix se paró frente a mí con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. A ella no le tenía rencor, solo me daba pena, ella me podría entender, había perdido al amor de su vida al igual que yo, solo que en diferentes circunstancias. Tampoco le tenía rencor a Sebastián, obviamente me sentía traicionado, pero de nada valía afligirme con esos sentimientos en ese instante, de nada serviría tenerle rencor a Andre, Bellatrix y Sebastián, nada que yo pudiese sentir cambiaria ciertamente mi suerte y no pensaba gastar los últimos minutos de mi vida encolerizado por sus acciones.

Cerré mis ojos esperando que la muerte me llegara, mientras me despedía de todo lo que conocía. Y a mi mente solo pudo llegar un nombre.

"Severus"

Las uñas de Bellatrix se encajaron en mis dos hombros haciéndome heridas.

"Severus"

Una de sus manos rompió dos de mis costillas.

"Severus"

Su pie se apoyó en una de mis rodillas rompiéndola.

"Severus"

Sus dos manos rompieron una de las mías.

"Severus"

Hizo una herida con una de sus uñas a lo largo de mi cuello.

"Severus"

Me deje caer en forma de Ovillo contra el piso mientras Bellatrix me pateaba el estómago.

"Severus"

Dos últimas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

Mi respiración se fue haciendo cada vez más leve, sentía que el ritmo de mi corazón iba en picada y que las energías empezaban a abandonarme lentamente el cuerpo. Ya no sentía nada, no sentía dolor alguno y todo el sufrimiento fue sustituido por paz. Abrí mis ojos una vez más, a la espera de poder cerrarlos y morir por fin. Recuerdo que lo último que alcance a ver fueron un par de ojos negros y un mechón de cabello color negro, una sonrisa apareció en mi boca y mis ojos se cerraron por si solos.

"Severus"- Fue mi último pensamiento antes de que todo se volviera negro.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry POV

-Aléjate por favor- Le rogué mientras las lágrimas intentaban salir de mis ojos.

-No…- Murmuro con la vista fija en el piso.

Yo no conteste, el dolor que me causaba el simple hecho de pensar en mis próximas palabras hacia que mi dolor físico fuera una dulce tortura. Una vez más, sentía que mi cuerpo se destrozaría, pero esta vez no era que alguien más lo destrozara con acciones ni con palabras, era yo mismo que lo estaba destrozando con el flujo de las decisiones que había tomado.

-Harry… yo necesito explicarte, por favor- Su mirada se levantó del piso, sus ojos negros cargaban dolor, un dolor que pareciese infinito ante el simple tacto. Pero de nuevo sabía que si yo no le ponía un alto en ese mismo instante mi corazón –De por sí ya inexistente- Terminaría por colapsarse.

-No… no quiero hablar contigo- Susurre mientras el dolor se iba haciendo dueño de mi cuerpo y llegaba hasta mi corazón.

Lo amaba, más que a mi propia vida, más que a él más importante de mis recuerdos, más que a mi propio cuerpo, más que a mi familia, más que a mis amigos, más que a todo el mundo. Pero por desgracia, el sentimiento no era correspondido.

-Harry yo…- Comenzó de nuevo, con su tono de voz que casi rayaba en la desesperación.

-No, aléjate de mí Severus. Sal de mi vida, por favor- Le rogué en un susurro mientras que la respiración se me iba acelerando.

-Harry, tranquilo por favor amor, por favor tranquilízate- Susurro mientras que se ponía de pie y tomaba una de mis manos haciéndome estremecer con su gélido tacto.

Algo hizo chispa dentro de mí.

-No me digas amor- Susurre entrecortadamente -Yo nunca fui tu amor Severus Snape, nunca te importe, demonios, nunca fui lo bastante bueno para ti. Por eso te fuiste, por eso te juntaste con Andre ¿No es cierto? Pues bien, ahora afronta tus decisiones. No vengas aquí de hipócrita a decirme que me amas cuando los dos sabemos que no es cierto. Te libero de toda culpa Severus, te libero de todo el remordimiento de consciencia que tus decisiones han causado. En todo caso soy un simple humano ¿No?- Hice una mueca burlona -Los humanos somos coladores, olvidamos rápidamente. Pues bien te felicito, lograste lo que querías. Te voy a olvidar, así me cueste la maldita existencia Severus, te voy a olvidar.

Ipso Facto su cuerpo entero se congelo. Su mirada perdida en mis ojos, sus manos tomando fuertemente una de las mías, sus labios entre abiertos intentando encontrar alguna respuesta coherente –O eso pensé yo- A lo que yo le había dicho. Pero no habría ninguna, ninguna maldita respuesta que lo salvase de lo que hizo, y en todo caso no lo podía culpar ¿Cierto? En el mundo había millones de personas, personas que por supuesto serían más adecuadas para él, simplemente yo no era una de ellas.

-Harry, por favor… ¿Cómo piensas que yo te haría algo así? ¿Cómo piensas que yo podría amar a alguien que no fueras…

Iba a interrumpirlo, iba a detenerlo con mis manos si era posible, pero mi corazón lo hizo mejor que yo.

El aparato holter comenzó a sonar fuertemente mientras que yo sentía que todo en mi interior se iba haciendo más pequeño, el aire en mis pulmones se escapaba como si tuviese una fuga y las lágrimas que tanto había luchado por guardar se desbordaron de mis ojos haciendo su fino recorrido por mis mejillas y terminar en mis labios dejando a su paso el suave sabor de la sal.

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada más. Los doctores y enfermeras entraron al instante para checarme. Todo esto era tan difícil.

Los ojos preocupados de Severus me observaban mientras que Lestat lo sacaba suavemente del brazo. Era lo mejor que podían hacer en ese instante, no lo quería ver, no lo quería cerca de mí. Un asco gigante comenzó a secarme la garganta.

Andre.

Mi mente recordó toda su plática en un instante, fue como si mil flashes de cámaras me hubiesen atacado en un solo segundo, recordé todo lo que me dijo, toda su historia. Toda la verdad.

Apreté más mis puños mientras todo lo que estaba a mí alrededor iba desapareciendo lentamente, el rostro de los doctores se iba haciendo cada vez más borroso y el sonido se iba bajando de volumen hasta quedar como un molesto zumbido que toponeaba mis oídos.

Quede en un suave estado de duermevela, estaba consciente de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, las luces de las lámparas fluorescentes me lastimaban los parpados aunque los tuviese cerrados, mi respiración se volvió gradualmente más lenta y el aparato holter volvió a la normalidad.

El rostro de Severus aparecía tras mis ojos, como si fuese un luminoso aviso de que en cuanto los abriese me tendría que enfrentar a la realidad, aquella realidad con la que tanto había soñado pero que ahora rezaba por que se esfumara.

Esta no era, ni por cerca, la realidad que yo había soñado.

Desee poder ser niño, desee jamás haberme enamorado, desee en lo más profundo de mi alma poder regresar a esa etapa en donde las cosas no importaban, que los rayos de las tormentas me asustaban y los payasos me divertían, en donde simplemente se disfrutaba y no se sufría, en donde el amor hacia acto de aparición con imágenes dulces y honestas, no con sufrimientos y muertes.

Porque eso era lo que yo sentía en ese instante.

Severus estaba muerto ya para mí.

Una sensación de vacío me invadió el cuerpo, y aunque estuviese en el estado de duermevela podía darme cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, esta no era como los típicos vacíos a los que estaba acostumbrado, no esto era más grande.

Sentía como si me estuviese separando de alguna parte de mí, de alguna parte importante, y por supuesto sabía a qué parte me refería, el corazón.

Me impresione.

¿Podría sentir una persona como yo- A la que le habían roto el corazón tantas veces- sentir dolor alguno? Una vocecita en el fondo de mi cabeza me dijo que si, era una sensación demasiado extraña, porque no era como si me estuviesen rompiendo el corazón, era como si mi corazón jamás hubiese existido, jamás hubiese tenido lugar alguno en mi cuerpo, jamás hubiese formado parte de mí.

Dentro de mi estado de duermevela constante pude darme cuenta de que yo había perdido una de las partes más importantes, o quizás la más importante, de mi cuerpo, de mi alma, de mi mundo.

Había perdido el corazón.

Y de pronto, todo se volvió negro, pero no era como aquel abismo negro al que yo tanto me había acostumbrado en estos últimos meses. Era una escapatoria, una pequeña obscuridad en la que no podía sentir dolor, de hecho, no podía sentir nada.

Y prefería quedarme ahí a regresar, a ver las cosas y a enfrentarlas.

Era mi puerta de escape.

Mi obscuridad, de la cual, con suerte, jamás regresaría a lo que me esperase fuera de mi mente.

Severus POV.

"Hijo cálmate… el que estés así no te llevara a ninguna parte"- La voz mental de Lestat intentaba tranquilizarme pero era un esfuerzo innecesario.

Nada podría tranquilizarme en este instante.

Las puertas del hospital se veían ya frente a mí, no me había dado cuenta de cómo o porque pero me encontraba fuera del edificio, caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado mientras que a mi mente se venían imágenes, muchas imágenes que me confundían. Los orbes esmeraldas y llorosos de mi ángel eran una de ellas, y junto con esa imagen me venían las palabras que me había dicho.

"Yo nunca fui tu amor Severus Snape, nunca te importe, demonios, nuca fui lo bastante bueno para ti"

¿Cómo que nunca fue lo bastante bueno para mí? ¿Por qué demonios pensaba el eso?

El era la cosa más importante que había en mi vida, era por el que seguía en este maldito mundo, era mi razón de existir. Demonios el era el amor de mi vida, la persona por la que tanto había esperado y a la que esperaría por el resto de mi inmortalidad. El era mi corazón, era mi mitad.

Y yo lo había perdido como un niño que pierde su juguete.

De la manera más estúpida.

Sus palabras me taladraban la cabeza, las imágenes de su sufrimiento me venían a la mente haciéndome estremecer. Yo lo había causado, yo era el causante de que esas lágrimas se derramaran por sus ojos, yo era el causante de los vendajes que tenía en las piernas y manos, yo era el causante de que su corazón se estuviera debilitando, yo era el causante de su muerte.

Mi parte egoísta, por supuesto, gano sobre mi parte sensata. Sabía que era malo que yo me quedara con el, malo que lo rondara, malo que perteneciese a su vida. Pero yo no podría vivir sin el, sin ver sus ojos verdes todos los días y el silencio proveniente de su mente. Aquí no importaba tanto el olor que el desprendía, ese olor a Fresia que tanto me hacía enloquecer al principio, aquí lo único que importaba es que si el se alejaba se llevaría una parte –y si no es que toda- de mi consigo.

El era mi mitad.

Para mi desgracia lo conocía, lo conocía tan perfectamente bien que sabía que esa idea no se le quitaría de la cabeza, Harry siempre había sido una cabezota… eso me encantaba de mi niño, pero por desgracia en este momento no ayudaba de nada.

"Severus… por favor… tranquilízate… el necesita tiempo. Necesita su espacio por favor"- La voz mental de Leen me llego de momento mientras que sus dos pequeños brazos me detenían y me rodeaban la cintura.

Sentí por un momento un poco de paz, pareciese como si All estuviera a un lado mío. Pero no, él estaba demasiado lejos. Mis hermanos se habían hecho cargo del cuerpo de Sebastián, la verdad no entendí del todo bien que era lo que querían hacer, ni era que me interesase demasiado. Harry tenía mi mente acaparada en todo momento.

O mejor dicho Harry era mi mente.

Sentía que la cabeza me explotaría de tanto pensar, quería entrar a esa habitación y gritarle si era necesario que lo amara, que el era mi sol, que el era la estrella fugaz que había surcado mi cielo, el era lo único que quería y necesitaba para ser feliz, sin el todo estaría obscuro, todo sería negro.

Sin el, nada tendría sentido.

Suspire pesadamente viendo a mí alrededor. Los únicos que por el momento estábamos en el hospital éramos Diana, Lestat, Leen, Louis y yo.

Necesitaba urgentemente ver a mi ángel, necesitaba explicarle todo, necesitaba que me perdonase. Rogaría si me lo pidiera, me arrastraría mil kilómetros si lo quisiera… todo por volver a estar con el, por volverlo a tener entre mis brazos y volver a tocar sus labios… todo porque el volviera a ser mío.

"Severus lo siento…"- Dijo la voz mental de mi hermana sacándome de mis pensamientos. Diana estaba a tres pasos de mí, con cara de tristeza.

Yo solo asentí, sabía a qué se refería, sabía que me estaba pidiendo perdón por todas las cosas que me había dicho y las falsas acusaciones que había hecho. En todo caso la entendía, yo en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo, habría dicho las mismas cosas y habría defendido a Harry.

Yo era un estúpido. Y ella solo intentaba salvar a su mejor amigo.

"Severus… yo no sé qué decirte… siento haberte hecho todo esto, siento haberte dicho algo que te lastimara… no era mi intención. Pero sé que el estará bien Severus… yo lo sé… Harry estará…"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una visión.

Todo era negro, demasiado confuso, todo era una maraña de visiones que no tenían sentido alguno. Yo mordiendo a Harry, Harry siendo un de nosotros, Harry en una cama de hospital con los ojos cerrados, Harry envejeciendo en la misma cama, pero había algo que jamás cambiaba en las visiones, yo siempre estaba a su lado y el jamás despertaba.

El estaba en un sueño eterno.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Lestat que ahora nos veía con ojos preocupados.

-El… Harry…-Susurraba Diana observándome con miles de preguntas en los ojos.

"Tienes que hacerlo".

Negué con la cabeza… el no podría… mi Harry no podría… el no…

"Está enfermo Severus, tienes que salvarlo"- Contesto Diana mentalmente al ver que yo volvía a negar con la cabeza.

Antes de que otra cosa pudiera suceder una enfermera salió por la puerta.

-¿Señor Snape?- Pregunto mientras que la cara de mi Harry abordaba a su mente.

-Sí...- Murmure mientras que sentía que todo mi cuerpo se empezaba a debilitar.

-El doctor que está atendiendo a su esposo desearía hablar con usted.- Contesto.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras que la seguía dentro del hospital, seguido por Diana, Lestat y hasta el final Leen.

Mi mente aun formaba mil conjeturas, los pensamientos de la enfermera no me daban nada seguro, solo podía ver la cara de mi ángel con sus ojos cerrados, se veía tan tranquilo y tan en paz… que pareciese como si estuviera soñando con cosas lindas. Eso me tranquilizo un poco.

Llegamos hasta el área de espera donde Louis se encontraba sentado en una silla, su mente gritaba mil cosas, gritaba que le dijeran que sucedía, gritaba que estaba preocupado, gritaba que el gustoso estaría en el lugar de Harry por salvarlo.

Él lo amaba igual o quizás más que yo.

-Señores- Dijo el doctor que atendía a Harry.

Nadie dijo nada.

-Tengo noticias- Continuo- Bien, como saben Harry despertó, pero por alguna razón que aún no sabemos… -Dudo un poco -ah caído en… la negrura.

"Dios… no…"-Pensó Lestat.

"Mi hijo… el no…"-Sollozo mentalmente Leen.

"¿Harry? ¿A qué se refiere?"- Grito en su fuero interno Louis.

"Severus… tú eres el único que lo puede salvar"- Chillo Diana en su mente.

-Harry ha caído en coma- Continuo el Doctor -Lo siento mucho, lo único que nos queda es esperar. Por lo general el paciente se despierta cuando este psicológicamente listo… y eso es lo que Harry está haciendo… por algo, tal vez por el trauma de lo que le sucedió, se ha encerrado en su mente. Solo queda tener las esperanzas de que el quiera despertar.

Las palabras del doctor no tenían sentido, las palabras de mi familia tampoco lo tenían, las paredes, el oxígeno, el agua, yo mismo… nada tenía sentido en ese instante.

Esto no podía suceder, Harry no podría estar en coma… no… el había decidido vivir, el había decidido seguir adelante. El no me podía hacer eso…

El no podía estar en coma.

Un grito ahogado salió por mi garganta al comprender a lo que se refería el doctor

"¡Severus cálmate! El estará bien. Tú sabes cómo salvarlo"-Grito Diana en su fuero interno mientras me mostraba imágenes de Harry como un de nosotros.

-No…- Gruñí mientras me deslizaba contra la pared en la que segundos antes había estado recargado.

-Hijo…- Lestat susurro -Es la única manera y lo sabes.

-No…- Volví a gruñir.

Yo jamás podría condenar a Harry a una vida como la nuestra, jamás podría quitarle su alma. El era un ángel y yo no tenía derecho a condenarlo.

Pero, si no lo hacía… lo perdería para siempre.

-Severus- Murmuro suavemente Leen para que solo Diana, Lestat y yo escuchábamos -Piénsalo...no queda otra alternativa… por favor.

No conteste.

Tenía que haber otra alternativa, tenía que haber otra maldita alternativa, esa no podría ser la única. Yo no lo podía condenar, yo no podía someterlo a una inmortalidad solo por ser un simple egoísta, yo no podría.

-Hazlo…- Susurro una voz que no pensaba escuchar.

Louis.

Ipso facto me congele.

-Hazlo Severus, sé que tienes una forma de salvarlo… no sé cuál pero sé que la tienes… haz lo que sea pero por favor regrésame a mi hijo.- Imploro mientras lagrimas salían de sus irritados ojos, su tono era de desesperación mientras que apretaba sus puños.

¿Él lo sabía? ¿Él sabía que nosotros no éramos humanos? ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo lo sabía? ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?

-No puedo…- Murmure suavemente mientras que ponía mi cabeza entre mis manos.

-Lo hare yo- Respondió Lestat.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Lo hare yo.- Conteste.

Si el iba a terminar como uno de nosotros entonces seria yo quien lo hiciera posible. Sentía miedo, miedo de que todo saliese mal, miedo de perder completamente a mi Harry, miedo de que el no sobreviviera.

Pero era peor verlo muerto en una cama.

No me di cuenta de en qué momento los sollozos comenzaron a salir por mi boca, sollozos secos que iban acompañados con escalofríos. Sabía que esto era lo que el quería, el me lo había dicho y yo lo había visto en las visiones de Diana, pero aun así… lo condenaría.

Y sería algo que jamás en mi inmortalidad me perdonaría.

-¿Cuándo?- Pregunto Leen que se encontraba entre los brazos de Lestat.

-Hoy… en algunas horas- Contesto Diana mientras yo veía en sus pensamientos como iba a ser todo.

Sacaríamos a Harry del hospital a escondidas, lo llevaríamos a nuestra casa y ahí lo convertiría.

Un suave suspiro salió de mi boca.

Preferiría convertirlo antes que separarme de el.

"Severus tenemos que sacar a Louis de aquí"- Pensó Lestat mientras que yo tenía la mirada perdida en el piso, como si las líneas blancas que este formaba fueran las más interesantes que existiesen.

Yo solo asentí.

Lestat se levantó lentamente y fue hacia donde Louis yo bloquee todos mis pensamientos, no podía pensar, no podía ni siquiera respirar.

Tenía que prepararme para esto, tendría que despedirme del Harry humano… tendría que despedirme de todos aquellos detalles que tanto me encantaban de el. Tendría que despedirme de mi Harry.

Intente imaginarlo con fuerza inimaginable, más hermoso de lo que ya era, más impresionante de lo que ya estaba. Pero aun así, sentía un vacío dentro de mí, vacío que sabía llevaría por el resto de mi existencia.

Pero prefería eso a perderlo por completo.

Si el morirá yo moriría con el, si el vivía yo viviría con el. Aunque el no me quisiese a su lado.

La rabia empezó a correr por mi cuerpo al pensar en todas las cosas que yo mismo le había causado, al pensar en todas las heridas que Bellatrix y Andre le habían hecho… al pensar en cómo Sebastián lo había utilizado.

Pero al fin y al cabo yo era el único que había causado todo.

Gruñí.

Si tan solo me hubiese quedado, si tan solo le hubiese explicado que era lo que sucedía, cuál era la razón por la cual no podíamos estar juntos, la verdadera razón y todo esto jamás hubiera pasado.

Mejor dicho si el desde un principio no se hubiera interesando en mi de la misma manera en la que yo me interese en el jamás estaríamos en esta situación, el no estaría todo golpeado y mucho menos en coma. El estaría bien, estaría con alguien como Damon Lupin o Tayler Nott… alguien que no le causase tanto sufrimiento como yo lo había hecho.

Y aun así dudaba demasiado que yo lo hubiese dejado solo.

El siempre sería el único amor de mi vida… ¿En qué maldito momento se me ocurrió una idea tan estúpida como la de estar con Andre? ¿En qué momento mi cerebro se quemó como para aceptar casarme con el? Dios… no había palabras que pudiesen explicar que tan baja persona era yo.

Sentía que el monstro en mi interior ronroneaba suavemente, el monstro del egoísmo se regocijaba, por fin tendría a mi Harry, por fin seriamos iguales… por fin estaríamos juntos.

Claro… si el me quería de vuelta.

Y esa era una de las muchas razones por las cuales no lo quería condenar a una vida como la nuestra. ¿Y si el ya no me quería? ¿Y si el seguía adelante como yo le había pedido?

Rezaba internamente porque no fuese así.

A mi alrededor nada cobraba sentido, gente pasando a mis lados, sollozos de personas que perdían algún familiar, pasos, camillas, sangre… todo y nada.

Todo era lo mismo.

Afuera por la ventana caía una suave lluvia mientras que el sol se empezaba a poner ya casi para el mediodía. Sabía que solo quedaban algunas horas. Y esas pocas horas las quería pasar junto a mi Harry, disfrutar del suave latir de su corazón que en cuestión de días se detendría, de su dulce y delicioso aroma que próximamente se convertiría en el típico de los vampiros.

Quería disfrutar a mi Harry humano.

Me pare silenciosamente del suelo ignorando olímpicamente los pensamientos de mi familia. Camine por el largo pasillo blanco, ese pasillo que lo único que decía en cuanto lo mirabas era un signo de muerte.

Llegue hasta la habitación número 12 en la que mi ángel descansaba. Abrí la puerta y me metí lentamente.

En medio de la habitación estaba una cama y en esa cama un ángel. Mi ángel. Aquel querubín que había sido mandado desde el mismísimo cielo para quitarme un poco el sufrimiento. Aquel por el cual daría todos los años de mi inmortalidad.

Me senté a su lado, admirando la belleza de su rostro pacifico, admirando la tranquilidad que se le veía esparcida en el rostro. Aquel sueño que tanto había cuidado y próximamente desaparecería.

Suspire.

El no se merecía esto, pero tampoco se merecía ser condenado. Todo esto era tan confuso.

La ventana estaba abierta, dejando ver así las gotitas de lluvia que pegaban en el cristal, el cielo nublado como era normal en Londres, pero que en aquel día se veía mucho más deprimente que en los otros. ¿O seria que ese día el cielo estaría así porque moriría un ángel?

-¿Sabes?- Murmure suavemente aun viendo a la ventana -Cuando te vi en aquella clase de Biología la primera vez amor… pensé que eras un demonio mandado de mi infierno personal solo para torturarme- Sonreí suavemente mientras me giraba a ver su rostro, su cabello mas largo de lo normal esparcido sobre la almohada. El era tan hermoso. -Pero ahora me doy cuenta que más bien eras un ángel, un ángel de salvación que vino a sacarme del verdadero sufrimiento en el que había estado viviendo. Y más bien yo era el demonio que te hizo la vida imposible.

"Te amo"- Susurre acercándome a su oído.

Roce sus labios con los míos.

Su piel aún se sentía suave y tersa cuando mis labios la rozaron, sus mejillas, sus parpados, su frente, sus sienes y volvieron de nuevo a su boca.

La calidez que emanaba era placentera, era la mejor sensación que podría existir.

Me recosté sobre su pecho, escuchando el suave latir de su corazón, aquel corazón que juraba que podría escuchar a kilómetros de distancia. El y yo estábamos tan sincronizados.

Y por un momento todo se olvidó, sus palabras, sus ojos cargados de dolor, mi venganza, las últimas palabras de Sebastián, la despedida.

Todo.

Solo quedábamos el y yo, la suave brisa de la lluvia que llegaba desde la ventana y el suave latir de su corazón que pronto quedaría detenido.

-Te amo- Volví a susurrar mientras rozaba de nuevo sus labios con los míos.

Todo esto cambiaria, nada sería igual… ya no seriamos el vampiro y el humano, no seriamos vampiros, no seriamos humanos no seriamos nada.

Seriamos un mismo corazón, seriamos un mismo ser.

Y lo lograría aunque me costara la inmortalidad.

-Perdóname- Murmure

Y en ese momento una suave gota salió de uno de sus ojos.

Y con esa gota desaparecía la humanidad que yo tanto había soñado, la humanidad que yo tanto había protegido y la humanidad que yo mismo había arrebatado.

Con esa simple gota me despedía de Harry.

Con esa suave agua sabor a sal le decía adiós a lo que alguna vez fue lo más importante que cuidar.

Con esa suave y simple gota de agua sabor a sal le daba la bienvenida a mi nuevo Harry.

Al que yo mismo cree y al que yo tendría que recobrar.

Y con esa simple lágrima a lo que yo llamaba corazón se desprendía.


	22. Chapter 22

Los momentos en la vida son contados… las estrellas del cielo te cuentan una historia, las flores se marchitan día con día y nuevas renacen… lo único que al final del de nuestra vida siempre existirá será el amor.

Severus POV

"Severus… es hora…"- Pensó Diana desde afuera de la habitación, había pasado las últimas cuatro horas aquí, viendo como mi Harry vivía cada segundo, cada último segundo de su vida humana y yo sin poder hacer nada.

Me sentía tan impotente.

-Ya voy- Susurre tristemente mientras le daba un suave beso en la frente a mi ángel que no había abierto sus ojos, por más que rece, por más que le pedí a el que sea que nos cuide, en todos los idiomas posibles porque despertara mi ángel, el no lo hizo.

El prefirió quedarse así, dentro de su mente y todo era mi culpa.

En ese instante entro Lucius por la puerta, tenía el rostro desencajado y un aire tristón que se podía sentir alrededor suyo.

"¿Estás listo?"- Pensó con tono nostálgico mientras veía fijamente a mi ángel, su hermanito.

Yo solo asentí.

"De acuerdo… hagámoslo".-Contesto y dio un paso hacia la cama de mi amado.

Toda mi familia se había marchado hacia mi casa, donde estarían preparándose para cuando llegase con Harry. Los únicos que se habían quedado en el hospital eran Diana, Lucius y yo. Mi hermana estaba distrayendo a las enfermeras mientras que nosotros sacábamos a Harry por la ventana. Al principio me había negado a esa idea, se me hacía completamente absurda. Pero después de que Lestat explicara que sería imposible dar de alta a mi ángel ya que el se encontraba en coma y cualquier cosa lo terminaría matando tuve que aceptar que sacarlo a escondidas sería lo mejor. Lestat se había hecho cargo de Louis, le había dicho que tendría noticias de Harry pronto, solo que esperara algunos días. Dios… lo que un padre haría por sus hijos.

Desconecte todos los aparatos que estaban unidos al cuerpo de mi ángel, tomándome mi tiempo, no queriendo que lo inevitable sucediera. Lucius me veía en silencio, tanto mental como vocal, sus ojos estaban fijos en mi ángel. Mi hermano obviamente deseaba tenerlo como hermano, pero odiaba la manera en que su transformación sucedería.

Después de algunos segundos en los que desconecte las maquinas – Y creo que mi corazón por igual-por fin termine, sintiendo que a cada segundo mi ángel se acercaba más al momento de su muerte.

-Listo…- Susurre mientras veía a mi querubín que se encontraba aun con su rostro tranquilo.

Mi hermano solo asintió.

Le di una última mirada mientras que Lucius lo levantaba suavemente en sus musculosos brazos, tan delicadamente como si fuese cristal y en cualquier momento se pudiese romper. Porque en todo caso eso era lo que era Harry, una suave pieza de cristal que, si no teníamos tacto en aquellos momentos, terminaría más rota de lo que se encontraba.

Suspire pesadamente mientras que le acariciaba el cabello.

Mi mirada recorrió lentamente su cuerpo, viendo cada una de sus manos enyesadas al igual que sus piernas. Su cara a pesar de varios de los moretones aún seguía siendo hermosa.

En un suave movimiento su bata dejo ver las heridas que las manos de Andre le habían dejado en sus níveas y torneadas piernas, hacían un contraste demasiado estrepitoso con su piel tan blanca. Un escalofrió profundo recorrió mi columna vertebral al ver las marcas de esas manos en su piel, el había sido herido, el había sido lastimado… y el no tenía la culpa.

"¡Maldito!"- Pensó Lucius mientras que imágenes de la cara de Andre le venían a la mente.

"¿Cómo Severus? ¿Cómo demonios lo pudo lastimar de esta manera? ¿Cómo alguien podría lastimar a algo tan frágil como lo es mi hermano? ¿Por qué?"- Pregunto desesperado mientras que acercaba- si es que se podía- más a Harry a su pecho, protegiéndolo.

-No lo sé…- Conteste con voz contenida, este no era ni el momento ni el lugar para sacar todo lo que traía dentro, y sabía que si le contestaba a sus preguntas, que por cierto si sabía las respuestas, terminaría explotando… y ahora lo más importante era mi ángel, que descansaba su cabeza contra uno de los hombros de Lucius, como a una niño pequeño, un pequeño niño al que le quitan la inocencia.

Y por desgracia, a el se la habían quitado de la peor manera.

-Vamos- Murmure mientras que apretaba fuertemente los puños en un intento de no explotar ahí mismo.

Abrí la ventana mientras que las suaves gotas de lluvia se filtraban y me mojaban la cara. Todo afuera era obscuro, era una noche sin estrellas, una noche sin luna… una noche sin luz.

Suspire pesadamente mientras que sentía que con cada gotita que caía el dolor se hacía más extenso. Salte fuera de la ventana hasta el primer piso, estábamos en el tercero, Lucius sostuvo a mi ángel aun protectoramente mientras que se agazapaba para saltar. Sabía que Lucius lo mantendría seguro, pero por inercia cerré los ojos cuando salto, sentía que con cualquier movimiento errado mi niño terminaría más quebrado de lo que ya estaba.

"Andando".- Pensó mi hermano mientras que tapaba a mi ángel con su sweater.

Deje que el pasara primero corriendo mientras que yo lo seguía, todo estaba en silencio y la luna estaba escondida tras varias nubes grises que tapaban su belleza, Lucius no pensaba en nada, observaba a su vez el rostro de mi amado y el camino, podía ver desde sus ojos lo mucho que le pesaba todo lo que había sucedido con Harry. Toda mi familia lo sentía, pero nadie tanto como yo.

En las últimas horas había rogado, pedido, rezado porque Harry despertase y poderlo salvar de condenarlo, poderlo salvar de una inmortalidad que el no se merecía. Pero nada había sucedido, el estaba seguro en su mente y no había querido salir. El sabía a qué se enfrentaría si salía de su estado de coma, se enfrentaría a esa maldita realidad que los dos tanto evadíamos, que los dos tanto rechazábamos.

Estaba consciente que cuando lo convirtiera ninguno de los dos nos escaparíamos de esta, yo tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones ya que todo esto había sido mi completa y total culpa, nada de esto hubiese sucedido si yo no hubiera sido tan terco desde un principio, si yo no hubiese forzado el futuro, si yo no hubiese acabado con su vida.

El bosque pasaba como manchones verdes a nuestros lados, íbamos corriendo lo más rápido posible, necesitábamos ahorrar tiempo, necesitábamos poner a Harry seguro.

Mi mente era un huracán de pensamientos, sabía que era capaz de detenerme, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto al convertirlo, porque preferiría una y mil veces que el fuera uno de nosotros antes de quedarme una eternidad sin mi niño. Él era mi vida, él era mi existencia, él era mi todo.

Y tenía la vaga esperanza de que ese sentimiento fuera correspondido.

Sabía que lo había herido de la peor manera posible, que si pudiese yo mismo me metería en la prisión y jamás saldría de ahí, yo mismo le había arrebatado todo lo que él era y alguna vez fue.

Yo mismo había acabado con los dos.

Corrí más fuerte, antes la sensación del aire contra mi rostro era lo mejor, ahora solo me hacía sentir que con cada paso que daba una parte de mi cuerpo se iba quedando atrás, que todo dentro y fuera de mi se iba desmoronando lentamente hasta dejarme como algo sin forma, algo que no se podía ver ni sentir.

Yo estaba cambiando y todos lo habían notado.

Rebase a Lucius y a mi ángel, sentía la necesidad de un poco de adrenalina, necesitaba sacar todos los gritos ahogados, los gruñidos tragados, los sollozos que desde hace más de 110 años no había podido sacar dentro de mí. Aquellos lamentos que sabía perfectamente que me merecía.

A mi mente vino un flashback de todo lo que había sucedido desde mi regreso, de cómo llegue a la escuela de Londres, de cómo vi su cara por mi espejo retrovisor, sus lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos sin que el se diese cuenta, su suave y hermoso cuerpo tembloroso, la manera en que me decía todo con su mirada verde, la electricidad que sentí en esa primera clase de lengua donde después de seis meses lo había vuelto a ver, aquel día en que me metí a su habitación y vi el ramo de flores que el imbécil de Sebastián le había enviado, su cara emocionada en un intento de ocultar su dolor, aquella vez que se abrió hacia mí y me dijo que estaba intentando olvidarme- Para mí el peor día de mi condenada existencia- mientras que se abrazaba a mí como si su vida dependiese de ello, cuando desapareció y fue a Paris, la ansiedad que sentí cuando no lo vi, aquel beso robado en la obscuridad que hizo desde hacía ya bastante tiempo mis labios sentirse vivos, aquella mirada de odio en su cara cuando le reclame su casi- encuentro sexual con Sebastián. En fin, todo lo que había sucedido en estas últimas semanas, todo el dolor, todo lo que le había hecho sentir, todo lo que le había hecho sufrir, todo lo que jamás me perdonaría ni aunque viviese cinco mil años.

Yo era un maldito enfermo.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas luces, la casa ya se encontraba frente a nosotros, adentro todo estaba iluminado y los pensamientos de mi familia estaban alerta.

"Por fin ya llegaron"- Pensó mi madre en un suspiro mientras que los tres nos acercábamos al porche.

"Severus súbelo hasta mi estudio lo estamos esperando"- Me ordeno mi padre en su fuero interno mientras que mi hermano y yo entrabamos por la puerta.

"No te preocupes Severus, intentare tranquilizarlo"- Me ofreció All mientras que Lucius y yo subíamos las escaleras.

"Lo siento mucho…"- Susurro en su mente Rem mientras que poníamos a mi ángel en una cama de hospital en el estudio de mi padre.

Mi mente estaba trastornada, mi familia estaba alrededor mío, All me tomaba del hombro mientras que intentaba mandarme olas de paz que de poco me servían, este sufrimiento jamás se iría. Esto jamás se despegaría de mí.

-Tienes que hacerlo- Murmuro Lestat mientras que sus ojos estaban fijos en mi ángel, que tenía una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro.

-Denme un momento a solas con el, por favor.- Dije bajo mi aliento, en ese instante desee más que nunca poder llorar, poder ser cálido como el, poder ser humano y que nada de esto hubiese sucedido.

Desee poder salvarlo de lo que venía.

Mi familia salió silenciosamente por la puerta mientras que yo daba un paso hacia mi ángel, su respiración era acompasada pero su corazón estaba agitado. ¿Él lo presentiría? ¿El sabría que su vida estaba por terminar? ¿El entendería por qué lo hago?

-Harry- Susurre mientras que caía de rodillas a su lado y un sollozo seco salía por mi boca. -Discúlpame amor mío, discúlpame por lo que voy a hacer, discúlpame por haberte lastimado… discúlpame.- Solloce de nuevo mientras que tomaba suavemente una de sus manos.

-Te amo- Susurre mientras que mis labios buscaban los suyos y plantaba un beso casto en ellos.

Su corazón latía lentamente ahora, dentro de mi estado de sollozos estaba impresionado de cómo unas simples palabras, un simple roce de mi mano podía tranquilizarlo de esa manera. Mi corazón ya muerto dio un brinco, tal vez y solo si la poca suerte que tenía aun me sonreía, Harry y yo podríamos volver a estar juntos como antes, sabía que lo que había sucedido no se olvidaría, jamás. Pero tenía mi esperanza de que el me entendiese.

-Ya es hora- Murmuro Lestat mientras que ponía una de sus manos en mis hombros.

Di un respingo, no lo había escuchado entrar, el dolor que me consumía era tan grande que todo a mí alrededor desaparecía lentamente. Todo se hacía nebuloso, toda mi vida se escapaba y yo no hacia ni el menor intento por detenerla.

Me puse de pie lentamente mientras que apretaba un poco más la suave mano de mi ángel, mi familia incluida Diana ya estaba presente, todos tenían los ojos puestos en mí y en mi amado querubín que se encontraba recostado.

-Hazlo- Susurro de nuevo mi padre con voz autoritaria.

Acerque lentamente mi boca hacia su cuello, degustando por última vez su olor, aquel que hacía que mi boca hiciera agua, aquel que era el que me había enamorado de ese lindo regalo que el cielo me había mandado. Podía sentir su pulso pasando por sus venas, todo a mí alrededor se quedó en silencio, mis manos temblaban involuntariamente mientras que movía suavemente la cabeza de Harry hacia un lado y rozaba suavemente mis labios con su tersa piel.

Di un suspiro.

Mis colmillos traspasaron lentamente su piel haciendo un sonido involuntario mientras que el delicioso sabor de su sangre llenaba mi boca, no me fue difícil detenerme esta vez. Harry era lo que más me importaba en ese momento y sufriría el tener que detenerme de matarlo ahí si eso lo salvaba.

Me separe lentamente de el mientras que una de mis manos tomaba uno de sus brazos enyesados y traspasaba la piel de su muñeca. Hice lo mismo con el otro brazo.

Me separe lenta y tortuosamente de el mientras que veía como el veneno de los de mi especie empezaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo. Mi ángel, dentro de su estado de coma no hizo ni un solo movimiento, respiraba o más bien jadeaba fuertemente, pero ninguno de sus miembros se movía. Sus ojos completamente cerrados y apretados mientras que un suave gemido de dolor salía por su boca. Él ya no estaba en coma, él ya se estaba convirtiendo.

Y yo lo estaba perdiendo.

Sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompió con un suave crack… y mi mundo como lo conocía, como lo había visto hasta ese instante ya no tenía sentido, ya todo estaba cambiando al igual que mi amado. Pronto seriamos uno mismo y nadie nos separaría. Pronto el seria mío de nuevo hasta la eternidad.

Solo esperaba que el me tomara de regreso.

Harry POV

Dolor, dolor infinito, mi cuerpo era una llama completa que era de dolor, sentía que me quemaba por dentro, sentía que todo a mi alrededor era calor.

Dios estaba en el infierno.

Lo sabía, lo sabía maldita sea. Ardor, dolor de cabeza, ardor, dolor de piernas, ardor, dolor de manos, ardor, dolor del alma.

¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? "Por favor que alguien lo detenga, que alguien me mate, que alguien HAGA ALGO!".

Dios, no me podía mover, no podía articular una palabra, un grito de ayuda, todo me detenía, el dolor y el ardor eran tan grandes e inmensos que tenían a mi cuerpo completamente tenso, no podía mover un simple dedo sin que esto me doliera más. ¿Qué había hecho yo? ¿Estaba muerto? ¿Estaba en el infierno? ¿En el purgatorio, maldita sea?

Sentía como si le echaran acido a mis huesos y estos se deshicieran lentamente, "Mátenme ahora, no quiero seguir viviendo". Este dolor era antinatural, muchas veces antes me había enfrentado a todo tipo de dolores, pero ninguno como este. Quería llorar, quería que me aventaran agua para todo el ardor, quería que me aventaran cubos de hielo, el calor era insoportable, sentía que me estaba cociendo por dentro, sentía que mi cuerpo perdía las energías.

Mi cuerpo se iba consumiendo, a mí alrededor todo era obscuro, ni una sola luz que aplacara esto, ni una sola esperanza. Solo que me matasen. "Por favor, ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Qué me están haciendo?". Nada de esto merecía la pena, gustoso daría mi vida porque esto se detuviera, gustoso volvería a pasar por la tortura de Andre mil veces más si esto pudiese detenerse.

Andre.

Lo recordé, el… mi vida, el cambio, mi corazón, un ángel de ojos y cabello negro un beso, un toque, un abandono, una boda. Todo…

Recordé todo.

"¿Qué demonios era esto?" Todo era muy confuso, todo era nebulosamente doloroso.

Todo esto era un castigo.

"¿Pero de que maldita sea, de qué?". Quería llorar, quería huir de lo que fuese que me estuviese causando esto. Pero no podía, mis músculos parecían dormidos y no querían despertar, mi cabeza era una gran bomba de fuego que sentía que explotaría de un momento a otro. ¿Cómo alguien podría soportar esta maldita tortura?

Mi corazón latía salvajemente, parecía como si el mismo intentara huir, quería sacármelo, quería quitarlo, quería agarrarlo con mis dos manos y tirarlo lo más lejos posible. Él era el causante de todo este caos, el por haberse enamorado, el por hacerme sentir este ardor, el por seguir amando a pesar de todo.

Mi cerebro se sentía hinchado por el calor que desbordaba mi persona, ¿Cómo era que aún seguía vivo si esto era para derretirse? "Dios… por favor… haz que pare."

"Severus HAS QUE PARE!"

Severus… Severus… ese nombre retumbaba en mi cabeza, en mi cuerpo, en mi corazón, en mi mente… ¿Quién era? ¿Qué era? Dios… todo era demasiado confuso…. El dolor y el calor no me dejaban pensar con claridad. Sentía que me quemaba vivo, que todo esto era un maldito castigo. ¿Quién demonios era Severus?

Instintivamente en mi cerebro- si a eso se le podía llamar ya que no sabía ni lo que era- apareció la imagen de un dios helénico, un ángel.

Mi Severus.

Mil recuerdos me vinieron a la mente como latigazos mientras que sentía como mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse más, mandando más descargas de dolor a todo mi cuerpo, claro, si eso era posible.

¿Alguna vez pararía este maldito sufrimiento? Todo a mi alrededor ardía, todo en mi ardía y dolía. Quería gritar, quería llorar, quería golpearme a mí mismo y sacarme el corazón si fuese necesario. "TODO ESTO ERA POR SU CULPA!... POR SU MALDITA Y TOTAL CULPA!"

Jamás se lo perdonaría.

Jamás le perdonaría el que me hubiese usado, jamás le perdonaría el que me hubiese utilizado como un trapo. Nada de esto hubiese pasado si él no me hubiese dejado desde un principio. Nada de esto hubiese sucedido si él me hubiese explicado lo que sucedía cuando regreso.

Lo odiaba.

Dentro de mi ardor, sentí el odio palpable, sentí que todo lo que alguna vez habíamos vivido ya no valía nada, ya no era nada. Todo había desaparecido, todas sus palabras ahora eran suaves murmullos, todas sus miradas ahora eran ojos ciegos, todos sus roces ahora eran como mil navajas.

Todo el me hacía daño.

Y aun así no podía dejar de amarlo.

Recuerdos. Un prado, dos jóvenes, unos labios fríos y suaves como el cristal, un tacto congelado, dos manos unidas, luz, diamantes incrustados, belleza infinita, noches sin luna, aire que topaba con mi rostro, un juego de beisbol, dientes afilados, un salón de espejos, dolor mucho dolor, un baile, una promesa… todo se rompió.

El león se enamoró de la oveja…. No… eso jamás sucedió, no hubo león enamorado… solo estaba confundido… no hubo león masoquista… solo estaba jugando. Lo único que en verdad siempre existió fue la oveja.

Maldita y estúpida oveja enamorada.

"TE ODIO SEVERUS SNAPE TE ODIO!..."

Deseaba poder correr, largarme de aquí, alejarme de él. Ahora yo era la que quería a estar a mil metros de distancia si se pudiese. Lo amaba si… pero ¿Hasta qué punto?

El, Andre, una boda. Yo no tenía nada que ver ahí.

Y no era que me interesase porque dudaba demasiado salir de aquí… de este maldito tormento.

"Dios… alguien ayúdeme."

Lágrimas, lagrimas calientes bordaban mis ojos… no las veía pero las sentía. Un suave tacto… tan suave como una pluma en mi rostro. "No… aléjenlo… POR DIOS ALEJENLO."

Todo cayó en ese instante.

Dolor, ardor…. Corazón agitado.

"ME ESTABAN CONVIRTIENDO."

Mil bolas de demolición me golpearon al instante, mis pulmones se quedaron sin aire, el dolor se hizo más extenso. Sonidos, todo a mi alrededor lo escuchaba, música, una persona hablando, alguien caminando. Bosque… sonidos de un bosque.

Dios… ¿Dónde estaba?

¿Por qué me hizo esto? Por fin después de tanto sufrimiento había encontrado la manera de escapar del… ¿Por qué? "Me odia, dios… el me odia… yo lo odio."

Yo lo odio.

Mi corazón latió con más fuerza ante la intensidad de mis palabras. Lo amaba, pero lo odiaba, él había sido diseñado por alguna malvada bruja para terminar con mi existencia, el ogro disfrazado de príncipe y yo el solitario príncipe.

Quería morir en ese instante.

Quería dejar todo atrás.

¿Qué no se suponía que la muerte era fácil y sin dolor? ¿Dónde quedaban todas esas farsas?

"No hubo oveja, no hubo león, no hubo un sueño, nunca hubo un tú y yo.

Solo hubo un tu… pero nunca hubo un yo… todo fue una mentira, que ninguno de los dos paro."

Un ataque de ansiedad me empezó a entrar en todo el cuerpo. Temblores recorrían cada uno de mis músculos mientras que yo me retorcía. Me di cuenta de que entre más me movía más dolía. Tal vez y solo tal vez si me quedaba quieto esto se iría poco a poco.

Intente no moverme, apenas y respirar…. Pero todo me costaba demasiado trabajo.

Mi cuerpo cansado y mi corazón acelerado hacían que todo fuese imposible en aquel instante.

No supe cuánto tiempo pase así, pudieron haber sido segundos, tal vez horas o días… el tiempo en donde yo me encontraba no tenía sentido.

El ardor fue bajando de las yemas de mis dedos de los pies y manos, algo era algo… esto se iba haciendo más soportable.

Voces, muchas voces a mi alrededor, cariños, amores… un "estarás bien… discúlpame" pero nada tenía sentido… ni esa aterciopelada voz, mi cuerpo, mis ojos, el ardor… nada… ni siquiera mi vida o mi existencia. Todo había terminado.

Nada iba a ser igual.

Dolor, más dolor, mil golpes a la vez. Alguien en mi oído murmuraba suplicas, su aliento pegaba en mi tímpano mandándome una sensación un poco placentera. Su olor… luz de sol, chocolate… ¿Quién era? ¿Qué era?

"Lo siento amor"-Murmuro por último la voz… ¿Es que acaso me estaba volviendo loco?

Mi corazón a pesar de todo estaba roto, jamás se repondría, jamás saldría de esto. Incluso aunque llegase a ser igual que antes.

Jamás sería igual para mí.

Un ataque de lágrimas lleno mis ojos, llore, por horas, por días… no me interesaba de nuevo. Sentía hambre, sed… ardor en la garganta… toda mi garganta. Mil lenguas de fuego acariciándola.

¿Estaría bien?

Tiempo, espere más tiempo, necesitaba sentirme seguro, mi corazón acelerado cada vez más mientras que sollozos se juntaban en mi boca. Dolía, era lo único que dolía, mis piernas, mis brazos y mi torso estaban libres, fríos. Todo lo que dolía era el corazón.

"Hasta el final seguirás doliendo"

Sentía mi sangre muy pesada, todo a mí alrededor era más sensible. Respiraciones acompasadas, olores diferentes, voces más tridentes.

Un último latido.

Y con ese latido mis recuerdos se iban.

Y con ese latido tu amor desaparecía.

Y con ese latido el odio renacía.

Y con ese latido lo tuyo y lo mío ya no existía.

Abrí mis ojos, una nueva vida.

Gotitas de colores, unos ojos y cabellos negros frente a mí.

-Bienvenido- Dijo su aterciopelada voz.

Desee morirme en ese instante.

Tu corazón para mí ya no servía.


End file.
